Pase lo que pase Todo estará bien
by CherryBlossomAngel17
Summary: Esta historia comienza después de 15 años, Shaoran se decide volver a Japón, ya que junto a Eriol y Tomoyo quieren abrir una empresa en telecomunicaciones. Gracias a esto Sakura y Shaoran se reencuentran, a pesar de la frialdad con la que Shaoran tratará a Sakura al no haber recibido una respuesta ante su declaración cuando a penas tenían 11 años, Sakura sigue enamorada de él.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, la historia es mía __?____espero que les guste._

*  
_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

Habían pasado ya 15 años desde que Shaoran confesó sus sentimientos a Sakura, la chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, desde que pasó aquello, Shaoran no supo cuál fue la respuesta de Sakura, debido a que por asuntos personales, tuvo que regresar de inmediato a Hong Kong.

Durante años, el joven de ojos ámbar, se preguntaba qué habría pasado si Sakura le hubiese dado una contestación hacia la confesión que él le había dado. Todos los días imaginaba un escenario diferente, en algunos, era rechazado por la chica de ojos verdes, en otras, su amor era correspondido, sin embargo, eso no lo supo, no quiso regresar a Tomoeda.

Durante todo este tiempo, Shaoran había mantenido contacto con sus amigos de Japón, más con el joven Hiragizawa, quien siempre lo ponía al tanto de todo lo que ocurría ahí, y con quien estaba emprendiendo un nuevo proyecto, así que el joven de cabello azul siempre lo mantenía al tanto sobre las inversiones y cómo iba el campo empresarial en Japón.

-Vaya, esta vez me has tomado la llamada a la primera -dijo el joven castaño con ironía- ¿cómo van las cosas por allá?

-Que gracioso -respondió el joven de cabello azul- todo normal, el edificio está casi terminado, ¿ya le has contado a tu madre?

-Está de acuerdo, sabe que esto ayudará en los negocios de la familia, aparte... yo decido sobre todo, no le debo explicación alguna.

-Solo cuando te conviene amigo -dijo el chico al otro lado del teléfono- necesitas venir a firmar unas cosas, para que oficialmente se ponga todo en marcha, esta empresa en telecomunicaciones es lo mejor que se nos pudo ocurrir.

-Iré en unos días, tengo muchas ganas de volver.

La mirada del chico estaba ausente, llevaba años sin estar en Japón, siempre que se decidía a ir, por alguna razón tenía que postergar el viaje, pero ahora es diferente, así llueva, truene o relampaguee, el joven del los Li, tenía que estar en Japón, por el bien de la empresa que estaba a punto de abrir.

En Tomoeda todo había cambiado, cada una de las chicas habían tomado rumbos diferentes, Tomoyo era una gran diseñadora de modas, pero también estaba a cargo de la empresa familiar, dado que su madre, Sonomi, había caído enferma.

La chica de largos cabellos y ojos amatistas, siempre había contado con el apoyo de la familia Kinomoto, más aún después de saber lo que pasaba con su mamá, después de muchos años estar al frente de su negocio, ahora tuvo que delegar todos sus asuntos a su única hija. Como apoyo tenía a Touya Kinomoto, a quien ella convirtió en su vicepresidente, y quien la asesoraba en todas las cuestiones legales, Touya estudió leyes en la universidad de Tokio, y más tarde se especializó en administración de empresas para poder ayudar a la amiga de su hermanita.

El profesor Kinomoto, decidió estar al lado de Sonomi, apoyarla en estos momentos, tal como ella lo había hecho cuando su amada Nadeshiko había fallecido, es cierto que las circunstancias no son las mismas, pero siempre ha querido estar ahí para ella. Así que, con ayuda de todos se trasladaron a una modesta casa a las afueras de la ciudad, en donde Sonomi tendría una vida más calmada, y no todo el ajetreo en el que solía vivir.

Sakura, por su parte, se había convertido en una gran profesora en la misma primaria en la que ella estuvo, en la primaria Tomoeda, al principio, estuvo muy confundida en lo que quería estudiar, pero luego, se fue envolviendo por el amor a la carrera que desempeñaba su papá, quien fue profesor en la universidad.

-¡Sakura! -se escucho el grito de la joven Daidouji- ven acompáñame -jaló del brazo a la chica de los ojos verdes-

-No entiendo tu insistencia, ¿a dónde vamos Tomoyo? -Se quejaba la chica mientras seguí a su amiga-

-Tengo que ver a los nuevos inversionistas, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? Te conté que con Eriol y un empresario más estamos viendo la creación de una empresa de telecomunicaciones, bueno yo solo tengo una parte pequeña, pero es una buena inversión.

-Tomoyo estarás saturada de trabajo, se que mi hermano te ayuda, pero al paso que vas te enfermarás -dijo la castaña con pesar, Tomoyo sabía que se refería a lo que había pasado a su mamá, Sonomi siempre estaba metida en su trabajo y acabó enferma-

-No pasará nada, me lo tomo con calma, aparte, en la empresa de juguetes tengo el apoyo de Touya, y en esta tendré muy buen apoyo, ya lo verás -Le guiñó un ojo-

-Tengo exámenes que calificar, ¿En verdad tengo que acompañarte? -preguntó la castaña, esperando que la amatista le dijera que podía ir sola a esa reunión-

-Sakura, no tardaremos, es solo la firma y después iremos a celebrar, pero en eso no te voy a arrastrar a menos que tú quieras.

Las chicas iban conversando durante el trayecto, habían decidido caminar, de todos modos se verían en una cafetería muy cerca de donde estaban, y según la chica de cabello largo, iban bien en tiempo.

En la cafetería, dos chicos conversaban sobre negocios, Eriol iba vestido con un traje gris, se había quitado la chaqueta, por lo que solo tenía el chaleco que hacía conjunto con el traje, por otro lado, su acompañante, era nada más y nada menos que el joven Li, quien iba con un traje negro, que al igual que su acompañante se había retirado la chaqueta.

-Daidouji ya se tardó ¿no crees? -dijo un impaciente Shaoran, mirando por enésima vez su reloj-

-Es una chica ocupada, dale tiempo -sonrió Eriol- Shaoran... ¿qué pasaría si volvieras a ver a Sakura?

Con tan solo la mención de su nombre, el corazón del castaño comenzaba a latir con fuerza, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la escena en donde le confiesa sus sentimientos.

-hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza para aclararse- ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? -quiso darle otro rumbo al cuestionamiento de su amigo-

-Pues, tú no volviste desde hace 15 años, nunca te has preguntado ¿qué te hubiese respondido Sakura? -Eriol enarcó una ceja y miró cada reacción que su amigo tenía-

-Tuvo dos días antes de que me regresara a Hong Kong para decirme algo, en cambio, ella solo decidió evadirme -el chico se encogió de hombros- tal vez era su manera de rechazarme, así que, no tenía algún motivo para volver -finalizó el chico-

-Tal vez estuvo confundida, la manera en que le dijiste no era la más apropiada que digamos -tomó un sorbo de su café- eso que hiciste amigo, se llama, huir.

-¡Yo no hui! -se levantó el castaño, al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos-

-Eso ya lo veremos -sonrió Eriol- ¡Tomoyo! Por aquí -alzó la mano para que Tomoyo y su acompañante quienes estaban en la puerta de la cafetería, pudieran acercarse a ellos-

Shaoran tomó asiento, recuperándose de su pequeño arranque de hace un momento, más porque no sería apropiado mostrarse afectado ante Daidouji.

-Siento la tardanza, creí que la reunión sería un poco más tarde -se disculpó la chica de cabello largo-

-Hola Eriol -dijo la castaña al ver a su amigo- mejor los dejo, estoy segura que solo estorbaré en sus negocios.

Shaoran se quedó petrificado al escuchar la voz de Sakura, quien no lo había podido ver, pues él se había sentado de espaldas a la entrada, Eriol se percató del estado en el que estaba su amigo, así que trató de "arreglar las cosas".

-Shaoran, ¿No saludarás? -dijo Eriol al tiempo que lo empujaba un poco para cercarse a las chicas-

-Sha...Shao... Shaoran -Repitió Sakura, a pesar de los años, cuando ella escuchaba el nombre del joven chino, se ponía nerviosa-

A Shaoran, no le quedó más remedio que levantarse y saludar a las recién llegadas.

-Daidouji... Kinomoto -dijo de manera fría, tomando la mano de Tomoyo, sin embargo, la de Sakura no quiso tomarla, solo hizo una reverencia- podemos pasar a lo importante -dijo con una mirada enojada dirigiéndose a Eriol-

Sakura se acercó a Tomoyo y le dijo que mejor se iría, Tomoyo, al ver la actitud del joven chino, aceptó la excusa de Sakura, dejándola ir, aunque no es que le hayan pedido permiso, para Tomoyo y Eriol, esta era una gran oportunidad para que ellos pudiesen hablar, pero no esperaban esta reacción por parte de Li. 

_*****Hasta aquí, Espero que les guste el primer capítulo y dejen sus comentarios**_

_Besos _


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Sakura iba caminando hacia su casa, aún no podía creer que Shaoran estuviese en Tomoeda, llevaba 15 años esperándolo, intentó mandarle una contestación con Meiling, pero se dijo que no era apropiado, si Shaoran había decidido decirle sus sentimientos en persona, ella también debería de darle una contestación de la misma manera.

Siempre pensó que regresaría, pero cada día pasaba y no tenía noticia sobre él, sabía que Eriol mantenía comunicación con él, en varias ocasiones el chico de cabello azul se había disculpado con ellas para tomar las llamadas de Shaoran, sin embargo, jamás tuvo el suficiente coraje para preguntarle algo sobre él.

Por el contrario, mantenía comunicación con Meiling, cada que podía le llamaba o se enviaban emails, nunca preguntaba sobre Shaoran, solo hablaban de ellas y de cómo les estaba yendo, la chica china se había prometido hace unos meses, y ahora estaba corriendo con los preparativos para su boda.

Al llegar a su casa, la chica de ojos verdes comenzó sus deberes, estaban en periodo de exámenes, así que tenía mucho que hacer en el trabajo, así que todo lo relacionado con Shaoran, tendría que esperar.

En la cafetería, se encontraba una estupefacta Tomoyo, quien no podía creer la reacción del castaño hacía su amiga, por su parte Eriol reprendió a Shaoran con la mirada, terminaron de ver las últimas firmas en cuanto Touya se apareció.

-Disculpen la demora, estaba en una junta sin fin -se sentó el recién llegado-

-Trajiste los papeles -Preguntó Eriol-

-Aquí está -Se percató de la mirada del castaño- así que volviste -dijo Touya con ironía- aquí tienes Eriol, solo se necesitan sus firmas para poder terminar el trámite.

El hermano de la pequeña Sakura, decidió ignorar al joven chino, nunca ha sido de su agrado, y se puso muy feliz cuando supo que se regresaba a Hong Kong, eso significaba que dejaría en paz a su hermana, a pesar del despiste de la pequeña Sakura, todos ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del joven chino hacía la niña de ojos verdes.

-Nosotros ya lo hemos leído -dijo Eriol, entregándole los papeles a Shaoran- léelos tú y si estás de acuerdo con todo podemos firmarlos.

El joven chino tomó los papeles y se dispuso a leerlos, aunque su cabeza no estaba en lo que estaba leyendo, después de ver cómo se iba Sakura, no había podido concentrarse en lo que sus dos acompañantes le decían, se reprendió a sí mismo por la actitud que tomó ante Sakura.

_"Tal vez podría volver a verla" pensó._

-terminó de leer y asentó los papeles en la mesa- Todo está correcto, aparte confío en todos.

Diciendo esto los 3 nuevos socios, firmaron el documento, habían quedado en celebrarlo, pero la joven de ojos amatistas se excusó, estimaba mucho a sus dos amigos, sin embargo, no le gustó nada la forma en la que Shaoran trató a su querida amiga Sakura. Touya necesitaba llevar las hojas ya firmadas para finalizar los trámites, así que solo fueron a celebrar Eriol y Shaoran.

Ambos decidieron ir a un pequeño restaurante, en donde podrían platicar y comer a gusto, el castaño sabía perfectamente, que ahora le vendría una interrogación en tercer grado por la forma en la que se comportó con la llegada de las chicas.

-Era tu oportunidad para hablar con ella y la desaprovechaste -Comenzó el joven de ojos grises-

-Eriol no empieces, no estaba preparado para verla -Shaoran tomó el menú e hizo como que se interesaba en cada uno de los platillos ahí descritos-

-Al paso que vas, jamás estarás preparado para hacerlo -finalizó Eriol, mientras decidía qué ordenar-

Si algo tenía en claro, es que Shaoran era un testarudo, así que decidió dejar el tema por la paz, así que en el trascurso de la comida, decidieron de hablar de negocios, algo que tenían los dos en común.

**********

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Sakura había visto a Shaoran, para su buena o mala suerte, no se había topado con él, y no es porque no se hayan dado las oportunidades, sino que siempre evitaba las invitaciones de su amiga, sabía perfectamente que Tomoyo se reunía todos los días con los chicos por los negocios que estaban viendo, así que en cada invitación decía que tenía algo que hacer, para que así su amiga no insistiera.

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde, la joven de ojos verdes comenzaba a recoger sus cosas, hoy no tendría exámenes que calificar, así que podría descansar, eso estaba pensando cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta del salón.

-Se te hizo tarde -dijo Kaito, un joven alto de cabello oscuro y tes blanca, él era el profesor de grupo "1-B"-

-No es tan tarde -respondió la chica de ojos verdes- a demás tenía unos pendientes -sonrió la chica-

-Te acompaño, veo que estás llevando muchas cosas -mencionó el chico al tiempo que señalaba la gran bolsa amarilla que estaba por cargar Sakura-

-No es necesario Kaito, no pesa nada -sonrió la chica-

-Pero quiero acompañarte -dijo el chico, mientras tomaba la bolsa-

Sakura aceptó su ayuda, en el camino, Kaito aprovechó el tiempo y estuvieron conversando sobre los avances que habían tenido sus grupos, ya que Sakura era la profesora del "1-A" a demás había algo en Sakura que le había llamado la atención, así que siempre trataba de coincidir con ella, como el día de hoy.

Estaban hablando sobre lo más chistoso que les ha pasado con sus alumnos, así que no se dieron cuenta que al pasar a una de las cafeterías, estaban el joven chino con su amigo Eriol, ambos al ver a Sakura pasar y en la compañía del joven de cabello oscuro, les llamó mucho la atención.

Shaoran los siguió con la mirada, hasta que ya no los pudo ver más, sentía como le bullía la sangre, sobre todo al ver cómo Sakura se reía con el extraño, cuando Shaoran preguntó a Eriol de quién se trataba, éste no pudo decirle nada, puesto que no hablaban mucho acerca de otras amistades.

-Le puedo preguntar a Tomoyo -dijo Eriol para tratar de calmar a su amigo-

-Preguntar ¿qué? -dijo el joven chino, tratando de olvidar lo que había visto-

-Preguntarle ¿quién es aquel tipo? -Eriol enarcó una ceja, estaba seguro que su amigo estaba más que enojado cuando los vio pasar-

-No, no es de mi incumbencia -dejó un par de billetes en la mesa y se dispuso a ir-

Necesitaba quitarse de la cabeza aquella escena, estaba ardiendo de celos, pero tampoco creía que Sakura iba a estar sentada esperándolo, ni siquiera sabía qué sentía hacía él, le gustaría retroceder el tiempo para hacer las cosas de manera diferente.

Estaba caminando sin rumbo, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enfrente de casa de la chica de ojos verdes, sería un buen momento para hablar con ella y para aclarar todo, o tal vez sería mejor dejarlo como esta ahora, se estaba debatiendo si debía acercarse y tocar, cuando vio que Touya salía hacía la cochera, se preguntaba si Sakura seguiría viviendo en aquella casa.

Poco a poco se fue armando de valor, cruzó la calle y tocó el timbre a pesar de ver que Touya estaba fuera, esperó pacientemente en la reja, _"tal vez no sea buen momento"_ pensó.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? -Escuchó de repente la voz del hermano de Sakura, fijó su mirada en él, nunca ha sido de su agrado, y aún no entendía por qué no lo tragaba-

-Y… Yo… Quisiera hablar con Sakura -dijo el castaño algo nervioso-

-Pues ve a buscarla a su casa, aquí no la encontrarás -dijo secamente Touya al tiempo que subía a su auto y se iba del lugar-

Shaoran se quedó mirando la casa, aquella casa en la que estuvo algunas ocasiones para hacer tarea juntos, siempre elegían la casa de Sakura, ya que su papá preparaba los postres más deliciosos, el chico de ojos ámbar suspiró, después de pensarlo mucho no la pudo encontrar.

Aunque fue un alivio para sus adentros, no sabía qué decirle, ni siquiera sabía para qué fue a verla, simplemente estuvo caminando después de verla con aquel sujeto, y al irse de la cafetería había empezado a caminar sin rumbo, por alguna razón llegó a aquella casa, sin saber qué decir, definitivamente, no encontrarla había sido lo mejor.

Por otro lado, Sakura había escuchado el timbre de la casa, en el momento en que estaba tomando un baño, así que esperó que su hermano haya podido ver quién era antes de irse, ya que unos minutos antes de que este sonara, Touya había avisado que estaba de salida. Cuando salió del baño se puso una pijama sencilla ya que hacía un poco de calor. Se sentó frente al televisor y comenzó a ver qué pasaban, cuando comenzó a sonar su teléfono, rápido tomó la llamada, sin ver quién era.

-Hola, habla Kinomoto -dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón-

-Lo sé -dijo la persona al otro lado de la línea- debes cambiar tu forma de contestar -comenzó a reír Eriol-

-Ando distraída, además, alguien podría tomar mi teléfono y responder la llamada -se excusó la joven de ojos verdes- ¿qué se te ofrece Eriol?

-Ando buscando a Tomoyo ¿La has visto?

-No, no la he visto en todo el día, debe estar en la empresa, mi hermano se dirigía ahí hace un rato -dijo Sakura-

-Esa mujer trabaja mucho, debería tomarlo con calma -dijo Eriol, en realidad no se había dado cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta, hasta que escuchó una leve risita- Ammm… como sea, gracias Sakura.

-Aun no te animas a confesarle tus sentimientos, Eriol -empezó Sakura- no pierdas el tiempo, ya díselo.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia? -aunque no podía verla, supuso que Sakura se había ruborizado ante su silencio, cosa que le hizo reír, era parte de la esencia de su amiga- Sakura ¿sigues ahí? -quiso saber el chico inglés-

-Amm.. si aquí sigo -dijo algo apenada la chica-

-Tú también deberías hablar con Shaoran -dijo Eriol- estoy seguro que tienen muchas cosas que decirse -sonrió para sí el chico de cabello azul-

-Li no quiere saber nada de mí, eso me dio a entender aquel día en la cafetería -suspiró Sakura- nos vemos Eriol, -la chica dio por finalizada la llamada, tal vez lo de Tomoyo era nada más una excusa para sacer el tema de Shaoran, pensó la chica-

Eriol tenía razón, tal vez debía hablar con Shaoran, aunque después de tanto tiempo lo suyo ya no tenga caso, no quería perderlo como amigo, habían pasado mucho para poder tener la confianza de llamarlo Shaoran, pero desde aquel día en la cafetería, la chica de ojos verdes, se dio cuenta que ya nada sería lo mismo, sobre todo cuando escuchó que llamaba por su apellido.

**Espero que les guste y que comenten** :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Después de aquel patético intento de hablar con Sakura y de haberse enterado que ya no tenía la misma dirección, Shaoran decidió dejar el tema por la paz, tal vez esto era una señal para decirle que lo suyo no tiene ni siquiera una pequeña esperanza, tal vez si lo iban a rechazar y por eso siempre se postergaban sus intentos de viajar a Japón, hasta ahora, y justo cuando se arma de valor, se entera que la chica de ojos verdes, de la cual sigue enamorado, ya no vive en la misma casa amarilla.

Además de eso, estaba el día que la vio con aquel sujeto, estaba muy contenta en su compañía, a lo mejor es su pareja, de tan solo pensarlo, Shaoran hervía de enojo, "¿cómo aquel chico pudo enamorarla?" Pensaba, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que su amiga Tomoyo estaba frente a él.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Li? -sonrió la chica de cabello largo-

-Sí, disculpa, ¿se te ofrece algo Daidouji? -Shaoran trató de alejar esos pensamientos para evitar ser delatado-

-Ya veo que no me has prestado atención -sonrió la chica- en fin, te decía que las oficinas ya están listas, el próximo viernes se hará la inauguración, Eriol y yo organizamos un baile con gente importante.

-¿Un baile? -la interrumpió- no podía ser algo más tranquilo y menos tardado -comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su cabello-

-Lo siento, pero no, anímate, el baile será de antifaces, no te acosará nadie que tú no quieras -le guiñó un ojo-

Shaoran no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, después de todo eran dos contra uno, además no es tan mala idea, con el baile, él podría tratar de olvidar a la chica que lo trae loco.

"a quién quieres engañar, si en 15 años no la olvidaste, en un baile menos", pensó el chico.

-Li, ¿sigues aquí? -decía Tomoyo al tiempo que pasaba su mano enfrente del chico-

-Si, ¿me decías algo? -trató de centrarse nuevamente-

-Andas muy distraído, ¿te sucede algo? -se interesó Tomoyo-

-Lo siento, ando pensando en algo que vi -suspiró, miró a la chica, ella es la única que podía ayudarlo, pero a la vez, también podría solo atormentarlo, pero no tenía más que perder- Daidouji, necesito saber algo, pero necesito que seas sincera -desvió la mirada hacia la ventana-

-Sabes que siempre he sido sincera, dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -lo animó la chica-

Shaoran la miró inseguro, no sabía si debía abrirse con ella, a pesar de haber aceptado ser socios, no había tenido interés alguno en ser amigo de la chica de cabello largo, seguía marcando una distancia, motivo por el cual la chica lo seguía llamando Li y él a ella le llamaba Daidouji, aunque habían momentos en que ambos se olvidaban de aquellas diferencias.

-Quiero saber sobre Sakura, ¿ella tiene pareja? ¿Desde cuando se cambió de casa? Por favor, cuéntame de ella

En su mirada reflejaba ansiedad y súplica, necesitaba saber sobre la chica de ojos verdes, pero no sabía cómo, Eriol no le era de mucha ayuda, según él, porque las chicas hablaban de otras cosas cuando él estaba presente.

-Li, con todo respeto, si quieres saber algo de Sakura, tendrás que preguntarle a ella, yo no tengo nada que contarte -se levantó de donde había estado sentada- aunque, así como la trataste aquella vez en la cafetería, no creo que quiera saber nada de ti.

Y con esas palabras, salió de la pequeña cafetería en donde se encontraban platicando, Shaoran se quedó helado ante tal respuesta de la chica, por supuesto que la consideraba honesta, pero aquello no se lo esperaba.

Por su parte, la chica de cabello largo, estaba contenta por el interés que estaba mostrando el castaño hacia su amiga, sin embargo, tras el incidente en la cafetería, no se lo iba a poner fácil, necesitaba hablar con Eriol, de alguna u otra forma, tendría que lograr que Sakura y Shaoran hablen.

Camino a su auto, Tomoyo sacó su móvil para llamar Eriol, necesitaba ponerlo al tanto, pero justo cuando estaba pulsando el botón de "llamar" lo vio aparecerse, el chico sonrió al verla, lo cual hizo que la chica se ruborizara un poco.

-Creo que estamos conectados -comentó el chico de cabello azul- quería hablar contigo.

-¿En serio? -Tomoyo estaba algo sorprendida- ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?

-Ven, entremos a la cafetería y te cuento -Eriol tomó de la mano a Tomoyo-

-Me acabo de quitar de ahí -comentó la chica- mejor vamos a otro lugar

-¿Te parece si vamos al zoológico? Hace un día muy lindo -sonrió Eriol-

-De acuerdo, vamos al zoológico, te sigo -dijo Tomoyo al tiempo que subía a su auto y esperaba a que Eriol hiciera lo mismo-

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Kinomoto, Sakura estaba concentrada calificando algunos exámenes y preparando sus clases, faltaban a penas tres semanas para que acabe el curso y pueda tomar unas merecidas vacaciones. Sin embargo, más que pensar en las vacaciones, su cabeza no dejaba de recordarle que el chico al que no le dio respuesta alguna, estaba en Tomoeda.

Aunque quisiera aparentar indiferencia, cada vez que Tomoyo hablaba sobre Shaoran, el corazón de Sakura comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo normal, pero siempre hacía acallar cualquier pensamiento sobre el chico chino, de todos modos, es obvio que no piensa más en ella, cosa que le entristecía, ella estuvo esperándolo.

A decir verdad, tuvo uno que otro romance, sin embargo, nunca funcionaban, siempre terminaba pensando en un chico de cabello y ojos castaños, de una seriedad impresionante, que se le declaró luego de salir de clases de una manera muy terrorífica, ya que técnicamente, Shaoran le terminó gritando sus sentimientos a Sakura, fue una declaración poco inusual y bochornosa.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Touya al pasar cerca de Sakura y ver que ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos-

-Cosas de la escuela -sonrió- el próximo fin de semana, iré a visitar a papá y Sonomi -le dijo sakura a su hermano-

-Me encantaría acompañarte, pero estoy lleno de trabajo esta semana -resopló el chico, sorprendentemente, hace tiempo que había dejado de molestar a su pequeña hermana, ahora suelen tener pláticas amenas, sin apodos y sin pelear-

-Deberías tomarte unos días, no es bueno que trabajes mucho hermano -dijo la chica mientras anotaba unas cosas en la computadora-

-Yukito y Nakuru vendrán en un rato, los invité a comer -soltó Touya-

-¡Por que no me dijiste antes! ¡Es tarde y no he cocinado! -gritaba por toda la casa Sakura-

A Touya le gustaba ver en aprietos a su pequeña hermana, a pesar de que ha madurado, hay cosas en ella que no cambiaron para nada, como por ejemplo, sigue siendo muy despistada, le cuesta levantarse, lo cual supone un enorme problema ya que debe llegar antes que los alumnos, motivo por el cual tiene cinco alarmas en diferentes horarios para no quedarse dormida.

-Eres muy malo, hermano -se quejó Sakura-

-Te voy a ayudar, no pensaba dejarte todo a ti sola -comenzó a reír Touya-

-¿Ya te le declararás a Nakuru? -cambió de tema la chica mientras recogía todas sus cosas-

-Ya lo hice -suspiró el chico- me pidió algo de tiempo -su mirada se había perdido en la ventana que daba al patio-

-Verás que terminará aceptándote, eres un buen hombre para cualquiera -sonrió Sakura-

-No quiero hablar de esas cosas contigo, estás muy chica aún -dijo Touya al tiempo que iba hacia el refrigerador-

-Ya tengo 26 años hermano, no estoy chica.

Aunque a Touya le costase admitirlo, Sakura ya no era la misma niña de antes, había crecido, y no solo Sakura creció, también el nivel de protección que Touya tenía para con su hermanita, los únicos dos novios que tuvo la chica de ojos verdes, fueron alejados por él, y siempre haría lo necesario para que hermanita estuviese bien, no dejaría que cualquiera tuviera el privilegio de estar con ella.

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

En el zoológico, Tomoyo y Eriol caminaban, ninguno había hecho algo para acabar con el incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ambos, desde que entraron allí, Tomoyo veía a los animales como si fuese la primera vez que iba a ese lugar, mientras que Eriol, buscaba la forma de hablar con ella, él no era de ponerse para nada nervioso, sin embargo, había algo en aquella chica que le hacía estarlo, tanto que sentía la garganta seca y las manos sudorosas.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Que alegría verte! -decía una alegre Chiharu mientras se acercaba a la pareja- oh, hola Eriol -sonrió la chica-

-Chiharu, que agradable sorpresa -sonrió Eriol- ¿Yamazaki está contigo? -se interesó el chico por la vida de la chica, es mucho mejor al silencio que había entre él y Tomoyo-

-Si, él fue por unos helados, hace tiempo que no nos reunimos, sería bueno organizar algo -sugirió la chica-

-Tendremos un baile, por la inauguración de la empresa, ahí podemos vernos todos -por fin habló Tomoyo- será el próximo viernes, les haré llegar una invitación a ti y Yamazaki, y por supuesto a Naoko y Rika.

-Muchísimas gracias Tomoyo, ¿es la inauguración de la empresa que están desarrollando ustedes dos? -preguntó Chiharu-

-Somos tres, Li también está dentro de proyecto -respondió Eriol-

Chiharu y Eriol estaban platicando, por un momento, Tomoyo se llegó a sentir un poco triste, después de que Eriol pidió que fueran a algún lugar, él no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por interesarse en ella, cosa que con Chiharu fue muy rápido.

"Concéntrate Tomoyo, Eriol y tú solo son amigos", pensó

-Entonces nos vemos el viernes -se despidió Chiharu justo al tiempo que Yamazaki se aparecía con sus helados-

La chica fue junto a su chico, llevaban 14 años juntos como amigos, como pareja oficialmente llevaban a penas 8 años, era la única del grupo que tenía pareja hasta ahora, ya que Naoko, Rika, Sakura y Tomoyo, no habían tenido nada serio en todo este tiempo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Eriol al notar a Tomoyo muy distraída-

-Ah, mmm sí -sonrió la chica- mira, por ahí están las aves -diciendo esto, Tomoyo salió corriendo hacía el aviario-

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Espérame!

Eriol corrió tras ella, no entendía la actitud que estaba tomando, si las cosas seguían así, lo que venía a decirle iba a costarle mucho, pero ya no podía seguir ocultándolo más, necesitaba sincerarse con ella, aunque fuese a ser rechazado. Al llegar junto a Tomoyo, Eriol se apoyó en uno de los barandales para recuperar el aliento.

-No tenías por qué correr, solo quería venir aquí -dijo Tomoyo mientras veía como Eriol trataba de respirar-

-Ne.. Necesito… Hablar… Contigo… -Decía pausadamente-

-Pues habla -Tomoyo se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda al chico-

"Este es el momento", pensó Eriol. "Ahora o nunca", se repetía mentalmente como un mantra"

Tomó de la mano a la chica, y la dirigió hacia una de las bancas que estaban dentro del aviario, no quería sacarla de ese lugar, ahí con todas las aves a su alrededor, tal vez sería un buen momento, un buen presagio. La instó a sentarse, mientras el tomaba asiento a un lado de ella.

-Tomoyo, he estado pensando mucho en esto, y espero que a pesar de lo que te diga, nada en nosotros cambie -dijo Eriol, con mirada suplicante-

-¿Por qué habría que cambiar algo? -preguntó la chica, era algo nuevo ver nervioso a Eriol, normalmente lo veía totalmente seguro de sí mismo-

-Bueno… -respiró hondo- Un tiempo para acá, tú y yo hemos compartido mucho tiempo juntos -comenzó a explicarse el chico- al principió yo creí que estaba confundiendo todo, pero ahora sé que lo que siento es real -la miró y tomó sus manos- Tomoyo, me gustas mucho, creí que era solo una atracción, pero no hay noche y día que no piense en ti, y tal vez esté tentando a mi suerte, pero me encantaría que aceptaras ser mi novia.

Tomoyo estaba más que asombrada ante tal confesión, nunca se hubiese imaginado que Eriol sintiese algo por ella, estaba muy emocionada, pero no sabía que decirle, ahora entendía la manera de actuar de Sakura hace 15 años cuando Shaoran le confesó sus sentimientos.

Eriol no dejaba de mirarla, esperaba alguna reacción de Tomoyo, pero no llegaba nada, solo se estaban mirando, temió ser muy imprudente, debió de haberse guardado sus sentimientos, era mejor así, pero tuvo que hacer caso a consejos de su amiga, tuvo que confesarse, en parte, porque no aguantaba ver cómo otros se le acercaban, Tomoyo es muy guapa, con su cabello largo y oscuro, esos ojos amatistas que a cualquiera encanta, está en forma por lo cual tiene un cuerpo generoso en todos los aspectos.

-Eriol, yo… -comenzó a hablar Tomoyo- dame unos días ¿sí? -sujetó las manos del chico-

-Tomoyo es sencillo de responder, solo dime ¿Tú sientes algo por mí? -la miró- no me hagas esperar más tiempo -insistió-

-Sí Eriol, siento algo por ti -contestó Tomoyo-

-Entonces ¿qué tienes que pensar? -una de las manos del chico se posó en la mejilla de Tomoyo, comenzó a acariciarla mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos-

-Eriol, es que… -La caricia del chico comenzaba a desarmar a la chica, por muchas noches imaginó ese pequeño contacto, pero siempre pensó que sería imposible, por el bien de la amistad- Si no funciona, nada volverá a ser como antes -concluyó la chica, apartándose un poco de Eriol-

-Pero si sentimos algo el uno por el otro ¿por qué no arriesgarnos? -insistió- somos adultos, si lo nuestro no llegase a funcionar, sabremos cómo solucionarlo.

En fracción de segundos, Eriol ya la había tomado de las mejillas y acercaba su rostro al de Tomoyo, no podía resistirse más, había soñado lo que era besar aquellos labios rosas, quería tener ese contacto para probar su sabor, Tomoyo por su parte, había quedado paralizada, no sabía que hacer o qué decir, después de que Eriol la tomó de las mejillas, su mirada se dirigía constantemente entre sus ojos y sus labios, ambos tenía acelerados sus corazones, hasta que por fin, Eriol dio el primer paso, rosando sus labios con los de Tomoyo, moviéndolos lento hasta que ella le correspondió, ambos querían lo mismo, querían ese beso que confirmase lo que sienten el uno por el otro, Eriol fue marcando el ritmo del beso, de un beso tierno y lleno de amor, pasó a uno que sugería más urgencia, habái deseado tanto este momento que no quería que parase, sin embargo, ambos necesitaban respirar, por lo cual fue apartándose de poco a poco, hasta que ambos respiraban con dificultad, sus frentes estaban apoyadas una contra otra. Después de unos segundos que parecía horas, Eriol por fin habló.

-Vamos a intentarlo -dijo al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de Tomoyo- prometo siempre estar a tú lado, ser lo que tú necesitas -le dijo un beso corto en los labios- por favor.

-Tengo miedo -dijo por fin Tomoyo-

-No tienes por qué temer, te prometo que cada día me esforzaré para que esto funcione, me gustas y yo te gusto, y sé que tal vez sea apresurado, pero te amo Tomoyo, llevo años queriéndote decir esto, pero no me atrevía.

-Y en caso de que no funcione ¿qué pasará? -dijo mirándolo- tenemos una empresa juntos, además de eso, no me gustaría perderte nunca, al menos como amigo -se sinceró la chica-

-Pase lo que pase, no confundiremos lo personal con lo laboral, eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido -sonrió- me encanta todo de ti -rozó sus labios con los de ella, quería ese contacto, sin embargo, se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla- Entonces, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

-Si Eriol, pase lo que pase, quiero estar a tu lado.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, después de todo, no salió rechazado, y el lugar fue el más lindo, aunque no lo había planeado, se apartó un poco de la chica y la miró.

-¿Qué te parece si cada año venimos a festejar aquí? -sonrió- porque estoy muy seguro que estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo -Eriol estaba a punto de darle un beso cuando un ave hizo de las suyas y cayó en la cabeza del chico, lo cual hizo que Tomoyo comenzara a reírse-

-¿Estás seguro del lugar? -preguntó entre risas- anda salgamos de aquí a lavarte el cabello.

Tomoyo se levantó y tomó de la mano a Eriol, quien estaba un poco avergonzado por lo sucedido, aunque no tuvo la culpa, pero el ave hizo que se rompiera el momento mágico y romántico que había estado entre ambos chicos, aunque no todo estaba mal, había conseguido tener por fin a Tomoyo de novia.

****

En otro lado de Tomoeda, un chico solitario pensaba en qué debería de hacer ahora, la empresa en Japón no necesitaba de él al cien por ciento, así que podría regresarse a Hong Kong después de la inauguración, o incluso podría esperar un poco más, pero no tendría por qué quedarse.

-Joven Shaoran, ¿le sirvo la cena?

-No, gracias Wei, no tengo hambre -Shaoran se dirigió hacia su habitación-

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que llegó, creyó que Tomoyo le diría algo sobre Sakura, pero se equivocó, pero necesita arreglar las cosas, necesita saber qué hubiese pasado si él hubiera decidido quedarse, necesitaba hablar con Sakura, el problema es qué no sabía en donde encontrarla.

"Tal vez pueda investigarla", -pensó- de todos modos, él posee los medios necesarios para hacerlo, y así podría saber sobre ella, o la opción más sencilla, preguntarle a Eriol, él debe saber la dirección de Sakura o mínimo saber en donde trabaja.

"si más no recuerdo, traía el mismo uniforme que usaba el profesor Terada" -pensó el chico- "¿Será posible que ahí pueda encontrarla?"

Mientras que un rayo de esperanza cruzaba ante sus pensamientos, se sentía un poco más confiado, necesitaba hablar con ella, ya no más evasiones, de todos modos, no tenía nada más que perder, solo quería saber de Sakura, si iba a ser rechazado, que sea de una vez, ya han pasado 15 años y es tiempo de saber qué sintió o que siente Sakura Kinomoto.

_****Espero que les esté gustando la historia :)****_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Era lunes por la mañana, Sakura acaba de levantarse, tenía un día super complicado con los niños, hoy les tocaba un paseo al museo, como titular del grupo tenía que estar temprano en el colegio, sin embargo, Sakura llevaba muchas noches sin dormir bien, pensando en el joven chino.

-¡Sakura, ya me voy! -escuchó la voz de su hermano-

En tiempo record se terminó de alistar, verificó la hora, aun tenía unos minutos, así que decidió picarse un poco de fruta, lo puso en uno de sus obentos, tomó un yogurth y metió todo en su bolso. Como Touya ya se había ido, a Sakura no le quedaba más que usar su auto el día de hoy; no le agradaba mucho conducir, pero por el tiempo, tenía que hacerlo.

Al llegar al colegio, Sakura fue directo al aula, en espera de sus alumnos, sin embargo, se sorprendió al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba el chico al que le pertenecían sus desvelos y sus pensamientos, ambos se quedaron mirando unos instantes, ninguno podía decir nada.

-Sakura, que bueno que te veo, ya llegaron los autobuses para los alumnos -se escuchó la voz de Kaito en el pasillo, al escucharlo, la chica volteó a verlo-

-Ah, hola Kaito -sonrió la chica- en un momento te alcanzo.

Kaito se acercó hacia Sakura, al hacerlo vió al castaño en un lado del escritorio, ambos se mantuvieron la mirada, era obvio que aquel chico castaño suponía una amenaza para él, mientras tanto, Shaoran lo reconoció, como el chico que hacía sonreír a Sakura, el mismos con el que lo vio hace unos días.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupada -le dijo Kaito a Sakura, aunque en realidad no lo sentía-

-No pasa nada, en un momento te alcanzo -dijo la chica al tiempo que entraba en el aula 1-A y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a Kaito fuera-

Esto al chico no le hizo nada de gracia, necesitaba buscar la forma de que Sakura le hiciera caso, han pasado tres años como compañeros de trabajo y desde que la vio, sintió algo hacía ella, y por nada del mundo dejaría que venga otro a quitársela.

En el aula 1-A, Sakura y Shaoran solo se miraban, ninguno era capaz de romper el silencio entre ambos, habían tantas cosas que decirse, pero ninguno sabía cómo empezar, la chica se acercó a Shaoran, cuando lo vio ahí al abrir la puerta del aula, pensó que era producto de su imaginación, sin embargo, cuando habló Kaito y este se disculpó, se dio cuenta que no era un espejismo, en verdad estaba Shaoran en el aula.

-¿Li, qué haces aquí? -al fin dijo Sakura-

-Quería verte -la miró un poco más- puedes llamarme Shaoran, ya lo sabes -dijo un poco apenado-

-¿Me llamarás por mi nombre? -Sakura aún recordaba el día de la cafetería, la forma en que él se dirigió a ella, eso le había dolido mucho, pero supuso que todo había cambiado-

-Por supuesto, Sakura -sonrió el chico- yo… -se quedó pensando un momento- no tenía cómo localizarte… por eso me atreví a venir aquí -se comenzó a excusar-

-¿Y para qué me quieres localizar? -insistió la chica, estaba más que nerviosa, de pronto, sintió que volvían hacer esos dos chicos tímidos y distraídos-

-Pues… yo… ummm -Shaoran no buscaba la manera de comenzar, sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse y la boca la tenía seca-

Mientras el chico trataba de poder emitir una oración coherente, del otro lado del salón, Kaito estaba inquieto, no entendía por qué Sakura se tardaba tanto con aquel sujeto; estaba a punto de interrumpirlos, cuando dos alumnos se acercaron a la puerta del aula 1-A y abrieron sin darse cuenta que el profesor Kaito estaba más que contento.

_"Al menos no fui yo quien los interrumpió"_ -pensó para sí mismo-

Los dos chicos al ver a su maestra y al otro adulto dentro del aula se sintieron algo avergonzados, no sabía que la profesora estuviese dentro del aula, sin embargo, Kaito no se quiso quedar con las ganas de ver la reacción de ambos, así que se asomó a la puerta, como si nada.

-Chicos bajen ahora, los autobuses están esperando -dijo Kaito, mientras miraba a Sakura y Shaoran- Sakura tus alumnos no me escuchan, ¿podrías ayudarme? -miró a la chica de una manera tan dulce que esta se sonrojó un poco al verlo-

-Ammm si… ya voy -miró a Shaoran- hablamos más tarde si gustas -anotó su número en un papelito y se lo entregó lo más rápido que pudo al chico castaño- vamos a los autobuses -dijo Sakura con un poco de emoción mientras empujaba lentamente las espaldas de los dos chicos-

Shaoran solo se quedó mirando la manera en la que Sakura se iba, vio que el otro maestro que ya los había interrumpido en dos ocasiones salía detrás de ella, así que quiso saber qué había entre ambos, por lo cual decidió seguirlos, quedándose en un lado, observándolos a lo lejos.

Por su parte, Kaito estaba más que contento, sea quien sea aquel sujeto, no iba a permitir que le ganaran a Sakura, él tenía más tiempo de conocerla, al menos eso es lo que él pensaba. Sakura nunca se había fijado en él, solo lo consideraba un buen amigo, alguien en quien apoyarse en el trabajo, así que no entendía o más bien no se daba cuenta que Kaito la estaba pretendiendo.

-Tus chicos te aprecian mucho, sólo tú tienes control en ellos -le dijo kaito a Sakura, mientras veía cómo todos los chicos subían a los autobuses-

-Si tu lo dices -dijo Sakura un tanto distraída-

Sakura vio subir al último de sus alumnos y subió detrás de él, lo cual impidió que Shaoran la siguiera observando.

_"Parece que no son nada"_ -pensó Shaoran-

Estaba un poco más aliviado, al verlos en una rutina normal de profesores, cada quien reuniendo a su grupo y haciendo que aborden los buses, sintió el papelito que tenía sujetado, se había olvidado que lo tenía, al abrirlo, vio el número de Sakura, sin perder un minuto más, decidió enviarle un mensaje, al menos así sabría que aún quiere hablar con ella.

***  
De:Shaoran  
Para: Sakura

"Hola Sakura, soy Shaoran, ¿nos podemos  
ver a las 6 en el parque pingüino?"

En el autobús, Sakura escuchó el tono de mensaje, sacó su celular y vio el número, no lo tenía registrado, sin embargo, decidió leer el mensaje, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, no esperaba tan rápido algún mensaje de su parte, leyó y releyó el mensaje.

_"Cálmate Sakura, esto no es una cita"_ -pensó la chica-

Sin perder ni un instante respondió al chico, no quería que él pensara que no le interesaba saber nada de él, así que a pesar de los nervios y la emoción tecleó su contestación.

***  
De:Sakura  
Para Shaoran

"Ahí estaré, a las 6"

Shaoran sonrió al leer el mensaje, no esperó que ella le contestara tan rápido, tal vez aun haya un poco de esperanza, se dirigió hacia la cafetería en donde Eriol lo estaba esperando, después de todo el día había comenzado muy bien.

Eriol esperaba a Shaoran, se le hizo muy raro ver que él no hubiese estado en el lugar mucho antes, normalmente Shaoran llegaba antes que él y se quejaba de lo tarde que se le hacía, miró el reloj más de una vez, comenzó a preocuparse al ver que había pasado media hora y Shaoran no se asomaba.

-Perdón la tardanza -dijo Shaoran mientras se sentaba enfrente del chico-

-Ahora entiendo lo que sientes cuando yo me demoro -respondió Eriol-

-No me demoré tanto, necesitaba hacer algo antes -sonrió al pensar en Sakura-

-¿Y puedo saber qué? -enarcó una ceja- digo, me merezco una explicación por esperarte.

-Yo jamás te pido explicaciones, y no te diré, mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo estuvo tú fin de semana?

-Fue el más inolvidable de todos -dijo Eriol sonriendo-

No podía aguantarse más, así que le contó a su amigo, que al fin Tomoyo y él ya eran pareja, le explicó cómo se lo pidió y lo nervioso que estaba en ese momento, también le contó que Sakura fue quien lo animó a dar ese paso, Eriol se dio cuenta que cuando mencionó el nombre de la chica, Shaoran miró la pantalla de su celular, sospechó que algo importante le estaba ocultando y quería saber qué era.

-¿Tienes algún compromiso? -dijo Eriol, Shaoran se sintió algo incómodo pero trató de recomponerse, no quería contarle nada a su amigo aún, al menos no, hasta que hablara con ella-

-Eh… no ninguno -sonrió el chico- entonces oficialmente ya llevan dos dios de novios, eso es genial, estoy seguro que durarán mucho tiempo juntos.

El cambio de tema ayudó a Shaoran, a que Eriol dejara de interrogarlo, mañana, si tenía suerte le contaría qué pasa con su vida y sobre todo, qué pasara con su tiempo en Japón.

En el autobús escolar, Sakura estaba metida en sus pensamientos, si los chicos hacían un alboroto, cosa que no estaban haciendo, Sakura no se daría cuenta, miraba el mensaje que le había enviado Shaoran hace un momento y suspiraba, después de mucho tiempo al fin podrían decirse tantas cosas, necesitaba contarle a su mejor amiga, así que como vio que aun les faltaba por llegar al museo, le envió un mensaje rápido.

***  
De: Sakura  
Para: Tomoyo

¡Tomoyooooooooo!  
¡Me veré con Shaoran!  
¡Estoy muy nerviosa!  
¡Qué le voy a decir!

***

Tomoyo estaba terminando unos bosquejos de sus próximos diseños, había pensado en hacer un desfile de moda para reunir fondos para los niños más necesitados, en estos tiempos, no estaba de más ayudarlos como pudiese, cuando escuchó el tono de mensaje, sacó el celular de donde lo tenía y leyó el mensaje, se emocionó por su amiga, eso era bueno, ya luego le contaría a Eriol que sus amigos estaban teniendo un poco de avance, primero tenía que tranquilizar a Sakura.

***  
De: Tomoyo  
Para: Sakura

Le tienes que decir lo que sientes,  
no olvides que es tú oportunidad, ya  
has esperado mucho.

¡Suerte! ?  
***

Sakura leyó el mensaje, como siempre su amiga tenía razón, es una oportunidad que no podría desperdiciar, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría Shaoran en Japón, así que no podía echarse atrás.

_"Al fin hablaremos"_ -pensó Sakura-

_****Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste **_?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Habían llegado todos los alumnos al museo, Sakura se dirigió con su grupo hacía el espacio de las esculturas, los chicos tendrían que dibujar en su cuaderno la escultura que más les guste para luego entregar una investigación del autor de la escultura o pintura que hayan decidido replicar.

En el museo habían varios tipos de esculturas, unas muy modernas otras con un toque de diversión, las cuales incluso podrías imaginar que son juegos dentro de un museo, sin embargo, no lo eran, Sakura comenzó a caminar entre sus alumnos dispersos, cerciorándose que estuviesen realizando la actividad.

Kaito, estaba en la parte de afuera del museo, su clase había decidido plasmar los paisajes, tal y como habían visto en una de las clases, se suponía que debían estar al pendiente de los alumnos, pero Kaito, estaba pendiente de la profesora Kinomoto, cada movimiento que hacía, absolutamente todo lo que Sakura hacía era vigilado por Kaito.

Sakura estaba en lo suyo, lo que más le gustaba es que los chicos a los que les daba clase eran tan tiernos, cada día la sorprendía con un detalle, a veces era a la semana, pero ella siempre había sido la mejor profesora, el año pasado los de 5-B el cual fue su grupo, le dieron de regalo de fin de curso un enorme oso de peluche y estos pequeñines le daban siempre a la hora de entrada alguna flor que encontraban en el camino.

-Srita Kinomoto -le hablaba uno de los niños- su novio la busca -sonrió mientras señalaba a la puerta del museo-

Sakura se sonrojó ante el comentario del niño, puesto que ella no tenía novio, giró en la dirección que el niño le señalaba y se quedó impactada al ver entrar a Shaoran, su leve sonrojo ahora era más notorio.

-Ve a terminar tu dibujo, recuerda copiar el nombre del autor, está en la plaquita debajo de la obra -le guiñó un ojo al niño-

Shaoran entró en el museo, sabía de las excursiones ya que había sido alumno del colegio Tomoeda, eso y que vio los autobuses estacionados, decidió que quería ver cómo trabajaba Sakura con los niños, no pensó verla a penas entrara, aun así, se alegró mucho de verla, comenzó a caminar entre las esculturas y obras, poco a poco hasta acercarse a Sakura.

-Están muy pequeños para este tipo de excursiones ¿no crees? -dijo Shaoran al tiempo que se acercaba a ella-

-Aunque no lo creas, estos niños tienen mucho potencial en las artes -sonrió Sakura-

-Eso quiere decir que haces un buen trabajo -le guiñó un ojo, mientras fijaba su mirada hacía una de las pinturas-

Sakura quería seguir a Shaoran, así podría platicar un poco más con él, pero estaba en horario de clases así que no podía tomarse ese tiempo, vio a un grupo de niños que empezaban a guardar sus cosas y fue hacía ellos, los niños le dijeron que ya tenían hambre y que ya habían acabado.

-Los del 1-A vengan aquí -los llamó Sakura-

Shaoran estaba impresionado con la manera en la que Sakura se dirigía a los alumnos, y como estos iban corriendo hacía su profesora, estaba tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta que Eriol lo había seguido, al verlo mirando a Sakura, sonrió.

_"Qué te traes entre manos"_ -pensó el chico-

Fue rápido hacia donde estaba Shaoran y le tapó los ojos, esto hizo que el chico se sobresalte y le de un golpe con los codos.

-P..pe.. pero ¿tú qué haces aquí? -dijo un tanto nervioso Shaoran-

-Olvidaste tu… emm… -Eriol comenzó a tantearse para ver qué excusa pondría, al no encontrar nada, se encogió de hombros- olvidaste decirme que ahora te dedicabas a seguirla -señaló a Sakura-

-N… no… no la estoy siguiendo -Shaoran se había puesto muy colorado- yo solo vine aquí -trató de recomponerse, aunque sabía que ninguna excusa sería creible-

-Claaaaaaro -dijo eriol- ¿ya hablaste con ella? -lo empujó con el hombro-

-No, y ya no estés molestando.

Shaoran se fue hacía el otro lado del museo, viendo las obras, aunque no les estaba prestando nada de atención, pero quería que Eriol crea que eso era a lo que había ido, por supuesto que había ido con la idea de ver a Sakura, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo su amigo.

Eriol siguió con la mirada al joven chino, no entendía por qué simplemente no se acercaba a ella y le hablaba, así pondrían fin a estos días en los que de seguro ambos se habían estado pensando.

En el patio del museo, Kaito había sido espectador del encuentro entre Sakura y aquel sujeto del aula, no le había echo nada de gracia ver como ella se había sonrojado al verlo y tampoco el coqueteo que ambos estaban teniendo, por más que hubiese querido ir a apartarlos, no podía, estaban en un museo y sus alumnos estaban ahí, no se iba a ver bien que tuviera algún tipo de enfrentamiento.

-Profe, ¿podemos sentarnos a comer? -la voz de aquel niño hizo que dejara de pensar en lo que acaba de ver, luego vería la forma de cambiar todo a su favor, le revolvió el cabello al niño e hizo lo mismo que Sakura había hecho minutos atrás, llamó a todo su grupo y se reunió con ellos a comer-

Sakura había perdido de vista a Shaoran, se sentó con sus alumnos a comer, le hubiese gustado que él la acompañe, pero no era momento para eso, así que estuvo platicando con los chicos y revisando lo que habían realizado, definitivamente sus niños tenían mucho talento.

***  
De: Shaoran  
Para: Sakura

"¿A qué hora acaba la excursión?"

Shaoran esperaba impaciente la respuesta de Sakura, teniendo junto a él a Eriol, no había podido acercarse a ella de nuevo, por su parte, el chico de cabello azul, comenzaba a divertirse de tan solo ver la forma de actuar de su amigo, así que tomó cartas en el asunto, lo tomó de un brazo y comenzó a jalarlo a la dirección de la chica de ojos verdes.

-Sakura, no sabía que andabas por aquí -dijo Eriol simulando su tono de asombro- ¿te importa si te acompañamos?

Sakura estaba sorprendida al ver a Eriol, ya que a Shaoran ya lo había visto, aún así no pudo evitar el leve rubor en sus mejillas al verlo.

-Hola Eriol, claro pueden acompañarnos -les sonrió a ambos-

-Profesora Kinomoto, su novio es muuuuuuy guapo -dijo una de sus alumnas-

-Se que soy guapo pequeña, pero yo no soy novio de la profesora -dijo Eriol, pensando que se referían a él, enseguida se oyeron risas-

-Yo hablaba del él -dijo la niña señalando a Sharoan- pero igual está guapo señor

-Así que… ¿su novio? -se interesó Eriol- ¿desde cuándo andan?

-¿Qué? No para nada… ella solo está asumiendo algunas cosas… -Shaoran trató de componerlo, sin darse cuenta que Sakura había bajado la mirada, ante la negativa del chico-

-Ya veo -contestó Eriol- Sakura ¿ya te contó Tomoyo del baile que habrá?

-Si, me dijo que sería este viernes -contestó Sakura-

-Esperamos que vayas, eres una de las personas más importante para los dos o tal vez para los tres -Eriol comenzó a dar indirectas, Shaoran solo buscaba algún lugar en donde poder alejarse, la situación lo superaba, más por que los alumnos de la chica estaban presentes-

-No sé si pueda ir -contestó la chica, sin dar ninguna explicación-

Al escuchar la respuesta de Sakura, Shaoran busco que sus miradas se conectaran, sin embargo, eso jamás pasó, Sakura hablaba con los niños o con Eriol, pero evitaba cualquier mirada hacia él.

_"¿Ahora que le sucede?"_ -pensó Shaoran-

Sakura comprobó la hora, aún era temprano para irse, así que animó a los chicos a hacer un recorrido, todos recogieron sus obentos y llevaron la basura a su lugar, Eriol hizo como que alguien lo había hablado y se escondió detrás de una de las esculturas, esperando que Sakura y Shaoran hablaran.

-¿Sakura, te pasa algo? -dijo Shaoran, al ver que Eriol no estaba cerca-

-¿Qué me podría pasar Shaoran? -Le cuestionó la chica-

-No lo sé, ¿sigue en pie lo de nuestra plática? -intentó conectar su mirada a la de Sakura, pero ella simplemente lo evitó, prefirió mirar hacia otro lado, antes que mirarlo-

-No le veo el caso, además, creo que estaré ocupada.

Sakura dio por finalizada aquella plática y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus alumnos reunidos, comenzó con el recorrido que les había propuesto a los chicos, dándoles oportunidad que algunos hicieran anotaciones sobre lo que le decía su profesora, al menos serviría para dos cosas, uno para que sus niños adelanten sus trabajos y la otra para evitar a Shaoran.

Shaoran se había quedado parado, observando como Sakura se alejaba con los niños, sintió la necesidad de ir hacía ella y exigirle una explicación, pero no era nadie para hacerlo. Eriol, quien había sido espectador oculto de la breve charla entre esos dos, se quedó pensando en qué haría para que esos dos pudieran hablar bien, él buscaría la forma de ayudar a su amigo.

-¿Te quedas? -preguntó Eriol a su amigo, el cual seguía como estatua, mirando como Sakura desaparecía entre los pasillos-

-Ah… emm… no me tengo que ir -respondió Shaoran, al tiempo que recuperaba hasta la movilidad-

-Genial, yo iré a ver a Tomoyo, quiero ayudarla con los preparativos para el baile -sonrió el chico- no te olvides en comprar tu antifaz -le guiñó un ojo mientras se iba, dejando a un Shaoran confundido-

Con pocos ánimos se obligó a irse, su optimismo de hace unas horas se había esfumado, así que no le quedaba de otra que marcharse.

"Necesito averiguar su dirección" -y con este pensamiento, se dirigió hacia su departamento, ahí Wei lo esperaba para reportarle algunos asuntos pendientes de Hong Kong, antes de que él le empezara a hablar sobre ello, se dirigió hacia su habitación para realizar una videollamada con la persona que sabría que no le fallaría, o al menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

-por favor, contesta -Le decía a la pantalla de su celular, mientras la ansiedad se acumulaba en su estómago-

**Espero que les guste el capítulo :) **

**Un beso **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 **

-¡SHAORAN!

El grito de la persona al otro lado de la pantalla, hizo que él se sobresaltara, no esperaba tanta emoción o mejor dicho no esperaba el grito de ella, lo cual hizo que se quitara los auriculares que traía puesto.

-Meiling me dejarás sordo -se quejó Shaoran-

-Lo siento, no esperaba esta videollamada, me alegra mucho verte -sonrió la chica al otro lado de la pantalla-

-Igual a mí, con tus preparativos de la boda no te has dejado ver -sonrió el chico-

-¡Falta muy poco! -dijo la chica chillando de emoción, haciendo que Shaoran se volviera a quitar los auriculares- Por cierto, espero que para ese entonces ya estén juntos Sakura y tú -enarcó una ceja Meiling-

-Hablando de Sakura…. -Comenzó Shaoran- Necesito que me ayudes.

No sabía como explicarle, se estaba retorciendo de los nervios, pero sería la única forma de averiguar sobre Sakura, ya que Tomoyo se negó a ayudarlo.

-¿En qué te ayudo? -Meiling preguntó para hacer que Shaoran dejara de darle tantas vueltas-

-Pues… -se quedó en silencio un momento más- no sé en dónde vive Sakura, Tomoyo no quiere decirme nada de ella y quería que tú me averiguaras todo lo que supieras sobre Sakura -dijo el chico, no se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando muy rápido-

Meiling se quedó en silencio unos minutos, quería reírse en cara de su primo, pero debía de aguantarse, aún no creía lo distraído que era, hizo como que estaba pensando, mientras miraba detenidamente a su primo, el pobre había quedado rojo y le pareció que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Shaoran respira -dijo la chica- puedo ayudarte, con una condición…

-¿Qué condición? -preguntó un poco intrigado-

-Que por favor, dejes de perder el tiempo, si para mi boda tú y Sakura no están juntos, no me vuelvas a pedir ayuda para nada -señaló al chico con el dedo-

-Lo que quiera, pero por favor, necesito saber de ella -Le rogó-

Meiling estaba a punto de decirle todo lo que sabía, pero tuvo una mejor idea.

-Yo te aviso más tarde, hablaré con ella, pero dime ¿qué necesitas que averigüe? -sonrió-

-P… pues… -Shaoran empezó a tartamudear, respiró hondo para poder dejar los nervios a un lado- quiero su dirección actual y… -se quedó pensando un momento- toda la información que me puedas conseguir.

-¿Todo? -enarcó una ceja la chica- supongo que cuando dices todo te refieres a su vida personal -inquirió-

-S… Si -bajó la mirada-

-De acuerdo, por la tarde te aviso

Meiling no esperó a que Shaoran le respondiera, dio por finalizada la videollamada, era momento de que ella empezara a actuar, no podía estar físicamente en Japón, pero ya buscaría la forma de hacer que esos dos distraídos al fin hablen.

***

-¿Cómo que la estaba siguiendo? ¡Explícate! -gritó Tomoyo al tiempo que saltaba de su lugar, dejando caer todos los bosquejos que tenía a la mano-

-Pues así como lo escuchas cariño, llegó tarde a la cafetería y luego no dejaba de mirar la pantalla de su celular, cuando se despidió de mí comencé a seguirlo y la sorpresa que me llevé al verlo cerca de Sakura -sonrió el chico- esos dos aún necesitan hablar-

-Lo sé -dijo Tomoyo al tiempo que abrazaba a Eriol- el baile será una gran oportunidad para eso -le dijo al chico al tiempo que le daba un beso corto y sonreía-

-Tomoyo, sobre eso…. -empezó a hablar Eriol- Sakura me dijo que tal vez no podría ir -miró a su novia, tenía unos días de novios, pero para él parecían años-

-Tonterías -le restó importancia- Sakura irá porque irá, además… -beso la mejilla de su novio- Sakura y Shaoran se verán hoy, ella me contó en la mañana.

-¿Estás segura? En el museo no parecía que hubiesen quedado en algo -se quedó pensando- de hecho, Sakura le dijo algo a Shaoran que lo dejó como estatua durante un momento.

-Entonces hablaré con ella, ¿me llevas a su casa?

Definitivamente, Eriol estaba completamente enamorado de Tomoyo, todo lo que ella pidiese, haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, ambos salieron rumbo a casa de Sakura, por la hora, ambos supusieron que allí estaría.

*******

En casa de los Kinomoto, Sakura se encontraba preparando la comida, Touya había invitado Nakuru, así que le pidió ayuda a su pequeña hermana para que les prepare algo de comida, él se encargaría del resto, eso indicaba que Sakura tenía solo dos opciones, o se quedaba en su habitación o salía una vez acaba la comida.

En la mesa, estaba todo dispuesto para la pareja, Sakura solo esperaba que la comida quedara justo a tiempo, estaba comprobando si le hacía falta algo a la comida, cuando el sonido de su celular comenzó a escucharse por toda la cocina, corrió para alcanzar a tomar la llamada, sin darse cuenta quién era.

-¿Hola? -respondió Sakura-

-Kinomoto, déjame verte -se quejó Meiling al otro lado del aparato-

Al escuchar esa queja, Sakura apartó el celular de su oreja y miró la pantalla, estaba emocionada por saber de su amiga, llevaban dos semanas sin hablar.

-¡Meiling! -sonrió Sakura- que alegría verte ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?

-Igual me alegra verte, estoy muy bien y la boda está casi toda organizada, solo me falta resolver dos cositas -sonrió la chica- y tú cuéntame, ¿alguna novedad por ahí? -enarcó una ceja-

-Lo mismo de siempre -se encogió de hombros-

Sakura puso en un lado su celular para poder desplazarse por la cocina y evitar cualquier accidente, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que se podía ver absolutamente todo en la cocina, al menos Meiling se dio cuenta sobre todo lo que tenía en la mesa.

-¿Tienes una cita? -se acercó más a la cámara, como si con eso pudiese ver más claro-

-¡No! -se comenzó a reír Sakura- ¿de donde sacas eso?

-Pues, tienes muchas cosas en aquella mesa, si interrumpo algo dime -se cruzo de brazos-

-Lo de la mesa no es mío, son cosas de mi hermano, yo solo preparo la comida.

Sakura estaba tan distraída comprobando los sabores y moviendo cosas de la estufa, que no se dio cuenta que Meiling estaba haciendo unos capturas de pantalla y se los enviaba en ese preciso instante a Shaoran, según ella para que él se de cuenta que está cumpliendo con su parte, pero también para ver si él tenía alguna reacción ante lo que veía.

-¿Entonces ya no vives en la misma casa? -se interesó la chica- Digo, con eso de que ya trabajas y que me contaste que tú papá se fue a las afueras de Tomoeda

-Pues sigo viviendo en donde siempre, con mi hermano, así que si te decides venir unos días, sabes que aquí te espero -sonrió la chica al tiempo que sujetaba su celular-

-Algún día te tomaré la palabra -sonrió la chica al otro lado de la pantalla- bueno te dejo para que acabes, mañana te llamo.

Diciendo esto, Meiling finalizó la videollamada, justo en el momento que quería dejar su celular, recibió un mensaje.

***  
De: Shaoran  
Para: Meiling

¿Y?

Meiling se estaba riendo al leer el mensaje, es obvio que la foto que le había enviado a su primo no le había hecho nada en gracia, pero quería picarlo un poquito, así tendría un poco más de emoción cuando ella le cuente santo y seña de la vida de Sakura.

Sakura se había quedado con el celular en la mano, le había alegrado mucho poder hablar con su amiga, a pesar de la distancia, siempre seguían en contacto, iba a dejar el celular a un lado cuando vio que tenía un mensaje sin leer, al abrirlo se llevó una gran sorpresa, era el mensaje que Shaoran le había enviado cuando estaban en el museo. Iba a dejarlo sin responder, sin embargo, tuvo una mejor idea.

***  
De: Sakura  
Para: Shaoran

"Acabó hace horas, ni al caso tu mensaje"

Sakura no contaba con que el joven chino tuviese a la mano su celular, cuando él leyó el mensaje, notó que seguía con la misma actitud que cuando lo dejó en el museo.

"_Bueno, dos podemos jugar a lo mismo"_ -pensó Shaoran-

***  
De: Shaoran  
Para: Sakura

"¿Por qué no revisas la hora en la que  
te lo envié, así verías que venía muy al  
caso mi mensaje"

Sakura leyó el mensaje que le había llegado, no le gusto la contestación que obtuvo.

_"¿Quién se cree?"_ -Pensó la chica-

***  
De: Sakura  
Para: Shaoran

"No vivo pegada al celular,  
hay personas que tienen  
cosas que hacer"

Estaba muy contenta con su respuesta, así que al enviar el mensaje, supuso que Shaoran ya no tendría nada que decir, sin embargo, supuso muy mal, su celular comenzó a sonar en su mano, al ver el nombre en la pantalla, comenzó a entrar en pánico, una cosa era enviarle mensajes y otra muy diferente hablar con él.

Sakura respiró hondo y tomó a llamada, tenía que buscar la forma de mostrarse seria, sobre todo ante alguien al que desconocía, de plano no era el mismo Shaoran que ella recordaba.

-¿Hola? -dijo Sakura dudando-

-¿No que no vives pegada al celular? -Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa, le hubiese gustado ver la reacción de Sakura-

-P…Pues no lo hago -escuchó que su voz estaba un poco chillona, así que se aclaró la garganta- ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Te estaré esperando en el parque pingüino, a las 6 -Shaoran se armó de valor para no tartamudear-

No le dio tiempo de contestar nada, finalizó la llamada, sentía que tenía mucho que no respiraba, no se había dado cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración, sin embargo, había cumplido su objetivo, comprobó la hora, tenía unos minutos para ir al parque, los asuntos de Hong Kong tendrían que esperar un poco más.

Por su parte, Sakura se había quedado mirando la pantalla de su celular, ¿era en enserio lo que estaba pasando? Miró el reloj en su celular, no sabía qué hacer, escuchó que Touya había llegado, así que dejó la comida, ya estaba lista, se quitó el mandil que llevaba puesto y corrió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Touya, justo en el momento en que Sakura pasaba y se colocaba los zapatos-

-Saldré un rato, estarás ocupado con Nakuru, la comida está lista, me avisas cuando pueda regresar…

Esto último lo gritó, ya que había salido de su casa, con rumbo al parque, sea lo que tenga que pasar, era ahora o nunca, además, también quería hablar con él, la curiosidad la comía viva.

Sakura estaba tan distraída, que no se había dado cuenta que una pareja la estaban siguiendo, Eriol y Tomoyo habían llegado justo en el momento en que Sakura estaba saliendo de su casa, así que decidieron dejar el auto en un lado y seguirla caminando, de todos modos, si ella estaba caminando, debía ser porque iba a un lugar cercano ¿no?

_**\- Aquí lo tienen, espero que les esté gustando la historia, espero sus comentarios.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

En el parque, Shaoran miraba su reloj, estaba ansioso, se sentó en uno de los columpios y comenzó a balancearse, aquel lugar le recordaba muchos momentos que había pasado con sus amigos, pero también le recordaba el incómodo momento en que le confesó sus sentimientos a Sakura.

***Flashback***

_15 años atrás…._

Era la hora de la salida, las chicas iban caminando, contando sobre lo que harían en las vacaciones de verano, faltaba apenas una semana para que al fin acabara el curso, los chicos necesitaban ese respiro.

-Debemos ir juntos a la playa, aunque sea un día -comentó Chiharu-

-¡Si! -respondieron las demás al mismo tiempo-

-Podemos ir a la playa que está cerca de la cabaña de mi familia -sugirió Tomoyo-

-Entonces ¿qué día nos iremos? -se interesó Rika-

-Podemos irnos saliendo de clases -sugirió Sakura- así pasamos la noche en la cabaña de Tomoyo y así podemos pasar un poco más de tiempo.

-Y podemos hacer una fogata y contar historias de terror -dijo Naoko muy emociona-

Con tan solo escuchar esa idea, Sakura palideció un poco, odiaba las historias de terror, sobre todo porque Naoko siempre decía que eran sucesos reales, lo que hacía que a Sakura se le ponga la carne de gallina.

Mientras que las chicas discutían sobre su viaje a la playa, Eriol, Yamazaki y Shaoran, iban caminando detrás de ellas, dos de ellos iban platicando sobre los resultados del examen que había presentando ese mismo día, Shaoran, por su parte, veía embelesado a una de las chicas, hace dos años llegó al colegio Tomoeda y también se había quedado embelesado por aquella chica, sin embargo, no sabía como acercarse a ella, se podría decir que los suyo había sido amor a primera vista.

A penas entró en el aula, la vio platicando con sus amigas, se sintió un poco extraño, no sabía qué era lo que sentía, y al ser un chico muy serio, tampoco sabía como expresarse, así que desde que la conoció, se había comportado muy mal con la chica, hablaba con todos, menos con ella, la niña de los ojos verdes hacía que sintiera algo raro en el estómago, Wei, su cuidador, le dijo que eso que sentía eran mariposas en el estómago, y que se debía a que le gustaba alguien.

Durante un año estuvo bastante serio, aun lo es, pero cada vez que Sakura se acercaba a él o le dirigía la palabra, era evasivo y cortante, el primer 14 de febrero que había pasado en ese colegio, le dejó un chocolate y una tarjeta a la niña, pero no tuvo el valor de firmarlo, solo vio el momento en que Sakura vio la sorpresa y lo contenta que se había puesto.

Una año más tarde, se había animado a tratarla un poco más, salía más con sus amigos, una excusa perfecta para pasar tiempo también con ella, con el tiempo, se hicieron buenos amigos, aunque el sentimiento que él sentía hacia ella iba creciendo día con día, y necesitaba sacarlo o explotaría.

Shaoran había decidido que hoy sería el momento, iban caminando detrás de las chicas, no sabía cómo declararse, nunca había visto algo así, no era nada fan de las historias románticas, y tampoco sabía a quién pedirle consejos, si les comentaba a sus hermanas, de seguro se burlarían de él, y preguntarle a sus dos amigos, sería lo mismo que preguntarle a la pared, no se veían con experiencia en esa área.

_"Es ahora o nunca"_ -pensó el chico de cabello castaño.

Se adelanto a sus dos amigos y se paro justo enfrente de las chicas, sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse, tomó de la mano a Sakura y comenzó a jalarla, la chica de ojos verdes no entendía la actitud de su amigo, sin embargo, lo siguió, hasta que el chico se detuvo enfrente de la resbaladilla en forma de pingüino.

-Shaoran ¿qué pasa? -quiso saber la chica-

Shaoran sintió que su corazón se le salía, fijó su mirada en la de Sakura, tragó un poco de saliva, no sabía qué decir, en ese preciso momento, la garganta se le había secado, cada vez que abría la boca no emitía sonido alguno, su corazón latía con más fuerza, hasta que por fin se lo dijo.

-¡SAKURA, TÚ ME GUSTAS MUCHO! ¡ERES LA NIÑA MÁS BONITA QUE HE CONOCIDO! ¡QUISIERA… QUISIERA QUE TÚ ME DIERAS UNA OPORTUNIDAD! -dijo Shaoran gritando-

Sakura se había quedado helada ante la confesión de su amigo, los demás que había presenciado aquella rara declaración, habían dejado de hablar entre ellos, querían saber qué pasaría. Pero para su suerte, no ocurrió nada, ya que Shaoran se había sentido tan avergonzado que salió corriendo, dejando a la chica de los ojos verdes muy confundida.

Eriol y Yamazaki corrieron a alcanzar al chico, no les había gustado la manera en la que actuó su amigo, pero su deber era estar a su lado, las chicas, por su parte, fueron hacia Sakura, comenzaron a sacarle plática para que ella volviera a la realidad.

Al día siguiente, al llegar al colegio, Shaoran esperó que Sakura le dijera algo, pero la chica ni siquiera lo miraba, él no entendía la reacción de ella, todo ese día, Sakura lo evitaba, ni siquiera fue a comer con ellos a la hora del descanso, todos actuaban con normalidad, excepto ella.

-Shaoran ¿Irás con nosotros a la playa? -preguntó Eriol, haciendo que el chico se integrara a la plática-

-No puedo, me regreso a Hong Kong -anunció el chico de ojos ámbar-

-¿Por qué? -prenguntó Rika, una de sus amigas-

-Li, nos hubieras dicho antes, te hubiésemos organizado una despedida -comentó Naoko-

-Gracias, pero por eso no les comenté nada, espero que se diviertan en su viaje -dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y se iba-

Mañana se iría, así que tenía que tener todo listo, por lo que se quitó mucho antes del colegio, tal vez este regreso le iba muy bien, después de tremendo ridículo que hizo el día anterior. Durante el resto de la tarde pensó en ir a buscar a Sakura, incluso había tomado su teléfono para marcarle, pero nunca lo hizo.

Al día siguiente, no se tomó la molestia de ir al colegio, de todos modos los profesores estaban avisados de su partida, cuando se iba, el auto pasó por casa de los Kinomoto, Shaoran dio un suspiro.

_"adios Sakura"_ -dijo en un susurro, mientras se iban alejando hacia el aeropuerto-

***Fin Flaskback***

Shaoran sonrió al recordar su declaración, era un niño, por eso salió corriendo aquel día, pero esos sentimientos seguían latentes, miró su reloj por enésima vez, ya eran poco más de las seis y Sakura no se aparecía.

_"¿se habrá arrepentido?"_ -pensó el chico-

Decidió esperar un rato más, Sakura no se caracterizaba por ser puntual, hasta donde él recordaba, ella siempre llega un poco tarde y cuando llegaba justo a tiempo, era porque estaba corriendo. Shaoran siguió columpiándose, al menos le daba tiempo de pensar bien cómo empezaría la plática con ella.

******

Sakura iba corriendo rumbo al parque pingüino, justo cuando dio la vuelta en una de las esquinas, chocó con alguien, al alzar la mirada se dio cuenta que era Kaito, su compañero del trabajo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó el chico al verla agitada-

Sakura se apoyó en una pared cercana, mientras recuperaba el aliento, hace tiempo que no corría tanto, miró a Kaito y sonrió.

-Todo bien -respiró hondo- discúlpame, estaba distraída -bajó la mirada-

-No te preocupes, me alegra verte, justamente estaba pensando en ti -sonrió el chico-

-Kaito, se me hace tarde… -empezó a decir Sakura- ¿podemos hablar mañana?

-Ah… mmm… claro, nos vemos mañana -dijo Kaito no muy contento-

-Nos vemos -gritó Sakura mientras salía corriendo nuevamente hacia el parque-

Sabía que se le había echo tarde, así que corrió hasta llegar al lugar, una vez ahí, se apoyó a uno de los pequeños pingüinos para recuperar el aliento, debería de volver a practicar deportes, su condición había bajado mucho. Una vez sintió que respiraba con tranquilidad, empezó a mirar por todos lados, miró la hora en la pantalla de su celular eran las siete, se había demorado más de lo que pensaba.

_"se fue"_ -pensó.

Estaba tan decepcionada de sí misma, había llegado tarde, aunque no fue su intención. No faltaba mucho para la hora que le había dicho Shaoran y aparte estaba el choque con Kaito.

_"Tal vez el destino no quiere que hablemos"_ -pensó Sakura, mientras se iba a sentar a uno de los columpios.

Tomoyo y Eriol habían visto el momento en el que Sakura llegaba al parque y también cuando Shaoran se iba, Eriol corrió a alcanzarlo, mientras que Tomoyo se cercioraba que Sakura se quedara un momento más en el parque.

-¡Eh! -gritó Eriol- ¡Shaoran! -se acercó corriendo hacia él-

Shaoran se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de su amigo, se detuvo y lo vio corriendo hacia él, comenzaba a pensar que el chico lo estaba siguiendo, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Eriol?

-Estaba caminando por aquí con Tomoyo cuando te vi -comenzó a inventar una excusa- ¿por qué no nos acompañas?

-No quiero incomodarlos, además, necesito revisar unos asuntos pendientes.

-¡Bueno ya! Deja de ser un tonto y regresa a ese parque, Sakura está ahí y estoy seguro que te está esperando -dijo Eriol, cansado de que su amigo sea un poco torpe-

-¿Me estás siguiendo? -cuestionó Shaoran, cómo podría saber que se vería con ella-

-¿Me interrogarás o irás con ella? -Eriol empezó a empujarlo- ¡Corre!

Con esa instrucción, Shaoran corrió de regreso al parque, afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos, así que no demoraría mucho en llegar. Para cuando llegó, vio a Sakura sentada en el columpio, mirando la pantalla de su celular, se quedó escondido detrás de un árbol, comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos el nombre de la chica y pulsó el botón "llamar".

Sakura vio la pantalla de su móvil iluminarse por la llamada, pulsó el botón de "contestar", no estaba segura si era lo correcto, pero al menos hablaría con él.

-Hola Shaoran -respondió Sakura-

-No llegaste -comenzó a decir Shaoran, mientras observaba a Sakura desde su escondite-

-Se me hizo un poco tarde -se disculpó la chica- Shaoran… yo…

-¿Tú qué? -la interrumpió Sakura, mientras se dirigía sigilosamente detrás de ella-

-Me hubiese gustado poder hablar contigo -suspiró- para serte sincera, hay muchas cosas que quisiera contarte.

Shaoran estaba lo bastante cerca de Sakura, como para escucharla sin tener pegado su móvil a su oído, si le respondía algo, Sakura se daría cuenta de su presencia así que dejó que ella siguiera hablando, al menos así le daría una sorpresa.

**¿Cómo vamos? Espero les esté gustando :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kaito, había seguido a Sakura, le pareció un poco sospechoso verla tan apurada, quería saber qué era lo que la tenía corriendo, al verla sentada sola en el parque, sintió un poco de alivio, al menos todo había sido imaginaciones suyas, eso pensaba hasta que vio al sujeto de la mañana acercarse a Sakura, por nada en el mundo iba a dejar que ellos tuvieran más contacto.

Se fue directo a Sakura lo más rápido que pudo, llamando la atención de la chica que soltó su móvil sin darse cuenta, dejando a Shaoran del otro lado de la línea.

-Kaito, ¿qué haces aquí? -lo miró un poco asustada-

-Me preocupaste -dijo mientras bajaba la mirada- pensé que estarías en problemas y no me quisiste decir nada -miró a la chica-

-Te dije que todo estaba bien, solo necesitaba salir un rato.

Shaoran había retrocedido cuando vio que aquel tipo se acercaba a Sakura, se dio cuenta que ella no había finalizado la llamada, por lo que podía escuchar la conversación que tenían, así que sin hacer ruido, se quedó escuchando con atención la conversación de ambos.

-Sabes, hace días que tenía ganas de hablar contigo -comenzó a decir Kaito, se sentó en el columpio junto a Sakura- el día que llegué al colegio Tomoeda y te conocí, me pareciste muy linda -ante ese comentario Sakura se ruborizó un poco- y hace días, había estado pensando en confesarte mis sentimientos -giró un poco la cabeza para mirar la reacción de la chica, al no ver ni escuchar nada por su parte, continuó hablando- Sakura, tú me gustas mucho, me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad -terminó de decir el chico-

Sakura se había quedado sin habla, no esperaba que Kaito se le declarara, no sabía que decirle, él siempre había sido muy dulce con ella, siempre estaba ahí para cuando ella lo necesitaba, pero la realidad es que no sentía nada por él, sin embargo, no sabía como decirle eso, sin lastimarlo.

Shaoran había escuchado cada una de las palabras que decía aquel sujeto, sintió unas ganas de ir corriendo hacia él y apartarlo de Sakura, lo que había escuchado lo superaba, así que no esperó a que ella respondiera a esa declaración, finalizó la llamada y se fue.

-¿Sakura? -llamó Kaito a la chica- ¿Qué me dices? -quiso saber-

-Kaito… -comenzó a decir la chica- perdón, pero no puedo corresponderte.

-¿Hay alguien más? -suspiró el chico-

-No… si… bueno no sé -Sakura hizo una mueca- nos vemos mañana -dijo Sakura para romper el incómodo momento, era mejor que se vaya-

Kaito se quedó mirando como se iba Sakura, definitivamente le iba a costar, pero conseguiría que fuera suya cueste lo que cueste, al menos ya había dado el primer paso, le daría tiempo, pero Sakura iba a ser solo para él.

*******

Shaoran había llegado a su casa, Wei comenzó a decirle lo que sucedía en Hong Kong, también le pasó su agenda y lo que tenía que hacer el día de mañana, era la cabeza de la familia Li, no podía dejar sus obligaciones para después, a pesar de eso, su cabeza estaba en el recuerdo de la conversación que estaba escuchando y no en lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Discúlpame Wei, iré a ducharme, en un momento retomamos esta plática -dijo Shaoran, necesitaba buscar la manera de sacarse a Sakura de la cabeza-

Mientras tanto, Sakura iba de regreso a su casa, el día de hoy había sido muy largo, al menos ella así lo sintió, no podía creer todo lo que le pasó en un solo día, primero el ver a Shaoran a primera hora, luego, molestarse con él, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, no tenía por qué molestarse, también la llamada de Meiling y el ver a Shaoran…

-¡SHAORAN! -gritó Sakura, recordando que estaban hablando por teléfono, revisó su móvil, en algún momento se debió de haber finalizado la llamada-

La curiosidad la carcomía, así que buscó entre sus contactos el número del castaño y pulsó el botón "llamar"… uno… dos… tres…. cuatro… cinco… buzón de voz, Sakura miró la pantalla algo desanimada, pulsó el botón de remarcar, pero ocurrió lo mismo que la primera vez, la llamada fue dirigida al buzón.

La chica lo intentó dos veces más, pero el resultado fue el mismo, sin muchos ánimos, guardó su móvil, justo en el momento en que entraba a su casa, se había olvidado que Touya tenía una cita con Nakuru en ese mismo lugar, de todos modos, tampoco les iba a estorbar, entrando a la casa, se fue directamente a su habitación.

Touya, al escuchar que su hermanita había llegado, se disculpó con Nakuru y fue a ver a Sakura, la había notado rara desde que llegó a la casa y ella se iba corriendo, no era muy usual que Sakura hiciera esas cosas, normalmente, después del trabajo se quedaba en casa corrigiendo tareas, adelantando planeaciones o simplemente viendo películas.

-¿Sakura estás bien? -preguntó Touya al tiempo que tocaba la puerta de la habitación de la chica, aunque la protegía siempre, su privacidad nunca era invadida-

-Si -dijo Sakura con pocos ánimos-

-Baja a cenar, Nakuru quiere saludarte -dijo el chico pegado a la puerta, tenía ganas de abrir la puerta de la habitación para ver a su hermanita, pero se contuvo, necesitaba respetar su espacio-

-No tengo hambre, otro día la saludo -cortó Sakura a su hermano, no tenía muchos ánimos de nada, solo quería tomar un baño para después de perderse en sus sueños, al menos en ellos podía cambiar el rumbo de su vida-

A Touya no le gustó la respuesta de su hermana, sin embargo, la dejó en paz, no quería presionarla, si ella le quería contar, estaría ahí para ella, eso siempre se lo ha dicho a su pequeña hermana, regresó a su cita con Nakuru, al menos así dejaría de pensar en Sakura por un momento.

*******

Shaoran escuchó el sonido de su móvil, supuso que sería su madre o alguna de sus hermanas, era la hora en la que ellas se ponían en contacto con él, así que le restó importancia y se siguió bañando, el día no había finalizado como esperaba y aún tenía que revisar los asuntos de Hong Kong.

Al salir del baño, se fue directamente con Wei, ahora si le estaba prestando atención a lo que le decía, el chico ambarino, se había propuesto despejar su mente y prestar atención a lo más importante, y eso era el trabajo.

-Wei, ¿por qué todo es un caos? ¡Necesito regresar urgentemente! -declaró el chico, no podía creer lo mal que estaban yendo las cosas y solo había salido hace dos semanas de Hong Kong, necesitaba buscar gente más productiva para poder delegar-

-Su madre ha despedido a parte del personal, al parecer no estaban funcionando como se debía a parte de que se ha estado filtrando información con la competencia -dijo Wei, siempre bien involucrado con los asuntos de la familia Li-

-¡Debió consultarme antes de hacerlo! -dijo el chico algo exaltado, no podía creer que su mamá esté tomando decisiones sin primero avisarle, se supone que él era el que estaba a cargo- por favor ten listo el avión, el sábado a primera hora nos vamos -dijo el chico, mientras seguía comprobando la información que le tenía impresa Wei-

-Como usted diga, joven Shaoran -dijo Wei, mientras dejaba a solas al chico ambarino, no le gustaba verlo tan perturbado, por es siempre lo ayudaba en todo lo que él podía, después de todo, llevaba cuidándolo desde que nació, era como un hijo para él-

Shaoran se dirigió hasta su habitación, necesitaba hablar con su madre acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, tomó su móvil y palideció en el momento, tenía más de tres llamadas perdidas de Sakura, revisó la hora de las llamadas, no podía creer que haya sido tan cabezota para no haber salido del baño para poder contestar las llamadas, era ya la media noche.

_"Y si le marco"_ -pensó el chico-

_"Shaoran ve la hora, no te va a responder"_ -se reprendió a sí mismo.

El chico miró la pantalla, empezó a buscar entre sus contactos, vio el nombre de Sakura, quiso llamarle, pero desistió, mejor buscó el nombre de su mamá, ella fuera la hora que fuera, le respondería la llamada, necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con ella, ya habría tiempo para disculparse con Sakura. Esperó pacientemente a que su madre le respondiera la llamada, hasta que por fin escuchó su voz.

-Xiaolang, que bueno es saber de ti -dijo Ieran al otro lado de la línea-

-Madre, necesitamos hablar, me acabo de enterar de lo que has hecho… -comenzó a decir Shaoran, quería continuar, pero Ieran lo interrumpió-

-¿Me hablas por esas nimiedades? Mejor dime ¿cuándo piensas volver? Aquí también tienes responsabilidades -Ieran quería a su hijo en Hong Kong, desde la muerte de su esposo, depositó toda sus esperanzas en Shaoran, a pesar de que él se había resistido, al final consiguió que el chico se hiciera cargo de la empresa y estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, hasta que sus amigos de Japón le metieron ideas de crear una empresa en allí, a pesar de estar en contra de eso, no podía negarle a Shaoran nada, sobre todo porque el chico ya era mayor de edad y sabía que si lo molestaba, sería capaz de dejar la empresa familiar-

-¡No es ninguna nimiedad! -gritó Shaoran al otro lado del teléfono- la próxima vez que tome decisiones sin consultarme, dejaré la empresa, ya que al parecer, usted quiere seguir al mando.

Las palabras que escuchó Ieran de su hijo la dejaron helada, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su hijo dejara la empresa, aunque eso significara que tenía que seguirle la corriente, había trabajado mucho para lograr que él se quedara en Hong Kong, no iba a dejar que por una tontería, el botara todo su esfuerzo a la basura.

-Te consultaré todo Xiaolang, deja de gritar -dijo con voz serena- pero dime ¿cómo van las cosas con la empresa que quieres abrir en Japón? -cambió de tema, al menos así haría que el chico ambarino se olvidara de ese incidente, eso era lo que creía-

-Va todo bien, el viernes será la inauguración -al decir eso, el chico fue consciente de que no había conseguido el antifaz para el baile, tendría que salir por uno-

-Me alegra mucho que esté todo bien, ¿cuándo piensas regresar? -insistió Ieran-

-El sábado -contestó el chico- luego le confirmo la hora.

-Entonces te estaremos esperando, ya ve a descansar hijo, no son horas para que estés al teléfono -respondió Ieran y con eso finalizó la llamada, al menos sabía que pronto tendría al chico en casa, eso le alegraba más de lo que podía admitir.

_**\- Esos dos nunca pueden hablar bien **__**?**__**Espero que les esté gustando **__**?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Al día siguiente, Sakura había llegado al colegio muy temprano, algo raro en ella, esto debido a que no había podido dormir, así que decidió seguir con su día, al menos así tendría la cabeza ocupada y dejaría de pensar en cosas que, aunque le dolieran, ya no tenía solución.

Los niños comenzaban a entrar al aula, como siempre le habían llevado florecitas y dibujos que le habían hecho, de tan solo ver los pequeños detalles de los niños, a Sakura se le iluminó el rostro, definitivamente, le gustaba mucho su trabajo y con ese pensamiento, empezó sus primeras clases, a la hora del receso vio que tenía una llamada perdida de su amiga Tomoyo, esperó a que todos los niños salieran del salón para devolver la llamada, la chica de cabello largo, respondió al instante.

-Disculpa la hora, se que estás en el trabajo -se disculpó Tomoyo- pero tenía que hablar contigo.

-No pasa nada, están en receso, ¿Qué pasa? -dijo al tiempo que se sentaba-

-Necesito que pases a mi casa después del trabajo, te tienes que probar el vestido para el baile del viernes -Tomoyo comenzó a decir muy emocionada-

-Tomoyo, no creo poder ir, iré a visitar a mi papá… -comenzó a decir Sakura, sin embargo Tomoyo hizo que guardara silencio-

-Sakura, vas a ir, así tenga que ir a buscarte, así que no más excusas, te espero en mi casa, verás que te encantará el vestido.

A la chica de ojos verdes no le quedó de otra más que aceptar, sabía que cuando a Tomoyo se le metía algo en la cabeza, muy difícil se le podía hacer cambiar de opinión, de todos modos, podría ir a visitar a su papá el sábado. Además, el ver a Tomoyo, le ayudaría para poder desahogarse, tenía muchas ganas de platicar con alguien lo sucedido el día de ayer, así que esperó muy ansiosa la hora de la salida.

*****

En la mansión Daidouji, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban viendo los últimos preparativos para el baile, así como también, buscaban la forma de que Shaoran y Sakura por fin hablaran, habían sido testigos de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, no se explicaban qué hacía Kaito ahí, ambos conocía al profesor del colegio Tomoeda, Eriol le contó que ya los había visto juntos y que Shaoran había preguntado acerca de él, sin embargo, con su amigo fingió no conocerlo, así pudo comprobar que el chico hervía de celos.

-No puedo creer que no le hayas dicho quién era -se quejó Tomoyo-

-Tú tampoco le dijiste nada sobre Sakura -dijo el chico inglés al tiempo que la abrazaba- es mejor hacer que ellos hablen, en lugar de estarles contando versiones equivocadas -concluyó-

-Como siempre, muy inteligente por tu parte -sonrió Tomoyo-

-Y tú muy linda -besó a la chica de cabello largo- iré por Shaoran, avísame cualquier cambio.

Los enamorados se despidieron, tenía que seguir con lo que tenían en mente, así se asegurarían de que todo fuera un éxito, Eriol se dirigió a casa de Shaoran, sentía un poco de pena por él, en realidad, sentía pena por ambos, ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso, y cuando lo daban, algo tenía que interponerse, al menos eso es lo que veía Eriol, desde que Shaoran llegó a Japón, no había tenido momento alguno para hablar bien con la chica y su actitud del comienzo no había sido la adecuada.

Por su parte, Shaoran intentaba contactar a Meiling, había quedado en llamarle más tarde del día de ayer, pero jamás tuvo noticias de ella, más que la foto que le había enviado de su videollamada con Sakura, recordó haber visto algunas cosas encima de la mesa, parecían velas rojas, rosas y un sinfín de detalles románticos.

"habrá tenido una cita y por eso se demoró" -pensó el chico ambarino, mientras esperaba que Meiling le respondiera, sin embargo, la llamada siempre era enviada al buzón, "seguramente está con sus preparativos" -suspiró resignado el chico.

-Meiling, soy Shaoran, por favor llámame cuando te desocupes -decidió dejar un mensaje de voz, así la chica se daría cuenta que de verdad quería saber qué había averiguado, ya que aquel sujeto estaba siempre con Sakura y eso no le gustaba para nada.

****

Cuando Eriol llegó a casa de su amigo, esperó a que le abriera, al entrar, vio que habían unas maletas listas junto al recibidor, se suponía que él tenía que estar en el baile del viernes.

"Espero que no estés intentando huir de nuevo Shaoran" -pensó el chico, ya buscaría la forma de averiguar qué pasaba-

-Joven Hiragizawa, el joven Shaoran lo recibirá en un momento -dijo Wei, mientras lo hacía pasar a la sala de estar-

-Gracias -Eriol se quedó en un lado, esperando a su amigo, vio el piano que estaba en una esquina y se acercó a el, comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el teclado, justo en el momento en el que Shaoran se asomó-

-No te esperaba -dijo el chico ambarino- pensé que estarías con Tomoyo.

-Estaba con ella, pero recordé que debemos pasar por los antifaces o ¿acaso ya tienes el tuyo? -fijó su mirada en él-

-No, luego paso a comprar alguno -Shaoran se encogió de hombros-

-Tomoyo me dijo que tiene unos antifaces extras, que te parece si vamos a su casa y los miras, igual y te terminan gustando -sonrió el chico-

-Tal vez más tarde, ahora tengo cosas que hacer -se excusó Shaoran-

-¿Estás pensando en irte? -cuestionó el chico inglés- no puedes faltar al baile -sentenció-

-No faltaré, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -se extrañó el chico, ante la actitud de su amigo, Eriol no le dijo nada, simplemente señaló las maletas, era más que obvio que se imaginara eso, si las maletas ya estaban más que listas para su partida- Me iré el sábado -Shaoran se encogió de hombros, no quería dar explicaciones, pero al menos así tendría tranquilo a Eriol-

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Qué pasara con la empresa? Aquí también se te necesitará -Eriol no podía creer lo cabezota que podía ser su amigo-

-Lo sé, pero ahora tengo asuntos que resolver en Hong Kong, aquí están Tomoyo y tú, estoy seguro que podrán sin mi por un tiempo, entiéndeme -le suplicó el ambarino a su amigo-

-Estás huyendo Shaoran, tus asuntos son solo el pretexto con el que te escudas -Eriol comenzó a dirigirse a la salida- ¿No crees que es tiempo de cambiar el rumbo de tu vida? Si sigues así, la vas a perder.

Diciendo esto último, el chico inglés se fue, dejando a un Shaoran pensativo, las palabras de su amigo lo hicieron pensar mucho más de lo que le hubiese gustado, por supuesto que los problemas en Hong Kong eran excusas, el siempre buscaba soluciones estuviese ahí presente o no, era más que obvio que el motivo por el que se quería ir era una dulce chica de ojos verdes y de cabello ¿largo?

"Es verdad, ahora tiene el cabello largo" -pensó para sí mismo el chico-

Estaba tan nervioso por volver a verla, que había pasado por alto ese detalle, si pensó que se veía distinta, pero no había prestado bastante atención como para darse cuenta de ello.

"Largo o corto, siempre está guapa" -volvió a pensar.

Wei había escuchado la plática que tuvieron los dos chicos, sabía muy bien que Shaoran no quería volver a Hong Kong y todos los problemas que surgían eran creados por Ieran, con la finalidad de que Shaoran regresara. Wei vio el móvil del chico a un lado, así que lo tomó y se lo llevó, quería hacer que Shaoran reconsiderara su ida a Hong Kong.

-Joven Shaoran, se le olvida su móvil -dijo el mayordomo, cuidador y amigo de Shaoran-

-Gracias Wei, no lo encontraba -dijo el chico saliendo de sus pensamientos-

-Si me necesita, estaré fuera un momento, iré a conseguir las cosas para la comida -se explicó Wei, mientras se iba, dejando a Shaoran solo con sus pensamientos-

El chico miró su móvil, sabía bien los horarios en el colegio Tomoeda, al menos esperó que siguieran siendo los mismos, comprobó la hora y vio que estaban a punto de retirar, esperó impacientemente, hasta que vio la hora de la salida, buscó a Sakura entre sus contactos y le marcó, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido en espera de que respondiera.

"no va a contestar" -pensó mientras iba contando los tonos-

-¿Hola? -escuchó la voz de la chica, se alegró mucho de escucharla-

-¿Puedo pasar por ti? -preguntó algo inseguro-

-Como gustes -respondió Sakura- solo que tengo algo que hacer ahora.

-No importa, espérame -dijo Shaoran mientras se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento-

-Está bien Shaoran, yo te espero -Sakura estaba un poco contenta de poder verlo, pero también sentía miedo, ayer no le había respondido la llamada, se imaginó que él estuviera molesto por haber finalizado la llamada en medio de la conversación que estaban teniendo, luego de su llegada tarde al lugar acordado, así que no espero que el joven chino quisiera pasar por ella.

Sakura estaba haciendo algo de tiempo mientras esperaba a Shaoran, ayudó a los niños que estaban acomodando el aula, cuando los vio irse, comenzó a recoger sus cosas, así estaría preparada para cuando Shaoran le avisara que había llegado.

Shaoran condujo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el colegio, quería verla, quería hablar con ella de una vez por todas, de todos modos, si lo iban a rechazar o no, sería mejor saberlo de una vez.

"Estoy en tus manos" -pensó el chico-

Cuando llegó aparcó cerca de la puerta, no sabía exactamente en donde verla, así que decidió mandarle un mensaje.

***  
De: Shaoran  
Para: Sakura

"Ya llegué,  
te estoy esperando"

***

El chico esperó impacientemente, se salió del auto para poder verla, miraba a cada rato hacia las puertas del colegio, aquel lugar en donde la conoció, después unos minutos, vio salir a la chica, corrió a ayudarla, ya que Sakura tenía una gran bolsa amarilla en donde cargaba los cuadernos de los chicos.

-¿Pensabas irte caminando con esto? -preguntó el chico al tiempo que sujetaba la bolsa para ayudarla-

-Siempre lo hago -se encogió de hombros Sakura- disculpa si te hice esperar.

-Acabo de llegar, ¿a dónde irás? -la miró de reojo mientras se dirigían al auto-

-A casa de Tomoyo, en verdad no quiero causarte molestias Shaoran, no sé cuanto tiempo tardaré con ella -dijo la chica un poco apenada-

-No importa, tenemos una plática pendiente -Shaoran abrió la puerta del auto, y ayudó a Sakura a subirse, subió la bolsa en el maletero y subió al auto-

-Podemos tenerla después… vernos más tarde -sugirió la chica-

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿qué tal te fue? -Shaoran buscó cambiar de plática, necesitaba relajarse y estaba seguro de que Sakura también necesitaba pensar en otra cosa-

-Muy bien, adoro a mis pequeños -comenzó a decir Sakura- el curso ya casi termina, eso es lo único que me entristece- suspiró-

-Los seguirás viendo, y estoy seguro que ellos siempre te van a querer -dijo Shaoran para animarla-

Durante el trayecto a casa de Tomoyo, ambos habían platicado sobre sus recuerdos en el colegio, eso hizo que ambos se relajaran, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si ellos siguieran siendo los mismos de hace 15 años.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Tomoyo, Sakura insistió en que se bajara, no quería dejarlo en el auto esperándola, aunque tampoco sabía como explicarle a su amiga qué hacía Shaoran con ella, sin embargo, no tenía nada de malo, eran amigos ¿no? 

_** ¿Les gustó? Espero que si,: Gracias por comentar **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Tomoyo quedó impactada cuando vio a la pareja llegar, esperaba a que Sakura llegara, sin embargo, no se esperaba que llegara en compañía de Shaoran, se suponía que Eriol había ido a buscarlo para llevarlo hasta ahí y hacer un encuentro "casual". Vio que ambos se dirigían a la entrada, entonces corrió hacia su escritorio en donde tenía todos sus bosquejos y empezó a remarcar uno, para aparentar que ha estado distraída trabajando.

-Hola Tomoyo -dijo Sakura cuando entró a la habitación de diseños de su amiga- ¿interrumpo?

-Ah… hola Sakura, para nada, pasa -sonrió la chica- Li, no te esperaba -lo miró curiosa, quería hacer que alguno soltara información-

-Vine a acompañar a Sakura -se encogió de hombros el chico-

-Pues aprovechando que estás aquí, en esta caja tengo unos antifaces, le había dicho a Eriol que te comentara, por si aún no tenías el tuyo -comentó la chica lo más casual que pudo- Sakura ven, te enseñaré el vestido -Tomoyo comenzó a jalar el brazo de su amiga, para llevarla a otra habitación, en donde tenía cientos de telas por doquier y los vestidos ya confeccionados para el desfile que estaba organizando, en un rincón de la habitación habían dos prendas colgadas, Tomoyo se acercó a esas prendas y sujetó una- este es tu vestido, te quedará estupendo -le guiñó un ojo a su amiga- ve a probarlo -insistió-

-Tomoyo, no te hubieras molestado -dijo Sakura al sujetar el vestido que le daba su amiga, era un vestido largo color rosa, tenía un escote en forma de corazón, la espalda estaba un poco descubierta, los tirantes del vestido estaban decorados con piedrería, tenía algunos detalles color fucsias, la tela se sentía muy suave.

-Anda ve y pruébalo, si no te viene aun tengo tiempo de ajustarlo -dijo la chica, mientras dejaba a Sakura a solas con el vestido-

En la habitación anterior, Shaoran veía los antifaces que Tomoyo tenía en la caja, habían algunos que no le quedaron, estaban algo pequeños, había un antifaz rojo, el cual le había llamado mucho la atención, en la puerta de la habitación, Tomoyo observaba al chico, no podía entender cómo es que no se había atrevido a aclarar las cosas con Sakura, se acercó hasta él y le sonrió.

-Ese antifaz está hermoso, estoy segura que buscarás la manera de combinarlo con tu traje -dijo la chica mientras sacaba un antifaz rosa de la caja-

-Gracias, ¿segura que puedo usarlo? ¿Eriol no lo usará? -cuestionó el chico-

-El de Eriol ya se lo llevó, puedes tomar el que te guste, iré a ver a Sakura -le guiñó un ojo, dejando al castaño mirando el antifaz-

En la otra habitación, Sakura estaba embelesada con el vestido, le sorprendió mucho lo bien que le acentuaba la figura, así como también, le gustaba cómo se sentía con el vestido, al verse en el espejo con él, se quedó muy anonada, no era la primera vez que su mejor amiga le hacía un vestido, pero era la primera vez que se veía al espejo y se sentía hermosa, pero lo que realmente cruzó en su mente fue "a Shaoran le encantará", Sakura se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento, cuando escuchó que alguien entraba, al voltear y ver a su amiga se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Tomoyo- ¿sientes que necesite algún ajuste? -la chica se acercó para comprobar que su amiga haya colocado con propiedad el vestido, con tantos vestidos que le había confeccionado, ya se sabía sus medidas, pero una nunca sabía cuando las personas iban a cambiar de talla.

-Está perfecto, Tomoyo, muchas gracias -dijo Sakura al tiempo que abrazaba a su amiga-

-Si así te pones por un vestido cualquiera, no me quiero imaginar cómo te pondrás con el vestido de novia que yo te confeccionaré el día que me digas que te vas a casar -comentó la chica muy ilusionada-

-Te estás adelantando mucho -se sonrojó Sakura- me cambiaré, no quiero arruinar el vestido.

-Espera, mira este antifaz le vendrá muy bien al vestido -dijo Tomoyo mientras le enseñaba un antifaz rosa con detalles dorados-

-Tomoyo, es precioso -dijo la chica mientras sujetaba el antifaz- has pensado en todo -se sonrojó la chica de ojos verdes-

-Sakura, eres mi mejor amiga y mi prima, así que siempre me esforzaré en ayudarte en todo -le guiñó un ojo- además, el baile será especial ya lo verás -Tomoyo se quedó pensado un momento- hace días que no hablamos, tengo que contarte algo muy importante, ¿crees que a Li le importe esperarte un poco más?

-Pues… no lo sé -Sakura se encogió de hombros- ¿qué necesitas contarme?

Sakura se pasó detrás del biombo que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, necesitaba cambiarse para no arruinar el vestido hermoso que le había confeccionado su amiga, Tomoyo mientras tanto, buscaba la manera de hablar con ella, no era normal que no supiera cómo empezar, pero se sentía un poco apenada de no haberle contado enseguida a su amiga.

-Es que… -comenzó a decir la chica de cabello largo y ojos amatistas- Eriol y yo ya somos novios -se sonrojó levemente-

-¡Tomoyo, eso es una buena noticia! -dijo Sakura saliendo detrás del biombo- ya era hora -dijo sin pensar-

-Debí llamarte antes para contarte, pero… -Sakura la interrumpió-

-No pasa nada, cosas así roban los pensamientos y las acciones, yo también tengo mucho que contarte, pero no creo que deba hacer esperar a Shaoran -Sakura bajó la mirada-

-Hacerlo esperar hará que te valore más -comenzó a reír Tomoyo- además, Eriol está por llegar, no estará solo.

-Que te parece si nos vemos más tarde -sugirió Sakura- así tal vez te tenga más para contar -diciendo esto, la chica sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo-

-De acuerdo, te paso a ver a tu casa en la noche, después de la junta que tendré en la empresa -comenzó a recordar Tomoyo sus deberes- yo te aviso -concluyó-

-Está bien -sonrió la chica- el vestido ¿en dónde te lo dejo?

-¿No lo llevarás a tu casa? Es tuyo -sonrió Tomoyo-

-Mejor te lo dejo, puedo venir a arreglarme aquí -sugirió la chica-

-De acuerdo -Tomoyo agarró el vestido y lo colgó junto al suyo- entonces nos arreglaremos juntas.

En la habitación de al lado, Shaoran estaba un poco impaciente, no entendía por qué se estaban demorando, de haber sido posible, ya habría formado un agujero en el piso de tanto caminar, quería hablar con Sakura de una vez, antes de que se tenga que volver a postergar la plática.

Eriol entró a la mansión Daidouji, una de las empleadas le dijo que Tomoyo estaba un poco ocupada, pero que podía esperar, como ya conocían a Eriol, no tenían problema con que el chico de cabello azul se desplazara por donde guste, así que lo dejaron a solas, lo cual hizo que el chico se dirigiese al estudio de diseño de Tomoyo, lugar en donde estaba Shaoran caminando como león enjaulado; al verlo, el joven inglés, tuvo que aguantarse la risa, se veía muy chistoso caminando de un lado a otro.

-Amor, llegaste a tiempo -dijo Tomoyo, al tiempo que entraba junto a Sakura-

-Hola Eriol -sonrió la chica- ya me contó Tomoyo lo de ustedes, muchas felicidades -dijo la chica-

-Gracias, estoy muy feliz -Eriol abrazó a Tomoyo y le dio un beso corto-

Shaoran estaba parado, mirando la escena que se reproducía enfrente de él, se había quedado en segundo plano, cuando llegaron las chicas y Eriol, no esperaba verlo ahí, después de la plática que habían tenido, aunque claro, estaba en casa de su novia, era obvio que él se dirigiera ahí después de todo. Cuando vio que Eriol tomó a Tomoyo de la cintura y la besó, sintió un poco de envidia, él era tan abierto, que no le importaba tener espectadores para demostrar cuánto quería a su chica.

-Shaoran, ¿te quedarás ahí parado? -dijo Eriol, haciendo que el chico regresara a la realidad-

-Perdón… -se disculpó y se acercó a los demás- ¿Sakura ya acabaste? -preguntó un poco sonrojado-

-Mmmm… si, eso era todo ¿no Tomoyo? -Sakura volteó a ver a su amiga-

-Si, no se te olvide que el viernes tienes que venir a arreglarte conmigo, tendré todo dispuesto -guiñó un ojo la chica amatista-

-Si, yo estaré aquí -sonrió Sakura- ¿Nos vamos? -preguntó la chica dirigiéndose a Shaoran-

Eriol al escucharlos, miró a Shaoran de manera sugerente, le alzó los pulgares en signo de aprobación sin que las dos chicas se dieran cuenta.

-Te veo más tarde Shaoran -comentó el chico-

-Si -Shaoran sabía que Eriol solo quería molestarlo, aún así se dirigió a la entrada, esperando a que Sakura se despidiera de los dos chicos-

-Te veré más tarde, te aviso cuando esté yendo -comentó Tomoyo, mientras acompañaba a su amiga a la puerta-

Sakura, se fue hasta donde estaba Shaoran, subió al auto y esperó a que Shaoran también subiera, pero Eriol lo detuvo un momento.

-¿Dejarás de huir? -preguntó el chico a su amigo, haciendo que este se detuviera-

-Ya te dije que no estoy huyendo, tengo que resolver unas cosas en Hong Kong -suspiró Shaoran, estaba un poco cansado que su amigo no lo comprendiera-

-Tú y yo sabemos que lo que tengas que hacer en Hong Kong, lo puedes hacer aquí -se encogió de hombros- que te vaya bien con Sakura -comentó el chico al tiempo que entraba a casa de Tomoyo-

Shaoran vio a su amigo irse, si era verdad que lo que tuviese que hacer en Hong Kong podría ver la forma de resolverlo allí, sin embargo, necesitaba asegurarse que su mamá no se interpondría en sus decisiones, y ya tenía un plan para eso.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte esperar aquí -se disculpó el chico al subir al auto-

-No te preocupes, entiendo que se acerca la inauguración de la empresa -sonrió Sakura- ¿a dónde iremos? -quiso saber-

-Al acuario, me comentaron que hicieron unas reformas, ¿ya has ido? -Shaoran veía de reojo a Sakura mientras él conducía-

-No, la próxima semana iremos ahí de excursión con los chicos -recordó Sakura-

-Pues lo irás a ver antes que ellos -sonrió el chico-

En el camino, comenzó a reinar el silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada, Shaoran estaba un poco nervioso, pensando en todo lo que pasará llegando al acuario, Sakura, por su parte, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, había imaginado el regreso de Shaoran, pero después del segundo año de su partida, había desistido en esperarlo, aun así, sus sentimientos hacía él, no habían cambiado para nada.

Al llegar al acuario, Shaoran ayudó a bajar a la chica, y se dirigieron adentro del establecimiento, Sakura se quedó maravillada de ver todas las reformas que había habido, el acuario había sido cerrado hace un año, luego en la reapertura quería asistir, de hecho, Kaito la había invitado, sin embargo, el día que habían quedado, cayó un diluvio, impidiendo que la chica llegara a la cita.

Shaoran, tomó de la mano a su acompañante, y la llevó hacia el lugar en donde estaba uno de los tanques enormes del lugar, en donde se podían apreciar cientos de especies de peces y animales marinos, al llegar ahí, Shaoran se puso frente a ella y la tomó de ambas manos.

-Sakura… -comenzó el chico, ella solo lo miraba un poco sonrojada, no esperó esa manera de actuar del chico-

-Shaoran… -silenció al chico poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios- hace años tú me confesaste algo en el parque pingüino… -continúo la chica- yo actué mal, para cuando quise hablar contigo, tú te habías ido a Hong Kong -suspiró la chica, Shaoran la miró anonadado, no esperaba que la chica le dijera lo que le estaba diciendo, sin embargo, dejó que continuara- Sabes, cuando te fuiste, me di cuenta de cosas que pasaban desapercibidas, al menos yo no me daba cuenta, pero recordando los momentos que pasábamos, me di cuenta que tú siempre me apoyabas en todo, las veces que me protegías, igual o más que mi hermano, también, que siempre me decías que los chicos que se me acercaban no me convenían, estábamos chicos, aún así tú siempre estabas para mí y lo entendí después de que te fuiste -Sakura miró a Shaoran a los ojos- tal vez sea demasiado tarde, aún así, quisiera decirte que tú me gustabas mucho Shaoran… En realidad, ahora que te veo, sé que aún me gustas y…

Al escuchar esas palabras, Shaoran silenció a Sakura, de la manera menos pensada para la chica, en cuestión de segundos la sujetó de la cintura y la silencio con un beso, al principio, Sakura se sorprendió, pero después de un instante, correspondió al beso, ambos chicos ansiaban ese momento, así que se dejaron llevar por unos instantes, al separarse, Shaoran acarició las mejillas de la chica.

-Tú también me gustas, solo que no sabía cómo actuar después de lo mal que te traté el día que nos volvimos a ver, estuve esperando tu respuesta por mucho tiempo, entonces, ¿crees que aún podamos recuperar el tiempo? ¿me darías una oportunidad? -el chico contuvo la respiración en espera de la respuesta de la chica-

Sakura se quedó un momento pensando, habían pasado 15 años, pero sus sentimientos seguían perteneciendo al chico que tenía frente a ella, aún así, no estaba segura de comenzar algo con él, sabía de antemano, que Shaoran se hacía cargo de las empresas en Hong Kong, el que haya abierto una pequeña empresa en Japón, no quiere decir que se regresaría, Sakura miró a Shaoran un instante, hasta romper el contacto entre ambos.

-¿Te quedarás aquí? -quiso saber la chica-

-Me tengo que regresar unos días, pero pienso volver -dijo Shaoran seguro de sí mismo, no le gustó nada que la chica se haya apartado de él-

-¿En verdad volverás? -Sakura estaba un poco esperanzada ante la afirmación del chico, sin embargo, nada cambiaba el hecho que él se iría- Shaoran, ambos tenemos responsabilidades, ni yo pienso alejarte de ellas y estoy seguro que tú tampoco me harías lo mismo.

-Sakura, yo voy a volver, se mis responsabilidades y estoy viendo la manera de resolverlo, solo necesito saber si nos darás la oportunidad -volvió a sujetarle las manos a Sakura- nunca te mentiría, tal vez hayan ocasiones que tenga que viajar, pero podemos intentarlo, he esperado tanto para esto -rogó Shaoran-

-Te fuiste -dijo en voz queda Sakura- no supe nada de ti, ni siquiera me dijiste que te irías y se suponía que éramos amigos -reclamó la chica-

-Lo sé, yo actué mal, pero ahora Sakura estoy aquí, intentémoslo…

Shaoran se fue acercando poco a poco a Sakura para romper el espacio que se había creado, estaba tan cerca de ella que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, sus miradas habían conectado desde que Shaoran comenzó a acercarse, y justo en el momento en el que él se comenzaba a inclinar para rosar sus labios con los de ella, sintió que era jalado bruscamente.

-¡Quita tus manos de mi hermana! -Touya había llegado al acuario con Nakuru, cuando de repente la chica mencionó haber visto a Sakura y cuando por fin touya los divisó, no dio crédito a lo que estaba mirando, así que, sin importarle nada, corrió a apartar a su pequeña hermana de las manos del mocoso al que no tragaba-

-Hermano, ¿qué haces? -se quejó Sakura, aún no aprobaba la forma de reaccionar de su hermano, vio que Touya seguía sujetado y mal mirando al chico castaño, así que tuvo que intervenir- Touya, suéltalo -comenzó a tirar del brazo de su hermano-

-¡No tienes nada que hacer con mi hermana, así que aléjate de ella! -gritó el chico furibundo-

-Sakura ya está grandecita para decirme si me quiere lejos o no -respondió Shaoran, ya no era el mismo niño que se dejaba intimidar por Touya Kinomoto, el ya mencionado, se sorprendió ante el comentario del chico, no esperaba que fuera a enfrentarlo-

-Mira mocoso… -comenzó a decir un energúmeno Touya- Sakura me tiene a mí, y mientras esté vivo, cuidaré de mi hermana y por nada del mundo la quiero cerca de ti. -finalizó el chico al tiempo que soltaba de un empujón a Shaoran- te vas conmigo a la casa -se dirigió a ahora a Sakura-

-Vine con Shaoran, me voy con Shaoran -dijo Sakura, quien había estado presenciando el altercado entre esos dos-

-Touya, déjalos -intervino Nakuru- no creo que él quiera hacerle algo a tu hermana -tomó de la mano a Touya para poder apartarlo de los chicos, sin embargo, el joven Kinomoto estaba tan furioso que se apartó de la chica-

-¡No te metas Nakuru! -gritó Touya fuera de sí-

Nakuru no aguantó que Touya le haya gritado, por lo cual se fue del lugar, Touya al verla irse, se desencajó completamente, uno, porque no creyó que le haya gritado a Nakuru y dos porque no le duró el tenerla de novia, se sentía como una bestia, olvidándose de su hermana y del mocoso, corrió a alcanzar a Nakuru, no quería perderla por una tontería.

Por su parte, Shaoran trató de recomponerse, no quería enfrentarse Touya, pero no tuvo de otra, por nada del mundo se iba a dejar, ya no era el mismo niño.

-Discúlpame, no quería molestar a tú hermano.

-No te preocupes, sé como es mi hermano -trató de restarle importancia- será mejor que me vaya, tengo muchos pendientes. -se excusó la chica-

-Pero no hemos terminado de hablar, Sakura enserio quiero saber ¿qué pasará con nosotros?

-A pasado mucho tiempo, que te parece si nos empezamos a tratar como amigos -sugirió la chica- así también tú ves como te acomodas entre Hong Kong y aquí.

A Shaoran no le quedó más que aceptar la sugerencia de Sakura, no quería presionarla por nada del mundo.

-Te llevo a tu casa, así sirve y me entero en dónde vives -comentó el chico, al escuchar eso, Sakura frunció el ceño, cómo era posible que Shaoran no supiera en dónde vive-

-Shaoran, yo vivo en donde siempre -Sakura comenzó a dirigirse a la salida del acuario-

"Touya me engañó" -pensó el castaño.

-Pensé que te habías mudado -trató de corregir el chico, no quería hacer que se disgustara con su hermano-

-Pues pensaste mal.

De camino a casa de los Kinomoto, estuvieron platicando sobre lo que estuvieron haciendo durante todo este tiempo, tenía mucho tiempo que recuperar, al menos en plan de amigos, de todos modos, Shaoran no se iba a rendir, sabía que se iba a ganar el corazón de la ojiverde, había dado el primer paso, ahora nada ni nadie los iba a apartar, ni siquiera el trabajo en Hong Kong.

Con esa actitud optimista, Shaoran dejó a la chica en su casa, le hubiese gustado despedirse con un beso de sus labios, de volver a probar esos labios tan dulces y suaves, inconscientemente se tocó los labios mientras veía entrar a Sakura, definitivamente, aún le gustaba; al irse a su casa, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Sakura estaba mucho más relajada después de haber hablado con Shaoran, por fin había dicho lo que sentía, aunque no fue de capaz de aceptar la proposición de Shaoran, eran muchas las cosas que los separaban, no quería ser ella quien lo presionara para que dejara su vida en Hong Kong, aún así, de saber que Shaoran estaba decidido en quedarse en Japón la había ilusionado demasiado.

Touya había estado esperando impacientemente la llegada de su hermana, el día había sido catastrófico para él, y para rematarlo, había peleado con Nakuru, la chica no quería verlo, así que decidió darle su espacio, cuando llegó a su casa, se enojó mucho más al ver que Sakura no había llegado, para tratar de tranquilizarse recogió la correspondencia y comenzó a abrirla sin prestarle mucha atención, hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta y vio la silueta de su hermana.

-Vaya, hasta que te apareces -se quejó Touya-

\- No empieces, que no he hecho nada malo -Sakura no pudo evitar dejar los ojos en blanco, le exasperaba lo neurótico y sobre protector que es Touya- Hay algo para mí -dijo la chica para tratar de calmar al joven Kinomoto, este comenzó a pasar la correspondencia, ahora si le prestó más atención, vio un sobre membretado con el logo de una universidad y vio que iba dirigida a su pequeña hermana- Touya, la correspondencia -esperó Sakura impacientemente, al escucharla Touya reaccionó y le pasó el sobre-

-Este es tuyo -mencionó- tú que tienes que ver con esa universidad -quiso saber Touya-

Sakura no le prestó atención, al recibir el sobre de las manos de su hermano, sintió que todo se había desvanecido a su alrededor, abrió temblorosamente el sobre, llevaba meses esperando la contestación, y ya se había hecho a la idea de que no había quedado, así que al tener la carta en sus manos, había hecho que tuviera un rayo de esperanza.

Touya miraba a su hermana un poco preocupado, no sabía nada acerca de ese sobre, le picaba la curiosidad y al no recibir respuesta de ella, se acercó por encima de su hombro para saber lo que le tenía en trance.

"Nos complace mucho informarle, que su solicitud ha sido aprobada"

Esa fue la línea de todo lo escrito que le llamó la atención a Touya, aún seguía sin entender, sin perder nada de tiempo le quitó la hoja a su hermana y volvió a leerlo. Sakura estaba muy contenta, era su tercer intento para acceder a esa universidad, no cabía en su felicidad.

-Universidad de Cambridge -leyó Touya- ¿tú que tienes que ver con esa univerdiad?

-¡Me aceptaron para estudiar el master en pedagogía! -dijo una Sakura muy emocionada- tengo que hablar con papá… no mejor le daré la sorpresa -Sakura estaba hablando a mil por hora, mientras que su hermano no podía creer que su hermanita se iba a ir lejos de él-

-Sakura, pero es en Inglaterra -Touya decidió sentarse, no soportaba la idea de que se vaya-

-Lo sé, es una de las mejores escuelas, y además podré trabajar mientras estudio, he visto colegios en donde si cumplo el perfil -explicaba la chica, lo tenía todo muy bien pensado-

Sin pensarlo más, Sakura se llevó la carta con ella a su habitación, tenía muchas cosas que preparar, quería contarle a todos, hasta que de repente sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo.

"Shaoran" -ese fue uno de sus peores temores, justamente ahora que él estaba en Japón ella tendría que irse, aún así, no estaba dispuesta en desaprovechar esta oportunidad, había intentado tres años para quedar en dicha universidad, sabía que saldría con un gran prestigio el haber cursado ahí su master, y también quería conocer Inglaterra por su cuenta, Eriol le había contado muchas veces de los paisajes, pero no hay nada mejor que comprobar todo eso con sus propios ojos.

Como había quedado, Tomoyo llegó a casa de los Kinomoto, esperó a que le abrieran, se sorprendió la forma en que Touya se mostraba, estaba un poco ausente, aún no había superado la noticia, la chica pasó de lado a él y fue directamente a la habitación de su amiga.

-¿Sakura? -dijo la chica un poco insegura-

-Tomoyo, que bueno verte -dijo la chica un poco emocionada- tengo un problema -se dejó caer en la cama-

-¿Problema? Creí que estarías bien ahora que has visto a Shaoran.

-¡Si! Ese precisamente es mi problema -estiró la hoja que no había soltado hacía su amiga, Tomoyo al ver la hoja membretada, abrió los ojos como platos, sabía lo mucho que Sakura quería asistir a esa universidad y las veces que había tratado de entrar-

-Así que te irás a Inglaterra -afirmó la chica- ahora entiendo porque Touya está como zombie -Tomoyo se había quedado de la misma manera, no podía creer que su amiga se iría tan lejos-

-Touya es un exagerado -les restó importancia- Tomoyo estoy muy confundida -Sakura se sentó para mirar a su amiga- sé que amo a Shaoran, pero esto es lo que llevaba esperando durante mucho tiempo -abrazó una almohada- ¿Qué hago?

-Tú y Shaoran -empezó la chica- ¿ya son novios? -quiso saber-

-No, me lo propuso, pero él se va a Hong Kong, y ahora me llega esto, y creo que es una señal, de que no podemos estar juntos -dijo un poco seria-

-Sakura los master los puedes tomar en donde quieras, no necesariamente en Inglaterra, además Shaoran…

Sakura no dejó que continuara Tomoyo, fue a su lado y la abrazó, había pasado de un estado de felicidad a la tristeza en tan solo un momento, estaba confundida, necesitaba sentir el apoyo y comprensión de alguien y sabía que Tomoyo era la indicada.

-¿Por qué no lo hablas con Shaoran? -sugirió la chica- verás que todo tiene solución.

-Tomoyo la única solución aquí es que yo renuncie a alguno de los dos -dijo Sakura mientras se apartaba de su amiga-

***

Shaora había llegado muy contento a su casa, al menos al fin supo que Sakura si le correspondía, no había nada que le pudiera quitar la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, el chico era ajeno a los dilemas que tenía Sakura en estos momentos, así que su felicidad seguía intacta.

-Joven Shaoran, aquí tiene los pendientes del día de hoy y la señorita Meiling le llamó, dijo que estaría al pendiente de su celular para que usted le regrese la llamada -dijo Wei al ver a Shaoran entrar-

\- Gracias, enseguida habló con Meiling -tomó las hojas de los pendientes y se fue a su habitación, no tenía caso en hablar con Meiling, pero aún así, sería muy grosero por su parte no regresarle la llamada-

-Shaoran, al fin te comunicas -se quejó la chica china- te tengo la información que querías.

-Hola Meiling, ¿qué información me tienes? -quiso saber el chico-

-Pues Sakura sigue viviendo en la misma casa de siempre, solo que ahora está sola con su hermano, no tiene novio, sigue siendo la misma chica despistada de siempre, su mejor amiga es Tomoyo y fin -comenzó a reír la chica- ¿con eso te basta?

-Ya sabía todo eso, ya hablé con ella -sonrió el chico- también sé que me quiere, estoy muy feliz -dijo el chico-

-¡Que bueno! -gritó emocionada Meiling- ¿Entonces ya son novios? -quiso saber toda la noticia-

-No, aún no, pero sé que pronto lo seremos -el chico estaba muy ilusionado, quería tener ese felices para siempre con la chica de ojos verdes-

-Pues no pierdas el tiempo, ve con todo -aconsejó Meiling a su primo-

Estuvieron platicando por un breve momento más, Shaoran quería saber qué pasaba en Hong Kong, y sabía que Meiling a pesar de tener en puerta su boda, podía contarle lo que pasaba, cuando finalizaron la llamada, Shaoran se puso manos a la obra, necesitaba solucionar su estadía en Japón y Hong Kong, ya no quería seguir apartado de ella ni un minuto más, no ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos si son correspondidos...

****¿Vamos bien? Espero que sí, espero que les té gustando :) **

**un beso ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Los días pasaron, y después de la plática que habían tenido, Sakura había evitado a Shaoran, quería aclararse, quería saber qué podía hacer, aún así, sabía que no podía huir por mucho tiempo, el día del baile había llegado, así que ahí se tenían que ver y hacer frente a lo que tanto le temía.

Estaba en casa de Tomoyo, había ido saliendo del colegio, para poder arreglarse juntas, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras se cepillaba el cabello hace un tiempo que había decidido dejárselo largo, y le encantaba como se le veía, su papá le decía siempre que se estaba pareciendo mucho a su mamá, a pesar de que el color de su cabello era diferente.

-¿Sakura ya estás lista? -Tomoyo hizo que Sakura volviera a la realidad- ni siquiera te has puesto el vestido -se quejó la chica, quien ya estaba completamente arreglada con su vestido negro, hacía que se resaltaran sus ojos y su tez blanca, el vestido tenía un corte imperio, se ajustaba en el pecho y luego dejaba caer delicadamente la tela de la falda, tenía detalles de encaje, lo acompañó con un maquillaje sencillo, ya que por el antifaz no se luciría demasiado, sus labios los había pintado de color rojo para tener ese contraste de estilos-

-Lo siento me distraje un poco -se disculpó Sakura-

Tomoyo ayudó a su amiga a vestirse, si continuaba esperándola, se les iba a hacer tarde, después de quince minutos ambas ya estaban preparadas, Tomoyo, hizo uso de la limusina de su mamá, hacía tiempo que no lo utilizaba, prefería conducir su auto, ambas abordaron el, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de los nervios que afloraban de su amiga, ella no sabía como esconder sus emociones, en el camino, trató de sacarle plática para hacer que se relajara, funcionó solo un momento, ya que al bajar del auto, a Sakura comenzó a entrarle el pánico, no quería hablar con Shaoran aún, no tenía idea que haría.

-¡Amor! -ambas escucharon la voz de Eriol al acercarse- que guapa te ves -tomó a la chica de la cintura y le dio un casto beso-

-Gracias -Sakura nunca había visto a su amiga sonrojada- todo quedó divino -dijo la chica al ver la decoración-

-Te dije que me haría cargo -guiñó un ojo Eriol- Sakura estás hermosa, espera que te vea Shaoran -Eriol beso en la mejilla a la ojiverde-

-Mmmm gracias Eriol -Sakura se sonrojó ante el alago del chico-

-Ah miren, ahí viene Shaoran -dijo Eriol, haciendo que las chicas voltearan a ver.

Shaoran se dirigió directamente a Sakura, aún no entendía por qué la chica no le tomaba las llamadas o por qué no le respondía los mensajes, desde el martes que se había visto no había tenido noticas suyas, desistió en ir a su casa, para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con Touya.

-Sakura, estás muy guapa -dijo Shaoran, olvidando que habían dos testigos-

-Gracias -alcanzó a decir la chica-

-Bueno, pónganse sus antifaces, recuerden que es el tema de la fiesta -dijo Tomoyo emocionada.

Todos hicieron caso a la chica, se colocaron los antifaces, mientras Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaban en la entrada para esperar a que llegaran los invitados, Shaoran tomó de la mano a Sakura y la llevó a un lugar apartado, necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando.

-Shaoran deberías de estar con ellos -dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa-

-Ellos se pueden arreglar sin mí, Sakura ¿qué pasa? No me has respondido ni las llamadas ni los mensajes, creí que estábamos bien -Shaoran necesitaba saber-

-No pasa nada, vamos con Eriol y Tomoyo, tienes que dar buena impresión en tú baile -sonrió casi forzadamente la chica-

-Sakura te pasa algo, por favor dime -suplicó el chico- no te olvides que te conozco muy bien, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo entre nosotros -acarició la mejilla de la chica-

En ese momento, Sakura se rompió completamente, ya no podía seguir aguantando más, se aferró a Shaoran y comenzó a llorar, había estado evitando esta situación por unos días, no sabía cómo manejarlo, y al ver a Shaoran tan preocupado, no hizo más que entristecerla más.

Tomoyo se había dado cuenta de que los dos chicos de había apartado, sintió un poco de pena por la situación que pasaba su amiga, se sintió afortunada por tener a Eriol consigo, Eriol, por su parte, no entendía que pasaba, había visto a Shaoran un poco preocupado, pero sabía también que el chico andaba un poco estresado por la situación en Hong Kong.

-¿A dónde fueron? -preguntó el chico-

-Tienen cosas de qué hablar -beso al chico- ven ya están llegando los invitados

De esa manera, logró que Eriol no siguiera preguntando, no quería contarle nada, hasta que Sakura hablara con Shaoran, ya que sabía que Eriol podría contarle al chico haciendo que el problema fuera un poco más grande de lo que era.

-Sakura dime que te pasa -Shaoran comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la chica para tranquilizarla, no había dejado de llorar-

Sakura no buscaba la manera de decirle a Shaoran, no podía controlar las lágrimas que le brotaban a borbotones, sabía que tenía que decirle, pero tampoco quería decirle porque no había tomado una decisión.

Shaoran al verla en ese estado, caminó con ella pegada a su pecho hasta el jardín, para así estar más tiempo a solas sin que nadie interrumpiera, sabía que debía estar con Eriol y Tomoyo, pero el estado de Sakura no le gustaba, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cuando llegaron al jardín, Sakura se apartó de Shaoran, necesitaba sincerarse con él, después de todo, Tomoyo tenía razón, junto con Shaoran podría buscar una solución a su problema.

-Shaoran… yo… -Sakura hipaba un poco por haber estado llorando-

-Tranquila, ven siéntate -Shaoran tomó de la mano a la chica e hizo que se sentara, luego él se hincó frente a ella- ¿qué pasa?

Sakura lo miró un momento, esos ojos ámbar que le gustaban la lograron tranquilizar un momento, tomó su pequeño bolso y sacó la carta que le había llegado hace unos días, y sin decir nada, se lo entregó a Shaoran, el chico al leerlo, se emocionó, aún no había entendido el motivo de la tristeza de la chica.

-Sakura esto es fantástico -dijo Shaoran mientras abrazaba a la chica-

-¿No lo entiendes? -dijo Sakura pegada a él, su voz estaba entrecortada-

-Entras a la universidad de Cambridge para estudiar un master, ¿qué hay que entenderle? -Shaoran seguía sin comprender-

-Es en Inglaterra… -dijo con voz queda Sakura- tú estás aquí y yo me iré -por fin soltó la chica para que él entendiese-

-Sakura, así te vayas al polo norte, yo estaré para ti, no veo el problema -Shaoran pegó su frente a la de la chica-

-Pero si me voy, tú y yo no podremos tener nada -Sakura quería que Shaoran se diera cuenta del problema-

Shaoran había entendido muy bien el problema, aún así quería demostrarle su apoyo, no quería que se sintiera así por él, si tendría que esperar un tiempo más para poder estar con ella, lo haría, ¿por qué? Porque su amor por ella era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

-Sakura, pase lo que pase, nosotros estaremos bien -juntó sus labios con los de la chica y comenzó a marcar el ritmo del beso, tenía en cuenta que no quería presionarla, pero igual quería volver a sentir sus suaves y delicados labios contra los de él, Sakura correspondió cada uno de los movimientos que Shaoran marcaba, incluso rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron en el beso, se separaron solo porque sus pulmones reclamaban un poco de aire, sus respiraciones estaban un poco entrecortadas, Shaoran no dejaba de acariciar las mejillas de Sakura, y ella no dejaba de jugar con el cabello del chico.

-Los amigos no se besan así -dijo Sakura un poco ruborizada-

-Eso quiere decir que no somos amigos -concluyó Shaoran-

-Entonces ¿qué somos? -Sakura miraba a Shaoran en espera de una respuesta-

-Pues, para mi era mi novia -dijo Shaoran como si nada- eres el amor de mi vida y no te dejaré ir, así me pidas que te de tiempo -Shaoran volvió a sellar sus labios con un beso, no quería apartarse de ella, aunque sabía que estaban en un lugar concurrido, tal vez en el jardín no se haya aparecido alguien, pero dentro del lugar estaban los invitados del baile- será mejor que entremos -dijo contra los labios de la chica-

-Necesito ir a arreglarme el maquillaje, seguramente lo tengo corrido por tanto llorar -Sakura decidió marcar un poco de distancia, lo cual al chico no le gustó nada-

-No te apartes, quiero estar contigo -hizo un pequeño puchero, logrando poner así una sonrisa en la ojiverde-

-¿Aunque me vaya a Inglaterra, seguiremos siendo novios? -Sakura seguía un poco temerosa ante ese acontecimiento-

-Decidas lo que decidas, yo siempre te voy a apoyar, no soy nadie para evitar que realices tus sueños y si tú decides irte te esperaré, ya esperé 15 años, que son dos o tres años más -bromeó el chico, haciendo que Sakura riera un poco-

***

Eriol se había impacientado ante la ausencia de su amigo, sabía que no debía interrumpir, sin embargo, no le gustaba que Shaoran no estuviese presente, Tomoyo hacía lo necesario para tranquilizarlo, recibían a los asistente con una sonrisa, dejando a un lado su impaciencia, estaba a punto de ir por él aunque Tomoyo se enojase, cuando vio a los dos chicos entrar, Shaoran tenia sujetado de la cintura a Sakura, lo cual hizo que ambos chicos se miraran con complicidad.

-Y tu queriendo ir a interrumpir -dijo Tomoyo mientras le daba un codazo a Eriol-

-Vamos -dijo el chico, tomando de la mano a su novia, quería saber qué había pasado-

Cuando se acercaron, la nueva pareja les contó una parte de lo que habían platicando, más bien, les habían contando que se habían hecho novios, pero la parte del dilema de Sakura, seguía siendo un secreto, al menos Eriol no tenía conocimiento de eso, de todas formas, Sakura no había decidido, aún le faltaba platicarlo con su papá.

Después de media hora, Eriol hizo que todos los asistentes se reunieran, agradeció su presencia y habló un poco sobre lo que querían lograr con la apertura de la empresa, cedió el micrófono a su amigo y ahora socio, quien logró decir un discurso emotivo para todos, tenía mucha práctica, llevaba tiempo dirigiéndose a muchas personas, para finalizar, dejaron a la chica del grupo, Shaoran le cedió el micrófono a Tomoyo, ella a pesar de no tener mucha participación, para ambos era fundamental tenerla, Tomoyo agradeció a ambos chicos y luego se dirigió a los asistentes, y con esto dio comienzo al baile.

El baile había llamado la atención de muchos empresarios, sobre todo cuando supieron que los involucrados venían de familias imponentes y prestigiosas, muchos querían hablar con los jóvenes para concertar reuniones, eso a los chicos comenzó a emocionarles, era apenas la inauguración y ya habían interesados.

-¿Bailamos? -preguntó Shaoran a Sakura-

Sakura tomó la mano del chico y ambos se dirigieron a la pista, las canciones que tocaban eran suaves, de acorde a la velada y al evento, Shaoran ayudó a mover a la chica por toda la vista, le daba vueltas de vez en cuando y la pegaba a él, era el primer baile juntos, era su momento especial, uno de los muchos que esperaban tener. Pero la magia a veces se desvanece…

-¿Mañana te irás a Hong Kong, no? -Sakura estaba un poco apenada de preguntar eso-

-Si, pero volveré en unos días -Shaoran quería que Sakura se sintiera segura, que supiera que no la dejaría- te lo prometo -y selló su promesa con un tierno beso, el cual hizo que muchos de los asistentes aplaudieran, los chicos se separaron un poco sonrojados por ser el centro de atención, no esperaban que todos estuviesen viendo lo que hacían.

-¿Podré acompañarte al aeropuerto?

Shaoran sonrió al escuchar la pregunta de su novia, asintió con la cabeza y beso sus manos.

-Por supuesto, ¿pero no que irías a ver a tu papá? Llegarás tarde  
-Llevaré el auto, no te preocupes por eso -sonrió la ojiverde-

Las horas iban pasando y muchos de los asistentes se fueron retirando, Shaoran le dijo a Tomoyo que él llevaría a Sakura a su casa, así que se despidieron de ellos y se dirigieron al auto, Sakura estaba muy feliz, aunque no hubiese resuelto del todo su problema, sabía que contaba con el amor de su vida.

-Gracias por traerme -Sakura se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad-

-No tienes nada que agradecer preciosa -Shaoran quitó también su cinturón apresuradamente y bajó para abrir la puerta a su novia, Sakura al ver el gesto, se sonrojó un poco, bajó del auto y ambos quedaron frente a frente-  
-Te veré en el aeropuerto -la chica no sabía qué hacer, estaba un poco nerviosa-

-Descansa, amor -Shaoran puso sus manos en el auto, dejando así a Sakura acorralada, se inclinó levemente hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto, se estaba volviendo adicto a los labios de la ojiverde, ella apoyó sus manos en el pecho del chico, tantéandolo hasta llegar a su cuello para poder rodearlo con sus brazos- Te amo -dijo Shaoran al finalizar el beso, rozó su nariz contra la de la chica, y sonrió-

-También te amo -respondió Sakura- siento que es un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaré -mencionó la chica un poco apenada-

-Te aseguro que cuando despiertes, yo seguiré contigo, bueno, me iré a Hong Kong pero será unos días -el chico le dio un beso corto y se apartó- anda entra o te secuestraré -le guiñó un ojo a su novia-

-Descansa -Sakura le dio un pequeño beso y entró a su casa, estaba un poco más tranquila e ilusionada-

Shaoran se quedó parado, hasta que vio que Sakura entró a su casa sana y salva, si algo tenía muy en claro, era que siempre lucharía por ella, ya no habría ningún impedimento para que ambos estuviesen juntos, así Sakura se tenga que ir a Inglaterra, él iría tras ella…

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despertó muy temprano, no quería llegar tarde al aeropuerto, a pesar de que estaba un poco desvelada por el baile de la noche anterior, era más su emoción de poder ver al joven castaño que tenía cautivado su corazón.

-¿Te caíste de la cama? -preguntó Touya al ver a su hermanita muy apurada-

-Iré a ver a papá -mintió la joven- ¿has visto mis llaves del auto?

-Mejor te llevo, no te gusta conducir y son más de dos horas en carretera -Touya se había levantado para disponerse a acompañar a la chica-

-No… no es necesario, conduciré con cuidado -Sakura por fin había encontrado sus llaves y se fue corriendo a subirse en el, antes de que su hermano insistiera-

Por su parte, Shaoran estaba comprobando que no se le olvidaba nada, en toda la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, estaba ideando la mejor opción para todos, quería tener todo preparado para cuando hablara con su madre, Ieran Li se caracterizaba por intimidar a las personas, incluyendo a sus hijos, si bien había conseguido que sus cuatro hijas mayores se casaran por conveniencia, con Shaoran no lo había logrado, por más intentos que ha hecho, Shaoran había salido invicto, con el paso del tiempo, aprendió a enfrentarse a su madre, ambos eran de carácter fuerte, y al final, Shaoran siempre se terminaba saliendo con la suya.

-Joven Shaoran, hay que irnos -Wei le habló desde la puerta-

-Ya voy

Con su mente en claro, de lo que debía de hacer, subió al auto rumbo al aeropuerto, al llegar, el chico miró con impaciencia el reloj de pulsera que traía, sabía que Sakura no era muy puntual, pero esperó que ese día pudiera lograrlo, Wei fue directo a registrarlos y a llevar la maleta del joven, mientras que veía a su joven amo un poco divertido, no era normal verlo así, siempre era muy serio y centrado, definitivamente el amor lo tenía muy cambiado.

Sakura iba conduciendo, para su mala suerte, había tráfico, a pesar de ser muy temprano, y más cuando empezaba a acercarse a la autopista que iba directo al aeropuerto, la chica miraba con impaciencia su reloj, si seguía así, Shaoran abordaría el avión sin poderse despedir de él.

La hora de abordar había llegado, Shaoran decidió dejarle un mensaje a su novia, no podía esperarla más tiempo aunque quisiera, si hubiese pedido a su mamá que le mandaran el jet privado de la familia si hubiese podido hacerlo, pero había decidido en ir en un vuelo comercial.

***  
De:Shaoran  
Para: Sakura

"Tuve que abordar, prometo llamarte  
apenas llegue a Hong Kong,  
Te amo"

***

Pulsó el botón "enviar" y esperó recibir una pronta respuesta de la chica, sin embargo, ya se había acomodado en su asiento y comenzaban a pedirles a todos los pasajeros que apagaran sus celulares o los pusieran en perfil de vuelo, por lo cual tuvo que dejar su celular, de todos modos, si Sakura le enviaba mensaje, apenas tuviese señal podría leerlo.

-

Touya estaba llegando a la empresa de juguetes, tenía una junta muy temprano con algunos inversionistas que no estaban muy contentos con las decisiones de la joven Daidouji, muchos de ellos, decían que la chica no tenía liderazgo y que era mejor que la sustituyeran por alguno con mucha más confianza, motivo por el cual las juntas eran continuas y tardadas, ese pequeño detalle no se lo habían informado a nadie, pero había llegado el momento de hacerlo, necesitaban proceder de alguna manera, si no la empresa corría riesgo de ser absorbida por alguno de ellos.

El joven Kinomoto estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó el tono de llamada de su celular, a pesar de que el número en la pantalla no lo tenía registrado, decidió contestar, algunas veces resultaban ser llamadas de urgencia y esta no era la excepción.

-Diga -respondió Touya, esperando que la persona al otro lado del teléfono hablase-

-Hablo del hospital Tomoeda, ¿es usted Touya Kinomoto?

-Si, ¿qué sucede? -El chico comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento-

-Necesitamos que venga, la señorita Sakura Kinomoto acaba de tener un accidente, se necesita algún familiar presente por cualquier cosa… -decía la voz al otro lado del teléfono-

Al escuchar esto, Touya dejó caer el teléfono, sabía que no debía dejar ir sola a su pequeña hermana, aún así accedió, no quería seguir enojándola más, después de lo que había pasado en el acuario, Sakura había optado por no hablarle a su hermano, y Nakuru apoyaba esa decisión.

-¿Touya, que sucede? -Tomoyo le preguntó, al verlo en estado de trance-

-Sa… Sak… Sakura -alcanzó a decir, reaccionando como pudo, se fue dejando a Tomoyo sin explicación alguna, en ese momento no le importaba la empresa ni nada, le importaba saber qué había pasado con su hermana-

En el hospital, todo era un caos, al parecer muy temprano hubo un enorme accidente, causado por un conductor imprudente de un tráiler, se distrajo en el momento en que el semáforo cambiada de color, ocasionando un terrible accidente, por eso había más movimiento en los pasillos del hospital de lo usual, las ambulancias llegaban una tras otra con los accidentados, algunos muy graves, otros con algunas lesiones y en algunos casos, habían camillas con personas ya fallecidas.

Al llegar al hospital, Touya corrió a la recepción a pedir informes sobre su hermanita, no daba crédito a todo el movimiento que había en el hospital, estaba muy alterado, lo único que quería saber era cómo estaba y qué había ocurrido.

-¡Soy Touya Kinomoto, en dónde está Sakura! – exigió el chico a la recepcionista-

-Por favor, necesito que llene esta solicitud, es parte del protocolo, enseguida se le dará información -suplicó la recepcionista, quien estaba tratando de atender a más personas que estaban gritando y exigiendo información-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Touya rellenó la hoja que le pasaron, se la entregó con la misma, sabía que la chica estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía, y estar alterado no le iba a ayudar en nada, la chica al ver la solicitud llenada y firmada por el joven Kinomoto, salió en busca del médico para entregarla, sabía un poco la situación así que no perdió el tiempo.

***

En Hong Kong, Shaoran sentía la necesidad de volver a Japón, cuando el avión comenzaba a despegar, había sentido una opresión el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, Wei le había dicho que podía ser a causa de su desvelo, aún así, Shaoran estaba inquieto en todo el viaje, cuando al fin descendió y pudo bajar del avión, lo primero que hizo fue encender su celular en busca de una respuesta de su novia, al no encontrar respuesta alguna, comenzó a llamarla insistentemente, quería escuchar su voz.

-Joven Shaoran, ya llegaron por nosotros -anunció Wei al castaño, haciendo que este dejara en paz el pobre móvil, ya intentaría marcarle más tarde…

***

Touya estaba en la sala de espera esperando alguna noticia, cada que veía que los médicos se acercaban creía que sería para darle información de su hermana, ya llevaba más de tres horas sin tener noticias.

-Touya -al escuchar su nombre, se levantó de su asiento, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por su hermana-

-Yuki -Touya al fin se había roto, había aguantado bastante, no quería avisar a nadie hasta que supiera algo de Sakura, pero al escuchar la voz de su amigo, ya no pudo más, Yukito además de ser su amigo, trabajaba como médico en ese hospital, pero según Touya, Yukito descansaba ese día, había hablado con él el día de ayer-

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, ¿te han informado algo? -Touya negó con la cabeza, no conseguía emitir palabras, el joven Yukito entendió que esta situación lo superaba, normalmente, Touya Kinomoto podía controlar toda situación, pero que su hermana esté en el hospital y no tenga noticias sobre lo que pasaba lo superaban- Iré a ver qué está pasando, deberías llamar a tu padre -Yukito trató tranquilizarlo-

-No puedo, ¿qué le voy a decir? -Toya comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su cabello- solo sé que está en el quirófano.

-Háblale a Nakuru, necesitas a alguien en quien apoyarte en estos momentos.

Yukito dejó a Touya en la sala de espera, le dolía ver a su amigo así, pero necesitaba ir a ayudar en lo que pudiera, cuando vio en las noticias el accidente, no lo dudó ni un segundo en abandonar su día de descanso con tal de ayudar, y al ver a Touya, supo que hacía lo correcto.

Las horas pasaban, Touya estaba muy desesperado, había seguido el consejo de Yukito, y llamó a su novia, se estaba volviendo loco en la espera de noticias, Nakuru corrió a su encuentro, no le gustó nada el estado de su novio. Ambos se levantaron al ver a Yukito aparecer con el otro médico.

-¿Cómo está Sakura? -preguntó Touya-

-La joven está fuera de peligro, sin embargo… -el médico a cargo de la situación de Sakura no buscaba la manera de explicarle a Touya la situación, esto hizo que el joven se impacientara mucho más-

-¡Sin embargo qué! -gritó Touya al tiempo que sujetaba de la bata al médico, en busca de una situación-

Yukitó logró apartarlo del médico, todos los presentes habían guardado silencio y estaban pendientes de lo que pudiera ocurrir ante tal arrebato, dos guardias se aproximaron hacia ellos para poder ayudar, sin embargo, Yukito les dijo que todo estaba bien, habló con el médico, le dijo que él informaría sobre lo que pasa, y así el médico se fue a ayudar a más pacientes.

-Yukito ¿que sucede? ¡Habla! -volvió a gritar Touya-

-Como ya te dijeron, Sakura está fuera de peligro, sin embargo, tuvieron que inducirle el coma, a causa del accidente, tiene muchos golpes graves en la cabeza, sufre de traumatismo craneoencefálico, además, debían controlar la hemorragia, estaba muy mal herida al llegar, al parecer la bolsa de aire no abrió y de no haber sido por el cinturón de seguridad, Sakura hubiese…

Yukito se quedó callado, sabía que todo lo que había dicho necesitaba ser procesado por Touya, quien no podía creer todo lo que le decía su amigo, era demasiado para él, cómo le diría a su padre que no pudo cuidar bien de su hermanita, daría su vida por estar en el lugar de Sakura, no podía creer que la chica estuviese en estado de coma y muy lesionada.

-Quiero verla -Exigió Touya-

-Puedes verla por fuera de la habitación, no puedo dejar que entres aún, ahora si creo que debes llamar a tu papá -sugirió Yukito-

Touya miró a Nakuru, no sabía cómo informarle a su papá de lo acontecido, nunca le había gustado dar malas noticias, pero debía decir, se fue a la recepción y pidió hacer otra llamada, la recepcionista le pasó el teléfono mientras atendía a otras personas, cuando Touya escuchó la voz de su papá, no sabía qué decir, tragó un poco de saliva y comenzó a explicarle a su papá lo acontecido.

El profesor Kinomoto se había dejado caer cuando escuchó lo que había pasado, Sonomi, que estaba junto a él en ese momento, tomó el teléfono de Fujitaka para informarse, sin tiempo que perder, pidió a su chofer que tuviese listo el auto, ayudó al profesor a levantarse, no le gustaba verlo así, siempre se había mostrado sonriente, incluso cuando Nadeshiko había caído enferma, pero sabía de antemano que si Tomoyo estuviese en esa situación, también se pondría así.

-Mi hija, Sonomi -dijo Fujitaka- mi hija está en coma…

Sonomi comenzó a jalar de él para llevarlo al auto, en el camino habló con Tomoyo, le contó lo que estaba sucediendo y pidió que se dirigiera al hospital para ayudar a Touya en lo que pudiese, ahora era cuando se necesitaban los unos a los otros.

La noticia del accidente de Sakura fue corriendo, Tomoyo le informó a Eriol, lo necesitaba con ella en ese momento, como la noticia le había afectado pidió a uno de sus empleados que le llamaran al chofer para poder ir al hospital, en la espera, Eriol hizo su aparición, abrazó a Tomoyo para darle su apoyo, sabía lo duro que era para ella saber que su mejor amiga y prima estaba en ese estado.

-Todo estará bien, vamos te llevo al hospital -dijo Eriol para tranquilizarla-

Tomoyo estaba agradecida en tener a Eriol con ella en esos momentos, acepto su ayuda, el chofer estaba tardando y ella quería estar con su amiga en esos momentos.

Todos los familiares y amigos ya habían llegado al hospital, querían saber sobre la chica, Touya informó en el colegio lo que había pasado para que pudieran buscar un reemplazo para la chica y pidió discreción que no comentaran lo del accidente, ya que no quería que hubieran muchas personas en el hospital, ya era suficiente con Nakuru, su papá, Sonomi, Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki, no quería a más personas ahí preguntando sobre su hermana, haciendo que cada día le fuera eterno…

**-Perdón por la demora, me olvidé por completo que lo debía publicar... Estaba entretenida escribiendo el capítulo 19... así como lo leen, ya avancé mucho la historia. ¡Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios! les juro que leo todos, les agradezco mil y espero que les guste este capítulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Después de dos días en Hong Kong, Shaoran había concertado una junta con su madre, sus hermanas y sus cuñados, estaba dispuesto a acomodar todo a su conveniencia, más sabiendo que Sakura tiene la posibilidad de irse a Inglaterra, así que su solución era la más sensata y lógica, al menos para él.

-Joven Shaoran, ya están todos en la sala de juntas -anunció Wei-

-Ya voy -respondió el chico, mientras reunía lo que necesitaba-

Ieran estaba intrigada por la junta que había programado Shaoran, pensó que al regresarlo a Hong Kong, lograría hacerlo entrar en razón para que se quedara, de todos modos, la empresa en Japón estaba empezando así que no lo necesitarían ahí.

Todos guardaron silencio en el momento en que Shaoran entró, si algo sabía hacer muy bien el chico, era intimidar a todos, inclusive a su madre, con los años había aprendido a que él era el que mandaba, ya no podía seguir siendo manipulado ni por su madre ni por nadie.

-Xiaolang, ¿ya nos dirás para qué estamos aquí? -Ieran quería saber-

-Pues lo he reunido a todos porque he decidido algunas cosas con respecto a la empresa de la familia… -comenzó a decir el chico- yo siempre estaré al mando, pero debido a que mi madre ha tomado decisiones a mis espaldas, yo he hecho lo mismo -Shaoran le hizo una señal a Wei para que les de a cada uno de los presentes las carpetas que tenía dispuestas para cada uno, para así poder continuar- Somos una familia, y como pueden leer en la información que les estoy presentando, de ahora en adelante, cada uno se hará cargo de un área, conozco perfectamente los perfiles de cada quien, así que el plan de acción ya está dispuesto, la sede de las empresas Li estarán en Japón, ahí es de donde me haré cargo -Ieran estaba seria, leyendo la información que le habían dado, sin embargo, dejó que su hijo continuara hablando- estoy seguro que entre todos podremos hacer que las empresas Li salgan adelante, no es necesario que gente externa se involucre, cuando entre nosotros hay el talento -concluyó el chico-

En la habitación se había hecho el silencio, las hermanas Li estaban muy contentas que se les contemplase en las empresas, habían estudiado para poder pertenecer ahí, pero su padres, habían decidido que ese no era el mundo para ellas, por lo cual les habían buscado a sus actuales parejas, que su hermanito haya pensado en hacerles parte hacía que las chicas quisieran empezar a tomar decisiones desde ya, pero sabían que una batalla se avecinaba, Ieran había estado callada en toda la junta, así que no les quedaba más que ser partícipes de la batalla de poderes que se comenzaba a suscitar.

-Así que dirigirás todo desde Japón -comenzó a hablar Ieran, Shaoran sabía que su mamá estaba esperando a que él acabara para poder negar todo lo que él había propuesto, pero ahora él tenía todas las de ganar- Estás consciente que la matriz de las empresas Li está en Hong Kong y que te estés yendo de un lado a otro no beneficiará para nada a la empresa, estás muy equivocado si crees que te dejaré hacer todo esto, tus hermanas no están calificadas para los puestos que les estás asignando y sus esposos no deberían estar involucrados, por algo tienen sus propias empresas como para que de encima les impongas tu voluntad. -Ieran había externado su sentir-

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirá madre? -el chico se había acomodado en su asiento mientras su madre hablaba, se comenzaba a divertir con esta situación-

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes mi aprobación, con eso te debe de bastar para dejar de pensar que te desharás de tus responsabilidades- sentenció Ieran-

-En ningún momento dije que no sería responsable, dejé en claro que yo seguiré a cargo y con todo el respeto que se merece, no necesito su aprobación -Shaoran le hizo una señal a Wei para que este le diera unas copias a Ieran- ahí dice que yo soy el dueño y la única persona que toma las decisiones desde que asumí el cargo -Shaoran vio como la cara de su madre se desencajaba, no creyó que su hijo usaría eso a su favor, según sabía, ese documento estaba oculto, no entendía cómo fue a parar en manos de su hijo- mi decisión está tomada, mis hermanas serán parte importante de la empresa al igual que sus esposos y la matriz será en Japón, soy lo suficientemente capaz de llevar la empresa al igual que mi padre lo dirigió en su tiempo, y si he llegado a este punto ha sido a causa suya, además, en el documento que le entregué señala que usted pierde toda actividad en la empresa.

Los presentes se fueron saliendo de la habitación, aunque les hubiese gustado ser partícipes de lo que ocurriera, sabían que cuando Ieran y Shaoran se enfrentaban no era bueno estar presentes, sobre todo ahora que se daban cuenta que Ieran estaba perdiendo.

-Tú no puedes llevar la matriz de las empresas Li a Japón, y en este papel puede decir que tú mandas, pero así no funcionan las cosas -decía Ieran mientras rompía los papeles- tú harás lo que yo diga y no hay papel que diga  
lo contrario.

-Lo que rompió son copias, no le iba a entregar los originales, durante mucho tiempo estuve a su disposición, estudié y comencé a tomar pequeñas decisiones mientras me preparaba, hace diez años me fue concedido todo el cargo que me pertenece y el cual decidí tomar, he hecho cuentas, investigué muchas cosas y si puedo hacer lo que he dicho, no hay nada más que decir.

Shaoran se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando a su madre, cuando se enteró de los documentos que tenían ocultos, había tomado la decisión de desafiarla, sabía que ganaría, habría estudiado lo que necesitaba para llevar la empresa aunque no le gustara, pero ahora él podía hacer y deshacer en la empresa y había decidido mudar parte de ella a Japón, así las empresas Li se irían expandiendo y ayudaría mucho.

Mientras tanto, Ieran comenzó a tomar cartas en el asunto, decidió llamarle a su abogado para poder hacer algo al respecto, no iba a permitir que Shaoran se saliera con la suya, aún no entendía por qué su insistencia en regresar a Japón, sabía que su esposo hizo mal en mandarlo ahí dos años, pero la empresa estaba siendo atacada, les habían estado llegando amenazas que poco a poco se convirtieron en acciones en la que corrían peligro toda la familia Li, por lo cual decidieron mandarlo a Japón, después de dos años habían resuelto todo así que le chico regresó aunque no quería.

-¡Shaoran! -escuchó una voz chillona por todo lo alto de la mansión, el chico mencionado volteó a ver y vio a su prima corriendo hacia él-

-Meiling, que alegría verte -Shaoran esperó a que con eso su prima se detuviera sin impactarlo, pero estuvo muy equivocado, Meiling se lanzó hacia él haciendo que el chico castaño se tambalease y cayera- Algún día me matarás -se quejó el castaño-

-Lo siento, es que en cuanto supe que habías llegado quería verte, pero necesitaba comprobar unas cosas de la boda y me era imposible hasta ahora -se disculpaba la chica-

Seung, el prometido de la joven china iba entrando, era un chico apuesto de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y de complexión atlética, era de origen coreano pero residía en Hong Kong desde hace años, sonrió al ver la muestra efusiva de afecto de su prometida para con su primo, durante mucho tiempo había visto esos arrebatos de la chica, mismo que hizo que se enamorara de ella.

-Li, que bueno tenerte por aquí -el chico hizo que su prometida se levantase, aunque se veían muy graciosos tirados en el piso-

-Kang, ¿qué tal las cosas por aquí? -Shaoran se levantaba-

-Lo normal, con los preparativos de la boda y el trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo -Seung abrazó a Meiling por la cintura y le dio un beso- estoy contando los días para que ya sea mi esposa -le guiñó un ojo a la joven-

-Siempre tan romántico -la joven china se había ruborizado ante las palabras de su prometido- Shaoran, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? -ahora se dirigía a su primo-

-Espero quedarme solo una semana, necesito tener todo listo antes de marcharme, Kang, me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar sobre negocios -Shaoran sabía que con su prima presente eso sería casi imposible, pero tenía unos días para poder conseguirlo-

-Cuando dejarás los formalismos, se llama Seung -suspiró la chica- y ahora no es tiempo de hablar de negocios, quiero saber qué ha pasado en Japón -la chica se separó de su prometido y comenzó a jalar a su primo hacía el jardín-

Los tres chicos comenzaban a platicar animadamente, Shaoran desvió la conversación a los recuerdos del colegio, los dos primos y el chico coreando habían estudiado juntos desde la preparatoria, lugar en donde se habían conocido y se habían convertido en buenos amigos y de esa amistad más tarde se derivó el noviazgo de la joven china con el joven coreano hasta ahora que están a punto de llegar al altar.

Shaoran aún era ajeno a lo que acontecía en Tomoeda, había intentado contactar a Sakura por llamada y por mensaje, pero no recibía respuesta alguna, le dejó varios mensajes de voz, esperando que la chica respondiera, pero con todo lo de la junta y el arreglo de las empresas Li su preocupación había cedido un poco.

"Le llamaré a Eriol" -pensó el castaño-

***

En Tomoeda la situación seguía complicada, todos habían retomado sus labores ya que en el hospital no iban a lograr nada, Yukito estaba al pendiente y les había dicho que les hablaría si algo pasaba, Sakura apenas llevaba una semana en coma, pero para todos sus seres queridos les parecía una eternidad, los médicos la revisaban para saber su condición, después de una semana muchos de los golpes en la cabeza habían bajado su inflamación, solo estaban esperando que la chica reaccionara.

-Tomoyo, debemos decirle a Shaoran -dijo Eriol-

-Vamos a esperar un poco más, además, dijiste que solo estaría fuera una semana -Tomoyo dejó de cepillar su larga cabellera para mirar a su novio- aparte, cómo le voy a decir que Sakura tuvo un accidente, esas cosas no se dicen en una llamada.

-Lo sé, cariño, pero igual debe saberlo, Sakura también lo necesita.

Eriol tenía toda la razón, y Tomoyo lo sabía perfectamente, aún así no era capaz de decirle a Li sobre la situación de su amiga, si para todos aún era muy complicado y difícil de llevar, no se quería imaginar lo que pasaría cuando Shaoran se enterase.

-Señorita Daidouji, tiene una llamada de su mamá -Sin dudarlo, corrió a tomar el teléfono para responder la llamada-

-Mamá, ¿pasó algo? -Eriol fue junto a ella, durante estos días había estado apoyándola en todo lo que podía-

-Sakura reaccionó, le están haciendo unos exámenes para comprobar su estado -dijo Sonomi-

-Voy para allá.

Tomoyo dejó el teléfono en su lugar y le explicó a Eriol sobre su breve conversación con su mamá, ambos se dirigieron al hospital, después de dos días podrían ver a Sakura, más bien podrían estar cerca de la chica, ya que verla siempre pudieron, solo que a través de un frío cristal.

Camino al hospital, Eriol recibió una llamada de Shaoran, al ver el nombre del chino en la pantalla, ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

-Le tengo que decir -Eriol le dijo a la chica a su lado, le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y transfirió la llamada al audio del auto- Hola Shaoran, ¿cómo estás? -respondió el chico-

-Bien, Eriol necesito saber de Sakura, no se de ella en días y me estoy desesperando -comenzó a decir el chico-

-No puede responderte ahora, está un poco indispuesta -Eriol no buscaba las palabras adecuadas para contarle a su amigo-

-¿Cómo que indispuesta? ¿Eriol qué pasa? -Shaoran estaba muy preocupado, hubiese intentado llamar a su casa, pero sabía que las cosas con Touya no estaban nada bien, así que prefirió insistir en su celular-

-Shaoran… no sé cómo decirte esto… -Eriol se estacionó, no podía continuar conduciendo, por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo manejar esta situación-

-¿No sabes cómo decirme qué? ¡Eriol habla! -Gritó Shaoran-

-Sakura tuvo un accidente -soltó el chico sin más rodeos-

Del otro lado de la línea se hizo el silencio, Shaoran rogó que lo que escuchó no fuera verdad, por eso no tenía noticas de su novia, escuchaba que Eriol estaba hablando, pero dejó de escuchar después de la primera frase, no entendía por qué no le habían dicho nada, por qué hasta ahora se tenía que enterar. Eriol se dio cuenta que Shaoran estaba ausente, así que dio por finalizada la llamada, y se dirigió al hospital en compañía de su novia.

Shaoran había soltado el teléfono, comenzó a buscar a Wei, necesitaba tener todo listo para regresarse a Tomoeda, necesitaba estar con Sakura, de todos modos, ya tenía todo resuelto así que podía marcharse, mientras Wei se encargaba del viaje, Shaoran habló con sus hermanas, les explicó que necesitaba irse y que lo mantuvieran al tanto sobre todo, después de darse un abrazo entre hermanos, el joven se fue por sus cosas a su habitación, no quería esperar más tiempo.

-Joven, ya está todo dispuesto para su partida -anunció Wei-

Ambos se dirigieron al aeropuerto, tenían el tiempo justo para llegar, para su suerte, Wei había encontrado un vuelo disponible en menos de una hora, así que podría llegar a Japón más rápido que lo que tenía previsto.

***

Todos estaban en espera de la situación de Sakura, los médicos se acercaban a todos menos a ellos, aunque al que en realidad esperaban era a Yukito, quien se había hecho cargo de todo con respecto a la chica, que Sakura hubiese despertado del coma era un avance, pero aún faltaba saber qué daños pudieron causar los golpes que tuvo.

Yukito comenzó a evaluar a Sakura, le hicieron algunas tomografías y toda clase de estudios para ver qué tanto habían cedido las heridas en su cabeza, necesitaban saber absolutamente todo antes de dar un diagnóstico.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó el chico de cabello plateado-

-M… me due… le to… do… -decía Sakura pausadamente-

-¿Recuerdas cómo te llamas y cuántos años tienes? -las preguntas comenzaban, los exámenes físicos que le realizaron eran muy positivos, pero Sakura había recibido muchos golpes en la cabeza tras el impacto, así que necesitaban recopilar toda la información que ella les podría dar-

-Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 26 años -la chica dirigió su mirada al médico, iban por buen camino-

-¿Puedes decirme qué te pasó? -que haya recordado su nombre y su edad eran signos que todo iba bien, tal vez no hubiese ningún problema-

Sakura se quedó en silencio unos minutos, cerraba sus ojos y los volvía a abrir, quería decir algo, pero luego se quedaba en más silencio.

-La verdad, no recuerdo nada de nada Yukito -Sakura frunció un poco el ceño, no le gustaba nada no saber qué le había pasado, sin embargo el médico se alegró ya que al menos lo había reconocido-

-No te preocupes, tuviste un accidente camino al aeropuerto ¿qué ibas a hacer ahí? -Yukito esperó pacientemente la respuesta de la chica, sabía que ella estaba tratando de recordar, sus gestos la delataban-

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros la chica-

-¿Sabes en qué mes estamos?

-Mayo -dijo sin pensar la chica-

-Bien Sakura te trasladarán a una habitación más cómoda, enseguida vuelvo contigo -sonrió el médico-

-Yukito… -Sakura hizo que se detuviera un instante- ¿estamos en mayo?

-No Sakura, estamos en junio, pero no te preocupes, no es nada grave lo que te pasa -sonrió el chico para tranquilizar a la joven-

-No recuerdo un mes de mi vida, ¿eso no es grave?

-No, pudo haber sido peor -el médico de cabello plateado salió de la habitación, dejando a Sakura sumergida en sus pensamientos-

En la sala de espera, amigos y familiares de la joven estaban en espera de alguna noticia, habían pasado dos horas desde que les avisaron que la joven había reaccionado y nadie se acercaba a ellos para darles alguna información…

-Yuki ¿Cómo está mi hermana? -atacó Touya al ver al joven Tsukishiro acercarse-

-Sakura está bien, solo que presenta amnesia, esperamos que sea temporal y que recupere sus recuerdos poco a  
poco, de todos modos no es mucho lo que olvidó, solo no recuerda un mes -concluyó el médico-

-No puede ser -se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo.

-Amor, no es tan malo, solo un mes ha olvidado -Eriol trató de animar a su novia-

-¿Cuándo podremos verla? -el profesor Kinomoto quería ver a su pequeña-

-En cuanto la hayan instalado en su habitación -respondió el médico-

-¿Ya podrá regresar a casa? -quiso saber Touya-

-Por el momento no, hay algunas lesiones que nos gustaría tener en observación, además está lo de su leve pérdida de memoria, esperaremos una semana más -Yukito trataba de calmar a Touya, sabía que el joven estaba afectado desde el accidente-

Los familiares estaban en espera de que los dejaran pasar a ver a Sakura, querían comprobar con sus propios ojos que la joven de ojos verdes estaba bien, después de todo, solo no recordaba un mes, eso no era nada…

Shaoran había llegado, casi se peleaba con los de seguridad para que se apresuraran en la revisión, por su parte, Wei trataba de tranquilizar al chico, no debía exaltarse, afortunadamente las palabras del señor funcionaban, sin embargo, Shaoran estaba ansioso por llegar al hospital y saber de su novia.

-Wei, iré directo al hospital, podrías llevar las cosas a la casa por favor -demandó el chico-

-Déjeme acompañarlo al hospital, después me dirigiré a la casa -pidió Wei-

Shaoran no tenía ganas de imponerse, así que accedió, además Wei siempre le ayudaba, no había nada de malo en que lo acompañara, por el contrario, serviría de mucho apoyo, en especial cuando se encuentre con Touya, que era lo más seguro que estuviese ahí.

***

En el hospital, dejaron pasar a todos al mismo tiempo, con la única condición de no alterar a Sakura, aún estaba siendo monitoreada, si bien había mostrado que nada más había olvidado un mes de su vida, aún faltaba la prueba final, que era reconocer a más personas, pero eso Yukito lo iba a comprobar, teniendo a sus amigos y familiares presentes, claro que sin levantar sospechas a la familia.

-Pequeña, que bueno es verte despierta -dijo el profesor Kinomoto al acercarse a ella- ¿cómo te sientes? ¿necesitas algo? -Sakura sonrió al ver a su padre, le hubiese gustado verlo en otras circunstancias-

-Estoy bien papá, solo siento un poco de dolor, pero ya se me irá pasando -como siempre, la chica de ojos verdes siempre era muy optimista-

-Ya no volverás a conducir -se quejó Touya- nos has dado un gran susto -a pesar de no demostrarlo en su expresión, interiormente, Touya moría de preocupación por su hermanita-

-Nunca me ha gustado hacerlo -Sakura hizo un mohín- Yukito me dijo que he olvidado un mes completo, eso no es tan malo -informó Sakura a los presentes-

Yukito se alegró de ver que Sakura recordaba a los presentes, al menos eso indicaba que efectivamente, solo un mes había perdido y tarde o temprano recordaría ese mes. El médico indicó que ya era hora de dejar descansar a la joven, acaba de despertar y ellos con sus preocupaciones y preguntas a mil por hora hacían que la chica comenzara a alterarse un poco, era normal que ellos quisieran saber qué le había ocurrido, pero Yukito tenía muy en claro que Sakura no recordaba nada del accidente, mucho menos qué hacía dirigiéndose al aeropuerto.

Cuando salieron todos, estaban muy contentos de que Sakura haya reaccionado, al menos casi todo podría volver a ser como antes, sin embargo, entre todos los ahí presentes, Touya Kinomoto estaba más que contento al saber que Sakura no recordaba un mes de su vida.

-No recordará lo de la carta de aceptación -habló consigo mismo el chico, sus pensamientos egoístas para con su hermana menor iría a ser un detonador para futuros conflictos, pero de eso se encargaría cuando esté pasando, por ahora, pensaba encontrar la carta para ocultarla de su dueña-

-¿Touya qué piensas? -Nakuru hizo que el joven le prestara atención-

-A que me alegra que mi hermanita haya despertado, no soportaba el verla así -suspiró el chico-

En la sala de espera, se estaban organizando para el cuidado de la chica, de todos modos, les informaron que solo estaría una semana más en observaciones, por lo que el profesor Kinomoto insistió en que él podría estar al pendiente de su hija, Touya a regañadientes aceptó, aunque le hubiese gustado ser él quien se quedara a cuidarla, sobre todo porque se creía responsable de lo ocurrido.

-Entonces no se diga más, es mejor que todos se vayan, yo les informaré cualquier cosa -dijo el profesor Kinomoto-

-Mamá aprovechando que estás aquí, necesitamos hablar -Tomoyo se dirigió a Sonomi-

Todos se despidieron y se fueron retirando, Tomoyo, Sonomi y Touya, se dirigieron a la mansión Daidouji, lugar en donde tendrían la plática, Tomoyo necesitaba explicar la situación de la empresa, no era mala, sin embargo, muchos de los inversionistas no la creían capaz de estar al mando, por más que se esforzara, la veían como una niña, afortunadamente, ella contaba con el apoyo de su primo Touya y de su actual novio Eriol.

-¿Hija qué sucede? -se interesó Sonomi apenas entraron a la mansión-

-Verás… -comenzó a explicar Tomoyo- muchos de los inversionistas están dispuestos a quitarnos su apoyo si no se cambia de director general de la empresa, desde que caíste enferma me he dedicado a eso y con ayuda de Touya todo iba muy bien, hasta que decidí emprender con la empresa en telecomunicaciones en conjunto con Eriol y Li, eso hizo que empezaran a exigir un cambio en la dirección.

-Tomoyo, no entiendo qué tiene que ver la empresa de juguetes con la que tú estás empezando con tus amigos -Sonomi no podía atar cabos-

-Mamá, muchos de los inversionistas dicen que yo lo que quiero es que las empresas Li absorban la empresa de juguetes, dejándolos a todos en la calle, tú bien sabes que esa jamás ha sido mi intención, todo lo que he empezado a hacer ha sido por mi cuenta y en ningún documento está registrada tú empresa -Tomoyo se sentía muy mal por no haber podido resolver el problema sin recurrir a su mamá-

-Si ellos no quieren seguir con nosotros, lo mejor será buscar nuevos inversionistas -contestó Sonomi- tú eres inteligente y capaz de lograr que la empresa siga como hasta ahora, sé que te impuse ese deber tras mi enfermedad pero me has demostrado que puedes con eso y mucho más, tú y Touya son un gran equipo, si ellos no están de acuerdo que se vayan por donde llegaron -Sonomi mostró mucha determinación en sus palabras, las cuales hicieron que la chica de cabello largo y ojos amatistas la abrazara efusivamente, era lo único que quería escuchar, quería saber que su mamá la apoyaba en todo-

-En ese caso… -Touya intervino- convocaré una junta para expresar el cambio de inversionistas, comenzaré a moverme para buscar opciones viables para la empresa -la parte profesional de Touya había emergido, a pesar de que se conmovió por ver el abrazo entre Tomoyo y Sonomi, sabía que tenía que proteger a su prima igual como protegía a su hermana-

***

Shaoran había llegado al hospital, estaba yendo a pedir informes cuando vio al padre de su novia en la sala de espera, platicando con el amigo de la familia y médico Yukito, se acercó tímidamente hacía ellos, con la esperanza de que no le negaran el verla.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Kinomoto, ¿cómo se encuentra Sakura? -ambos estaban sorprendidos al verlo, no habían tenido noticias del joven chino durante mucho tiempo y no se explicaban qué hacía ahí presente-

-La pequeña Sakura está bien, ¿quieres pasar a verla? -el profesor Kinomoto le dirigió unas de esas sonrisas cálidas que siempre daba, eso tranquilizó a Shaoran-

-Si no es mucha molestia -bajó la mirada para que no se dieran cuenta de que sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse de un color rojo-

-Ven, yo te llevo -se ofreció Yukito, de esa manera podría evaluar la reacción que tuviese Sakura al verlo-

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Sakura, la chica yacía durmiendo tranquilamente, los aparatos en la habitación hacían diferentes sonidos pausados, nada de qué alarmarse, Shaoran, al ver a su novia en esa situación sintió que el corazón se le oprimía, debió de estar ahí para ella, él se quedó con la idea de que Sakura seguía en coma, debido a que no terminó de escuchar la explicación de su amigo, así que se sorprendió al ver que la chica abría los ojos y le dejaba ver ese color esmeralda que emanaban de ellos.

-¡Está despierta! -gritó un emocionado Shaoran, Yukito sonrió, era obvio que no sabía que la chica había reaccionado hace horas-

-Lleva consciente unas horas, se le han hecho varias evaluaciones para descartar cualquier anomalía -explicó el chico-

Al escucharlos, Sakura comenzó a hacer movimientos para sentarse en la cama, llevaba mucho tiempo acostada que sentía que sus extremidades se le adormecían.

-Mira quién vino a verte -comentó Yukito, al ver que Sakura no reaccionaba para nada-

-Hola Sakura -dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba a ella, estaba feliz porque Sakura había despertado del coma, lo que no sabía era cómo había acabado en ese estado, ya habría tiempo para averiguarlo-

Yukito se sorprendió al ver la cara de confusión de la chica, eso no iba nada bien, por lo que antes de que Shaoran se terminara de acercar, intervino sujetándolo del brazo y colocándose entre ambos.

-Sakura ¿sabes quién es él? -a Shaoran no le gustó para nada que le hayan hecho esa pregunta a la chica, pero sabía que era protocolo-

Sakura miró al médico, luego miró a Shaoran, su mirada iba bailando entre uno y otro.

-Es Li -dijo la chica, haciendo que ambos expulsaran el aire que no se habían dado cuenta que estaban conteniendo-

-Espera… ¡me llamó Li! -Shaoran está confundido- ¿tiene pérdida de memoria? -se dirigió al joven médico-

-Solo ha olvidado un mes, ¿por qué te sorprendes de que te llame así? -el médico no entendía el pánico que existía en los ojos del chico-

-Ella no me llamaba Li, ella me llamaba por mi nombre.

Sakura quería morirse de la risa, no entendía qué hacía Shaoran en la habitación, y sabía muy bien que lo llamaba por su nombre, pero quería ver cuál sería su reacción al llamarlo por su apellido, de todos modos, llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse, según recordaba.

Ambos chicos miraron a la chica que estaba muerta de la risa, no entendían el motivo así que se comenzaron a preocupar, Yukito estaba por oprimir el botón para pedir asistencia a una de las enfermeras, cuando Sakura paró de reír y pudo hablar.

-Lo siento… lo siento -decía para calmarse- ya sé que eres Shaoran, hubieras visto tu cara cuando te llamé Li -Sakura limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que habían brotado tras su risa-

-Sakura eso no fue nada gracioso -la reprendió Yukito- menos sabiendo que apenas te estas recuperando -Sakura dejó de reír y se apenó al ver la mirada del médico, no creyó que fuera tan malo hacer una pequeña broma-

-Lo lamento -se disculpó la chica- ¿Shaoran qué haces aquí?

Antes de que el castaño respondiera, Yukito lo tomó del brazo…

-Sakura ha olvidado un mes entero, así que trata de no hacerle muchas preguntas y responde a lo que ella te diga sin forzar a que ella recuerde, no sabemos qué podría causar un golpe de recuerdos, no es mucho lo que ha olvidado, pero aun así necesitamos prevenirnos. -Después de decir eso, dejó a los dos jóvenes solos, sabía que debían platicar-

-Hola -Shaoran se sentó a un lado de la chica- ¿cómo te sientes? -se interesó el chico-

-Bien, aunque el cuerpo lo tengo muy adolorido -la chica hizo un mohín que le dio mucha gracia a Shaoran- ¿cuándo llegaste? No he sabido nada de ti en 15 años.

-Hoy llegué, me enteré que estabas en el hospital y vine a verte -Shaoran no se sorprendió que ella creyera que no se habían visto, después de todo, Sakura había olvidado un mes, y se habían reencontrado hace apenas unas semanas, así que trató de no verse afectado-

-Gracias por venir, no sabes lo que significa para mí -apenas dijo eso la chica quedó roja- yo… bueno… he querido hablar contigo.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, cómo te ocurrió este accidente, no he tenido tiempo de preguntarle a Tsukishiro -Shaoran trató de desviar la plática-

-Pues no lo recuerdo, pero según me han contado, tuve un accidente rumbo al aeropuerto -Sakura se quedó pensando- pero no me preguntes qué hacía dirigiéndome ahí porque tampoco lo recuerdo -Sakura trataba de sacarle el lado divertido a la situación, Shaoran por su parte se había quedado helado al escuchar en dónde le había pasado el accidente, estaba ahí porque la chica iba rumbo al aeropuerto a despedirlo, ahora entendía por qué no había llegado, para la sorpresa de Sakura, Shaoran se acercó a ella y la abrazó, el chico necesitaba ese contacto-

-Me alegra que estés bien, me preocupé mucho al saber que estabas aquí -decía Shaoran aun abrazado de la chica-

-Sh.. Sha… Shaoran -Sakura comenzó a tartamudear, no se esperaba esa reacción, después de todo según ella llevaban 15 años sin verse, y no había tenido oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos hacia él-

Shaoran se separó de la chica, sabía que para ella ese contacto no había existido, aunque una semana atrás habían bailado juntos incluso se habían besado y se habían convertido en novios, pero eso solo quedaba en un recuerdo, Sakura no recordaba nada de eso, lo cual entristecía al joven chino.

_**\- Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas, ahora la cosa se pone interesante a partir de aquí. Gracias por comentar, leer y compartir** _


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Después de una semana en el hospital, las observaciones habían acabado, sus heridas estaban casi sanadas, así que le dieron el alta, aun así, le reiteraron que tendría que mantener reposo, noticia que no le agrado a Sakura, ya que en el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital se había perdido mucho de sus niños y sobre todo se perdería el fin de curso.

-Tus alumnos comprenderán que fueron causas ajenas a ti, no te pongas triste -dijo Fujitaka para consolar a su pequeña-

-Lo sé, pero me hubiese gustado estar ahí -suspiró la chica-

-Te vendrás conmigo y con Sonomi, ahí podremos cuidar de ti mientras te recuperas del todo y vuelves a tu vida normal -explicó Fujitaka-

-Gracias papá, pero me gustaría quedarme con mi hermano -suplicó la chica-

-Hija, Touya no tendrá tiempo para cuidarte, mejor ven con nosotros, así podremos atenderte como se debe.

-Yo podría ayudarla -intervino Shaoran, quien había escuchado que la chica no quería irse con su papá- si usted me lo permite Profesor, podría cuidar de Sakura aquí en Tomoeda.

El profesor miró a ambos, sabía que algo pasaba, pero no quería entrometerse, más sabiendo que su pequeña no recordaba un mes de su vida, así que dejó pasar la situación, de todos modos, sabía los sentimientos de su hija hacia ese chico, y si no estaban juntos era por la distancia, que reiteradas veces le había dicho a Sakura que no era ningún impedimento.

-Pues, si mi hija no tiene problemas con que la cuides… -comenzó a decir Fujitaka-

-Yo no tengo problema… -Sakura comenzaba a sonrojarse- pero… Touya… -la ojiverde recordaba perfectamente que a su hermano no le agradaba Shaoran, en realidad no le agradaba cualquiera que se le acercara, era muy sobre protector con ella-

-Entonces quédate en casa de Tomoyo, le diremos que ahí te quedarás mientras te recuperas, no tiene por qué tomarlo a mal, sabiendo que no tiene tiempo -sonrió Fujitaka, sabía que su hijo mayor se encargaba de espantarle a los pretendientes a su pequeña, así que trató de buscarle solución-

-Gracias papá -Sakura estaba feliz por lo que su papá le había propuesto, así podría pasar más tiempo con Shaoran-

-Hablaré con Tomoyo para comentarle la situación, joven Li, espero que pueda cuidar bien de mi pequeña -sonrió Fujitaka a Shaoran-

-Pierda cuidado profesor, la cuidaré muy bien.

Sakura se sentía un poco avergonzada por las cosas que se estaban diciendo, si bien quería pasar tiempo con Shaoran, el hecho que su papá estuviera confabulándose con ellos para lograrlo rayaba en lo extraño, claro que su papá jamás se opondría en las relaciones de su hija, siempre le contó los problemas que tuvo con su mamá por la diferencia de clases sociales, aun así ambos decidieron seguir adelante con lo suyo y formar la familia que siempre soñaron, aunque Nadeshiko tuvo que partir, Fujitaka se había encargado de que sus dos hijos entendieran lo importante de luchar por lo que uno quería.

-Pues seré tu cuidador -sonrió Shaoran, le encantaba el rubor que se le formaba a Sakura cuando él se dirigía a ella-

-Eso parece -dijo apenada la chica- no te hubieses molestado -Sakura sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora, en muchas ocasiones durante la semana había tratado de externarle sus sentimientos, pero siempre acaban interrumpiendo, en sueños recordaba un baile y estar muy cerca de Shaoran, pero se sentía bastante tímida para contarle, sobre todo porque era solo un sueño- Shaoran, ahora que no está mi papá, yo quisiera decirte que tú… bueno que tú me…

-¡Sakura! -la aparición inoportuna de su amiga y prima hizo que Sakura se asustara, otra vez había fallado estrepitosamente en confesarle sus sentimientos, su amiga no sabía que pasaba, solo quería verla- Ya me dijo tú papá que te quedarás en la mansión, no sabes la ilusión que eso me hace -Tomoyo dio pequeños aplausos- aunque no podré estar contigo la mayor parte del tiempo, todavía estoy viendo algunos asuntos con Touya, necesitamos buscar inversionistas -poco a poco la voz de la joven se iba apagando-

-Daidouji, me gustaría ayudarte, que te parece si hablamos más tarde sobre eso -sugirió Li, quería apoyar en lo que fuera necesario, sobre todo porque sería un buen aliciente para las empresas Li y para la empresa Daidouji-

-Gracias Li, pero ahora no es momento de hablar de eso, anda Sakura vamos, tu papá está firmando el alta, el auto nos está esperando -Tomoyo acercó una silla de ruedas a la joven-

-Tomoyo, puedo caminar -se quejó la ojiverde-

-Necesitas reposo absoluto, por lo tanto, no caminarás, así que sube o te subo -Tomoyo siempre al mando de la situación-

Sakura y Shaoran suspiraron, sabían que no podían oponerse a la voluntad de la chica, así que el castaño ayudó a la ojiverde a sentarse en la silla de ruedas, Sakura se sentía apenada ante todo contacto que tenía con el ambarino, a Shaoran, por el contrario, le gustaba tener roces con la chica, sabía que Sakura había tratado de confesarse, fue por eso que quiso ser quien la cuidara, así la chica podría decirle y tal vez pudiesen retomar lo suyo, aunque eso ya hubiese pasado y solo Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol sabían.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Daidouji, Eriol ya los estaba esperando, durante la semana había estado fastidiando a Shaoran, le hacía mención que Sakura no recordaba su noviazgo, sin embargo, la chica había platicado con Tomoyo y le había contado sobre el sueño recurrente que tenía del baile, le contó a Shaoran sobre eso, para los tres eso era que tal vez estuviese recordando, aunque sea en sueños, pero era muy tímida para comentarlo.

-Las habitaciones están listas -anunció Eriol cuando los tuvo cerca-

-¿Habitaciones? -Sakura sintió curiosidad, se suponía que solo ella se quedaría-

"tal vez mi papá cambió de opinión" -pensó la chica con tristeza-

-Es que debido a que Li te estará cuidando, creo que sería apropiado que se quede aquí -explicó Tomoyo- así podrá estar contigo sin estarse trasladando de un lado a otro -Eriol y Tomoyo aprovecharon la situación que se suscitaba para volver a acercarlos, de alguna u otra manera, Sakura acabaría recordando- Li, disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero le comenté a Wei que también podría venir aquí y ya está instalado.

-Eres rápida Daidouji -respondió Shaoran con una sonrisa, sabía lo que tramaban sus dos amigos, en varias ocasiones le había dicho que debía hacer algo para que Sakura recordase el baile y que se habían hecho novios-

-Nunca me subestimes -Tomoyo le guiñó un ojo a Shaoran- bueno Sakura debes ir a descansar, te enseñaré tu habitación, amor, encárgate de Li

Tomoyo comenzó a desplazar a su amiga por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta llegar a la habitación que le asignaron, para cuando llegaron a la habitación, los dos chicos ya las habían alcanzado, ayudaron a Sakura a pasarse a la cama y comenzaron a charlar sobre el mes que había perdido Sakura en su memoria.

-Entonces ya se hizo la inauguración de la empresa y Li es el otro socio -comentó Sakura- por eso estás aquí -la chica miró al castaño-

-Se podría decir que si -comentó Shaoran, moría de ganas de contarle todo, pero Yukito les había recomendado que dejaran que Sakura vaya recordando poco a poco-

-¿Asistí a la inauguración o me lo perdí? -Sakura ansiaba saber de qué se había olvidado-

-Si, tú fuiste y déjame decirte que te veías estupenda -dijo Tomoyo ilusionada- eras el centro de atención -Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, mucho menos en eventos como esos-

-¿Y hay alguna foto? -Sakura pensaba que si veía alguna foto recordaría el evento, por su parte los chicos se miraron entre sí, las fotos que habían eran todas al lado de Shaoran, no era conveniente que las viera-

-No, desafortunadamente no hubieron fotos -dijo Tomoyo fingiendo tristeza- pero te aseguro que te veías bellísima y fue una noche inolvidable.

A la ojiverde le hubiese gustado ver fotos del evento, no pudo evitar demostrar la decepción en su mirada al saber que no habían fotos, aunque, conociendo el mundo que rodeaba a sus tres amigos, sabía que en internet podría conseguir alguna.

"Seguramente algún periodista habrá sacado algo" -pensó la chica, ya habría tiempo para buscarlo.

-Bueno, yo los dejo aún tengo cosas por hacer -dijo Tomoyo- Eriol vamos -la chica jaló del brazo al chico inglés, este hizo una mueca, quería seguir interrumpiendo a los chicos, era divertido ver cómo se impacientaba Shaoran-

-¿Tomoyo tú y Eriol son novios? -Soltó Sakura, al recordar la palabra cariñosa con la que se dirigió al chico hace un momento-

-Si -Tomoyo se sonrojó- se me había olvidado que no recordabas que te conté antes del baile.

-Pues felicidades, tal vez ya los haya felicitado, pero no recuerdo, así que me alegro mucho por ustedes, hacen una linda pareja…

Cuando terminó de decir aquello, Sakura se tocó rápidamente la cabeza, sintió un dolor repentino que no soportaba, los tres chicos se asustaron al verla retorcerse en la cama, no sabían qué hacer, Shaoran abrazó a Sakura, y comenzó a frotar su cabeza para ver si así la chica dejaba de quejarse, poco a poco Sakura iba bajando las manos que tenía en la cabeza, Eriol y Tomoyo llamaron a Yukito, ese episodio no le había pasado en el hospital, no sabían si era bueno o malo. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura se relajó por completo y se quedó dormida en brazos de Shaoran.

-Yukito viene para acá -informó Tomoyo a Shaoran-

-No te preocupes, ve a hacer tus deberes, yo te aviso cualquier cosa.

-Yo me quedo con ellos amor, te prometo que cualquier cosa que nos digan serás informada -Eriol beso la frente de su novia para tranquilizarla- pide que te lleve el chofer.

Tomoyo se fue poco convencida de dejarlos, pero tenía una reunión con Touya que no podía postergar.

Cuando Yukito llegó, pidió a los dos chicos que salieran de la habitación, necesitaba hablar a solas con Sakura, quien ya había despertado después de aquel incidente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Yukito para comenzar-

-Aturdida, fue un dolor muy intenso, sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar -Sakura miró a Yukito- ¿Es malo?

-¿Qué hacías antes de que te viniera el dolor? -cuestionó el médico, evitando responderle a la chica-

-Estábamos platicando sobre la inauguración de la empresa de Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran, quería ver fotos pero me dijeron que no habían y me sentí muy decepcionada sobre eso, luego pregunté si Eriol y Tomoyo eran novios y me lo confirmaron, los estaba felicitando cuando sentí el dolor -explicó la ojiverde-

-Con la plática que tuviste… ¿te llegó algún recuerdo? -Sakura se quedó un momento en silencio, mientras platicaban no había recordado nada, pero al sentir el dolor se le vinieron cientos de imágenes un tanto borrosas que no lograba entender-

-En la plática no, pero… cuando sentí el dolor pasaba por mi mente muchas imágenes, pero no las entendí, solo quería que el dolor se fuera.

-Entonces el dolor fue por eso, tus recuerdos querían llegar a ti, tal vez vuelvas a presentar ese dolor -temió Yukito, le hubiese gustado darle alguna solución, pero cada paciente recordaba de diferente manera- trata de no esforzarte en recordar para que no te ataque así.

Una vez que le dio las indicaciones necesarias a Sakura, Yukito salió en busca de los dos jóvenes, a pesar de que sabía que no era su intención, a causa de su plática hicieron que Sakura presentara ese dolor y tenía que informales y llamarles la atención, ya que habían sido informados de que no debían presionar la situación.

-¿Cómo está Sakura? ¿Qué ocasionó el dolor? -Shaoran lanzó las preguntas apenas ver al médico-

-Está bien, pero ustedes y luego le pasaran la reprimenda a Tomoyo, les advertí que no forzaran las cosas -Yukito normalmente era tranquilo y alegre, pero tras lo ocurrido se veía molesto y muy serio- el dolor fue a causa de todo lo que estaban hablando fue mucho para que ella procesara, según me contó Sakura es que durante el dolor empezó a ver imágenes poco entendibles, supongo que eran sus recuerdos, pero no es la forma de que la hagan recordar, sean pacientes -finalizó el médico-

-No fue nuestra intención, incluso le negamos que viera fotos -se defendió Eriol- trataremos de tenerla tranquila.

Shaoran dejó que ellos siguieran en la discusión, mientras él se dirigía a la habitación de Sakura, necesitaba verla, cuando llegó vio que la chica se había vuelto a dormir, se sentó a un lado de ella y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, hubiese dado todo lo que tenía para evitarle ese dolor, pero sobre todo, para que Sakura no tuviese aquel accidente.

"Si tan solo le hubiese dicho que no fuera al aeropuerto" -se culpó el chico-

Todas las noches había tenido pesadillas con respecto a eso, sabía perfectamente que Sakura se dirigía a despedirlo cuando tuvo el accidente y él no lo supo, pero si se hubiese negado a que la ojiverde fuera a despedirlo, tal vez no estuviesen pasando por esta situación.

-Joven Shaoran, Fanren quiere hablar con usted -dijo Wei asomándose por la puerta-

-Gracias Wei, ahora iré a ver qué necesita -Shaoran depositó un beso en la frente de Sakura, quien seguía aún dormida-

El castaño fue a la habitación que le habían asignado para poder hablar con tranquilidad con su hermana, hace apenas una semana que las cuatro habían tomado posesión de sus lugares en las empresas Li, y hasta ahora todo marchaba bien, cosa que le molestaba a Ieran. Shaoran esperó pacientemente a que su hermana le respondiera, estaba apunto de desistir cuando escuchó su voz.

-Hola hermanito, llevo días tratando de localizarte, dijiste que estarías al pendiente -Se quejó Fanren-

-Lo lamento, he tenido que hacer unas cosas por aquí, ¿cómo va todo? -no quería explicar nada sobre su vida personal a su hermana-

-Todo bien, hemos captado la atención de nuevas personas dispuestas a invertir, cada día la empresa va en crecimiento y las ventas están por los cielos, está funcionando tu plan -decía Fanren muy orgullosa-

-Pues espera a que haga más movimientos aquí en Japón, verás que las empresas en Hong Kong tendrán más auge -Shaoran estaba muy contento del éxito que estaba teniendo-

-Si nuestros padres hubiesen hecho todo esto creo que estaríamos en todo el mundo, por cierto, nuestra madre no está muy contenta, ha estado moviendo a todos los bufetes legales para destituirte -comentó la chica-

-Pues que lo haga, ella saldría perdiendo, además yo no he hecho nada para que la empresa pierda, eso no lo entiende -Shaoran estaba cansado de que su mamá no lo apoyara en sus decisiones-

-Ella cree que tú deber es estar aquí, porque no tratas de hablar bien con ella, ayudará mucho.

-En cuanto pueda iré a Hong Kong, por el momento los negocios los estoy haciendo aquí, por favor sígueme poniendo al tanto -el castaño quería finalizar la llamada con su hermana, quería estar con Sakura-

La plática se alargó un poco más de lo que le hubiese gustado a Shaoran, su hermana quería hablarle sobre todas las ideas que ya tenían, también sobre el método de captar clientes, los esposos de cada una habían hecho un plan para que sus empresas sean absorbidas por las empresas Li y así tener más capital e inversiones.

-Me parece muy bien, ¿pero ellos están conscientes que después será muy difícil que sus empresas vuelvan a ser suyas? -cuestionó el castaño a su hermana- esperen a que yo esté ahí para realizar eso, así podremos buscar la manera de no perjudicarlos.

-Como siempre, pensando en los demás, les comentaré y esperaremos a que estés aquí, por favor, no tardes hermanito.

Una vez que finalizaron la llamada, el castaño se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura, quería comprobar cómo seguía, además, había dicho que él se haría cargo de ella mientras estuviese indispuesta.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que dieron de alta a Sakura, Yukito iba a sus revisiones periódicas para ver los avances que había tenido, hasta que por fin le dijeron que podría moverse y dejar la cama, esa noticia había puesto muy contenta a la chica, sobre todo porque ya se había fastidiado de estar en cama y la única forma que la dejaban salir era que estuviese en la silla de ruedas.

Shaoran por su parte, había estado siempre al pendiente de Sakura, cuando ella se quedaba descansando se ponía a trabajar, no quería cargarle todo a sus hermanas y cuñados, sabía perfectamente que cualquier error haría que su madre se exaltara mucho más, tenía en claro que su plan funcionaría por lo que se esforzaba en demostrárselo.

Aún así, el chico había hablado con Tomoyo, quería ser uno de los inversionistas, al principio la chica se negó, tenía miedo de que eso significara que los inversionistas tuviesen razón, sin embargo, el castaño le dijo que ella podría redactar el acuerdo de manera que no pasara nada, de todos formas, el chico confiaba en ella, sumando a él, Eriol también pidió ser inversionista, la chica sabía que su novio quería ayudarla, aunque tenía sus reservas, sin embargo, también aceptó, Touya se estaba haciendo cargo de hacerlos activos en las empresas.

La empresa de telecomunicaciones que llevaban los tres iban por buen camino, los chicos se esforzaban día a día a que creciera, ya había pasado un mes de la inauguración y para alegría de los tres, el lugar ya tenía los suficientes clientes como para comenzar a ver ganancias.

-Shaoran, tendremos que contratar más personal -comentó Eriol al asomarse a la habitación del joven, el chico se dio cuenta que el castaño estaba distraído- Tierra llamando a Shaoran, podría reportarse -comentó con sarcasmo el chico-

El castaño miró molesto a su amigo, odiaba que lo interrumpiera cuando estaba concentrado.

-¿Qué pasa Eriol? -respondió cansado-

-Te estaba comentando que tendremos que contratar, ¿qué te preocupa? -el chico tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de su amigo-

-Sakura ha intentado decirme sus sentimientos, tengo miedo que cuando lo diga le venga el dolor que presentó hace una semana -respondió el castaño pasándose sus dedos por el cabello-

-De alguna forma necesita recordar, la primera vez le comentamos a Yukito, pero esta segunda vez que le pasó no fue necesaria su intervención, tal vez sería lo mejor -Eriol se encogió de hombros-

-No quiero verla sufrir, es muy feo, prefiero que vaya recordando poco a poco -suspiró el castaño-

-Shaoran ya pasó mucho tiempo, ya estamos a principios de julio y Sakura no muestra alguna señal de recordar -Eriol miró a Shaoran- por cierto se acerca tu cumpleaños, ¿qué haremos para celebrar? -el chico inglés trató de cambiar el rumbo de la plática-

-No estoy para celebrar, solo quiero que Sakura recuerde que ya habíamos hablado y que ya había aceptado ser mi novia -dijo Shaoran desesperado-

-Amigo, ve el lado positivo… -comenzó a hablar Eriol- que Sakura no recuerde, significa que no se irá a Inglaterra, Tomoyo me contó de la carta de aceptación, tal vez el accidente pasó para darles la oportunidad de estar juntos.

Shaoran había olvidado la carta de aceptación, lo único que le preocupaba era que Sakura estuviese bien, sabía que Eriol tenía razón, aun así, él le había dicho a Sakura que jamás se interpondría en sus metas y si ella quería irse a Inglaterra él la apoyaría, aunque por el tiempo, estaba seguro que la chica había perdido esa oportunidad, motivo por el cual estaba moviendo sus influencias para conseguirle algo similar.

Tomoyo y Sakura estaban en el jardín, hacía un día despejado, la chica de ojos verdes aprovechaba esos momentos con su amiga para contarle sobre sus sueños recurrentes, habían sido un poco más claros cada día que pasaba, y después del segundo dolor que había sufrido, las imágenes habían tenido un poco más de entendimiento, sin embargo, seguía confundida.

La amatista animaba a la chica para que le contara a Shaoran, y lo había intentado, sin éxito, ya que cuando Sakura se ponía en ese plan, el castaño cambiaba de conversación o fingía tener algo más que hacer, no entendía por qué la evitaba de ese modo, cuando lo que le quería decir era muy importante para ella.

-Tal vez siente que te lastimará -lo disculpó la amatista- ¿por qué no vas y hablas con él? Dile que lo que tienes que decirle es sobre tus recuerdos, tal vez así te preste atención.

-Está ocupado, al pasar por su habitación lo vi en su portátil… sabes creo que ya me regresaré a mi casa, necesito volver a mi rutina -sin querer contarle a su amiga, la ojiverde quería marcar un poco de distancia entre ella y Shaoran, esos días le habían gustado, pero el hecho de que el castaño la evadiera cuando estaba a punto de confesarse la hacían sentir muy triste-

-No es necesario que te vayas, la mansión es muy grande y si te vas me sentiré muy sola -la amatista comenzó a chantajearla con sentimentalismos, sabía que si le decía eso haría que Sakura se retractara de irse, además necesitaba hacer que Sakura recordara, odiaba ver a esos dos muy distantes-

-Tomoyo… -Sakura suspiró y miró a su amiga, no sabía cómo negarse- me lo pones difícil -dijo bajando al mirada-

\- Por favor, quédate, aún no recuerdas y si de repente te viene el dolor y no hay nadie contigo no sabes qué podría pasarte, aquí me tienes a mí, está Li, y todo el servicio -la ojiverde sabía que amiga tenía razón, pero quería alejarse un poco-

-Me quedaré una semana más, luego me iré con mi papá, al menos hasta que empiecen las clases -se explicó la chica-

Tomoyo no estaba muy contenta con la respuesta de la ojiverde, aun así accedió, la amatista le contó que la empresa de juguetes iba muy bien después de que sacó a los inversionistas que exigían un cambio de dirección, esa noticia alegró a la chica de ojos verdes, había visto durante el tiempo que llevaba en la mansión Daidouji, todo el esfuerzo que la amatista le estaba poniendo a la empresa, dejando de lado su tiempo de hacer diseños, y con ello, postergando el evento de caridad que tenía planeado.

Una de las empleadas le llevó el té a las chicas, estaban animadas platicando y haciendo planes para reunirse con los demás, que no se dieron cuenta que un par de chicos se estaban acercando a ellas, Eriol abrazó por atrás a la amatista, haciendo que ella pegara un brinco del susto, mientras que Shaoran, optó por sentarse al lado de la ojiverde, aunque le hubiese gustado poder darle un beso, sabía que aún no podía dar ese paso.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al parque de diversiones? Sakura ya puede moverse, así que vamos a festejar -Eriol comentó animado-

-No creo que sea muy apropiado el lugar, mejor planea algo más tranquilo amor -comentó Tomoyo, por un instante se había olvidado que habían dos espectadores-

-Bien, pensaré en algo más tranquilo, Sakura, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? -el inglés se dirigió a la chica, haciendo que se ruborizara un poco, no les había prestado atención a nada de lo que decían-

-Perdón, ¿qué decían? -la chica se disculpó-

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Shaoran se preocupó al notar distraída a la ojiverde-

-Si -Sakura bajó la mirada- si me disculpa, me iré a descansar.

Los tres chicos miraron con extrañeza a la chica de ojos verdes, Tomoyo sabía por qué actuaba así, sin embargo, no quería traicionar la confianza de su amiga, ya le había comentado a su novio sobre los sueños de la ojiverde, pero lo demás era algo entre ellas dos, tal vez más adelante lo contaría, solo si ya no habría otra manera de hacer entrar en razón a Shaoran para que dejara de evadirla.

El 13 de julio había llegado, Shaoran estaba en la habitación que ocupaba en la mansión Daidouji, no quería despertar, odiaba celebrar su cumpleaños, hoy cumplía 27 años, su celular había estado sonando repetidas veces, sabía que muchas de las llamadas y mensajes serían de sus hermanas y de Meiling, después les respondería, lo único que quería era estar acostado y esperar que el día pasara.

Normalmente él estaba despierto muy temprano, salía al jardín de la mansión a hacer un poco de ejercicio, le gustaba ver el amanecer mientras realizaba una rutina, pero el día de hoy quería estar acostado, no quería ver a nadie, tenía abrazado contra su cara una almohada cuando escuchó unos golpes a su puerta, pensó que si no respondía, los golpes cederían, y así pasó, lo que no imaginó es que la persona al otro lado de la puerta, fuera a pasar sin su consentimiento.

Shaoran seguía con el rostro tapado con la almohada, hasta que sintió que la cama se hundía un poco, lo cual llamó su atención e hizo que bajara la almohada, su cara fue de pánico al ver a la persona a su lado.

-S..Sa..Sakura -dijo el castaño tartamudeando- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería darte una sorpresa -la chica se ruborizó un poco, cuando reunió las fuerzas necesarias, le enseñó el pequeño cupcake de chocolate que le había horneado y decorado, y encima había una velita- Feliz cumpleaños Shaoran -la ojiverde le extendió el pequeño postre al castaño- pide un deseo.

Shaoran estaba sorprendido porque la chica estuviese ahí y con ese pequeño detalle, no se lo hubiese imaginado nunca, se sentó de un movimiento en la cama para acercar al cupcake, y fue en ese momento en que Sakura se moría de la vergüenza, las sábanas habían resbalado, dejando así al descubierto un pecho muy bien formado, el castaño no era consciente de eso, simplemente cerró sus ojos e hizo lo que la chica de ojos verdes le pidió, con todas sus fuerzas pidió su deseo y apagó la vela.

-Sha.. Shao… Shaoran -Sakura había tapado sus ojos con su mano libre-

-¿Qué pasa? -el castaño no entendía la reacción de Sakura, hasta que después de un momento se dio cuenta de qué sucedía- Lo siento -el chico había olvidado que se había retirado la playera para dormir, tenía un poco de calor así que no la sintió necesaria; tampoco se esperaba que la chica fuera a entrar-

-No pasa nada -Sakura dejó el cupcake en la mesita de noche junto a la cama y sonrió, olvidándose de la desnudez del chico- ¿puedo saber qué pediste?

Shaoran sonrió ante la cara de ternura que vio en Sakura, a pesar de que la habitación estaba a oscuras, la noche anterior, antes de acostarse a dormir, se había cerciorado de correr todas las cortinas para no tener que estar despierto muy temprano, de lo que se olvidó, fue de apagar el móvil para no recibir los mensaje y llamadas.

a  
-Si te cuento no se cumplirá, muchas gracias, no pensé que te fueras a acordar -el castaño había pasado muchos cumpleaños esperando, aunque sea un mensaje de la chica de ojos verdes, pero no había recibido ninguno, aunque era de esperarse, el número de su móvil lo había cambiado, no había manera que Sakura supiera el número.

-Te tengo otra sorpresa -dijo Sakura un poco tímida- solo que tendrás que cerrar los ojos -pidió la chica-

El castaño siguió la instrucción de la joven, suspiró y cerró los ojos en espera de la otra sorpresa…

**-Hagan sus deducciones, ¿cuál es la otra sorpresa? **  
**Espero que les guste **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 **

Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa, hace días que había estado planeando cómo darle una sorpresa a Shaoran, hasta que después de mucho pensar, le llegó la idea perfecta o más bien ocurrió lo inimaginable… la noche anterior se puso a preparar los cupcakes, sabía que al castaño le encantaba el chocolate, así que se dispuso a preparar solo de ese sabor y a decorarlos, había preparado suficientes, de todos modos, a Shaoran solo le entregaría uno, los demás los reservaría para comer todos juntos más tarde.

Shaoran estaba un poco ansioso ante la sorpresa, no sabía que esperar ni qué hacer, todavía permanecía con los ojos cerrados, podía escuchar únicamente el sonido de sus respiraciones, hasta que de repente, sintió un pequeño calor en los labios, Sakura se había acercado al castaño y comenzó a besarlo, para su sorpresa, Shaoran respondió al beso de la chica, había anhelado mucho ese contacto entre ambos, que creía que estaba soñando.

Sakura se apartó un poco de Shaoran y lo abrazó mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban, Shaoran aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, tenía miedo que al abrirlos todo hubiese sido producto de su imaginación, de repente, sintió que le tocaban la mejilla, así que no podía ser un sueño.

-ábrelos -pidió Sakura- prometo seguir aquí cuando los abras -Sakura alcanzó a decir una frase similar a la que Shaoran le había dicho el día que se habían despedido después del baile… al ver que el castaño no abría los ojos, la ojiverde prosiguió- Shaoran abre tus ojos -insistía la chica-

Shaoran un poco confuso por todo los abrió, miró a la ojiverde, necesitaba marcar un poco de distancia, de lo contrario, sabía que Sakura intentaría confesarse y eso le provocaría el dolor en la cabeza, el castaño había estado evitando eso, no quería verla sufrir.

-Sakura, necesito vestirme, no estoy en cond…. -Sakura posó uno de sus dedos en los labios del chico para silenciarlo-

-Ya sé que intentas protegerme, pero ya has hecho bastante, y el beso no era tu sorpresa -sonrió la ojiverde- hace unos días estaba paseando por el jardín y tuve el mismo dolor que ya había tenido, pero esta vez no había quien lo detuviera, por mi mente me pasaban muchas imágenes, como si fuera un rompecabezas, y el dolor era más intenso… -continuó la chica- poco a poco el dolor cedía y las imágenes eran más claras, y recordé todo… te amo Shaoran, con o sin pérdida de memoria, mis sentimientos serán los mismos -finalizó la chica-

El castaño estaba muy emocionado tras esa confesión, no esperaba que su deseo se fuese a hacer realizad, había esperado pacientemente que los recuerdos le llegasen a Sakura naturalmente, que no esperaba que fuera a ocurrirle de esa manera y que ella se lo confesara así.

-¡Es la mejor regalo que me pudiste haber dado! -Shaoran estaba muy emocionado que volvió a besar a la joven de ojos verdes, cuando apagó la vela del pequeño pastelillo, no esperó que se hiciera realidad; de pronto, se detuvo en seco- ¿Cómo te pasó el accidente? -quiso saber el ambarino-

-No fue por mi culpa -se defendió la chica- el semáforo me había dado paso, fue el tráiler que se voló su alto y propició el accidente, solo recuerdo el momento del impacto, lo demás supongo que fue cuando estuve inconsciente.

-Todo fue mi culpa, si te hubieses ido directo a casa de tu papá no hubieses pasado por todo esto -dijo Shaoran tapando su rostro-

Sakura tomó las manos del ambarino e hizo que la mirara, no quería que él se echara la culpa de algo que fue más que un accidente, nadie podía saber si ese accidente se iba a evitar o no.

-No digas eso, yo quise ir contigo, no tienes nada de culpa, mejor dime ¿qué quieres hacer para celebrar tu cumpleaños?

Sakura trató por todos los medios restarle importancia al accidente, después de todo, solo fue eso, un accidente, antes de que Shaoran fuera a responder, Sakura se levantó.

-Te estaré esperando para desayunar -había recordado que el castaño estaba con el torso al descubierto- te espero -dijo la chica saliendo a toda prisa-

Shaoran sonrió al ver salir a su novia, al fin podría besarla y abrazarla, Sakura había recuperado la memoria, no le importaba ni un regalo más, eso era lo único que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Con un poco más de ánimos se levantó y arregló para bajar en busca de la chica de ojos verdes, cuando llegó al comedor, vio a sus dos amigos y a su novia platicando animadamente, Eriol y Tomoyo ya sabían que Sakura había recuperado la memoria días atrás, la ojiverde les pidió que guardaran el secreto, que ella buscaría la manera de decirle a Shaoran, aunque al paso de los días se le hacía un poco más complicado, simplemente quería abrazarlo y decirle, pero recordó que no faltaba mucho para su cumpleaños, por lo cual decidió aguantarse un poco más.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pensé que nunca te aparecerías -se quejó Eriol al tiempo que señalaba su reloj-

-Feliz cumpleaños Li, ¿qué tal amaneciste? -la amatista quería saber si ya sabía y su respuesta no se hizo esperar, Shaoran se acercó a Sakura y la besó-

-Amanecí muy bien -dijo contra los labios de su novia-

Tomoyo y Eriol se quedaron sorprendidos tras la demostración de amor del ambarino, sin embargo, comenzaron a aplaudir, estaban contentos de que por fin pudiesen estar juntos, habían pasado por mucho, ya era tiempo de que comenzaran a disfrutar.

-Bueno ya… chiflando y aplaudiendo -se quejó Eriol, a lo que recibió un codazo por parte de su novia- ¡auch!

-No interrumpas -Tomoyo estaba contenta-

Los dos castaños estaban en su propia burbuja, no les importaba los comentarios de Eriol, simplemente querían disfrutar del momento, su momento.

Después del desayuno, las dos parejas salieron a pasear, ya que Shaoran no quería una fiesta de cumpleaños, pensaron en llevarlo al parque de diversiones, Eriol tenía días que quería ir, pero como Sakura no estaba completamente bien, ninguno había secundado su idea, pero hoy ninguno se negó.

Eriol y Tomoyo se perdían cada que podían para darles espacio a sus dos amigos y poder tener un poco de tiempo para ellos solos, momentos que aprovechaban ellos para demostrar su amor.

-Ven vamos a subirnos -pidió Eriol a Tomoyo-

-Está muy larga la fila, mejor elige otro lugar -la amatista jaló del brazo a su novio y salieron corriendo, como dos adolescentes-

En otra parte del parque de diversiones, Shaoran ganó un pequeño peluche amarillo con pequeñas alas, Sakura se emoción, aunque se suponía que ella le tenía que dar obsequios a él y no viceversa.

Al castaño no le importaba, con tal de ver feliz a su novia, Sakura le había comentado que Yukito le recomendó no tener emociones fuertes tras recuperar la memoria, por lo cual la pareja no se subió a ninguna de las atracciones, se la pasaban caminando, comiendo helado, algodones de azúcar, raspados y todo lo que se encontraban, también se pasaron por una de esas cabinas en donde se tomaban fotos y decidieron sacarse unas cuantas, comenzarían a formar recuerdos desde ahora.

El día finalizó, cuando llegaron a la mansión Daidouji, Sakura tomó de la mano a Shaoran y lo dirigió al jardín, ahí estuvieron caminando un momento bajo el manto de estrellas que había ese día.

-Perdimos un mes -comentó con pesar Sakura-

-¿De qué hablas? Para mí sigue siendo el día después del baile -Shaoran le guiñó un ojo a la chica de ojos verdes-

-¿Volverás a Hong Kong? -Sakura quería saber, sin darse cuenta, estaba conteniendo la respiración-

-Iré un par de días, tengo una situación con mis hermanas y la empresa, pero… -el castaño se quedó pensando- podrías venir conmigo

Ante la petición del ambarino, Sakura aceptó muy entusiasmada, quería conocer Hong Kong, después de todo, desde que recordó, sabía que había perdido la oportunidad de ir a estudiar el master en Inglaterra, al principio le entristeció, pero siempre ha creído que las cosas suceden por algo, y si tuvo ese accidente, tal vez fue para que se olvidara de ese master.

-Por cierto, mientras estabas con amnesia, investigué un poco… -Shaoran no sabía cómo abordar el tema, sin embargo, sabía que si Sakura había recordado, significaba que también lo de irse a Inglaterra había vuelto a su memoria-

-¿Qué investigaste? -la ojiverde se sentó en una banca y le hizo una señal al castaño para que hiciera lo mismo-

-Sobre los masters, en Tokio hay unos enfocados en educación y son muy buenos, podrías…. -Sakura lo silencio-

-Lobito, por qué no me investigas de masters en Hong Kong -comentó la chica, al mirar a Shaoran, vio que estaba muy sorprendido- estarás ahí la mayor parte del tiempo, así que yo quiero estar ahí -Sakura le buscó la lógica a su explicación-

-Es la primera vez que me llamas así -al castaño se le formó una media sonrisa- y ya te dije que estaré en Tomoeda ahora, no es necesario que te traslades ahí, tú tienes un trabajo ¿lo piensas dejar?

-Puedo encontrar uno en Hong Kong -Sakura se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa-

-No sabes hablar cantonés, tendrías que aprender -Shaoran acarició la mejilla de la chica- ya te dije que me quedaré en donde estés, nadie podría impedírmelo.

-Pero viajarás a Hong Kong y es… -Sakura no pudo continuar con sus quejas, el castaño aprovechó la cercanilla y selló sus labios en un beso, al separarse, miró a Sakura, le encantaba ver cómo sus ojos se recuperaban después del beso, cuando los abría estaban dilatados, parecían dos esferas verdes, poco a poco iban recuperando el brillo-

-Mis viajes serán esporádicos…

Con esa contestación, Shaoran le contó lo que había logrado, de cómo reorganizó la empresa para darles un rol importante a sus hermanas y cuñados, también del "enfrentamiento" que tuvo con su madre, no estaba muy orgullo de eso, pero si algo había entendido, era que Ieran Li no se saldría con la suya, no ahora que el castaño tenía un objetivo, seguir con su novia.

-¿Me dejarás decirte lobito? -Sakura sonrió con coquetería, quería convencer al castaño a como de lugar-

-Solo cuando estemos únicamente tú y yo, no quiero que Eriol escuche -el castaño hizo una mueca, el chico inglés siempre lo molestaba con el significado de su nombre, y lo fastidiaría aún más si se enteraba que su novia le llamaba así-

-De acuerdo -concedió Sakura-

La chica de ojos verdes sabía muy bien que en algún momento se le saldría y ese momento no podría ser evitado, al menos trataría de evitarlo en medida de lo posible, el resto de la noche estuvieron platicando un poco más, Sakura estaba muy orgullosa de Shaoran, todavía, quería investigar por su cuenta el master en Hong Kong, había perdido uno, pero podría encontrar otro ¿no?

*****

En el colegio Tomoeda, había un profesor que había estado de malas, sobre todo al enterarse que la joven Kinomoto se había ido sin comentarle nada, se suponía que eran amigos, no entendía por qué no le contó.

El director del colegio, había guardado el secreto del accidente de la profesora, ya que Touya así lo pidió y él no era nadie para desacatar esa orden, apreciaba mucho a la joven, fue su estudiante muchos años atrás y le sorprendió mucho al saber que se había convertido en profesora, nunca lo hubiese imaginado de la chica que siempre llegaba tarde o justo a tiempo.

-No importa en dónde te escondas, tarde o temprano te encontraré -Kaito habla con su reflejo-

Él se había propuesto tener a Sakura Kinomoto como pareja y buscaría la manera de conseguirlo, así tenga que buscar debajo de las piedras, Sakura aparecería y estaría con él.

-Ya todo está en orden, pueden retirarse a descansar, mañana será el gran día -El director Terada les decía a los docentes-

Todos se despidieron, incluso Kaito, quien en definitiva no estaba nada contento con la ausencia de la profesora Kinomoto…

****

Los días fueron pasando, el mes de julio estaba por terminar, Sakura había retomado su vida, se había regresado a la casa amarilla que compartía con su hermano, aún no había mencionado nada sobre su relación con el joven chino, por parte de su papá sabía que no tenía problemas, el que le causaba un dolor de cabeza era Touya, a él simplemente no le agradaba su novio, y eso que aún no estaba enterado de la relación.

Para poder verse, Sakura siempre decía que iría a casa de Tomoyo, se había vuelto su lugar de encuentro, pensarán ¿Por qué entonces no se queda a vivir con Tomoyo? La respuesta es sencilla, Sakura se había sentido mucha carga por todo lo ocurrido, además los sirvientes de la chica amatista la acosaban, y en cierta medida, Sakura había aprendido a ser independiente, le gustaba cocinar, poder pasar un momento a solas, la limpieza no le gustaba, pero tampoco le desagradaba, sobre todo cuando la realizaba con buena música, además tenía que averiguar qué había pasado con su puesto en el colegio.

-¿Te importaría ausentarte en la tarde? -Touya hizo que Sakura de un brinco, según ella, creí que su hermano ya se había ido a trabajar-

-¡Me asustas! -gritó la ojiverde-

-Así tendrás la conciencia -se burló el pelinegro- ¿entonces?

-¿Entonces qué de qué? -la chica se encogió de hombros-

-Que si puedes ausentarte en la tarde, quiero la casa sola -repitió Touya lentamente para que lo entendieran-

-Ah claro, tú si puedes tener momentos con tu pareja, pero yo me tendré que quedar de monja por tú culpa -se quejó la ojiverde, no le iba a decir aún que tenía novio, sabía que Touya encontraría la forma de arruinarlo-

-Sería una opción viable para ti -dijo el pelinegro como si nada, para él nadie era suficiente para su hermanita-

-Gracias por dejarme en claro que jamás podré tener nada -Sakura se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación, últimamente las discusiones con su hermano eran más frecuentes, desde que regresó a su casa, ambos se peleaban como hace mucho tiempo hacían.

Para la mala suerte de la ojiverde, Shaoran había viajado el día de ayer a Hong Kong, los asuntos con su familia y su empresa no lo dejaban en paz, de un día para otro la situación se había complicado mucho, por lo que decidió irse por un par de días, por ese motivo, Sakura sabía que trasladarse juntos a Hong Kong sería una opción más viable para ambos, Shaoran nunca dejaría sus deberes a pesar de tener algunos en Japón.

Decidió que aprovecharía para ir a averiguar qué había pasado con su puesto en el colegio, de todos modos estaban en la planeación del campamento de inicio de curso, y si necesitaban ayuda podría entretenerse.

***  
De: Sakura  
Para: Shaoran

Lobito, hoy iré al colegio, quiero saber  
qué pasó con mi puesto,  
cómo vas por ahí?  
Te amo!

La respuesta del lobito no se hizo esperar…

***  
De: Shaoran  
Para: Sakura

Me acabas de alegrar mi día,  
hablamos en la noche?  
Te amo mucho más!

Sakura sonrió al leer la contestación del castaño, no le aclaró cómo iban las cosas, pero al menos le hablaría más tarde, así podría escuchar su voz antes de dormir…

***  
De: Sakura  
Para: Shaoran

Estaré esperando tu llamada.

Yo te amo más lobito

Al no recibir una respuesta, Sakura se dispuso a arreglarse, el día era muy cálido por lo que optó por ponerse un vestido de tirantes color rosa, con unas zapatillas, su larga cabellera la sujetó en una coleta, aunque algunos mechones se salían de ella, aun así se veía muy bien, tomó un bolso pequeño y se fue rumbo al colegio.

Cuando iba llegando, sintió un poco de nostalgia, no pudo estar en el fin de curso de sus pequeños, no fue culpa suya, pero aun así se sentía fatal, vio al guardia de seguridad quien le sonrió al verla, la ojiverde preguntó por el profesor Terada, una vez le informaron que estaban todos reunidos en las canchas, Sakura se dirigió ahí.

Según recordaba, Touya le comentó que había pedido que no mencionaran lo del accidente, así que ninguno de sus compañeros sabía qué le había pasado, eso en parte le alegró, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, cuando llegó a donde quería, se acercó al profesor Terada, este, al verla la abrazó efusivamente, le alegraba verla de nuevo sobre todo porque él sí sabía la razón por la que tuvo que ausentarse.

-Kinomoto, ¿qué haces aquí? Vamos a mi oficina -Sakura se alegró que el director del plantel se animara de verla, ambos se dirigieron a la oficina-

-Mmmm… profesor… -la ojiverde no sabía cómo abordar el tema, estaba un poco nerviosa-

-¿Quieres que empiece? -sugirió Terada, al ver muy nerviosa a su exalumna, la chica alcanzó a asentir- Sakura tu lugar en este colegio aún está, solo te suplimos por lo que te pasó, Touya fue muy amable en informarme, así que cuando tú quieras puedes regresar.

A la chica le emocionó escuchar esas palabras, creyó que le darían de baja de su puesto, con lo mucho que luchó para entrar ahí, se levantó y abrazó al profesor Terada, era poco profesional por su parte, pero estaban solos así que no le importó en lo más mínimo.

En la cancha, Kaito había visto a Sakura aparecer, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que al levantarse había derramado pintura en el cabello de uno de sus compañeros.

"Definitivamente… tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad" -pensó el chico- "Kaito.. estás de suerte"

Con ese pensamiento en mente, el chico se disculpó con el profesor que tenía el cabello pintado, al menos hoy sería un buen día…

Sakura decidió empezar desde ahora, de todos modos, no tenía nada que hacer, con Shaoran fuera, su día sería aburrido, aparte estaba el tema de que Touya quería la casa para él, al menos así tendría con qué distraerse, al oírla, el profesor Terada y ella se dirigieron en dónde estaban los demás.

Todos la recibieron con alegría, si algo tenía Sakura, era que en donde estuviera era muy apreciada, Kaito se quedó a lo último para saludarla, quería hablar con ella, después de que se confesó no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella, mucho menos después de su partida repentina.

-Hasta que te dejas ver, creí que no volvería a verte -Kaito abrazó a la ojiverde, contacto que no le agradó para nada a la chica, así que buscó la manera de apartarse-

-Hola Kaito, que gusto verte -sonrió- ¿en qué necesitan ayuda?

Al escuchar eso, uno de las profesoras, pidió ayuda a la ojiverde en los carteles que estaban realizando, haciendo así que Sakura se apartara de Kaito..

La buena noticia en todo esto era que Sakura había recuperado la memoria del mes que había perdido, la mala noticia, al menos lo sería para Kaito, era que no lo recuperó del todo, había algunos vacíos, de los que Shaoran se había dado cuenta en una plática que estaban teniendo los cuatro amigos.

*Flashback*

Estaban los cuatro en la repostería que acaba de abrir, querían probar los postres, Shaoran había escuchado que estarían vendiendo un volcán de chocolate que se le antojó solo con escuchar el nombre del postre, así que invitó a su novia y a sus dos amigos a ir.

-Este postre está delicioso -decía Tomoyo, ella comía una carlota de limón-

-Concuerdo contigo -dijo Sakura llevándose una fresa cubierta de chocolate a la boca-

Shaoran estaba ocupado devorando su postre que no tenía tiempo de hablar, Eriol no se hizo esperar para molestarlo, así que le quitó un poco de la porción de postre del castaño y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¡Li Shaoran te dará un ataque diabético! -se quejó el inglés-

-Déjame ser -se quejó el castaño, llevándose un poco de chocolate a su boca-

Los tres lo miraron sin dar crédito a lo que veían, esa era una faceta que no le conocían a Shaoran, los dos años que habían convivido con él, se había mostrado serio y reservado, cuando iban a comer postres, ninguno lo recordaba babeando por el chocolate, si sabían que le gustaba, pero no sabían a qué extremo.

-Oye Sakura, no has pensado en castigar a Shaoran -comenzó a hablar Eriol, al escucharlo, el castaño dejó de comer y prestó atención-

-¿Por qué tendría que castigarlo? -cuestionó la ojiverde, mientras acababa su postre-

-¿Cómo que por qué? -se quejó el inglés- por la manera tan cruel que te trató cuando se volvieron a ver, quién se dirige por su apellido a la chica que le gusta -Eriol se hizo el ofendido- jamás te haría eso mi amor -tomó la mano de Tomoyo y luego depositó un beso en ella-

-La verdad no sé de qué me hablas -atinó a decir Sakura-

Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol se quedaron en estado de Shock, se suponía que había recordado ¿no? Ese recuerdo venía en el paquete de recuerdos…

-Sakura, dijiste que habías recordado -Tomoyo se dirigió a ella tranquilamente, había visto que sus dos acompañantes no buscaban cómo romper la tensión que se había formado-

-Y si recordé, recordé el baile, recordé que había hablado con Shaoran, que estaba llorando porque había recibido la carta de aceptación para irme a Inglaterra -Sakura no entendía por qué sus amigos y su novio actuaban así de raro- ¿qué más tendría que recordar?

Shaoran se quedó pensando, en la forma de preguntarle algunas cosas de sus encuentros de manera sutil, está más que claro que no recordaba la vez que se reencontraron en la cafetería, pero y lo que pasó después de eso y antes del baile…

-Amor ¿recuerdas la excursión que tuviste con tus pequeños?

Todos estuvieron en espera de la respuesta, Sakura por su parte, los miró un poco extrañada, hasta que por fin habló…

-¿Qué excursión? -la expresión en la cara de la chica lo dejaba todo en claro…

Sakura no había recuperado todos sus recuerdos, al menos se alegraron de que no le viniera ningún dolor en ese momento, los tres chicos se miraron, sin duda tenían que comentarle a Yukito.

La chica de ojos verdes les explicó que cuando volvieron sus recuerdos, estaba muy confundida, incluso ella sabía que habían algunos vacíos, pero lo que si les confirmó que había vuelto a su memoria era lo del día antes del accidente, puesto que era lo más reciente, los chicos esperaban que lo demás lo recuperara de poco a poco, aunque no era importante, después de todo, Sakura había recuperado lo más importante y con eso rescató su relación con su lobito…

*Fin del flashback*

Después de un par de horas, los profesores decidieron tomarse un descanso, ya tenían todo listo para el campamento de inicio, este año sería solo un fin de semana, por lo que no tenían que realizar muchas actividades, Sakura se ofreció a ser la encargada de las actividades al aire libre, tenía algunas ideas sobre qué hacer, puesto que en sus años en el mismo colegio la inspiraban.

Kaito quería ser quien le ayudara, pero para su mala suerte, la profesora de gimnasia se le había adelantado, así que al menos en el campamento no podría estar pega a ella.

"Buscaré la forma de estar juntos" -pensó el chico, mientras veía a Sakura conversar con los demás docentes, ajena a todo.

***

En Hong Kong, las cosas se estaban complicando para Shaoran, definitivamente Ieran tenía algo que ver con lo que pasaba, pero hasta no tener pruebas no podía señalarla, lo que aún no entendía su mamá, es que al retenerlo ahí, lo hacía la persona más infeliz del universo.

El viaje fue de último momento, razón por la que Sakura no lo acompañó como habían quedado, si seguía así, se pensaría nuevamente su cambio de residencia, aunque no quería que su mamá ganara la guerra, si el regresaba a Hong Kong, Ieran se saldría con la suya.

-No lo voy a permitir -dijo para sí mismo el castaño, mientras hojeaba unos documentos-

Según los informes, muchos de los que invertían en la empresa se salieron por las decisiones que había tomado el castaño, pero eso no habría ocurrido si Ieran no se hubiera encargado, comenzó a correr el rumor que las empresas Li se cerrarían en Hong Kong y se trasladarían a Japón, eso a ninguno le pareció, motivo por el cual estaban en aprietos.

Las hermanas de Shaoran trataron por todos los medios resolver el inconveniente, pero por más que le movían, se les estaba saliendo de las manos, Ieran solo veía cómo todo estaba patas arriba, después de todo, se estaba encargando que su hijo volviese a su hogar.

Cuando el castaño se enteró de los problemas, tuvo que viajar de inmediato a Hong Kong, tenía que solucionar el problema, en el camino estuvo estudiando las opciones que tenía, Wei le daba los reportes, el viaje fuera de ser algo relajante, fue el viaje más pesado que pudieron tener, estuvieron trabajando durante el camino y además se presentaron algunas turbulencias.

Los ánimos del castaño estaban por los suelos, al recibir el mensaje de su novia, fue la única vez que sonrió en todo el día, lo único que quería era que fuera de noche para poder hablar con ella, mientras tanto, se estaba esmerando a solucionar todo, hasta que de pronto tuvo una idea, solo tenía que mover unas cosas pero, sobre todo, debía de mantener esa idea en su cabeza, sin que Ieran se enterara.

***

La tan ansiada noche para ambos había llegado, Sakura no sabía en qué momento le hablaría su lobito, así que decidió estar pegada a su celular para cuando eso sucediera, no quería dejarlo esperar, menos ahora que le quería contar que estaba muy contenta puesto que su trabajo lo tenía seguro, esa era una buena noticia.

Estaba entretenida buscando universidades para estudiar el master, no se daría por vencida, tal vez no haya podido asistir a Inglaterra, aun así, su meta de cursar el master la tenía en claro, así tenga que ser en Japón, pero lo haría, encontró una que se ajustaba a sus tiempo, era en Tokio y era únicamente los sábados, si se organizaba, estaba segura que podría lograrlo, a pesar de que Tokio queda a cuatro horas de Tomoeda.

Las horas iban pasando y Sakura no tenía señales de Shaoran, no quería marcarle, para no molestarlo, así que decidió mandarle un mensaje…

***  
De: Sakura  
Para: Shaoran

"Lobito, me iré a dormir  
me hubiese gustado poder  
hablar contigo, espero  
noticias tuyas…  
Te amo!"

Esas dos palabras no podían faltar después del mensaje, para ambos era esencial no solo demostrarse cuánto se querían, también leerlo en los mensajes o decirlo de vez en cuando.

Sakura esperó tener alguna respuesta, pero no la obtuvo, así que decidió hacer lo que dijo en el mensaje, se cambió la ropa y se acostó a dormir, ya mañana intentaría hablar con él.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo Sakura fue comprobar si tenía respuesta del castaño, al no ver ningún mensaje, dejó su móvil en un lado, aún eran temprano, dio un largo suspiro y bajó a prepararse algo de comer, Touya le había dicho a Sakura que se iría temprano con Nakuru a la playa, era la primera vez que su hermano dejaba sus deberes para darse un tiempo, es el amor…

Estaba sentada desayunando cuando escuchó el tono de su móvil, salió corriendo golpeándose con todo por donde pasaba, hasta que llegó al lugar donde lo tenía y respondió un poco agitada, ni siquiera vio de quien era la llamada…

-Hola -decía agitada por tanto correr-

-¿Interrumpí algo? -Sakura no entendió el motivo de la pregunta, de todos modos, tampoco le gustó la voz que escuchó, no era la llamada que esperaba-

-Ah, hola Kaito… ¿se te ofrece algo? -la chica de ojos verdes no pudo disimular la decepción en su voz, esperó que Kaito no se diera cuenta-

-Quería invitarte a salir, ayer no tuve la oportunidad de platicar muy bien contigo, ¿paso por ti? -el chico estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, como siempre, tan arrogante-

-Kaito, disculpa, pero quedé de verme con mis amigas, tal vez en otra ocasión -estaba mintiendo, no tenía nada que hacer, pero tampoco quería pasar tiempo con Kaito, era agradable estar con él, sin embargo, lo que en realidad quería era estar con Shaoran-

-ya veo -Kaito si que quería que Sakura se diera cuenta de lo mal que lo había dejado- entonces será para la próxima -dijo un poco más animado-

Se despidieron y Sakura volvió a lo suyo, a preocuparse por Shaoran, decidió que era momento de llamarle, tal vez se había olvidado, se sentó en un lado de la cama y buscó el nombre de su lobito en sus contactos, cuando dio con él, estuvo un poco indecisa, sin pensarlo, pulsó el botón "llamar", escuchó atentamente.

Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… "buzón de voz"

Sakura intentó tres veces más y el resultado era el mismo, escuchó el mensaje que daba Shaoran para dejar el mensaje, al menos sí pudo escuchar su voz…

"Habla Li, por favor deja tu mensaje" -así de sencillo, corto y muy Shaoran, pensó la chica, no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, el sonido de que podía dejar su mensaje hizo acto de presencia, así que dio un suspiro y habló-

"Lobito, soy Sakura, se que debes estar ocupado, pero quería saber de ti, te amo" -para finalizar el mensaje, Sakura hizo el sonido de un beso-

Dio un enorme suspiro, y se dispuso a comenzar a limpiar la casa, no había mucho que hacer, pero al menos eso la mantendría ocupada y no revisando su móvil cada segundo.

***

En Hong Kong la situación iba empeorando, todos estaban desvelados, buscaban soluciones, la idea de Shaoran tendría que esperar un tiempo, hasta comprobar que fuera lo más factible, así que se la pasó con todos reunidos buscando alternativas, sus hermanas daban buenas ideas, pero en un dos por tres encontraban que no era posible o que se les vendría abajo, lo que Shaoran buscaba era que la solución fuera permanente, no temporal.

Muy frustrado se pasaba los dedos por su cabello castaño, paseaba por todos lados como león enjaulado, estaba más que histérico, no podría ser que nada funcionara, tendría que haber una solución.

-Te dije que tú plan no funcionaría -Ieran había entrado a la habitación en donde estaban reunidos-

-Madre, sino me ayudará, mejor salga de aquí -Shaoran estaba irritable, molesto, frustrado y buscaba con quién desquitarse, Ieran apareció por su propia cuenta, así que si no actuaba bien, con ella terminaría descargando todo-

-Que genio, Xiaolang, esa no es manera de dirigirse a tu madre -Ieran se hizo la indignada- yo te vengo a proponer una tregua-

El ambarino miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su madre, no entendía a lo que venía con su tregua, pero no perdía nada con escucharla, luego pensaría si la acepta o no…

-¿Y en qué consiste esa tregua?

Los presentes guardaron silencio, se temían que otra guerra se iba a desarrollar, pero ahora si esperaban resultados catastróficos, más porque habían visto el estado de ánimo del castaño.

-Muy simple, regresa a Hong Kong y olvídate de estar en Japón, si no te has dado cuenta los problemas llegaron por eso, además, la familia Shinomoto están dispuestos a invertir, pero con una única condición…

Shaoran estaba que hervía de coraje, él quería arreglar las cosas y su mamá solo había pensado en retenerlo y para colmo de males, ¡le estaba buscando esposa! En definitiva, eso no lo iba a soportar, estaba más que harto, así que dio un golpe en la mesa, sobresaltando a todos.

-No me pienso regresar a Hong Kong y mucho menos a acatar las condiciones de unos perfectos desconocidos -siseó el ambarino- Fanren tú serás la nueva directora, yo renuncio a ser un Li…

Determinado a que esa era la solución, el chico se salió de la habitación, ya no soportaba estar ahí, mucho menos soportaba que él buscaba soluciones y Ieran solo lo quería amarrar a alguien que él ni conocía, era el colmo de los colmos.

-Wei, nos vamos…

Fueron las únicas palabras que el ambarino escupió, pero fueron suficientes para aterrar a Ieran, había visto que Shaoran tenía determinación, pero no le gusto que dijera que renunciaría a su propio apellido, era el único varón que había tenido y Hien, siempre le pidió comprensión a Ieran para con su hijo, ella era estricta con todos, pero lo era más con él. La dama de cabello negro y largo se quedó helada, lo último que quería era que su hijo la hiciera aún lado de su vida… 

**\- !Empiezan los problemas! ¿Qué creen que pase en el próximo capítulo? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Shaoran empacaba sus cosas, ya había tomado su decisión, se iría a Japón y haría su vida, la empresa con Eriol y Tomoyo estaba yendo bien, se encargaría de que siguiera así, si su mamá creía que lo iba a lograr retener, estaba muy equivocada.

Antes de morir, su padre le había dicho que luchara por sus ideales, sin embargo, su manera de ser consigo mismo, había hecho que hiciera todo lo contrario, durante años, estudió lo que no quería y se involucró en las empresas de la familia, no le desagradaba, pero tampoco le gustaba, cuando decidió hacerse cargo de las empresas tenía muchas ideas de crecimiento, no solo en Hong Kong, sino que en todo el mundo.

Su madre estaba entorpeciendo todo y los años de estudio se habían ido al drenaje, al menos lo podría seguir ejerciendo en Japón, era lo único bueno de todo, si hubiese seguido el consejo de su papá, tal vez se dedicaría a su pasión que era la arqueología, cuando regresó a Japón recordó que le contó el día que el papá de Sakura había ido a darles una clase muestra sobre lo que él hacía y a partir de ese momento, Shaoran quedó fascinado y quería estudiar lo mismo, pero no pudo, o más bien, no quiso hacerlo.

-Shaoran -Era la primera vez que su mamá le llamada de esa manera, dejó de meter sus cosas en su maleta y les prestó atención, en su rostro, el castaño carecía de expresión, al menos con su mamá no estaba muy contento, pero no sabía cómo expresarse- No puedo dejar que te marches así, hijo… -Ieran se aproximó al castaño, rompiendo la distancia entre ambos- no sé qué es lo que te hace volver a Japón, pero quiero que entiendas que me preocupo por ti…

-Si se preocupara por mí dejaría de hacer todo lo posible por arruinar la empresa que a mi padre le costó levantar -rugió el castaño- no me venga con sentimentalismo cuando seguirá con lo mismo, mis razones de estar en Japón son más fuerte que mi apellido y si he de renunciar a él, lo haré, por nada del mundo dejaré que me convierta en uno más de sus trofeos, bastante ha hecho con mis hermanas -Por primera vez Ieran derramó lágrimas, no esperaba que su hijo le dijera esas barbaridades, sabía que su carácter era fuerte, pero no a ese punto-

-Me estás juzgando mal… -atinó a decir Ieran- ni siquiera me dejaste decir la condición, solo sacaste tus conclusiones.

-Por favor -dijo sarcástico el ambarino- se perfectamente la condición, siempre es la misma, ahora quiere cambiarla para que sienta lástima, pues no más, con su permiso… Señora…

Ieran no sabía qué le había dolido más, que su hijo no le creyera o que se haya dirigido a él como "señora" vio en cámara lenta cómo su lobito se iba, dejándola sola en la habitación en la que creció y de la que creyó que jamás se iría.

***

Ese mismo día, en Tomoeda Sakura comenzaba a empacar lo que llevaría en el campamento, no había recibido noticas de su lobito, lo cual le entristecía aunque no quería decirlo, Tomoyo le había hablado varias veces, no podía ir con ella ya que seguía arreglando lo de la empresa de juguetes, por su parte Eriol igual hablaba con ella, le pedía que tuviera paciencia, él sabía un poco de lo que pasaba, pero no era quién para divulgar la situación.

-¿Te irás de viaje? -Touya asomó la cabeza en la habitación de la ojiverde-

-Campamento -lo corrigió- será el próximo fin de semana -Sakura acomodaba sus cosas con extremo cuidado, estaba arreglando todo por hacer algo-

-¿Vemos películas?

-¿Tú quieres ver una película conmigo? -se burló la chica- vamos dime ¿qué te sucede?, no te voy a torturar con películas románticas.

A Touya no le gustó que su hermanita lo burlara, sin embargo, tenía que confesarse con ella, ya se sentía bastante mal por sus intenciones protectoras, por lo que, cuando le contó a Nakuru la otra noche lo que había hecho y ella se enojó, supuso que Sakura tendría la misma reacción, todavía así, estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que hizo y lo que quería lograr con eso.

-Sakura, necesito que me perdones… -comenzó a decir el pelinegro- he actuado mal y no sé por qué… bueno sí se por qué, pero te juro que no fue mi intención -el chico sacó la carta que tenía guardada en el bolsillo- cuando Yukito contó que te habías olvidado un mes, pensé en mantener esto guardado, así al menos no te irías a Inglaterra -Touya bajó la mirada- pero sé que es lo que más querías por eso te la regreso, no podría soportar saber que por mi culpa tú no realizaste tu sueño -concluyó el chico-

Sakura se quedó atónita tras la confesión de su hermano, él aún no sabía que había recuperado la memoria, cuando le iba a contar, fue cuando sus amigos se dieron cuenta que no lo había recuperado por completo, así que prefirió esperar, sin embargo, lo de la carta para irse a Inglaterra si lo recordaba, solo que no sabía que esa decisión le afectaba mucho a su hermano.

La chica de los ojos verdes, sonrió y abrazó a su hermano, casi nunca se abrazaban, así que ese simple contacto sorprendió al pelinegro, esperaba gritos, pataletas, berrinches, incluso esperaba algún golpe por parte de ella, lo que menos se esperaba era que ella lo abrazara, definitivamente, había subestimado a su pequeña hermana.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, de todos modos perdí la oportunidad de ir -al ver que su hermano no entendía, le hizo una señal para que se sentara a su lado, al ver que su hermano se sentaba, prosiguió- He recordado algunas cosas, dentro de eso estaba lo de la carta de aceptación… -cuando Sakura dijo eso, Touya palideció por completo- pero si te hubieses tomado la molestia de leer la carta al completo, te hubieses dado cuenta que había una fecha para que expirara la solicitud, la semana que estuve en coma fue en la que debí de meter todos mis papeles, así que aunque no me lo hubieses escondido, iba a perder esa oportunidad -Sakura sonrió a su hermano-

Touya no sabía que decir, a él jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que tenía que hacer trámites, solo había entendido que su hermanita se iría a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia y eso no le gusto para nada.

-Soy un tonto ¿verdad? -habló el Touya-

-Algo así -sonrió la ojiverde- aún así eres el mejor hermano del mundo, aunque me quieras de monja -se quejó la chica-

-No te quiero de monja, solo quiero que el que esté a tu lado, sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti -aseveró el chico-

-Para ti nadie es suficientemente bueno para mí -bufó Sakura- sabes, así como tú te estás abriendo conmigo, yo también tengo algo que decir y por favor mantén la calma -Sakura lo señaló con el dedo índice-

-¿Qué sucede? –Touya estaba curioso por saber que era lo que le tenía que decir su hermana-

-Pues verás… result…. -justamente cuando quería contarle su móvil comenzó a sonar, ambos dirigieron la mirada a la pantalla y ahí el pelinegro explotó-

-¡¿Lobito?! -gritó el chico, dejando a la ojiverde en aprietos, o se explicaba o respondía la llamada, tuvo que tomar la primera opción-

-Es Shaoran, él y yo ya somos novios, papá lo sabe y quería que tú también supieras, no me gusta mentirte -Sakura tomó su móvil y salió de su habitación a tomar la llamada- Lobito.

-Hola preciosa, acabo de leer tus mensajes y de escuchar tu mensaje de voz, discúlpame -a Sakura no le gustaba el tono de la voz de su novio-

-¿Shaoran qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? -si antes de recibir alguna señal de vida de su lobito estaba preocupada, ahora que lo escuchaba se preocupó aún más-

-No pasa nada, estoy bien, preciosa, llegaré en unas horas a Tomoeda, ¿te parece si nos vemos? -Shaoran optó por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, ya habría tiempo de explicarle-

-Dime a qué hora llegas y pasaré por ti al aeropuerto…

Al escuchar eso, Shaoran enseguida se sobresaltó, recordó lo que había pasado, así que sin querer y sumado a todo lo que le estaba pasando, gritó…

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo paso por ti! -Sakura no sabía qué le pasaba al castaño y aunque hubiese querido averiguar era demasiado tarde, después del grito que pegó finalizó la llamada, dejando a la chica de ojos verdes sin entender, ¿qué tenía de malo ir a buscarlo?

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta, el accidente había pasado por querer ir al aeropuerto, aun así, se estaba comportando como un paranoico si creía que cada vez que se dirigiera ahí le pasaría algo, tendría que hablar sobre eso con él muy seriamente.

Wei había visto cómo el castaño cambiaba repentinamente de humor, desde que salió de la mansión Li, su humor cambiaba de enojado a furioso y creyó que se calmaría si hablaba con la chica que lo esperaba en Japón, sin embargo, vio que se equivocó estrepitosamente, sin quererlo el castaño le había gritado a su novia, después de que se tranquilizó cayó en cuenta de eso y comenzó a reprenderse.

-Wei, ¿por qué no me quitaste el móvil antes de explotar? -se quejó el chico, no había manera de justificar su arrebato-

El señor a su lado solo sonrió, sabía por lo que pasaba el castaño y no era nadie para juzgarlo, al fin al cabo, siempre estaría con él, por algo Hien Li le había encargado a su pequeño.

****

Después de la llamada que tanto ansiaba la ojiverde, en lugar de sentirse contenta, se sentía molesta, aunque después de pensarlo un poco más, el miedo estaba dominando a Shaoran y también estaba lo que estuviese pasando en Hong Kong, aunque su lobito no le quisiera decir, ella lo sentía muy raro desde que recibió la llamada de sus hermanas, por lo cual se fue inesperadamente.

-Sakura.. te buscan -dijo Touya, todavía seguía malhumorado por lo que descubrió-

Para cuando Sakura bajó, su visitante ya estaba en la sala de estar, Touya dejó que pasara, puesto que lo conocía, sabia que era compañero de trabajo de su hermana y aunque no le agradara, si la había ido a ver debió de ser por algo importante.

***

Horas después cuando llegó a Japón, Shaoran se dirigió directamente a casa de Sakura, durante el viaje repasaba la mejor forma de disculparse, no quería que Sakura pensara mal de él, simplemente no supo controlar el pánico que sintió al escuchar que ella quería ir al aeropuerto por él, lo del accidente fue hace poco más de un mes como para arriesgarse.

Cuando el castaño llegó hacia la residencia de la chica, no le gustó nada lo que veía, Sakura estaba en la entrada platicando con el sujeto con la que la había visto anteriormente, y Shaoran estaba seguro que era el mismo sujeto que había escuchado que se estaba declarando con su novia, su humor no hacía más que empeorar, poco a poco se fue acercando, hasta que llegó al lado de ellos.

-Sakura -fue lo único que pudo decir, no sabía qué más decir-

-Shaoran, que bueno que regresaste -sonrió la chica de ojos verdes, ajena a lo que pasaba por la cabeza del ambarino- te presento, él es mi compañero en el trabajo, Kaito -dijo como si nada- y él es mi novio, Li Shaoran -Sakura hizo las respectivas presentaciones-

Enfrente de ella se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla de miradas, tanto Shaoran como Kaito se estaban mirando con tanto desafío que si sus miradas fueran navajas tendríamos algún vencedor, cuando Sakura se dio cuenta, trató de llamar la atención de ambos chicos.

-Kaito, gracias por traerme lo que planearon para el campamento, prometo revisarlo para estar al corriente -la chica tomó de la mano a Shaoran- ¿estás bien?

No le gustaba verlo serio, y si por su cabeza estaba pensando que entre Kaito y ella había algo, estaba más que equivocado, Sakura no sentía por Kaito lo que sentía por su lobito, además, el que Kaito estuviese ahí era mera coincidencia, como había mencionado Sakura, el chico solo fue a llevarle lo que los demás docentes habían hecho en su ausencia para el campamento.

Kaito no estaba muy contento, no le gustó nada escuchar que aquel tipo era el novio de la chica de ojos verdes, la cual quería para él, con la más alegre de sus sonrisas, se despidió de la chica e ignoró la presencia de su rival, ¿rival? Pues sí, era su rival, alguien que al parecer le llevaba mucha ventaja.

Shaoran y Sakura entraron en la casa, para la suerte del castaño, Touya había salido, así que no tendría que enfrentarse a nadie más, la ojiverde no estaba muy contenta con su actitud, quería entenderlo, repetidas veces Eriol le pidió que le tuviera paciencia, pero su paciencia no era infinita y a cada mirada que le daba al castaño, se agotaba…

-Bueno ¿ya me dirás qué te pasa? -La ojiverde se cruzó de brazos, no era la bienvenida que le quería dar, pero desde que finalizó la llamada no estaba nada contenta-

-Así que compañero del trabajo… no estás en horario laboral para que esté aquí -rugió el ambarino-

-Si estás aquí para pelear mejor vete… la puerta aún está abierta -señaló Sakura-

-La que quiere pelear eres ¡tú! -se quejó el castaño- ¡dime cómo reaccionarías si me vieras coqueteando con otra!

-¡YO NO ESTABA COQUETEANDO! -gritó la ojiverde- si eso quieres creer, bien por ti, como ya te dije… la puerta está abierta…

Los ojos de Sakura habían comenzado a ponerse vidriosos, no podía creer que Shaoran pensara que estaba coqueteando con otro, la chica solo vio como el ambarino se dio la vuelta y salió, y eso fue el detonante para que Sakura comenzara a llorar, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el piso, no sabía qué le estaba pasando al castaño, pero tampoco le gusto que fuera lo fuera, se desquitara con ella…

***

A Shaoran, no le podía ir peor en el día, se sentía lo peor en el universo y lo malo de esto era que no sabía cómo pedirle disculpas a Sakura por lo de hace un momento, después de que salió de la casa y avanzó un poco por la calle, se dio cuenta que solo se seguía desquitando por algo que su novia no tenía ni idea y mucho menos tenía que ver, quiso regresar, pero sabía que era mejor que dejara pasar el día, sobre todo, necesitaba calmarse, en su estado era capaz de hacer o decir demasiadas cosas para arrepentirse, prueba de eso, era la acusación que le hizo a Sakura, insinuarle que estaba coqueteando con el sujeto al que le presentaron como Kaito, eso si era el colmo…

"Eres de lo peor…" -el chico se iba reprendiendo en el camino-

Para cuando llegó a su casa, se tiró en la comodidad de su cama y se dispuso a dormir, era lo único que quería en ese momento, aparte de querer estar con Sakura, pero el ir con ella en estos momentos fue el error más grave que pudo haber hecho, sobre todo cuando lo de Hong Kong lo superaba más…

Sakura se había encerrado en su habitación, luego de ver a Shaoran, más que sentirse feliz, se había sentido triste, sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados, rojos y ya no derramaban lágrimas, se había pasado todo el tiempo llorando, tapándose para que si llegase Touya no la escucharan.

-¡Es un tonto! -gritó Sakura al tiempo que tiraba el peluche que Shaoran le había dado en el parque de diversiones-

No se dio cuenta en qué momento le venció el sueño, lo único que sabía era que no quería ver a Shaoran, ya no era más su lobito, aunque le doliera, no quería verlo por ahora, no estaba dispuesta a que él se desquitara con ella.

***

Los días pasaron y Sakura no respondía las llamadas y los mensajes de Shaoran, incluso le había dicho a su hermano que si la iba a buscar dijera que no estaba, en algunas ocasiones era verdad que no estaba, en otras, simplemente se la negó, Touya únicamente seguía las instrucciones de su hermana ¿quién era él para desobedecerla? Además, estaba muy feliz por hacerlo.

Shaoran ya no buscaba qué más hacer, después de lo que pasó, cuando despertó lo único que quería era arreglar las cosas con su linda novia, pero no tuvo resultado, las llamadas y mensajes no los respondía y cada que iba a su casa se la negaban, fue con la única persona que sabía que le ayudaría, al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

-Tienes mala cara Shaoran -saludó Eriol al castaño- ¿qué te pasa?

El ambarino se dio cuenta que Tomoyo no estaba por ningún lado y solo así se permitió contarle todo a su amigo, no es que no confiara en Tomoyo, pero sabía que no lo iban a entender, Shaoran iba escupiendo cada cosa que pasó desde que se fue a Hong Kong hasta cuando regresó y tuvo la pelea con su novia, y ya no sabía si seguían siendo novios, pero esperaba que sí.

Eriol escuchó atentamente todo lo que le decía, no le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo tan abatido, aunque tampoco le agradó lo que le contó con respecto a Sakura, después de dejar que el castaño se desahogara, por fin habló.

-Si fuera Sakura también te ignoraría… ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? Mira Kaito la ha pretendido desde que él llegó a Japón, pero Sakura jamás le ha dado entrada…

Al escuchar eso, Shaoran miró a su amigo, no muy contento…

-Lo conoces -lo acusó-

-Claro que lo conozco, he ido a eventos de Sakura desde que entró a trabajar en el colegio -Eriol no había entendido el tono de su amigo, cuando entró en razón, sonrió- Yo no tenía que contarte nada, te ayudé en lo que pude -sentenció-

-¡Sabías el nombre del sujeto y aun así cuando te lo pregunté fingiste demencia! -sin darse cuenta el ambarino había elevado su voz unos cuantos decibeles-

-Shaoran, si te hubiese dicho el nombre de Kaito, te hubiese tenido que dar el nombre de todos los pretendientes de Sakura, que déjame decirte, son demasiados, la única ventaja que tienes es que tu cuñado es un energúmeno que la sobre protege y los ha mantenido a raya -Eriol por más de las alteraciones de su amigo, siempre mantuvo la calma- Mira, tú lo que deberías de hacer es arreglarte con ella, y ahora buscarás una solución tú solo, conmigo no cuentas y déjame decirte que con Tomoyo menos.

Cuando Eriol terminó de hablar, dejó un par de billetes para pagar el café que estaba bebiendo y dejó a Shaoran solo, estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero después de ver cómo se estaba comportando, no lo iba a hacer, eso y que Tomoyo le dijo que lo cortaría si ayudaba al… (y cito textual) "ogro mal encarado que le gritó a Sakurita" contra esa amenaza, él no iba a arriesgarse.

***

Más días pasaron y Sakura se fue con todos al campamento, serían solo tres días, pero estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlos, por el bien de su salud mental, todas las noches se la pasaba llorando, traía unas ojeras que le daban trabajo de ocultar con maquillaje, para su fortuna, Touya no se había estado quedando en la casa, así que no tenía que dar explicaciones o reprimirse a la hora de querer llorar.

Los mensajes de Shaoran eran cada vez más insistentes, al igual que las llamadas, incluso se había dedicado a dejarle mensajes de voz, este día había decidido no llevar el móvil, no quería que le arruinara sus días. Para cuando llegó al colegio, ayudó con lo que le pedían, al haber estado ausente, no le habían dejado a cargo ningún grupo, por el contrario, ella era el comodín y únicamente se encargaría de las actividades al aire libre, junto con la profesora Jin.

Después de una hora de viaje, llegaron al destino del campamento, cada profesor se hizo cargo de su grupo, todos menos Kaito, quien se reportó enfermo y no asistió al campamento, por lo cual Sakura pasó de ser el comodín a ser la encargada de uno de los grupos.

Como era el primer día, los chicos tendrían tiempo de acomodarse y de pasar el resto del día libre, prácticamente solo tendrían un día de actividades, porque el tercer día también estaba dispuesto para que disfrutaran de unas cuantas horas para luego marcharse, así de corto iba a ser este campamento.

Aun así, los docentes tenían que estar al pendiente de los alumnos, más de los de quinto y sexto, que eran los más grandes y podían meterse en problemas, así que entre los profesores decidieron hacer rotaciones para cuidarlos y así ellos podrían relajarse. Para cuando le tocó a Sakura hacerse cargo, ya estaba entrando la noche, todos se habían dirigido a sus cabañas, así que la ojiverde, quiso caminar un poco, sabía que si tocaba la almohada se pondría a llorar, sus ojos ya estaban condicionados… almohada igual a derramar lágrimas.

-Al fin estás sola -escuchó una voz en la oscuridad, la voz la podía reconocer siempre, pero también era la voz que no quería escuchar, estaba dispuesta a irse y dejarlo, pero el dueño de la voz la sujetó del brazo- por favor, hablemos -suplicó-

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, suéltame -entre ellos saltaban chispas, las de Shaoran eran por la necesidad de tener contacto con su novia, la de Sakura eran de enojo porque a pesar de que habían pasado días, no había superado lo que pasó-

-Preciosa, por favor, sé que fui un imbécil, el peor de todos, pero de verdad necesito explicarte…

Sakura no lo dejó continuar, simplemente elevó su brazo y la palma de su mano fue a impactar en la mejilla del ambarino…

-Explicarme ¿qué? -las pupilas de la ojiverde se habían dilatado, había contenido su enojo- no me vuelvas a llamar preciosa, estaba muy equivocada contigo…

Shaoran no le dio tiempo a que continuara, cargó a la chica y comenzó a llevarla consigo, quería arreglar las cosas por las buenas, pero dado que la chica de ojos verdes le había propinado una cachetada, este comenzó a realizar su plan B "secuestrarla" al menos así lo iban a escuchar sí o sí.

Para cuando llegaron al auto del ambarino, la hizo meterse en los asientos de atrás, ya que como le había puesto la seguridad para niños, podría evitar que saliera, los gritos no los podía evitar, aun así nadie se asomó, al menos le dio tiempo como para sacarla del campamento y llevarla a su plan B.

-¡Estás Loco! ¡Detén el auto! -gritaba Sakura-

-Tranquilízate o tendremos un accidente -Shaoran estaba tranquilo, a pesar de los arrebatos de la ojiverde-

-El único que logrará que nos accidentemos eres tú, detente o llamaré a la policía.

Shaoran esperó que lo hiciera, pero cuando Sakura empezó a tantearse, recordó que se había dejado el móvil en casa, por lo cual no tenía modo de comunicarse con nadie, estaba en manos del castaño, casi a manera de berrinche, Sakura se sentó y cruzó sus brazos, no iba a ganar nada gritando como loca.

Para cuando Shaoran se detuvo, vio que estaban en casa del castaño, de mala gana se bajó del auto cuando vio que el chico le había abierto la puerta, Shaoran tenía una media sonrisa en los labios y una de sus mejillas estaba roja, si que sabía pegar la ojiverde.

Al ver que su novia no caminaba, Shaoran la volvió a cargar, lo cual propició que ella lo golpeara repetidas veces y volviera a gritar como loca, cuando entraron a su casa, la depositó en el sillón.

-Yo quería hacer las cosas bien, tú no me diste otra opción-sonrió el ambarino- considérate mi presa

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que le decía el castaño, sabía que se lo había dicho para dar alusión al significado de su nombre, la ojiverde solo le sostuvo la mirada, aunque la situación le parecía lo más gracioso y romántico a la vez, pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

-¿No hablarás? -el castaño se sentó enfrente de ella, al ver que no decía nada y tampoco se movía comenzó a hablar él- Bueno, al menos espero que me escuches -suspiró el ambarino- Se qué es difícil de perdonar mi comportamiento, yo mismo me siento mal, preciosa, te juro que nunca fue mi intención ofenderte así, te amo Sakura, te he amado desde niño y no quiero que por una tontería mía todo esto se acabe, solo te pido una oportunidad para demostrarte que esa persona que te gritó y se comportó de esa manera no soy yo, bueno si era yo… bueno tú me entiendes -el castaño vio que en el rostro de la chica se empezaba a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa, eso era una buena señal- ese día me había pasado de todo y al verte con ese sujeto no hizo más que detonar todo lo que llevaba reteniendo, créeme, no soy así, pero todo me había superado -el castaño bajó la mirada, le costaba verla a los ojos- en Hong Kong las cosas iban muy mal, no te quería contar para no alarmarte, mi mamá me estaba dando una solución, pero no la acepté, porque aceptarla era que ella me podría retener allí y yo lo único que quería era regresar contigo -suspiró- perdóname preciosa.

Cuando el ambarino alzó la mirada, Sakura se dio cuenta que él estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas, no pudo seguir enojada con él, podía más su amor hacia él que todo el enojo del mundo, así que se levantó y lo abrazó, el contacto que ambos ansiaban desde hace días, después de todo, Sakura entendía el motivo de su mal humor, cuando estaban chicos Shaoran le llegó a hablar sobre lo estricta que era su mamá con él, no había tenido oportunidad de conocerla pero no podía ser tan mala si había logrado tener un hijo como Shaoran.

-Me rompiste el corazón ese día, sabía que mi lobito estaba aquí… Sakura tocó el pecho del ambarino- pero ese que estaba gritando y me veía con desprecio no me agradó, entiendo que tengas problemas, pero así no se solucionan -la ojiverde apoyó su frente contra la del ambarino y prosiguió- te amo Li Shaoran, pero no quiero que ese ser horrible se aparezca de nuevo, porque entonces esto si se acabará.

Shaoran solo alcanzó a rozar su nariz contra la de ella, le gustaba su forma de ser, sabía que la había herido, pero daría su vida por no volver a hacerlo, sobre todo porque no le había gustado verla tan triste y sin energías, esa no era la Sakura que conocía, era como un fantasma.

-Lo lamento tanto…

De un moviendo hizo que la ojiverde se sentara en sus piernas para así poder sellar ese momento con un beso, ese beso que ansió desde que bajó del avión días atrás, al fin podía sentir los suaves labios de su novia. Cuando se separaron por un poco de aire, ambos se sonrieron.

-Me puedes explicar bien por qué estabas muy enojado, no me vale la versión corta -Sakura hizo un mohín que a Shaoran le encantó-

-Pues la empresa se iba a pique, estuve en vela tratando de solucionarlo, hasta que mi mamá se apareció con una de sus brillantes ideas que me ataban, entonces tu suma el que no había dormido, creo que ni comía y que mi mamá saliera con sus cosas, estaba como un volcán en erupción, me desquité con las personas que no debía. Ah y se me olvidaba, ahora ya no soy un Li, renuncié a mi apellido al irme ese día de Hong Kong -finalizó el castaño-

-Entonces ahora serás Shaoran Kinomoto -la ojiverde enarcó una ceja, pensó que el castaño se iba a negar o iba a quejarse, pero de su boca no salió nada- tu silencio dice que si aceptas.

-¿Si sabes que eso parece una propuesta de matrimonio indirectamente? -el ambarino vio como el color en su novia cambiaba, era obvio que no lo había pensado de esa manera-

-Yo… tú… no… no… -Shaoran se estaba divirtiendo con los balbuceos que estaba dando Sakura, aun así, la levantó e hizo que se sentara en el sillón mientras el sacaba algo de uno de los cajones del escritorio que había ahí, luego que obtuvo lo que quería, se arrodilló frente a ella y se aclaró la garganta-

-Deja que te enseñe cómo se hace… -el ambarino le guiñó un ojo- Sakura Kinomoto, mi preciosa, la única dueña de mi corazón… desde que te vi hace muchos años atrás supe que no podría olvidarte, que eras el amor de mi vida y lo confirmé cuando te volví a ver, y también que a pesar de los años no pude olvidarte, estos días me hicieron ver que quiero que estés a mi lado todos los días y es por eso que te pido, te ruego y te suplico ¿Te casarías conmigo?

En ese momento Shaoran abrió una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo, dentro había un anillo sencillo pero hermoso con un diamante rosa en medio, algo poco usual, Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca, estaba entre feliz y asustada, no sabía si gritar, reír, llorar o las tres cosas al mismo tiempo, pestañeó varias veces para evitar llorar, hasta que al fin reaccionó y se arrojó a los brazos de Shaoran, este la sujetó y buscó la manera de no caer o ambos se lastimarían.

-¿Es enserio? -al fin había recuperado el habla, al ver que Shaoran asentía, la ojiverde sonrió- si lobito, si me caso contigo.

Shaoran introdujo el anillo en el dedo de la chica, luego le dio un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano, estaba muy contento, Sakura había pasado de ser su novia a ser su prometida, aunque no llevaban mucho tiempo.

-Entonces ahora si te puedo decir que seré Shaoran Kinomoto -el castaño le guiñó un ojo a Sakura, quien se sonrojó, no creyó que lo que dijo diera como resultado una propuesta de matrimonio.

Después de todo, el plan B había resultado mejor de lo que había planeado Shaoran, el castaño no esperaba proponerle matrimonio en ese momento, había comprado el anillo cuando lo vio por un impulso, aun así, pensaba esperarse un poco, pero muchas veces las cosas cambiaban de rumbo y eso fue lo que pasó. 

**-¿Y vivieron felices? pues... quien sabe, ¿qué les pareció?;) Un beso**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 **

Días atrás…

-¡Lo odio! -gritó Sakura, la joven estaba en casa de Tomoyo desahogándose- ¡Cómo puede creer que andaba coqueteando!

Tomoyo veía a su amiga de un lado a otro, comenzaba a marearse, no sabía si detenerla o dejar que continuara con su paseo de un lado a otro.

-No lo odias, aunque quieras -comentó Tomoyo- solo estás enojada, cuando se te pase, pensarás las cosas con más calma, ¿has tratado de hablar con él? -la amatista estaba de lado de su amiga, pero de igual forma quería saber si lo suyo tenía arreglo o no-

-No, no lo he querido ver -suspiró la castaña- me dolió lo que me dijo y la manera en la que se expresó, ese no es el Shaoran que conozco.

-Mira, te irás de campamento, trata de no pensar en él en esos días, relájate y diviértete con tus compañeros y alumnos, verás que cuando regreses estarás mejor y tú sabrás qué hacer -se encogió de hombros la amatista, aunque por dentro quería ahorcar al ambarino por lo que hacía-

-Eso haré, pero por ahora, no quiero saber de él… por mí que se regrese a Hong Kong. -Sakura miró hacia la nada, sus lágrimas solo las derramaba por las noches, por lo que en estos momentos no soltó ni una sola.

****

Tomoyo estaba muy indignada luego de que Sakura le contó sobre lo ocurrido con Shaoran, simplemente no podía comprender cómo algunas personas no podían separar los problemas de un lugar al llegar a otro, ese siempre era el detonante perfecto para que nada funcione.

-Cariño cálmate, verás que lograrán solucionarlo -comentó Eriol al ver a su novia un poco histérica-

-¿Cómo me puedes pedir que me calme? Ese… ese… ese troglodita se pasó dos pueblos con Sakura. ¡Cómo pudo ese ogro mal encarado gritarle!

A Eriol le parecía muy gracioso ver a su novia tan preocupada por su amiga, entendía su punto, en realidad no quería ponerse en el equipo de ninguno, entendía la manera de actuar de Shaoran, también entendía la forma de pensar de su novia, lo que si le costaba entender era la manera de actuar de Sakura, después del incidente, la chica de ojos verdes no había querido hablar con el castaño.

-Más te vale que no lo ayudes en nada Hiragizawa o si no… -Tomoyo señaló al aludido con el dedo índice, mientras pensaba en lo siguiente que diría-

-o sino ¿qué? -Eriol hizo gesto como de morderle el dedo a la amatista, la chica solo bajó la mano y lo miró desafiante-

-O sino… terminamos -dijo como si nada, esa palabra hizo que se le helara la sangre al joven inglés, ¿en verdad lo terminaría si ayudaba a su amigo? No quería averiguar la respuesta.

-Tú ganas cariño, no ayudaré en nada a Shaoran, pero tienes que tratar de relajarte, tú y yo nos iremos de paseo ahora mismo.

Eriol no dejó que Tomoyo se negara, simplemente la tomó de los hombros y la dirigió a la puerta, llevaba tiempo metida en la oficina que era de su madre tratando de arreglar la situación, era tiempo que se relajara y, sobre todo, ver la forma de que siga con lo que de verdad le apasiona, para eso le había preparado una sorpresa.

Después de que ambos estuvieron ya en el auto, el joven inglés condujo en la dirección que deseaba sin decirle nada al respecto a Tomoyo, quien seguía haciendo coraje, definitivamente el amor que tenía por su amiga era desmedido, por eso su reacción al enterarse de que había perdido solo un mes de su memoria, para él no era mucho, pero para Tomoyo que cada día era especial, que Sakura no pudiese recordar 30 o 31 días de su vida era demasiado.

-¿A dónde vamos? -la amatista por fin había comenzado a prestar atención al camino-

-Es una sorpresa -el inglés miró de reojo a su novia, estaba completamente enamorado de esa chica, se había tardado un poco en darse cuenta, pero al menos hasta ahora no había hecho nada para arruinarlo-

Tomoyo también miraba de reojo al chico que la traía de un ala, con el pasar de los años, Eriol se había puesto mucho más guapo, se habían dejado de ver un par de años, debido a que el chico se regresó a Inglaterra, aun así, seguían manteniendo comunicación, de hecho, a Tomoyo le alegraba mucho más su día cuando leía que el mensaje que había recibido era de él.

*Flashback*

9 años atrás….

Sakura y Tomoyo iban en su segundo año en la preparatoria, había pasado una semana antes de que iniciara el curso cuando Eriol les informó que se tendría que ir a Inglaterra y que allí terminaría él la preparatoria, ambas chicas se entristecieron por eso, pero la que más lo sintió fue la amatista, se había hecho muy buena amiga de Eriol, incluso le había ayudado a conseguir algunos ligues.

-Es una pena que te vayas -comentó Sakura-

-Podremos mantenernos en contacto, prometo siempre responderles -el chico inglés les guiñó un ojo a ambas-

-En este punto, te juro que ya no confío en esa frase -sin darse cuenta, Sakura había dicho lo que pensaba-

-¿Quién te prometió eso y no te cumplió? -quiso saber el inglés-

Sakura solo optó por levantarse e irse, nadie le prometió nada, incluso no había podido hablar con él, aun así, se sentía muy mal, porque lo estuvo evadiendo y cuando por fin quería arreglar las cosas, él se iba.

Tomoyo sabía por lo que pasaba su amiga, tras la partida de Shaoran, no era la misma, se esforzaba, pero seguía extrañándolo y creyó que a ella le pasaría lo mismo con la partida de Eriol, aunque él no se le haya declarado de una manera extraña, de hecho, el chico simplemente la veía como una amiga, solo Tomoyo lo veía como algo más.

-Yo si pienso cumplir, cada que me envíen mensajes les responderé -ambos sellaron esa promesa uniendo sus meñiques, era algo entre ellos dos, ni siquiera Sakura sabía sobre ese nivel de complicidad que ambos tenían.

Después de la partida de Eriol, Tomoyo estuvo un poco ausente, aunque nunca lo demostraba, con sus amigos, ella era la misma, solo se permitía estar triste en la comodidad de su casa, sobre todo cuando pasó una semana y no tuvo señal de Eriol, ahora entendía cómo se sentía Sakura, y la razón por la cual la ojiverde siempre se sobresaltaba cuando su móvil sonaba, aunque ella no lo dijera, todos sabían que esperaba algún mensaje del castaño, bueno pues ahora ella estaba en esa misma situación.

La segunda semana había transcurrido sin noticias del inglés, decidió seguir con su vida, no iba a dejar que por él todo se acabara, de todos modos, habían muchos chicos que quisieran estar con ella. Eso pensaba cuando la interrumpieron.

-Tomoyo, Meiling envió un mensaje y tiene fotos adjuntas -Sakura gritaba muy emocionada- ¿Te encuentras bien? -la ojiverde había dejado de ser despistada, bueno se podría decir que trabajaba en eso-

-Si, veamos las fotos -Tomoyo le sonrió a su amiga para que dejará de indagar, justo en el momento en el que iban a abrir las fotos, el móvil de Tomoyo comenzó a sonar-

***  
De: Eriol  
Para: Tomoyo

"Supongo que están en receso,  
disculpa que no me haya reportado  
antes, pero la diferencia en el  
horario es abismal, hoy puse alarma  
para poder saludarte, ¿cómo estás?"

El corazón de Tomoyo comenzó a latir con más fuerza, se había olvidado por completo sobre ese hecho, obviamente los horarios eran diferentes, si Eriol mencionó que puso su alarma, se imaginó que serían la de la mañana, rápidamente envió una respuesta.

***  
De: Tomoyo  
Para: Eriol

"¿Qué hora es allí?  
Creí que no cumplirías  
tu promesa"

No tardó mucho en recibir una respuesta, Sakura al ver a Tomoyo tan concentrada con su móvil, prefirió ir hacia otro lado…

***  
De: Eriol  
Para: Tomoyo

"Me ofende que hayas  
creído eso, aquí son las  
5 am"

Y así transcurrieron los días, los meses y después de dos años de puro mensaje, se volvieron a ver de una manera algo inusual para el gusto de la amatista, las chicas la habían esperado a que termine en la práctica del coro, cuando acabó, se fue directamente en donde le habían dicho que la verían, en la entrada del colegio.

La amatista iba distraída, su móvil lo había olvidado en las profundidades de su mochila, y había comenzado a sonar, busco desesperadamente hasta que lo consiguió, esperó que no dejara de sonar y gracias al cielo siguió sonando, dándole el tiempo justo para responder.

-¿Diga? -Tomoyo iba cerrando su mochila mientras con ayuda de su hombro sostenía el móvil para hablar-

-Pensé que no ibas a responder -la amatista se quedó en medio del camino paralizada, había recibido cientos de mensajes de él, pero nunca una llamada, sus horarios no concordaban.

-Eriol, ¿no estás en clase?

Del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, Tomoyo pensó que lo habría ofendido al preguntarle eso, pero para su sorpresa, alguien le tapó los ojos e hizo que dejara caer el móvil.

-Acabé hace unos días -susurró el chico inglés en su oído-

Cuando Eriol la soltó Tomoyo se lanzó en sus brazos, no esperaba verlo, y esa emoción que sintió es la que le confirmó hace tiempo, que ella no solo sentía cariño de amigos hacía el inglés, sino que le importaba mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Aun así con el paso de los años, nunca se atrevía a decirle, ni siquiera le reprochaba el hecho de que Eriol siempre le presentaba a sus conquistas, hasta el punto de que aprendió a controlar sus celos, siempre pensó que si decía sus sentimientos, el chico la dejaría fuera de su vida y al menos, teniéndolo de amigo, se sentía feliz.

*Fin del Flashback*

Tomoyo se concentró en sus recuerdos, esos que atesoraba como nadie más lo hacía, sobre todo cuando se trataba de personas muy importantes para ella, el caso, es que estaba muy desconectada del momento, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta el momento en el que Eriol se detuvo.

-Despierta mi bella durmiente -Eriol le dio un pequeño beso para hacerla abrir los ojos, Tomoyo sonrió contra sus labios-

-No eras el príncipe que estaba soñando -comenzó a bromear la amatista-

-Lamento desilusionarte, anda baja…

Fuera de ofenderse, el joven inglés le causaba gracia los comentarios de su novia, sabía que ella había estado con él en todo momento y eso lo apreciaba, pero el momento en el que se dio cuenta que la quería más que una amiga fue cuando la vio con un sujeto que gracias al cielo no se volvió a aparecer, no le gustó la forma en la que ese tipo se le insinuaba a la joven amatista e hirvió de celos cuando vio que ella no le era indiferente, ese día se propuso enamorarla, así le llevara una vida hacerlo.

Al ver, que la amatista no caía en sus encantos, fue cuando decidió dar el siguiente paso, el cual era declararle sus sentimientos, además de eso, estuvo la breve conversación que había tenido con Sakura, era su única confidente en cuestiones del corazón, le había confesado a ella lo que sentía por Tomoyo ya que no tuvo elección, la ojiverde se había puesto muy observadora y había notado sus celos, cuando estuvieron a solas, no le quedó más que contarle.

-Por aquí -Eriol iba dirigiendo a Tomoyo, tras un camino un poco solitario-

-Amor, ¿es necesario caminar? -se quejaba la amatista-

-Ya casi llegamos -el inglés le tapó los ojos a la amatista, cosa que la sorprendió mucho, no esperaba que fuera necesario, pero aun así, no hizo intento de apartarlo, se sentía bien segura, después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, Eriol la dejó ver-

Enfrente de ella había solamente arena y mar, ni una señal de vida a su alrededor, el sitio estaba escondido, conforme se iban acercando al mar, Tomoyo pudo visualizar una manta y varios cojines en la arena, el atardecer no tardaría en caer y las vistas eran magníficas.

-Es bellísimo -alcanzó a decir la amatista-

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero feliz aniversario de nuestros hermosos dos meses, preciosa…

Las palabras de Eriol hicieron que la amatista se sintiera muy mal, con todo lo que le había pasado, se había olvidado por completo de que cumplían dos meses juntos.

-Eriol, lo olvidé -dijo con mucha pena la amatista-

Eriol le restó importancia, sabía por todo lo que estaba pasando la chica, de todos modos, que no recordara una fecha no era malo, al menos a él no le importaba, si le hacía ilusión celebrar cada mes con ella, pero tampoco era el fin del mundo, sabía que ambos tenían responsabilidades.

El joven inglés ayudó a la chica a llegar al lugar dispuesto, una vez ahí sentados, le enseñó una bandeja llena de muchas golosinas.

-Quería hacerte una cena romántica, pero la improvisación no me lo permitió -bromeó el inglés-

-Esto es perfecto, amor, que pena contigo -Tomoyo bajó la mirada, se sentía muy mal por no recordar un día importante-

-Princesa, así yo sea el único que se acuerde de eso, te seguiría amando -Eriol le guiñó un ojo, quería hacer que Tomoyo se dejara de sentir mal- por cierto, te tengo una propuesta…

Ante ese cambio de tema, la amatista lo miró fijamente, Eriol se había puesto un tanto serio, no sabía si eso era bueno, y dado que ella se había olvidado del día que cumplían un mes más juntos, y si eso haría que el joven inglés la termine… de solo pensarlo se le erizaba la piel.

Por su parte, Eriol se quedó en un silencio que sin darse cuenta y sin proponérselo, estaba torturando a su novia, antes de decir o hacer algo, tenía que repasar en su cabeza los pros y contras de lo que pasaría, así que mientras pensaba, miraba esos ojos violetas que tanto le gustaban, hasta que finalmente, dio un suspiro…

-Sé que tratas de que la empresa que ha sido de tu familia siga funcionando… -comenzó a decir el inglés- pero no es lo que te gusta, cariño, me has enseñado que siempre hay que luchar por lo que se quiere, y ahora es tú turno…

Ante las palabras de Eriol, la amatista no sabía que pensar, mucho menos que decir, es verdad que no le gustaba estar metida en la oficina y hablar con gente aburrida, ese no era el medio en donde quería moverse, incluso el estar en el proyecto con Li y su novio, no era porque lo quisiera, sino que fue la excusa perfecta para pasar tiempo con él.

-A ti te gusta el diseño de modas, así que… -Eriol sacó debajo de la bandeja de postres unos sobres- tú te dedicarás a eso, conseguí patrocinadores para el desfile que has postergado, hablé con tu mamá y ella está de acuerdo y esto… -le hizo entrega de los sobres a la amatista- esto es para que tú y yo nos vayamos al desfile de modas en París la próxima semana.

Si ya de por sí se había emocionado con lo que le estaba diciendo Eriol, cuando dijo sobre qué era lo que contenían los sobres quedó mucho más fascinada, había ido a esos desfiles innumerables veces, pero el hecho de ir con su novio, hacía de esa experiencia la más maravillosa en el mundo.

La joven amatista solo atinó a lazarse a los brazos de su novio, haciendo que ambos caigan entre los cojines y los lentes del chico salieran volando por el impacto.

-¡Eres el mejor del mundo! -comenzó a repartirle besos por toda la cara y de repente, aún sobre él se detuvo- pero no me puedo ir ahora, Sakura está atravesando un mal momento y….

Eriol hizo que detuviera su explicación dándole un beso y acercándola más a él, lo último que quería era que la joven amatista pensara en los problemas de su amiga, quería que por un momento, pensara solamente en ellos, en su relación, ya bastante habían hecho por los despistados, cuando se separaron, Eriol miró a Tomoyo.

-No está en discusión, iremos a París y dejaremos que ellos lo resuelvan, no es bueno que nos metamos todo el tiempo, además, tú y yo necesitamos nuestro tiempo -volvió a sellar sus labios con un beso, que la amatista respondía, para cuando se separaron, se dieron cuenta que el sol comenzaba a ponerse-

-Tienes razón, es solo que me preocupa.

-Sé que me pediste que no lo ayudara, y no lo haré -afirmó el chico al ver la mirada inquisitiva de su novia- pero, aunque sea, déjame darle algunas ideas, eso no es ayudarlo, está en él si lo hace o no.

-Eres incorregible, Eriol Hiragizawa -comenzó a reír Tomoyo-

-Así me quieres -ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y se deleitaron con las vistas de la puesta del sol, era el fin de un día que daría pie al comienzo de uno nuevo-

Eriol esperaba a Shaoran en la cafetería de siempre, quería que lo suyo con Sakura se arregle, le gustaba fastidias a su amigo, pero también no le agradaba el verlo decaído todo el día, más sabiendo que el castaño lo que necesitaba en estos momentos era del apoyo de todos los que lo rodeaban.

Cuando habló con él le había dicho que estaba con Tomoyo y eso era verdad, la chica amatista y él habían desayunado juntos en esa cafetería, lo que no esperaba, es que su novia se fuera antes de que Shaoran llegara, cuando el chico llegó, se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

Después de que el castaño le explicó lo que pasaba y confirmó las sospechas que tenía, quería ayudarlo más que darle solo ideas, pero se retractó, cuando el ambarino le comenzó a acusar sobre que él conocía a Kaito y no decía nada.

Para cuando terminaron de hablar, Eriol dejó unos billetes en la mesa para pagar su consumo y al mismo tiempo dejó una hoja, que esperó que su amigo viera antes de retirarse.

Cuando el castaño vio que Eriol se había ido, se sintió la peor basura, definitivamente no tenía por qué reclamarle, además, ya se iba a levantar para ir cuando le llamó la atención una hoja debajo de unos billetes, pensó que era algo importante, así que decidió ver si era de su amigo.

"Sakura se irá de campamento en unos días  
por el inicio de clases, es tu oportunidad  
ve ahí y trata de arreglar las cosas, pero  
siempre ten contigo un plan B, en algunas  
ocasiones el plan A nunca funciona.

Eriol.

P.D. Cuidadito y le enseñes esta hoja a  
Tomoyo o a Sakura, porque entonces  
me las pagas"

Shaoran se sintió un poco más animado, no esperó que Eriol le fuera ayudar, igual y se le olvidó la hoja o la habría dejado a propósito, eso después lo hablarían, sin perder el tiempo, se puso a idear su plan A, ese era muy sencillo, trataría de hablar con Sakura, esperaría a que la chica de ojos verdes estuviese sola para poder hacerlo.

En cuanto al plan B, ese era un poco más dramático, había decidido que si Sakura no accedía a hablar con él, la secuestraría, y la tendría cautiva hasta que ella lo escuchara y pudiera disculparse por su comportamiento.

Con sus planes ya elaborados, decidió mandarle un mensaje a Eriol.

***  
De: shaoran  
Para: Eriol

"Gracias por tu ayuda,  
¿Por qué no quieres que  
las chicas vean la hoja?"

Eriol estaba en su oficina, trabajando cuando escuchó el sonido del mensaje, cuando lo abrió, se alegró que el castaño haya visto la hoja.

***  
De: Eriol  
Para: Shaoran

"Porque serías el culpable de  
mi ruptura con Tomoyo luego  
te contaré…

¡Suerte!"

A Shaoran no le gustó nada saber que sería la causa de una ruptura, menos porque su amigo, siempre había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo, así que decidió quemar la hoja, así no habría ninguna evidencia, ya luego se encargaría de que Eriol le explique lo de la ruptura que se crearía.

Al contrario de él, Eriol estaba solucionando unas cosas para tener todo dispuesto para el viaje con su novia, quería que los días que estarían en París fueran los más lindos, incluso había tenido la idea de darle algunas sorpresas durante el viaje.

-¿Se puede? -escuchó la voz de la amatista-

-Hola cariño, me alegras el día -Eriol bajó la pantalla de su laptop para que la amatista no vea lo que tenía en la pantalla-

-Y tú, el mío… -Tomoyo se acercó al joven y le dio un pequeño beso- quería saber a qué hora estarías libre.

-Para ti, siempre… ¿qué pasa?

-Quería pasar tiempo contigo y enseñarte algo -Tomoyo tomó de a mano a su novio- entonces… ¿vienes conmigo?

Cada gesto que hacía la amatista enamoraban más a Eriol, se levantó de su asiento y tomó su chaqueta, no le importaba el lugar a donde lo llevara, lo que le importaba era cada segundo, minuto, hora, día, mes y año que pasaba con ella, cuando Tomoyo vio que el chico se disponía a ir con ella, se aferró más a su brazo.

Para cuando llegaron a la mansión, el cual es el lugar en donde tenía la sorpresa para su novio, Tomoyo lo dirigió hacia su estudio de diseño, no sin antes vendarle los ojos para que no viera antes de tiempo.

-¿Seguro que no ves? -la amatista pasaba su mano por los ojos vendados de Eriol-

-¿No confías en mí?

Tomoyo decidió comenzarlo a jalar por toda la mansión, Eriol conocía cada lugar como la palma de su mano por las veces que había estado allí, así que decidió marearlo un poco antes de llegar a su estudio, una vez ahí, la amatista retiró la venda.

-¿Qué te parece? -fue la pregunta que soltó Tomoyo cuando liberó los ojos del joven inglés-

Eriol estaba sorprendido, frente a él había un carrete lleno de vestidos de diferentes colores, texturas y diseños, sabía que todos eran diseños de su novia, había visto los dibujos en el cuaderno, lo que no esperó es que ya lo tuviera todo listo.

-¿Cuándo acabaste? -alcanzó a peguntar el inglés, estaba un poco anonadado por lo que veía-

-Ayer en la noche, me había estado dando un poco de tiempo después de la empresa, para relajarme y comencé a realizarlos -la cara de felicidad de su novia era enorme, no solo veía felicidad, también veía orgullo- y eso no es todo… -la amatista se acercó a una caja enorme que tenía un moño y se lo señaló a su novio- aquí está el vestido de Meiling, este fue mi proyecto secreto y quería que lo supieras.

Eriol tomó en brazos a su novia, cada día se convencía del enorme corazón que tiene su novia, tenía todo dispuesto para la pasarela, ahora entendía por qué en las noches nunca quería salir, únicamente la veía durante el día, entre las juntas.

-Regresando de París haremos la pasarela, verás que recaudarás tanto, que podrás ayudar a muchos niños -Eriol beso la nariz de Tomoyo-

-Eso es lo que más quiero y tú me ayudas mucho, no sé cómo agradecerte, por tanto -la amatista rodeó el cuello de su novio con sus brazos-

-Con tenerte, es suficiente.

***

Ahora…

Sakura y Shaoran habían pasado el resto de la noche poniéndose al tanto de lo sucedido, la chica de ojos verdes le dijo que ya le había contado a Touya sobre su relación, entonces el castaño entendió por qué se la estaban negando.

-Por eso no me dejaba verte cuando estuve yendo a tu casa -comentó Shaoran-

-Noooo… yo le dije que te dijera eso -confesó Sakura un poco apenada-

-Me lo tenía merecido, aun así, tú hermano me detesta, no creo que me lo ponga fácil.

-¿El lobo tiene miedo? -bromeó Sakura- Touya no se va a meter, además, aunque lo haga, yo estoy dispuesta a defender lo nuestro.

-Tienes razón -el castaño besó la mano de su ya prometida- siempre lucharé por ti… ahora vamos a dormir, que es muy tarde -Shaoran cargó a Sakura-

-¡Me vas a tirar! -se quejó la ojiverde- por favor, bájame.

Entre risas, llegaron a la habitación, Shaoran la depositó lentamente en la cama y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa para dormir? -la pregunta del castaño hizo que Sakura reaccionara- ¿en dónde dormiré? -se había ruborizado al hacer esa pregunta-

Shaoran sonrió ante el sonrojo de su novia, no esperaba que Sakura quisiera compartir cama con él, ambos eran ya adultos, pero no sabía mucho de Sakura, se tenían que poner al tanto de sus vidas, así que le volvió a dar un beso.

-Yo dormiré en el sillón -dijo para tranquilizarla- entonces ¿quieres una camisa o una playera para que puedas dormir cómoda?

Ante la respuesta del castaño, Sakura se sintió muy mal, no quería incomodarlo, miró el sofá que tenía el ambarino en su habitación y a ella no le pareció nada cómodo.

-La cama es grande, podemos compartirla -las mejillas de Sakura se encendían cada vez más, esperaba que Shaoran no pensara mal de ella por esa proposición-

-¿Segura? -el castaño fue a su vestidor y sacó la pijama que se pondría, dejó el pantalón en un lado y la playera se la dio a Sakura- ten, ve a cambiarte, el baño está ahí… -señaló la puerta que estaba al lado de su vestidor-

Sakura comenzó a desplazarse por la habitación hasta llegar al baño, ahí se dispuso a cambiarse, hubiese preferido su pijama, pero estaba secuestrada, no podía tener sus cosas consigo, abrazó la playera del castaño, tenía su aroma, luego de unos minutos, salió con tan solo la playera puesta, vio que Shaoran ya estaba acostado, así que se dispuso a acostarse también.

Con los nervios a todo lo que le daban, alzó la sábana y se recostó, vio que Shaoran estaba concentrado en su lectura, al menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba, porque en realidad el ambarino veía cada movimiento de su bella novia, había decidido tomar el libro para aparentar que estaba entretenido.

-Lees muy extraño -comentó Sakura al notar que el libro que tenía Shaoran entre sus manos estaba al revés, hizo que el castaño soltara el libro y se lo colocó como debía- así se lee -comenzó a reír la chica-

Ante su torpeza, Shaoran se sintió avergonzado, al menos la tensión que sentía su novia ya se había disipado, dejó a un lado el libro y se acostó de lado para poder mirarla.

-A dormir lobita -acomodó uno de los mechones de cabello que se salían de la coleta de la ojiverde-

-Descansa lobito -Sakura se acomodó enfrente de Shaoran-

Esta, fue una experiencia nueva para ambos jóvenes como pareja, a Shaoran le encantó la idea de dormir junto a Sakura, lo que más quería en la vida, era permanecer al lado de ella, pase lo que pase.

Para la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó y estaba sola en la enorme cama, le hubiese gustado poder ver a su lobito dormir, pero eso no sería a menos de que ella se levantara temprano, cosa que le costaba mucho solo lo lograba cuando tenía cinco alarmas programadas.

El ambarino se despertó muy temprano, tenía una rutina todos los días, al levantarse, se arreglaba con su ropa deportiva, para luego irse a caminar al parque cercano a su hogar, para cuando la mañana está lo suficientemente clara, el chico se regresa, para desayunar y tomar un baño, hoy no sería la excepción, aunque le hubiese gustado quedarse más tiempo en la cama, cuando despertó le encantó ver a Sakura descansando, fue lo más hermoso que había visto al despertar.

-Joven Shaoran, el desayuno está listo -anunció Wei, al verlo entrar-

-Gracias, me pones todo en una charola, quiero llevarle el desayuno a la cama -comentó un distraído Shaoran, olvidando que con todo lo que había pasado, se le había olvidado comentarle a Wei sobre su novia-

El mayordomo no hizo ninguna pregunta, se fue a la cocina a hacer lo que le habían pedido, cuando todo estaba dispuesto, se lo entregó al ambarino.

Sakura se había quedado dormida de nuevo, después de ver que Shaoran no estaba en la cama, no quiso levantarse, no se sentía muy cómoda que digamos, además, no había dormido muy bien en días, así que un ratito más de sueño no le iban nada mal.

Shaoran entró sin hacer ruido, al ver que Sakura seguía durmiendo, dejó la bandeja en un lado, decidió darse una ducha rápida, para así, después pasar un tiempo junto a su chica. Para cuando acabó, vio que la ojiverde seguía en los brazos de Morfeo, comprobó la hora, eran casi las 10 de la mañana, le sorprendía lo mucho que podía dormir Sakura, se acomodó en la cama y abrazó a la joven a su lado, al hacerlo, ella se comenzó a despertar.

-Mmmm buenos días -dijo Sakura un poco somnolienta-

-Buenos días -sonrió el ambarino- sigue descansando o quieres desayunar -Shaoran señaló la bandeja que había dejado a un lado-

-Quiero seguir durmiendo -la ojiverde se había acomodado en el pecho del castaño-

-Eres una osita -la risa de Shaoran hizo que Sakura se despertara por completo, se acomodó a un lado de la cama un poco apenada-

-No he podido dormir bien -confesó- mejor desayunemos -alcanzó a decir antes de que Shaoran indagara sobre el por qué no había podido dormir-

Cuando acabaron, ambos se quedaron acostados, Shaoran no tenía nada que hacer, puesto que libre de responsabilidades, podía disponer de su tiempo, la empresa de telecomunicaciones que tiene con sus dos amigos, no le absorbe mucho tiempo, así que le comenzaba a gustar esta vida.

Sakura estaba un poco preocupada, Shaoran la secuestró del campamento y dejó al grupo que ya tenía a su cargo, pero tampoco sabía cómo avisarle al profesor Terada, estaba sumamente avergonzada, aunque no tuviese la culpa.

-¿Qué piensas? -el ambarino notó que su novia estaba ausente-

-En que ahora me quedaré sin trabajo -suspiró la ojiverde-

-El profesor Terada sabe de tu ausencia, lo vi antes que a ti -comentó como si nada el castaño- por cierto, en un mes será la boda de Meiling, ¿piensas ir?

-Si no voy, me mata… he estado juntado para poder ir, además, me hace ilusión conocer Hong Kong -sonrió la ojiverde muy emocionada-

Al ver la emoción de Sakura, el ambarino no pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba la forma de ser de la ojiverde, estaba decidido a darle una sorpresa, aunque primero lo primero, tenía que hablar con el profesor Kinomoto, así será oficialmente su prometida. 

**-Aquí el capítulo 17, ¿qué les pareció? Bueno aquí ya llegamos a un punto que quiero que me digan, un beso.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Después de una mañana tranquila y parte de la tarde, la pareja había decidido salir a pasear, después de los días alejados, tenían que recuperar más días, definitivamente, solo tenían problema tras problema, pero hasta ahora, han buscado cómo salir adelante.

-Debo ir a hablar con tu papá -soltó Shaoran mientras caminaban, al escuchar esto, Sakura se detuvo de repente-

-¿Hablar de qué?

-De que nos pensamos casar, ¿o no quieres que se entere? -al ver que Sakura no continuaba caminando, la abrazó para hacerla avanzar-

-Si, si quiero, es solo que no esperaba que quisieras hacerlo pronto -la ojiverde comenzó a jugar con los brazos de su novio para aliviar su nerviosismo-

-Solo pediré su consentimiento, y a ti te quiero pedir otra cosa.

Shaoran se apartó de la ojiverde e hizo que se sentara, era mejor tenerla sentada por cualquier cosa, había estado pensando en eso toda la mañana.

-Sakura, quiero que vivamos juntos, sé que pareciera que estamos corriendo, pero me encantaría que lo pensaras.

La chica de los ojos verdes se quedó en completo silencio, aparentemente miraba a su novio, pero en realidad, estaba procesado lo que el ambarino le acaba de proponer, el irse a vivir juntos implica un nivel más de compromiso, claro que estaba dispuesta, así podrían convivir más, saber más sobre el otro, aun así, tenía miedo.

-Vamos por un raspado -Shaoran trató de hacer que Sakura reaccionara, la tomó de la mano e hizo que se levantara-

Cuando estuvieron cerca del lugar, Sakura hizo que Shaoran se detuviera, estaba un poco temerosa, pero estaba decidida.

-Si quiero vivir contigo lobito

Al escucharla, Shaoran la tomó en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, no pensó que le fuera a dar una respuesta pronto, después de todo, le estaba yendo muy bien al castaño.

-¡Sakura Kinomoto te amo! -gritaba Shaoran muy emocionado-

-¡Nos vamos a caer!

Las personas que pasaban a su lado, se les quedaba mirando, algunos en forma extraña y otros muy contentos por el estado de felicidad de la pareja, a ellos no les importaba lo que dijeran o pensaran, Shaoran estaba contento y Sakura no cabía en su felicidad, pero después de un momento se detuvieron, ambos ya estaban mareados y Shaoran comenzaba a perder el equilibrio.

-¿Cuándo te mudas a mi casa? -Shaoran quiso saber-

-Cuando hablemos con mi papá, ahora dijiste algo de un raspado, así que cumple.

***

Pasaron dos días, Sakura le contó a Tomoyo que ya se habían arreglado las cosas con Shaoran, aunque omitió la parte de que le pidió matrimonio y lo de irse a vivir juntos, por alguna razón, no quería que nadie se enterara, al menos no, hasta que su papá lo supiera.

Por su parte, Tomoyo le contó que en unos días se iría a París al lado de Eriol, a Sakura le emocionó saberlo, era lo mejor que les podía pasar a ambos.

-¿Estarás en la boda de Meiling? -quiso saber la ojiverde-

-Por supuesto, además, tenemos que estar unos días antes para hacerle su despedida de soltera.

-Entonces nos veremos en Hong Kong, por las fechas, irás directo ¿no?

-Si, Eriol lo arregló todo, Sakura estoy muy emocionada, no creí que esto pasara, nos está yendo muy bien en el amor ¿no crees?

Sakura abrazó a su amiga, estaba muy feliz, definitivamente el amor estaba con ellas, solo esperaba que así siguieran las cosas por más tiempo.

-¿De qué hablan? -Eriol abrazó a Tomoyo-

-Me contaba del viaje que harán, cuídala mucho -pidió Sakura a su amigo-

-Eso no es necesario que me lo pidas, es mi propósito cada día -Eriol hizo acto de toda su galantería y besó la mano de su novia- y a todo esto ¿en dónde está Shaoran?

-Estaba en la oficina, dijo que habían unos pendientes -sonrió la ojiverde-

Los tres chicos comenzaron a platicar animadamente, hacía días que de lo único que hablaban era de cosas deprimentes, sobre todo cuando Sakura llegaba y comenzaba a llorar por lo sucedido con Shaoran, así que, tenían que aprovechar los días que las conversaciones daban un super giro.

Después de casi una hora, el ambarino se apareció, abrazó a su novia por atrás y depositó un beso en la mejilla, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Tomoyo capturó esa escena con una fotografía, cuando visualizó el resultado, le encantó, había obtenido una fotografía de un momento muy especial.

-Que cursi te volviste -se quejó Eriol-

-Mira quien habla -comentó sarcástico Shaoran- Hola preciosa

-Hola amor -sonrió la ojiverde- ¿ya estás libre?

-Cariño, acompáñame a terminar de guardar la ropa que llevaré, estoy muy indecisa -Tomoyo quería darles su espacio a sus dos amigos y sabía que Eriol solo quería molestar a Shaoran, por lo que decidió llevárselo y entretenerlo-

Los dos castaños se quedaron platicando un rato más, a pesar de que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, sentían que les hacía conocer más el uno del otro, eso y que no les gustaba estar separados, Sakura no había preguntado cuándo hablarían con su papá, pensó que a Shaoran se le había olvidado y le daba pena preguntar.

-Ven, iremos a un lugar especial -Shaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y le enseñó una venda- pero tendrás los ojos vendados en todo el camino. -Sakura hizo el mohín que tanto le gustaba ver a Shaoran-

-¿Por qué los debo tener vendados? -se quejó-

-Porque es una sorpresa -Shaoran comenzó a colocarle la venda, una vez que se la puso, la ayudó a subir al auto y comenzó a dirigirse al lugar de la sorpresa.

Durante el camino, Shaoran quiso hacer que Sakura se sintiera cómoda, afortunadamente no se dirigían muy lejos, de lo contrario la chica de ojos verdes lo mataría a penas le quiten la venda, para cuando llegaron, Shaoran la bajó y la dirigió al lugar, ya estaba todo dispuesto, solo ellos dos faltaban.

-Shaoran, ya quiero ver -a cada paso que daba, Sakura se impacientaba un poco más-

-Ya casi -susurró Shaoran en su oído, una vez se detuvieron, Shaoran le quitó la venda-

Sakura se quedó sin habla, ahí estaba su papá y Sonomi, el lugar era su casa, por ningún lado había señal de Touya, así que se alegró mucho la ojiverde, al reaccionar, corrió hacia su papá, como si hace años no lo hubiese visto.

-¿Bueno alguien me explica? -el profesor Kinomoto besó la frente de su hija, pero aún no sabía qué hacía ahí-

-Señor, lo hice venir para hablar con usted formalmente -comenzó a explicarse el castaño- Le he pedido a Sakura que se case conmigo, y quiero saber si usted nos da su aprobación.

En el ambiente se sentía un poco de tensión, Sonomi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por su cabeza se le cruzó el recuerdo de cuando Nadeshiko le dijo que se casaría con Fujitaka Kinomoto, era muy joven cuando tomó esa decisión, claro que Sakura es ya una adulta como para afrontar la situación, por su parte, Fujitaka no sabía qué decir, tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, se sentía feliz por su pequeña, él era consciente que Shaoran es un joven que quiere a su hija, pero por otro lado, era su pequeña la que se alejaría de él.

Shaoran y Sakura estaban en espera de una respuesta, se tomaron de las manos tras aquella confesión, y eso que aún les faltaba contarles lo de irse a vivir juntos, de solo pensarlo, el ambarino se puso más nervioso, más porque su futuro suegro no decía nada, parecía en estado de trance, hasta que por fin escucharon un suspiro.

-Si mi hija ha aceptado, yo no tengo por qué oponerme a su decisión -sonrió Fujitaka y luego en cuestión de segundos cambió a un semblante más serio y sujetó a Shaoran del hombro- solo espero que la hagas feliz, mi pequeña se merece lo mejor.

Sakura estaba muy contenta por la aprobación de su  
papá, por lo que hizo que se apartara de Shaoran para poder abrazarlo, sabía que su papá no se opondría, aunque fuera un compromiso un poco apresurado, si algo tenían en claro ambos jóvenes, era que se debían conocer antes de llegar a casarse.

-Pierda cuidado, yo siempre veré por mi preciosa, además, no pensamos casarnos muy pronto, primero… mmmm… -Shaoran miró a Sakura de manera suplicante, quería que ella le apoyara en ese momento, al verlo la ojiverde, entendió el mensaje y abrazó a Shaoran-

-Papá, hemos decidido empezar a vivir juntos.

Fujitaka entendía eso, así que no se sorprendió que los castaños hayan tomado esa decisión, les dijo que los apoyaba en todo, sabía que aún faltaba que se enterara Touya, pero él vería como tranquilizar a su hijo mayor, Sonomi, que se había quedado como espectadora, no sabía si llorar o reír o incluso si gritar, no esperaba que la relación diera pasos gigantes.

-Sonomi, ¿qué opinas? -una tímida Sakura se acercó a ella para hacerla partícipe de la situación-

-Si ya tomaste esa decisión, creo que está de más mi opinión -sonrió Sonomi- pero si te hace feliz… yo también lo estaré y sabes que te apoyo en lo que quieras

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo, Sonomi se había convertido como en su mamá, cada vez que necesitaba un consejo de chica, acudía a ella, sabía que la empresaria siempre tenía espacio en su agenda para cualquier cosa que le ocurriera, si algo tenía Sonomi, era que Tomoyo y Sakura eran el centro de su universo.

Después de las confesiones, los cuatro se sentaron a cenar, Shaoran había preparado pollo con salsa de limón, con ayuda de Wei, y una vez que comprobó que Touya no estaba en casa y con ayuda de las llaves que le había quitado a Sakura sin que se diera cuenta, llevó la comida.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Fujitaka sacó una bandeja con unos pudines, con tan solo verlos, a Sakura se le hizo agua la boca, hacía mucho tiempo que no comía los postres que preparaba su papá, incluso la comida, llevaba tiempo en comer algo que él preparara, debido a su cambio de residencia y porque con el trabajo no le daba tiempo de ir a visitarlo muy seguido.

-¿Me perdí de algo? -Touya había llegado con Nakuru, no le agradó mucho al ver al castaño en su casa, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a hacer una escena, le había prometido a Nakuru que se controlaría un poco más-

Al darse cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro, todos se quedaron en silencio absoluto, Sakura sabía que su hermano no se tomaría bien ni la parte del compromiso y mucho menos lo de que se iría a vivir con el castaño.

-Un poco -mencionó Fujitaka- Sakura se ha comprometido con el joven Li y se irán a vivir juntos -soltó muy alegre-

La cara de Touya al escuchar lo que dijo su papá se le había desencajado, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, su papá muy contento le decía que su hermanita se casaría y de encima que se irían a vivir juntos, simplemente no sabía si darle un golpe al castaño o encerrar a su hermana en el monasterio.

Nakuru tomó del brazo a Touya, sabía que se había puesto tenso cuando escuchó la noticia, así como también sabía que él siempre alejaba a todo aquel que se le quisiera acercar a la joven de ojos verdes.

-¡Felicidades! -contestó Nakuru para disipar un poco la tensión-

Touya no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente que, aunque gritara, no le harían caso, menos sabiendo que su propio padre aceptaba de buena manera al mocoso, no le agradaba para nada, así como tampoco le dio mucha gracia saber que el castaño había regresado. El pelinegro dejó a todos en su felicidad y se fue directamente a su habitación, era mucho lo que tenía que procesar.

A Sakura no le gustó la reacción de su hermano, lo quería mucho, aunque tuviera muchos problemas por el carácter que se mandaba, sabía que era la forma en la que él le demostraba su cariño, siguió al pelinegro hasta su habitación, quería arreglar las cosas, al menos, que él la tratara de comprender.

-Touya, ¿podemos hablar? -la ojiverde preguntó tímida-

-¿De qué tendríamos que hablar? -cuestionó el pelinegro, no quería explotar, por primera vez en su vida, quería que su hermanita sintiera su apoyo, pero la noticia le había caído muy mal-

-De lo que estoy a punto de hacer, sé que no te agrada la idea, que si fuera por ti estaría encerrada en mi habitación, pero al igual que tú estás haciendo tú vida yo quiero hacer la mía, tal vez me equivoque, y sé que si lo hago tú siempre estarás para apoyarme, por eso te quiero y quiero que seas parte de todo esto -Sakura tomó del brazo a su hermano- por favor, vamos abajo con todos, quiero que seas parte de mi felicidad.

Ante las palabras de su hermanita, el joven Kinomoto no pudo oponerse, le gustaba verla feliz, aunque la causa sea el mocoso que se la estaba arrebatando, por lo que no pudo oponerse y ambos bajaron a seguir celebrando.

El tan esperado día había llegado, Tomoyo y Eriol iban rumbo al aeropuerto, la pareja de castaños habían hecho el favor de llevarlos, puesto que Sakura quería despedirse de ambos poco antes de que abordaran, tal como quería hacer con su ya prometido hace unos meses y no pudo lograr.

-Enserio Shaoran, relájate, no siempre pasarán accidentes rumbo al aeropuerto -se quejó la ojiverde dejando los ojos en blanco-

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo -el castaño se mantenía prestando atención a su camino-

Sakura agradecía que su novio se preocupara por ella, pero le cansaba que fuera por lo que le ocurrió, fue nada más un accidente, un suceso aislado que podría pasar en cualquier momento, así tenga protección las 24 horas del día.

-Shaoran, basta… hartarás a la pobre de Sakura -Eriol participó en la discusión-

-Actuarías de la misma manera si el accidente le hubiese pasado a Daidouji -se defendió el castaño-

-Si ese accidente le hubiese pasado a mi princesa, haría todo lo posible por estar con ella y recuperar el tiempo perdido y no me estaría peleando por celos absurdos -el breve discurso de Eriol, puso en más tensión al castaño, consideraba al inglés como su mejor amigo, pero esos comentarios mordaces que tenía, le hacían sentir incómodo-

-Bueno ustedes dos, ¡ya basta! -gritó Tomoyo- parecen niños peleando.

Ante la reprimenda de la amatista, ambos se calmaron, Eriol porque sabía que su novia en estado de enojo no era muy agradable, y Shaoran se calmó porque la joven de ojos verdes le tomó la mano un instante, con ese simple contacto los miedos de Shaoran se disiparon.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Tomoyo y Sakura se sentaron a platicar, aún les faltaba decidir qué día estarían en Hong Kong, para que así, pudieran hacer la despedida de soltera de Meiling.

-Estaremos en París dos semanas, la siguiente semana no la tengo muy clara, Eriol no me ha querido decir nada -la joven amatista miró en dirección de los chicos, quienes platicaban como si nada, definitivamente, los hombres son raros-

-Entonces estarás ausente tres semanas, y yo solo podré viajar en fin de semana, no puedo faltar la primera semana de clases -se quedó pensativa la chica-

-Me adelantaré con Eriol, así para cuando tu llegues nos iremos directo a la despedida de soltera -sonrió Tomoyo muy emocionada-

Sakura no pudo evitar imaginarse lo emocionada que se pondría Tomoyo cuando le contase que se casaría con Shaoran, claro que todavía no ponían fecha, habían decidido primero pasarse a vivir juntos y dejar que pase un poco el tiempo, querían conocer más el uno del otro.

-Sakura, ¿estás aquí? -la amatista se sorprendió por lo distraída que había estado últimamente su amiga-

-Si, disculpa -se sonrojó Sakura- me quedé pensando, cómo será el prometido de Meiling, jamás le preguntamos nada al respecto.

-Tampoco nos ha enviado alguna foto -concordó la amatista-

-Cariño, ya es hora -dijo Eriol acercándose a las chicas- Sakura, nos veremos pronto.

-Nos vemos, disfruten del viaje y cualquier cosa me avisan -respondió Sakura con complicidad a Eriol, hecho que no notaron ni Shaoran ni Tomoyo-

Mientras veían que se alejaban, Shaoran tomó de la cintura a la chica de ojos verdes, no había podido pasar tiempo con ella desde que llegaron al aeropuerto, sobre todo porque ya tenía suficiente con las burlas que le tiraba Eriol cada vez que decía o hacía algo.

-¿Todavía no le dices a Tomoyo que nos casaremos? -el castaño hizo que la chica volviera a la realidad-

-No, quiero esperar a que estemos juntas las tres -sonrió la ojiverde-

-Meiling se pondrá como loca, no sabes cómo me había estado molestando -el joven castaño entrelazó sus dedos con los de la ojiverde y comenzaron a caminar al estacionamiento-

-Pues no te molestó lo suficiente, te tardaste 15 años -se quejó la chica, aunque quiso demostrar un poco de enojo, lo que le salió fue una sonrisa, estaba muy feliz-

-Créeme, siempre estuve a punto de volver, pero… -Shaoran se puso a pensar un momento, enseguida descartó sus pensamientos- mejor disfrutemos ahora, ya estamos juntos y hay muchas cosas que quiero saber de ti.

-Podemos tener citas, como las parejas normales -sugirió la ojiverde-

-Viviremos juntos, hay que empezar a trasladar tus cosas a mi casa -el castaño guiñó un ojo a su novia, y la ayudó a subirse al auto-

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakura, la pareja no esperaba que Touya estuviese allí, la ojiverde creyó que se desataría una guerra, pero para su asombro, el joven pelinegro no les prestó atención, siguió en lo suyo en la computadora. Ella sabía que su hermano no la pasaba bien, pero ya tenía tomada una decisión y no se iba a echar para atrás, por lo que dirigió a Shaoran hacia su habitación.

-Seguiste siendo animadora -comentó Shaoran al ver una fotografía de la joven con el grupo de porristas-

-Si, cuando entré a la universidad lo dejé -abrazó a Shaoran por detrás- deja mis fotos me da vergüenza -logró quitarle la foto que tenía en las manos el ambarino-

-¡Hey! Quiero verlas -se quejó el ambarino-

-Tal vez después…

Sakura comenzó a recoger las cosas que se llevarían, su ropa, zapatos, bolsos, el material que tenía con el que trabajaba… en fin, la habitación de la joven de los ojos verdes estaba completamente desmantelada, si no fuera por la cama y el escritorio, se vería mucho más triste.

-No puedo creer que dejaré mi habitación y mi casa -la castaña dio un suspiro-

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo lobita? -El ambarino abrazó por detrás a su novia y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de la joven-

-Por supuesto que no, es solo que me llena de nostalgia.

-Empezaré a subir todo en el auto, tómate tu tiempo -el castaño besó tiernamente a la joven y se dispuso a llevar las cajas con las cosas de la ojiverde al auto-

Se llevaron todo el día en guardar las cosas en cajas y llevarlo todo al auto para no dar vueltas, antes de salir, Sakura vio que su hermano seguía frente a la computadora, no podía creer que no le haya dirigido la palabra, así que se acercó al joven y lo abrazó.

-Aunque yo sé que no te parece, espero que me comprendas, te quiero mucho.

Esas palabras bastaron para que Touya reaccionara, había estado en estado de Shock con todo el movimiento que estaban haciendo los castaños, por alguna razón Nakuru no había llegado, ella era la que le hacía ver el lado positivo de las cosas, aunque que su hermana se fuera no tenía nada positivo.

-Te voy a extrañar… monstruo -después de muchos años, Touya volvió a usar ese apodo que hacía que la ojiverde se enfadara, pero esta vez no ocurrió el enfado ni siquiera el pisotón tan característico del berrinche-

Sakura besó en la mejilla a su hermano y salió de la casa amarilla que la había visto crecer, en la que tuvo buenos y malos momentos, en donde compartió momentos en familia, miró por última vez la casa, hasta que subió al auto y se marchó a su nueva vida…

*****

En París, Tomoyo estaba muy cansada, por más que estuviera muy emocionada de ir, no le gustaba las horas de viaje, Eriol había hecho que el viaje fuera un poco más llevadero, le contó sobre algunas cosas que tenía planeadas, las demás las guardaría para después.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Tomoyo se lanzó en la cama, se sentía muerta y necesitaba estar cómoda, aunque el viaje fue en primera clase, no había nada más cómodo que una buena cama, al menos eso pensaba la amatista.

-Gracias por ayudarme con las maletas -bromeó Eriol-

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a jalar las maletas -Tomoyo se sentía un poco mal por eso, pero estaba mal acostumbrada a que todo lo hacían los del servicio, aún no se imaginaba cómo estaba su mamá con su vida hogareña y sin tantos lujos-

-No te preocupes cariño, solo estaba jugando -Eriol depositó un beso en la frente de su novia- ¿quieres tomar un baño? Lo empiezo a preparar -Eriol comenzó a disponer de la habitación-

-Me estás mal acostumbrando, luego no te quejes -Tomoyo se había acomodado para ver cómo su novio se movía por la habitación, le encantó ver cómo se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa y se quitaba el reloj que llevaba, lo hacían parecer a los ojos de la amatista, el hombre más sexy, con la espalda ancha, esos brazos que se marcaban en su camisa y se veían mucho más irresistibles con las mangas enrolladas-

-¿Apreciando las vistas?

Eriol había sorprendido a su novia, le encantaba ver el rubor que se le formaba en las mejillas cuando él la descubría observándolo, ni en sus sueños más locos se imaginó ver a Tomoyo Daidouji ruborizándose.

-¿Qué vistas? La habitación no da a la Torre Eiffel -trató de desviar el tema, se sentía abochornada porque la descubrieron-

-¿Segura? Ni siquiera has corrido las cortinas -Eriol le guiñó un ojo a la amatista y se fue al baño a llenar la bañera-

Tomoyo se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba a oscuras, con lo muerta que estaba se le había olvidado el hecho de correr las ventanas, además se sentía desfasada con el horario, así que eso era lo último que pensaba, cuando las corrió se llevó la sorpresa más hermosa, la habitación daba la mejor vista de la torre, no esperó que Eriol tuviese ese detalle, estaba muy anonadada con las vistas, definitivamente las estaba apreciando.

Para cuando Eriol salió, vio que su novia estaba concentrada mirando el paisaje, sabía que estar enfrente de la torre le encantaría, así que no descansó hasta obtener la habitación, para la quinta llamada que realizó le confirmaron que si estaría disponible para esas fechas.

-¿Ahora si te gusta lo que ves? -Eriol abrazó a Tomoyo por atrás y beso su mejilla-

-Estoy impresionada, no es la primera vez que vengo, pero este viaje es especial -atinó a decir la joven-

-Muy especial -Eriol depositó un dulce beso en el cuello de Tomoyo, haciendo que ella se estremezca al contacto, amaba a Eriol, pero no estaba segura de dar ese paso, por lo que trató de apartase sin éxito alguno- Tranquila, no haremos nada que tú no quieras, ve a darte un baño mientras pido algo de comer.

La amatista siguió el consejo de su novio, se sintió un poco mal, por reaccionar así, aunque le gustara apreciar el buen cuerpo que se mandaba Eriol, en el tiempo que han estado de novios no había tenido oportunidad de verlo sin la camisa, siempre ni cuando el joven se había quedado en la mansión para cuando Sakura estaba aún convaleciente, no se habían dado esas situaciones entre ellos, esta es la primera vez que compartirán habitación por lo cual Tomoyo estaba un poco nerviosa.

Una vez acabó con su baño, se puso la bata que había dispuesta para los huéspedes y se la abrochó muy bien, por sus miedos, se le había olvidado llevar ropa para vestirse, así que no le quedaba de otra, más que salir por sus cosas, ese definitivamente sería un momento bochornoso que esperaba que no se repitiera.

Eriol al verla salir, prefirió darle un momento a solas, por lo que salió al balcón, además, necesitaba avisar que habían llegado, tomó su móvil y buscó entre sus contactos, cuando por fin dio con el nombre que quería, pulsó el botón "llamar" y esperó a que la persona al otro lado de la línea le contestara…

Al ver que el inglés salía de la habitación, Tomoyo se acercó a su maleta y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas, sacó toda su ropa, pero no encontró lo que necesita.

-¡No puede ser! -gritó la joven amatista, ante tal gritó Eriol salió corriendo, dando por finalizada la llamada antes de que le respondieran, ya habría tiempo para eso-

-¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo? -el joven entró corriendo para ver qué fue lo que hizo que gritara su novia-

-¡No traje mi pijama! Empaqué todo menos eso -Tomoyo se sentó en la cama cubriéndose el rostro, el viaje comenzaba a tornarse muy mal-

-Eso no es un problema, te presto una camisa o una playera y mañana iremos de compras -Eriol abrazó a su novia- tranquila mi amor.

-No es lo mismo, esto es el colmo, no puedo creer que no lo haya metido en la maleta -se quejó la chica, abrazada a su novio-

-Revisaste bien, deja te ayudo a buscar

Cuando la amatista escuchó eso, se levantó corriendo para apartar a Eriol de su ropa, lo último que quería era que él viera lo que había llevado, sobre todo por su ropa interior, eso era algo muy personal que le daba un poco de vergüenza.

A Eriol la situación le parecía graciosa, se imaginó por un momento cómo sería su luna de miel, con lo ordenada y estricta que es Tomoyo con sus cosas, para ese viaje de seguro hará una lista con todo lo que se llevará para no olvidarlo, para que no se le pase nada.

"Tomoyo Hiragizawa…" -con ese pensamiento, Eriol miraba divertido cómo Tomoyo se movía histérica por toda la habitación-

****

-Esta es la última… -suspiró Shaoran al dejar la última caja con las cosas de la ojiverde en el piso- Mañana acomodamos, por hoy ha sido demasiado -se dejó caer el castaño en el sillón-

-¿De qué te quejas? Fue tú idea -se burló la ojiverde-

-No me quejo, es solo que han sido demasiadas cajas y no entiendo por qué no avisaron que pondría en mantenimiento el elevador del edificio -bufó el chico-

Sakura se sentó junto a Shaoran, no podía creer que a partir de ahora compartirían el mismo espacio, estaba emocionada, se habían propuesto conocerse antes de poner la fecha para casarse, razón por la cual el anillo no lo traía en el dedo Sakura, eso y porque todavía no sabía Tomoyo y si se dejaba el anillo su muy astuta amiga y prima se daría cuenta…

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar… -Shaoran besó a la castaña para así finalizar un día con mucho cansancio-

Sakura sonrió entre el beso, le encantaba como sonaba lo de "nuestro hogar" esperaba que eso fuera para siempre, aún no sabía qué les depararía el futuro o su presente inmediato, lo que si sabía la castaña es que quería disfrutar cada día con su novio. 

**-¿Vamos bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leerlo.**

**un beso**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

_****AVISO: **_

_**Este capítulo contiene una pequeña escena subida de tono, marcaré con "%" en donde empieza y en donde termina para quien quiera saltarlo.**_

_****FIN DE AVISO**_

Sakura y Shaoran ya llevaban viviendo juntos una semana, durante esos días la joven de ojos verdes aún se estaba instalando, Wei estaba muy feliz por Shaoran, sabía perfectamente que, si Hien Li estuviera vivo, los apoyaría en todo.

-No puedes dejar tú material allí -señaló el ambarino el rincón en donde había dejado sus libros del colegio-

-¿Qué tiene de malo, no se ve mal -miró el lugar en donde apuntaba el ambarino, estaba un poco cansada, lugar en donde ponía sus cosas, lugar que no le gustaba-

-Sakura se ve muy mal, ven te enseñaré en donde dejarlo -tomó de la mano a la chica y la dirigió a una habitación que a joven ni conocía, al abrirla, se podía ver un lugar acogedor, repleto de estantes para libros, un escritorio y en una esquina había un piano- aquí puedes acomodarlo -sonrió con suficiencia el ambarino-

-Creí que era la habitación de Wei, si aquí no se queda, ¿en dónde vive? -la castaña miró a su novio-

-Wei tiene su propio departamento, para mi papá era muy importante que él estuviera cómodo y quería que ambos tuviéramos privacidad -sonrió el castaño- además estoy pensando seriamente en retirarlo, debería de descansar y no andar detrás de mí.

Después de la breve plática, los dos se pusieron manos a la obra, pasar el material de trabajo de su novia era más sencillo, el acomodarlo era lo pesado, era algo nuevo el tener que compartir el espacio, más porque Shaoran era demasiado ordenado.

Para cuando acabaron de acomodar las cosas, ambos estaban rendidos, no pensaban que irse a vivir juntos cansara demasiado, las rutinas de ambos por el momento eran muy diferentes, Shaoran se levantaba muy temprano a hacer un poco de ejercicio, cuando acababa se duchaba, desayunaba y se iba a la empresa, con sus dos socios fuera, él era el único a cargo.

Por el contrario, Sakura aprovechaba sus últimos días de descanso, se despertaba tarde, leía un rato, cuando se aburría se iba a caminar, aún no sabía qué hacer en su nuevo hogar, cuando Shaoran volvía no quería incomodarlo con esas cosas, además, Wei no la dejaba hacer nada, por lo que también tenía más tiempo para buscar una buena universidad para tomar el master.

-¿Sakura? -Shaoran había llegado un poco más temprano de lo habitual, al ver que la castaña no estaba en la habitación que compartían, se dirigió a la única en donde podría encontrarla- ¿Qué haces tirada en el piso? -el ambarino se sorprendió de verla acostada jugando la computadora- Hay un escritorio -señaló-

-Hola lobito, ¿qué tal tú día? -Sakura sabía perfectamente que había un escritorio, pero había pasado la mayor parte de su día sentada así que recostarse en el piso no le iba nada mal-

-Bien, ¿ya cenaste? -Shaoran la ayudó a levantarse, para cuando estuvieron a la misma altura, el castaño por fin hizo lo que estuvo pensando en todo el día, besar a su novia- mucho mejor -sonrió contra sus labios-

-Te estaba esperando -Sakura lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cocina- Wei preparó algo muy delicioso, al menos olía delicioso, me gustaría aprender todo lo que prepara -comentó un poco tímida-

Estaban entretenidos sirviéndose la comida entre risas y roces entre ellos, cuando escucharon que alguien entraba al departamento, a ninguno se le hizo raro escuchar ese sonido, Wei traía llaves y podía entrar cuando quisiera, pero para la sorpresa de ambos, la persona que acaba de llegar no era Wei, sino que al aparecer en la puerta de la cocina, Shaoran se sorprendió tanto que dejó caer el plato con comida.

Ieran Li había llegado, quería arreglar las cosas con su hijo, es el único varón que tuvo después de haber tenido 4 niñas, a las cuales quería a su manera, pero las quería, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario, con tal de tener el perdón del castaño, así tuviese que rogar, lo que no sabía, era que su hijo estaría acompañado.

-Xiaolang…

Sakura miraba a la mujer que estaba enfrente de ellos, era alta y muy hermosa, con su cabello largo atado en una coleta, perfectamente maquillada y con un vestido chino, miró de reojo a Shaoran, no entendía por qué su novio se había puesto tan tenso al verla.

-Señora, ¿qué hace aquí? -Consiguió decir Shaoran, olvidando que su novia estaba presente-

A Ieran le dolió mucho que Shaoran se siguiera dirigiendo  
a ella de ese modo, no lo podía soportar, por lo que, sin esperarlo, se arrodilló ante los dos castaños y con lágrimas en los ojos, comenzó a hacer algo que nunca pensó a hacer, se puso a suplicar.

-hijo, perdóname

Shaoran se quedó perplejo, esperaba todo menos eso, no buscaba qué hacer, no soportaba ver así a su mamá, por más problemas que tuvieran, no se sentía nada bien que ella estuviese de rodillas ante él y ¿su novia? Si su novia estaba presente, y Shaoran lo había olvidado, dirigió la mirada ante Sakura, quien veía a Ieran con pena, él le había contado en qué acabó todo en Hong Kong, lo que no esperaba, era la presencia de su mamá en estos momentos.

-Madre, aquí no -Shaoran se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse- acompáñeme

Madre e hijo se dirigieron a la habitación que Sakura y él disponían como estudio, tenían cosas de qué hablar y el castaño no quería que Sakura estuviese presente, la razón era muy simple, Ieran podría usarla en su contra, le dolía admitirlo, pero Sakura podría ser muy manipulable, y si Ieran se diera cuenta la usaría.

-Xiaolang, por favor, lo que pasó en Hong Kong fue un error -comenzó a decir Ieran aún en lágrimas- eres mi hijo y no me gusta cómo me hablas y cómo estás llevando las cosas -la mujer elegante estaba completamente hecha un mar de lágrimas, para Shaoran no era muy fácil manejar la situación así, nunca esperó verla llorando-

-A mí no me gusta que se meta en mi vida y en mis decisiones, quiere mi perdón, lo tiene -se quedó en silencio un momento y prosiguió- pero no regresaré a Hong Kong y no seguiré al mando de las empresas Li

La boca de Ieran llegaba al piso, no podía creer lo testarudo y orgulloso que podría ser su hijo, cómo podía ser posible que quiera renunciar a todo su patrimonio, la dirección de las empresas lo había obtenido desde su nacimiento, por eso fue ampliamente presionado en cuanto a sus estudios y había asistido a los mejores colegios, y ahora simplemente tiraba todo a la basura, no podía permitirlo.

-¿Es por esa niña? -las lágrimas de Ieran habían desaparecido, se dio cuenta que no funcionaban con él- ¿Estás renunciando a todo lo que te pertenece por ella?

A Shaoran no le gustó cómo se dirigió a su novia, se había estado controlando, de hecho, aún se controlaba, no quería perder la cabeza a causa de su madre, no ahora que sabía que en la cocina lo estaban esperando.

-Ella no es ninguna niña y no la metas en esto -rugió el ambarino- si estoy renunciando a todo es por usted, por su comportamiento, mi vida es solo mía y yo sabré como vivirla, las empresas Li se las regalo, no las necesito para ser feliz, y si le queda un poco de dignidad váyase de aquí, no es bienvenida.

No era orgullo, era convicción lo que mostraba en sus palabras, Shaoran no dejaría que le arruinaran su felicidad, le había costado 15 años de su vida llegar hasta donde estaba, si bien en estos momentos no tenía nada, era muy feliz.

-La niña a la que defiendes no es digna de ti, ¡Entiéndelo! -se exaltó la mujer- tú deber es estar con tu familia, ¡maldigo el día en que tú padre hizo que vinieras a este lugar!

Shaoran no aguantaba más, estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, sin embargo, con toda la paciencia que aun le quedaba, se acercó al teléfono que tenía en el escritorio, pulsó unos botones y luego habló.

-Habla Li, por favor, envíen seguridad a mi departamento…

Había llamado al personal de seguridad del edificio, no estaba dispuesto a consentir que su mamá se refiriera a Sakura como una niña y mucho menos que dijera que no era digna de él, por el contrario, él no se sentía digno de ella y se sentía muy afortunado que la joven le haya dado una oportunidad.

Para Ieran eso solo era un juego, no creyó que su hijo fuera capaz de hablar a los de seguridad para echarla, por lo que lo miró con desdén y siguió con su objetivo, tratar de hacerlo en razón, no estaba dispuesta a marcharse sin lograrlo.

-Te quedarás sin nada si decides seguir aquí -la mujer estaba segura que con eso haría entrar en razón a Shaoran-

-Sin nada… -repitió el castaño- lo único que perderé es una empresa y una madre, tengo conocimiento de lo que me pertenece desde mis 18 años, mi padre no quería lo mismo que usted para mí -la sonrisa de Shaoran era de victoria, esa no se la esperaba Ieran, ¿cómo había conseguido toda esa información su hijo si lo tenía profundamente guardado?- Desde esa edad tengo dinero y lo aprendí a administrar, lo pasé a una cuenta corriente, que no tiene nada que ver con las empresas Li, así como también me cercioré que la parte que les correspondía a mis hermanas quedará libre por si lo necesitaran.

La cara de Ieran se comenzaba a desencajar antes las palabras de su hijo, quería que eso fuera únicamente una pesadilla y pedía o más bien rogaba el que alguien la hiciese despertar, pero para su mala suerte, no era una pesadilla, en verdad su hijo le decía esas cosas.

"Si quiere pelea, pelea tendrá…" -pensó el castaño-

Los de seguridad hicieron acto de aparición antes de que Ieran reaccionara, cuando los miró se quedó atónita, cuando vio a Shaoran levantar el teléfono, nunca creyó que hablara de verdad con los de seguridad.

-Por favor escóltenla a la salida y por favor no la vuelvan a dejar pasar, ella no es bienvenida…

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no creyó que Shaoran fuera capaz de hacer algo así, cuando escuchó el timbre y abrió no se esperó ver a dos personas de seguridad enfrente de ella, y cuando le dijeron que él los había hablado, decidió seguirlos, ante ella estaba Ieran llena de furia, sobre todo cuando los de seguridad trataron de sujetarla.

-Puedo sola -se apartó Ieran y comenzó a caminar, al pasar junto a Sakura, se detuvo un instante, la examinó de pies a cabeza, no le agradaba la joven, menos porque la creía culpable de que su hijo estuviese en su contra-

Sakura esperó que se fueran los de seguridad y solo así se permitió correr a los brazos de Shaoran, lo abrazó, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero no le agradó nada que tuviera que llamar a los de seguridad, mucho menos la manera en que ella la miró antes de salirse, sintió un escalofrío.

Shaoran aún se estaba recomponiendo, no quería hacer o decir algo de lo que después se arrepintiera, simplemente correspondió al abrazo de su novia, solo así logró tranquilizarse, por un momento estuvo a punto de creerle a su madre las lágrimas que derramaba, pero fue su sentido común el que le hizo ver que esas lágrimas eran fingidas, definitivamente, tendría que ver la manera de apartarla de su vida o terminaría arruinándola.

"Nunca dejaré que se te acerque" -pensó el castaño mientras jugaba con el cabello de su novia-

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó la ojiverde un poco tímida, tenía miedo de su reacción-

-Si, todo bien -enrolló un mechón del cabello de su novia en su dedo- no te había preguntado ¿por qué te lo dejaste crecer? -Shaoran jugaba con el cabello de la joven, al parecer eso lo estaba relajando-

-Tenía casi 18 años y aún tenía aspecto de niña, además de que partes de mi cuerpo no habían terminado de desarrollar, me di cuenta de que conforme creía mi cabello, me veía diferente, me veía madura, por lo que dejé que creciera -a Shaoran se le formó una media sonrisa en el rostro, le encantó la explicación de la joven-

-¿Así que partes de tu cuerpo no se terminaban de desarrollar? -la cara de Sakura se había tornado completamente roja- Vamos a comer, tengo hambre -el castaño había recuperado su buen humor, por lo que tomó de la mano a su novia y fueron a la cocina, ahí Sakura ya había recogido la comida que se había regado en el piso-

Lo sucedido con su mamá no iba a nublar su felicidad, no ahora que tenía al amor de su vida con él y que todo estaba marchando como debería de ser, en unas semanas tendría que viajar a Hong Kong únicamente para la boda de su prima, aunque si pudiera faltaría, pero sabía de antemano que la joven china lo mataría si faltaba a tal acontecimiento, además, a Sakura le hacía mucha ilusión ir, por lo que él no le quitaría ese gusto, su único objetivo era consentirla.

Sakura había estado pensando en lo ocurrido, si esa señora era la mamá de Shaoran, él no debió de hacer que la sacaran los de seguridad…

"Tan mal estará su relación" -pensó la ojiverde mientras miraba con melancolía a su novio-

Si ella pudiese tener a su mamá con ella, no la trataría de esa manera, pasara lo que pasara, era su mamá, no se merecía tal trato, aun así, no quería meterse, ella ya sabía la forma de explotar de su novio y no quería verlo de ese modo.

-¿Qué piensas? -el castaño se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba ausente, no quería que pensara en el episodio de hace un momento-

-En que el lunes volveré al colegio, esta vez estaré con los más grandes -le sonrió al castaño-

-Te irá muy bien, mi pregunta es ¿cómo le harás para despertar temprano? -A Sakura le puso feliz que Shaoran haya recuperado su estado de ánimo-

-Pues con la alarma, solo espero que no te moleste -dijo un poco avergonzada-

-Para nada, estoy acostumbrado a despertar temprano…

Y con ese tema de conversación, Sakura pudo hacer que Shaoran se olvidara del trago amargo que acababa de vivir, aún no le había comentado nada de lo que hablaron, pero fuese de lo que fuese, no era de su incumbencia, eran problemas de familia y aunque ahora estuviese viviendo con él, no esperaba que la involucrara en esas cosas por el momento.

-Lobito, quiero que le digas a Wei que me deje hacer algo, estos días que te has ido a trabajar me he aburrido como nadie en este mundo -bufó la castaña, sacándole una risa a su novio-

-Hablaré con él, ya te dije que pienso decirle que ya no trabajará para mí y le daré un pago mensual para que no se preocupe por trabajar, ha sido como un padre para mí -Shaoran llevó un bocado de comida a su boca- ¿sabes si dejó algún postre?

-¿Hablas de tus chocolates? -Sakura se acercó a la caja que tenía el contenido más preciado para el castaño, y se lo abrió, pero estaba completamente vacío- lamento decirte que tendremos que ir de compras.

Sakura había guardado los chocolates, en la semana que habían comenzado a vivir juntos, notó que el ambarino abusaba de ese postre, tenía chocolate en polvo, en barra y en todas sus presentaciones, por lo cual decidió tomar cartas en e asunto, así tuviera que hacer que el ambarino comprara más para luego guardárselas.

La pérdida de su postre favorito no le hacía gracia a Shaoran, todos los días comía uno o dos, bueno, tal vez más, el caso aquí era que lo necesitaba, era lo más delicioso en este mundo, aparte de los besos de Sakura.

"Algún día tendré mis dos postres favoritos" -pensó Shaoran mirando embelasado a la castaña de ojos verdes-

En París las cosas iban viento en popa, Eriol y Tomoyo habían disfrutado del desfile de modas, paseado por los campos Elíseos, hicieron un picnic debajo de la torre Eiffel, visitaron diferentes museos, los centros comerciales, en fin, su itinerario abarcó de todo, al final de todos los días, acababan muertos de cansancio.

Hoy era su último día en esa bellísima ciudad, Tomoyo estaba triste por tener que irse, se la había estado pasando muy bien, era como vivir en un cuento de hadas, esos en donde no querías salir nunca. Sobre todo, porque aún no sabía a dónde se irían, Eriol lo seguía manteniendo en secreto.

-¿Ya me dirás a dónde nos iremos? -preguntó la amatista mientras acomodaba su lado de la cama-

-Es sorpresa mi amor, si te digo lo arruinaría -Eriol le guiñó un ojo a su chica-

-Si nos iremos en avión lo sabré cuando anuncien el vuelo y digan en dónde tengamos que abordar -su sonrisa de victoria le conmovió a Eriol, sabía que eso podía ocurrir, por lo que cambió los planes a último momento-

-Cariño, no eres la única que dispone de dinero y cosas privadas, mi familia tiene su propio avión y me dejaron disponer de el.

Tomoyo no se esperaba eso, Eriol siempre se había mostrado sencillo, si sabía que tenía lo suyo, pero no sabía cuánto y tampoco era que le preocupase, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo con tal de ser feliz, así que, si Eriol no fuera el rico empresario que sabía que es, aun así, lo amaría a desmedida.

****

Shaoran se había levantado como cada mañana, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Sakura no estaba en la cama, esta situación lo alarmó mucho, no sabía qué pasaba, no lo pensó mucho y se levantó en busca de su novia, no le agradó despertar y no verla, sobre todo en fin de semana.

-¿Sakura? -llamó en el pasillo al ver una luz encendida-

La castaña había despertado muy temprano, sin necesidad de una alarma, eso le sorprendió gratamente, pero tenía un propósito, por lo que, al levantarse, trató por todos los medios no levantar a Shaoran, le gustó mucho verlo dormido, su cabello alborotado lo hacía ver más guapo que de costumbre. Estaba entretenida en lo suyo, que no escuchó que la llamaban.

-Si, si ya te dije que está todo preparado -susurró Sakura contra su móvil-

Shaoran identificó la voz de su novia, por lo que decidió acercarse un poco más, quería escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, sobre todo, quería saber el motivo por el cual estaba despierta temprano y hablaba por el móvil a susurros.

-Revisa tu e-mail, tienes todo lo que me pediste que hiciera -seguía susurrando, comprobó la hora en el reloj de la pared- Shaoran se va a levantar en cualquier momento, cualquier cosa me mandas mensaje.

Ese comentario no le gustó para nada al ambarino, ¿con quién estaría hablando? Sabía que Tomoyo estaba de viaje, no la creía capaz de hablar a estas horas, menos sabiendo que Sakura era de sueño maratónico.

"Me está engañando…" -pensó muy decepcionando el ambarino, quería acercarse para asustarla y que se diera cuenta que ya lo sabía todo, pero siguió escondido escuchando, prestó más atención al escuchar una risa-

-Harás que se despierte... -Sakura se había tapado la boca- por cierto, no se te olvide conseguir mi encargo, quiero darle una sorpresa -sonrió la castaña- si, si, suerte con Tomoyo…

Esa fue la palabra clave de la conversación para Shaoran, al escuchar ese nombre se disiparon todas sus dudas.

"Cómo pude pensar eso…" -Se reprendió… más contento se fue a la habitación a esperar que Sakura volviera-

Si mencionó a Tomoyo, eso quería decir que hablaba con Eriol, lo que no sabía, era la razón por la que su amigo había decidido hablar con Sakura y no con él, sobre todo conociendo que Tomoyo y Sakura se contaban todo, escuchó que Sakura estaba por entrar, por lo que se lanzó a la cama y se hizo el dormido, no quería que supiera que estaba despierto.

Sakura entró con cuidado, en su intento se había tropezado con todo, no entendía por qué a Shaoran le gustaba tener todas las luces apagadas, debería dejar aunque sea la del pasillo encendido, cuando por fin tocó la cama, se sintió aliviada, sobre todo al comprobar que el ambarino seguía durmiendo, al menos eso era lo que creía.

La castaña se acostó con cuidado, sintió que el ambarino se movía, por lo que se quedó petrificada, no sabía cómo explicarle qué hacía despierta a esta hora, esperó a que el joven se dejara de mover para continuar con lo suyo, se recostó con cuidado, se puso de costado para poder mirarlo, definitivamente, le gustaba verlo dormir, se veía tan relajado.

-Te amo mucho lobito -susurró Sakura, con esa declaración el ambarino fingió despertar, miró a la ojiverde y sonrió-

-Madrugaste -Shaoran acomodó el cabello de su novia detrás de la oreja-

-y tú te dormiste -sonrió la joven, nunca pensó que fuera muy lindo despertar con la persona a la que amas-

-Es fin de semana, y quiero disfrutarlo contigo, sobre todo porque ahora empezarás a trabajar -Shaoran había acortado la distancia entre ambos- Por cierto, yo también te amo, cerecito -pegó sus labios con los de la joven, sellándolos con un beso.

****

Tomoyo seguía con ansias, se habían despertado de su siesta ya que Eriol le comentó que viajarían por la noche, cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, pasaron a la sala de espera, una mucho más cómoda que cuando tomas los vuelos comerciales, les dieron de cenar antes de abordar el avión, debido a que no les habían dado el permiso que necesitaban para despegar.

Vio que Eriol se apartó a hacer una llamada, cuando le preguntó ¿quién era? El inglés le comentó que eran asuntos de trabajo, Eriol era el dueño de una empresa inmobiliaria, en conjunto con su familia, tenía algunas oficinas en diferentes partes, la central estaba en Inglaterra, al mando de sus papás, él sugirió abrir una  
sucursal en Japón y su hermano, Yue, dirigía una sucursal en Alemania.

-¿De verdad lo tienes todo listo? No quiero que se me pase algo por alto -se quejaba el joven inglés, físicamente demostraba mucha calma, pero interiormente estaba nervioso-

Miraba de reojo a Tomoyo, quien estaba cenando, se tenía que asegurar que la joven amatista no escuchara su conversación, por lo que cada que podía se giraba a mirar hacia donde estaba y le sonreía.

-¿Aún sigue dormido? Pensé que estaría despierto -Eriol comprobó la hora, en Japón eran 7 horas de más que en París, por lo que le sorprendió que el castaño no estuviese despierto- Tírale un jarrón con agua helada, verás que te lo agradecerá -bromeó Eriol, haciendo que la persona al otro lado de la llamada se riera un poco y lo reprendiera- lo tengo en cuenta, cuando lo consiga te aviso, muchas gracias Sakura.

Eriol guardó el móvil en su bolsillo, después de días tratando de contactar a la joven, por fin le había respondido, y ya tenía todo listo para la segunda parte del viaje, solo esperaba que todo le saliera como lo tenía planeado…

****

Sakura y Shaoran habían decidido pasar el día en su  
hogar, ambos prepararon el desayuno y para cuando terminaron, entre los dos hicieron la limpieza, la vida hogareña le comenzaba a gustar al ambarino, cuando vivía en Hong Kong, él solo se tenía que ocupar de estudiar y de aprender el negocio de la familia, Wei fue quien le inculcó pequeñas cosas como tener ordenada su habitación, cocinar algunos platillos, no era experto, pero se defendía, también le enseñó que aunque las personas estuviesen a su disposición, todos tenían un límite y no se valía ser grosero, ya que hubo una etapa del joven en la que se creía superior a todos, solo por tener el apellido Li, de esa etapa no estaba nada orgulloso.

Para cuando acabaron, estaban un poco cansados, por lo cual decidieron pedir algo de comer, después de todo, era fin de semana y podían darse ese pequeño gusto, sobre todo porque la siguiente semana se tendrían que acoplar a sus ritmos de trabajo, para Sakura no era ningún problema, había visto las horas en las que trabajaba el castaño, Shaoran, en cambio, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría fuera la ojiverde o si podrían comer juntos.

-No me gusta la idea de que vuelvas al trabajo -suspiró el ambarino-

Ante esa declaración, Sakura se tensó un poco, no esperaba tener que dejar el trabajo para tener una vida junto a él, sobre todo porque le encanta su trabajo, y aspiraba a poder dar en secundaria y luego en preparatoria, era ese el motivo por el que deseaba más que nada estudiar el master.

-Shaoran, no pienso dejar mi trabajo -miró sería al castaño, no quería que se lo tomara a mal, pero necesitaba defender su postura-

Al escucharla, Shaoran supo que no se dio a entender, se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó, no quería que ella se incomodara por lo antes dicho.

-Y no quiero que dejes de trabajar, solo que me he acostumbrado a tenerte todo el día para mí -confesó el ambarino-

-Ni siquiera hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, desde que llegué solo te he visto hasta en la noche -Sakura no quería que sonara como un reproche, pero no pudo evitarlo, casi no se veían durante el día-

-Pues sin Tomoyo y Eriol aquí, me debo hacer cargo de todo… discúlpame, te lo compensaré -Shaoran tomó las mejillas de la castaña y selló sus labios en un beso-

Pero ese momento fue interrumpido, cuando la comida llegó, Shaoran maldijo por lo bajo, no esperó que la comida fuera a llegar en el tiempo que le habían dicho, era obsesivo con los tiempos, pero en ese preciso momento, le hubiese gustado que el repartidor se demorara, le encantaba el dulce sabor de los labios de su novia, motivo por el cual aprovechaba cualquier instante para besarla o robarle uno que otro besito.

Mientras el ambarino recibía la comida, Sakura fue a la cocina a poner la mesa, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en casa de Shaoran, ella se había dado cuenta que Shaoran se regía por rutinas, y aún no se acostumbraba a eso, ella simplemente se dejaba llevar, desde hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de anotar los deberes, por lo que se acostumbró a que podía hacer las cosas en otro momento, simplemente a ser espontánea, y quería contagiarle un poco de eso a su querido lobito.

-¡Puedes creer que se le olvidó el helado de chocolate que pedí! -refunfuñaba Shaoran-

Sakura lo miró como si tuviese tres cabezas, cómo se le había ocurrido pedir helado, con el tiempo que se demoran en llevar las comidas iba a terminar siendo agua, aunque claro, si era de chocolate, eso no importaba, el ambarino tenía un serio problema con el chocolate.

-Si quieres luego vamos por un helado -al oírla, Shaoran corrió a abrazarla, ella no sabía si fue por amor a ella o al chocolate, pero se dejó apapachar en ese momento-

-Si tú insistes… -comentó burlón el castaño al tiempo que depositaba dulces besos en el cuello de Sakura, esta, al sentirlos, se estremeció, ese tipo de contacto no lo habían tenido, ni siquiera ahora que vivían juntos, por supuesto que no llevaban mucho tiempo, pero no tenían mucho contacto íntimo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shaoran siguió con el reguero de besos, del cuello a los hombros de Sakura, la giró para quedar frente a ella y selló sus labios con un beso, pero no era los besos de siempre, era uno más apasionado, Sakura trataba de seguir el ritmo, las manos del castaño comenzaron a pasear por la cintura de la joven.

Mientras se besaban, Sakura sentía cómo el la conducía hacia la habitación, una vez llegaron, cerró la puerta de una patada y lentamente la depositó en la cama, poco a poco fueron perdiendo prenda tras prenda, sin dejar de besarse, para cuando solo la ropa interior los separaba, Shaoran se apartó un poco para mirarla.

"simplemente perfecta" -pensó el ambarino, con su cabello castaño esparcido alrededor, mientras lo miraba, deseaba y amaba a la joven frente a él.

-Eres muy bella -murmuró él- ¿estás segura? -las manos del ambarino fueron detrás del sostén de la joven y hábilmente se deshizo de él, Sakura estaba completamente excitada, no podía hablar, por lo que solamente asintió, mientras llevaba sus manos en el abdomen del ambarino.

Él la sujetó para que no se moviera y continuó jugando con sus pechos, mientras ella intentaba en vano elevar las caderas, quería un poco de contacto, la ojiverde gemía y se arqueaba para sentirlo un poco más.

Los besos del ambarino fueron descendiendo, llegando hasta la feminidad de la joven, los gemidos que ella daba tras cada caricia solo hacían que él quisiera más, comenzó a darle leves mordiscos en el muslo, para luego deslizar un dedo dentro de ella, al no encontrar resistencia, metió un dedo más, Sakura se arqueó al sentir el contacto.

-No pares -suplicó la castaña entre suspiros-

Ante la petición de la joven, Shaoran retiró sus dedos para darle paso al contacto que anhelaba, sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, esperando que la ojiverde se acostumbrara a la invasión, una vez dentro de ella, comenzó con los vaivenes.

El castaño enterró el rostro en el cuello de ella, los movimientos de él comenzaron a ser un poco más prolongados, lo cual hizo que la ojiverde diera un gritito de protesta, ansiaba tener más de él. Shaoran comenzó a sentir presión y supo que la castaña estaría apunto de llegar, por lo que sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más rápidos y fuertes, y los gemidos de la joven eran más altos, y con esos movimientos él continuó hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo gritando. Cuando se recompusieron, el ambarino se deslizó fuera de ella y la atrajo contra su pecho.

Acomodando las sábanas, los cubrió a ambos y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y besarle el cuello. Rozándole con su boca, Sakura apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, definitivamente, fue uno de los mejores momentos de ambos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Te amo, cerecito -susurró Shaoran contra el cuello de la ojiverde-

-Y yo a ti lobito -dijo una Sakura somnolienta, se resistía a dormirse, quería más tiempo con su novio-

-Descansa lobita -Shaoran seguía repartiendo besos en el cuello de la ojiverde-

-Mmmm, luego -sonrió la ojiverde- vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

Shaoran se rompió a reír, definitivamente la amaba y deseaba hacerla feliz el resto de su vida, aunque se tuviese que enfrentar a todos. El ambarino se levantó a recoger la ropa esparcida por toda la habitación y le pasó la suya a la castaña. Después de unos instantes, se fueron a comer, ambos morían de hambre, después de limpiar y de hacer el amor, sus energías estaban en cero, mientras comían, él quería saber más sobre ella.

-Yo creí que tú nunca habías tenido relaciones -afirmó el castaño, ante esas palabras, Sakura se sonrojó mucho más, no esperaba que fuera a ser tan directo-

-Solo ocurrió una vez… y para ser mi primera vez no me gustó, no estuve cómoda -llevó un bocado de comida a la boca y prosiguió- pero contigo fue diferente, me hiciste llegar a lugares que no imaginaba.

El ambarino estuvo un poco ausente, por lo que había demostrado Sakura en la noche que la secuestró, pensó que ella aún no había tenido nada, por un momento sintió celos, él quería ser el primero, pero si él no se pudo contener y tuvo relaciones esporádicas con sus novias, no iba a esperar que Sakura estuviese de monja, aunque la idea le resultaba más viable a saber que sus besos habían sido de otros.

-¿Lobito? -la dulce voz de la ojiverde, hizo que dejara de divagar, no debía de sentir celos por algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo-

-Lo siento, me quedé pensando -el ambarino prosiguió comiendo- mejor no me cuentes, no me agrada saber que has tenido novios.

La ojiverde comenzó a reírse, lo menos que esperaba era que su lobito sintiera celos de sus relaciones pasadas, aunque no fueron muchas, la mayoría no pasaban del coqueteo y de una que otra salida, cortesía de Touya Kinomoto.

-Sabes lobito… -sonrió la castaña- ahora que lo pienso, siempre anduve con chicos que se parecían un poco a ti, al menos físicamente hablando -se sonrojó un poco-

-¿Tus ex novios se parecían a mí físicamente? -Shaoran le dedicó una media sonrisa a la ojiverde, la conversación comenzaba a gustarle-

-Pues han sido castaños, uno que otro era de ojos marrones, eran atléticos -Sakura iba enumerando con los dedos lo que recordaba- aún mantengo contacto con ellos, son buenos amigos -sonrió la castaña-

Eso último, no le gustó para nada a Shaoran, saber que su novia tenía contacto con sus ex parejas, no era nada bueno, capaz y alguno se le trataba de acercar como el tal Kaito, de solo pensar que ese sujeto iba a estar cerca de ella dentro de pronto hacía que sus celos hicieran aparición.

-¿Y es necesario que mantengas contacto con ellos? -la mueca que hizo el ambarino no le pasó desapercibida a la joven, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en las piernas del lobito-

-Son mis amigos, además, no siento nada por ellos, en cambio por ti… -le dio un beso- por ti siento muchas cosas y creo que ya te lo he demostrado.

Las palabras de Sakura lo hicieron entrar en razón, no debía dejar que los celos se apoderaran de él, no ayudaría en nada, por el contrario, si sigue en ese rumbo haría que la ojiverde acabara cansándose de él.

-Lo lamento, tienes razón cerecito -besó la nariz de la joven- ¿vamos por el helado?

-¿Podrás medirte? Lobito no es bueno que comas mucho azúcar -la ojiverde hizo un puchero-

-Soy adicto al chocolate, como ahora me declaro adicto de tus besos… -ambos se fundieron en un beso, Sakura logró apartarlo un poco para poder respirar-

-Va…mos… por… el… he… la… do -respondió entre cortadamente-

Estaban dispuestos a salir, cuando el móvil del ambarino comenzó a sonar, definitivamente necesitaba apagarlo para que no lo interrumpan en momentos como estos, sobre todo, cuando estaba a punto de ir por su helado, se disculpó con Sakura y fue en busca de su móvil, cuando llegó había dejado de sonar el artefacto, hasta que de nuevo comenzó con el sonido.

-Habla Li -respondió el ambarino, no reconoció el número, no lo tenía registrado, pero si estaban insistiendo es por algo ¿no?

Se quedó un buen rato con el móvil en la oreja, al no obtener respuesta, lo movió para ver si la llamada no se había cortado, pero seguía marcando el tiempo, intentó hablar de nuevo, para ver si la persona al otro lado hablaba, pero nada, sin tomarle mucha importancia, el ambarino finalizó la llamada.

-¿Quién era? -la voz de Sakura evitó que se pusiera a pensar-

-Número equivocado, vamos por el helado…

Ambos decidieron dejar sus móviles para no ser interrumpidos, después de todo, no esperaban tener alguna llamada, y querían disfrutar al máximo el resto de la tarde, y más que nada, Shaoran quería disfrutar sus dos adicciones, el chocolate en los labios de Sakura. 

**Y por fin lo acabé ¿qué les pareció? no soy experta escribiendo partes fuertes, pero me esforcé jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo en general y muchísimas gracias sé que siempre agradezco pero es que no creí que fuera a gustar la historia **  
**Espero actualizar pronto, les estaré avisando **  
**Dudas, preguntas, ideas, lo que quieran me pueden localizar por inbox siempre respondo**


	20. Chapter 20

El terrible lunes había llegado, Sakura se había despertado mucho antes de que sonaran las alarmas que había puesto la noche anterior, para Shaoran fue una novedad, siempre veía a la ojiverde privada en sus sueños, y le hubiese gustado que hoy siguiera con esa rutina, pero debía de ir al trabajo, no le agradaba la idea, pero tampoco la mantendría encerrada todo el día, aunque la idea le agradaba mucho.

-Me iré a caminar, ¿te veré en el almuerzo cerecito? -Shaoran abrazó por detrás a la ojiverde-

-Lo más probable es que te vea hasta la cena, pero haré todo lo posible para verte en el almuerzo. -comentó la castaña, depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla de él-

-Bien, está esperando tu mensaje.

Shaoran decidió apartarse, o estaba seguro que no la dejaría ir a ningún lado y Sakura no le perdonaría el llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo en este nuevo ciclo escolar, por lo que decidió irse a caminar, así calmaría su ansiedad, no quería que Sakura estuviese cerca del tal Kaito, no le agradaba, aún recordaba la conversación que escuchó por descuido de la castaña.

"Al menos no lo recordó…" pensó el castaño, mientras empezaba a trotar por el parque pingüino

En más de una ocasión, comprobó la hora en su reloj, aún era temprano, así que decidió cortar su rutina y regresar a casa, quería acompañar a su novia a su trabajo, solo esperaba que al llegar ella siguiese en casa.

En el departamento, Sakura terminaba de desayunar, sabía que a Shaoran no le agradaba la idea de que ella volviese al trabajo, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta en ceder en eso, tenía muchas ganas de trabajar, le encantaba convivir con los niños, era una manera gratificante de pasar el día, para ella no era trabajo, era diversión.

Le dejó el desayuno a su lobito con una nota, sabía que el muy testarudo no regresaría hasta que acabase su rutina, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, la vida juntos les sentaba bien, al menos eso creía, porque aún faltaba que se acoplaran a su ritmo de trabajo, los eventos escolares, la preparación de eventos, y un sinfín de cosas que traía el trabajo de la castaña.

Sakura había visto que le quedaba tiempo justo para irse, igual nunca se había tomado la molestia de ver cuánto tiempo le tomaba ir de su nuevo hogar al trabajo, por lo que quiso salir con mucha anticipación.

-¿Cerecito aún sigues en casa?

La voz de Shaoran la sorprendió un poco, no lo esperaba, por lo que cuando decidió salir a recibirlo tropezó y se golpeó la cabeza con el marco de la puerta, al escuchar el ruido, Shaoran corrió a ver qué sucedía y se alarmó al ver a la castaña tirada en el piso, mientras iba hacia a ella le marcó a Tsukishiro para que la fuesen a atender.

-¿Sakura estás bien?

Al no recibir respuesta, Shaoran se preocupó mucho más, no había ningún rastro de sangre y estaba respirando, no entendía por qué no reaccionaba, luego de unos instantes, Sakura comenzó a moverse en los brazos de Shaoran, dio varias bocanadas de aire y luego abrió los ojos.

-Me duele la cabeza…

Al escuchar que la castaña comenzaba a reaccionar, Shaoran pudo soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo de tanta preocupación, escuchó el sonido del timbre y gritó que podían pasar, supuso que era el médico que había llegado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -efectivamente, era el médico quien llegó y se preocupó al ver a Sakura aún tendida en el suelo-

-No quise moverla, al parecer se golpeó la cabeza -explicó el lobito-

-Estoy bien, se me hace tarde -explicó la castaña, pero que haya llevado sus manos a su cabeza no les agradó en nada a sus dos acompañantes-

-Deberías tener más cuidado…

Yukito comenzó a examinarla, le hizo unas preguntas para descartar cualquier falto de memoria y se sorprendió con todo lo que le decía.

-Sakura has recuperado tu mes entero, ¿o sientes que hay algún faltante?

-Con semejante golpe o la recuperaba o perdía más -bromeó la joven- se me hace tarde, luego te aviso si siento que aún me falta por recordar.

-Bien, ¿quieres que te alcance? Me queda de paso la primaria.

-Te lo agradecería.

Cuando ambos salieron, Shaoran estaba ansioso esperando que le dijeran cómo estaba, definitivamente la amaba, pero tenía que admitir que era un poco despistada y nunca se daba cuenta de su alrededor.

-Estoy bien lobito, me iré al trabajo te mando un mensaje para ver si almorzamos juntos.

-Te llevo, no estaré tranquilo hasta que te vea sana y salva en el trabajo.

Yukito se sintió de más en la situación por lo que se sin despedirse se fue, dejando a la pareja a solas, ambos se fueron al auto y Sakura le explicó que tras el golpe le había venido algunos recuerdos.

-¿Entonces recordaste cuando me volviste a ver?

-Pues si fue en una cafetería y me trataste mal… si, si lo recordé -se frotó la cabeza- también el museo, el acuario, creo que en sí, recordé todo -se encogió de hombros-

-¿Hasta la declaración de Kaito? -se odiaba por preguntar eso, pero tenía que saber-

-¿Tú cómo sabes que Kaito se me declaró?

"No se dio cuenta" pensó el ambarino

-Si puedes volver al pasado y estar en ese momento, procura finalizar la llamada que tenías conmigo, así evitarías que yo me entere.

Sin proponérselo, la voz de Shaoran había sido sería, fría y distante, no le agradaba recordar aquel día, porque sintió que estaba perdiendo toda oportunidad con su cerecito y más cuando se enteró que aquel sujeto mantiene demasiado contacto con la ojiverde.

Ambos se sumergieron en un incómodo silencio, Sakura supuso que Shaoran estaba molesto, ¿y quién no lo estaría?, no pensó que él haya podido escuchar aquella conversación, tenía miedo de preguntarle, cuando alzó la mirada, ya habían llegado a la primaria, así que tendría que esperar hasta más tarde.

-Nos vemos lobito -comentó un poco tímida antes de bajarse-

-No estoy molesto… -respondió Shaoran como si estuviese leyendo el pensamiento de Sakura- te amo cerecito -se dieron un beso rápido y la ojiverde decidió bajarse, se le haría tarde si se entretenía de más con su novio, al menos sabía que no estaba molesto, eso era una muy buena señal-

Efectivamente, Shaoran no estaba molesto, más bien, estaba celoso por recordar aquel día, al ver la falta de plática, decidió que tenía que aclarárselo a Sakura, antes de que se hiciera una historia en su cabeza y complicara su relación, estaba dispuesto a dar todo de él por no tener problemas con su cerecito.

En la primaria, Kaito había visto llegar a Sakura, decidió mostrarse un poco distante con la castaña, no porque se haya rendido, no señor, sino porque tenía otros planes en mente.

"Todo a su tiempo…" pensó mientras veía como la joven se acercaba al aula que le correspondía.

Las clases pasaban, los alumnos estaban en la edad de que todo les molestaba, aun así congeniaron perfectamente con la profesora, eso puso feliz a Sakura y se propuso buscar algún método de que sus clases fueran más llevaderas, sobre todo por la edad y el grado que estaban cursando, recordaba sus épocas en la primaria y lo complicado que se le hacían las materias.

Kaito estuvo al pendiente de cada movimiento de su presa, hasta el último suspiro que dio la ojiverde lo tenía en cuenta, no le gustaba para nada no ser el dueño de los suspiros o de los pensamientos de la joven, simplemente aborrecía al sujeto que se la bajó.

Para cuando acabaron las clases, todos los profesores se reunieron en el aula para compartir información de sus ex alumnos, en eso tenían un poco de ventajas lo de segundo a sexto, la única que tenía que hacer diagnósticos eran las profesoras de primer año.

-Debes tener cuidado, ese grupo se muestra como el mejor, hasta que después sacan su verdadero ser -comentó la profesora que le dio el curso pasado a los de Sakura- son unos demonios que están revolucionados.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, hasta ahora los he estado observando -sonrió Sakura, sabía desde un principio que el grado que le había tocado sería el más problemático, pero buscaría cómo arreglársela- Kaito, ¿qué tal te fue? Otra vez en primero, que suerte la tuya.

-Me fue bien, los pequeños son lo mío -dijo de forma cortante, cosa que no le pasó desapercibido a la ojiverde, había recordado que él se le declaró y que ella lo rechazó, pero no era como para que la tratase así, de todos modos, tampoco es que le haya dolido, simplemente se había acostumbrado a platicar con Kaito-

-Muy bien, entonces cada quien, a su casa, las labores por hoy han concluido -anunció el profesor Terada-

Sakura se alegró cuando al salir vio al ambarino esperándola, como si fuese una adolescente, corrió a los brazos que había estado extrañando y eso que nada más se separaron algunas horas por trabajo, la sorpresa de Shaoran al verla arrojarse a sus brazos fue mucha, y logró recibirla en el impacto.

-Igual te extrañé cerecito -sonrió el castaño-

-Li Shaoran, que bueno volver a verte -comentó el profesor Terada al ver a los dos jóvenes- no me vuelvas a secuestrar a Sakura, no sabes lo difícil que son las cosas sin ella.

Los tres se comenzaron a reír ante el comentario del profesor, él los había visto desde niños, más a Sakura, siempre estaba para apoyarlos en todo lo que necesitaran, aunque igual si algo no le parecía lo decía sin ningún rodeo.

-No se repetirá, esa vez fue una situación de vida o muerte

Sakura le dio un codazo a Shaoran, no era una situación de vida o muerte, solo quería que su relación se arreglara después de su arrebato, pero eso no era algo que le tuviesen que contar al director de la primaria, era una cuestión personal. Después de una breve plática, los tres se retiraron, Shaoran ansiaba llegar a su departamento para poder pasar tiempo con su novia.

Y para rememorar viejos tiempos, ambos decidieron irse caminando, Sakura comenzó a bromear sobre el día que Shaoran le gritó sus sentimientos, porque eso fue lo que hizo, él no se declaró, él había gritado todo lo que sentía.

-Debo admitir que me asustaste, estabas actuando raro y después lo gritaste, esa fue una terrible declaración -se burló la ojiverde-

-En mi defensa, era muy joven y sin experiencia -ambos reían y seguían recordando sus viejos tiempos de amigos y las señales que daba el ambarino pero la despistada de Sakura jamás se daba cuenta-

******************

Eriol había mantenido en secreto la ubicación de su segundo destino, lo había preparado todo con su amiga, ya que ella sabía más de los gustos de la amatista a que le hubiese pedido el favor a Shaoran.

-Eriol estamos en…. -Tomoyo se había quedado sin habla cuando vio el lugar en donde estaban, no lo podía creer- ¡amor esto es hermoso! -gritó Tomoyo aún anonadada-

-Sakura me contó las ganas que tenías de visitar este lugar, así que decidí traerte, además… -Eriol hizo que Tomoyo se diera la vuelta y enfrente de ellos estaban nada más y nada menos que los padres del inglés, Tomoyo había quedado roja como un tomate, no esperaba eso-

El lugar al que habían llegado era "Garden Kensintong" Tomoyo y Sakura habían anhelado estar allí, más porque en ese lugar se encontraba ubicada la estatua de Peter Pan, uno de los relatos favoritos de ambas, lo único que no le agradó a la amatista, fue que no estaba su prima con ella, le hubiese gustado tomar muchas fotos de ambas en ese lugar mágico.

Estuvieron paseando por los jardines por un largo rato, los padres de Eriol estaban más que contentos por la novia de su hijo, comenzaron a contarle anécdotas vergonzosas del inglés y de sus berrinches continuos cuando no obtenía lo que quería.

-Debiste de conocerlo, en el Kinder, era un niño muy tímido, me llegué a preocupar mucho -comentó la madre del inglés- fue hasta la primaria que comenzó a ser más extrovertido, debo tener fotos de él, cuando estemos en casa te las enseño.

Eriol quería esconder todas las fotografías, la mayoría eran vergonzosas, sobre todo en las que aparecía Yue y él, eran tan diferentes y no solo por la diferencia de edades, además. Se despidieron de sus padres y Eriol continuó caminando con la amatista.

-Ven, por aquí hay algo mucho más hermoso, es el lugar perfecto para admirarte -ante las palabras del inglés, Tomoyo no podía evitar ruborizarse, "eres muy difícil de ruborizar" le había comentado alguna vez Sakura.

-Me agradaron tus papás -comentó la chica para tratar de borrar el rojo de sus mejillas con otro tema-

-Y tú a ellos, ven -la jaló del brazo al llegar a un lago- desde aquí se aprecia el palacio Kensington.

-Eso veo, definitivamente moría por venir a este lugar -sonrió Tomoyo- muchas gracias

-No tienes nada de qué agradecer, ven vamos a casa, hay que descasar, mañana podemos seguir paseando, incluso podemos ir a Harrods o Camden te encantarán.

Eriol detuvo un taxi que pasaba, ayudó a subir a la amatista y ambos se dirigieron a casa del joven, no tardaron ni quince minutos en llegar, puesto que la casa estaba ubicada cerca de Hyden Park.

-Pudimos venir caminando -se quejó la amatista una vez bajaron del auto-

-Con los zapatos que te mandas, no quería ser responsable de un accidente -se burló un poco Eriol, no esperaba esa reacción de su novia-

-No sabía que vivías cerca del parque, está hermoso este lugar -decía embelesada-

-Todas las residencias de por aquí fueron construidas para ser establos, pero ya pasados los años se convirtieron en propiedades de los que lo podían poseer -aclaró el joven- entremos, nos deben estar esperando -anunció Eriol.

Para cuando entraron, efectivamente los habían estado esperando, la madre de Eriol había preparado una comida especial para recibirlos, además de que había encontrado todo el repertorio de fotografías que quería enseñarle a la joven amatista.

Eriol se sentía abochornado, no creyó que su madre fuera a encontrar las fotografías, recordaba haberlas guardado antes de irse a Japón, pero tenía que admitir que ver la cara de Tomoyo mientras las veía le hacia sentirse seguro y feliz.

Eriol se les unió, explicaba cada situación de las fotos como si lo estuviese reviviendo, entre risas y risas, acabaron con las fotos de la infancia del joven inglés, para pasar al año en el que había vuelto a Inglaterra para terminar la preparatoria.

-Mira, esta foto se la tomamos distraído, fue unos días después de que volvió de Japón, estaba muy triste -Eriol se quería morir, no esperaba que su mamá recordara esos días de tristeza, extrañaba su vida en Japón-

-Mamá no estaba triste… -se quejó el ambarino- estaba desfasado con el horario.

Tomoyo omitió preguntar, prefería que él le contara cuando se sintiese preparado de hacerlo, solo veía las fotos que le pasaban y sonreía, sin duda alguna, su novio era muy atractivo, incluso se sorprendió al ver unas fotos en donde no llevaba sus lentes, sin darse cuenta dio un suspiro para luego pasar a quedar totalmente roja al darse cuenta de ello.

-Lo siento, es que… yo.. creo que estoy cansada -se excusó-

Eriol adoraba verla nerviosa, la abrazó sin vergüenza de que estuviesen presente sus padres, y la guío a la habitación en la que se quedaría, no le agradaba la idea de no compartir cama, pero no quería que sus papás malinterpretaran la relación de ambos.

-Descansa, que el resto de la semana estaremos paseando por todo Londres -comentó Eriol-

-No se te olvide que debemos ir a Hong Kong, la boda de Meiling es este fin de semana -puntualizó la amatista-

-Lo tengo en cuenta, el jueves nos vamos temprano a Hong Kong, pero estos días estaremos paseando, así que trata de descansar.

Y tal y como prometió, Eriol llevó a Tomoyo a los museos, parques famosos, estuvieron caminando durante días y horas por Londres, para eso Tomoyo se había comprado unos tenis, ya que se reusaba a tomar taxis o usar el auto de Eriol, el clima durante los días que estuvieron era perfecto para disfrutarlo caminando, y aprovechaba para tomar fotografías en los sitios que pasaban.

-Tú y tu manía por las fotos o vídeos -se burlaba Eriol-

-Así me amas -la amatista sonreía y abrazaba a su novio para capturar el momento, incluso había hecho que Eriol se pusiera sus lentes de contacto todo un día- te prefiero con los anteojos, te ves más intelectual.

-Tus celos se ven a distancia mi amor -sonrió Eriol- no creas que me ha pasado desapercibido las miraditas que mandas cada que alguna chica me mira.

-Que ego más grande tienes Hiragizawa, yo no he hecho tal cosa.

-Te creo -dijo sarcástico mientras tomaba la mano de Tomoyo- a mi me vale un sorbete que las demás miren, las únicas miradas que me encantan son de cierta joven amatista que le encanta la moda y la fotografía -comenzó a rosar sus labios contra los de ella- te amo y jamás me cansaré de repetírtelo -y con esta última frase, sellaron sus labios en un beso- por cierto, hoy haremos un juego -sonrió con picardía- en esta tarjeta tienes una indicación, síguela al pie de la letra, te encantará la recompensa -Eriol le dio un rápido beso a la amatista y la dejó sola con la tarjeta en las manos-

Tomoyo se quedó con la boca abierta, no esperaba que la dejara sola en Londres, más porque apenas se ubicaba, por andar tomando fotos no prestó atención en el camino, frunciendo un poco su ceño se dispuso a leer la nota que le había dejado su novio antes de irse.

"Te tengo una sorpresa, pero para que  
la obtengas tendrás que llegar en donde se  
aprecia el hogarde la realeza, ya lo conociste,  
estuvimos allí el primer día, ahí tendrás que  
encontrar un sobre color rojo.

P.D. pide un taxi si no te ubicas"

Tomoyo comenzó a hacer memoria, el primer día estuvieron en el parque Kensington, caminaron por mucho tiempo, más cuando vieron a sus padres, le estuvieron señalando edificios y entre plática y plática la verdad no prestó mucha atención.

-El Kensington Palace, ese debe ser -gritó victoriosa-

Recordó que después de que se fueron los padres de Eriol, él la había llevado hacia un lago y le comentó que desde ahí se podía apreciar ese palacio, tomó su celular y con el GPS se trató de ubicar, se dio cuenta que no estaba muy lejos por lo que decidió caminar.

Cuando llegó al lago, comenzó a buscar el sobre color rojo, el parque en sí era muy extenso y el lago lo era mucho más, caminó por un buen rato hasta que se cansó, Tomoyo no aguantaba más los pies, ni aún usando tenis, había caminando todo el día, se sentó en un banco junto al lago y comenzó a mira hacia el palacio.

-Si fuera Eriol, ¿en dónde dejaría el sobre? -se comenzó a preguntar la amatista mirando hacia todas partes-

Volvió a rodear todo el lago, hasta que cayó en cuenta, la banca en donde se habían sentado aquel día estaba justo enfrente de palacio, corrió hasta llegar allí y vio un sobre rojo, al abrirlo se puso a leer la siguiente nota.

"Te prometo que no te volverás a perder, a donde quiero  
que vayas es el lugar mágico en donde van los niños  
que no quieren crecer, las niñas son astutas como  
para llegar allá, por lo que la pista es…  
¿me acompañas al país de nunca jamás?"

Tomoyo se derritió cuando leyó aquella nota, la estatua de Peter pan no estaba muy lejos, comenzó a dirigirse hacía allí, estaba un poco ansiosa, en la nota no decía si debía encontrar algo, así que nada más llegar comenzó a observar a su alrededor para ver si encontraba a Eriol, pero no había ningún indicio de él.

-¿En donde estás? -preguntó en voz alta mientras rodeaba la estatua-

Eriol la estaba observando, desde que llegó, se tardó más de lo que esperaba, pero al menos llegó, sonrió cuando la vio desesperada mirando para todos lados.

"Ahora o nunca…" pensó mientras colocaba una pequeña cámara de vídeo en un árbol para poder grabar lo que haría.

-Aquí vamos -dijo hacía la cámara, se sentía un poco ridículo, pero por amor estaba dispuesto hacer eso y mucho más, Sakura lo había conseguido todo como había dicho y estaba ansioso-

Se acercó sigilosamente hacia donde estaba Tomoyo, había ensayado en su mente lo que haría y le diría, pero en este preciso momento no estaba muy seguro si lo podría lograr, así que tendría que improvisar si se le iba algo, para cuando llegó le tapó los ojos y le susurró al oído.

-Veo que si me quisiste acompañar al país de nunca jamás… -le destapó los ojos y luego hizo que ella se gire hacía él, Tomoyo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Eriol se había vestido como Peter Pan, no sabía si contener la risa o besarlo por lo que estaba haciendo-

-Eriol ¿qué haces así vestido? -Tomoyo veía que muchas personas se detenían a observarlos, no solía ser penosa, pero al no saber qué era lo que pasaba, sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse-

-Quería tener el placer de que me acompañases al país de nunca jamás, pero luego recordé… ahí Peter Pan no crece y no sabe lo que es el amor, lo aprende de su querida Wendy y aunque ellos nunca tuvieron nada, yo no quiero que nuestra historia termine así, Tomoyo Daidouji, aquí en este pedacito de ese lugar mágico, y frente a toda esta gente que nos acaba de rodear, quiero preguntarte ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

El público presente gritó un enternecido "awwww" cuando vio a Eriol hincarse frente a Tomoyo, incluso les sacaron muchas fotos, lo único que esperó Eriol es que la cámara que había dispuesto para grabarlo no hubiese sido tapado por las personas allí, estaba ansioso esperando la respuesta de la amatista, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja color rosa, al abrirlo, Tomoyo se tapó la boca y las lágrimas comenzaba a acumularse en sus ojos.

-si…en español, yes en inglés, sim en portugués… hai en japonés, oui en francés… si… si… si… y si… -repetía Tomoyo una y otra vez, haciendo que todo el público presente comenzar a aplaudir, Eriol rápidamente le depositó en su dedo un pequeño anillo con un diamante entre violeta y azul, tal y como la apariencia de sus ojos, desde que lo vio en la vitrina supo que era el anillo indicado para su querida Tomoyo.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y en ese instante Eriol tomó ambas mejillas de la amatista y comenzó a besarla como había pensado en todos los escenarios de su declaración, ni con todo lo que tenía planeado se hubiese imaginado que saldría tan bien, tampoco imaginó tener público presente, ¿hizo el ridículo?, obvio que sí, pero todo el ridículo del mundo valía la pena con tal de obtener la misma respuesta del amor de su vida…

Para cuando llegó el jueves, estuvieron a primera hora en el aeropuerto, pasarían muchas horas de vuelo por lo que tenían que aprovechar las horas de la mañana, además estaba el hecho del cambio de horario para cuando llegasen a su destino, será un cambio impresionante, pero a eso se atenían al viajar.

*************

En Japón, los días pasaban y Sakura y Shaoran se acostumbraban a sus nuevos ritmos de vida, habían tenido de costumbre que el ambarino la fuese a buscar a la hora de la salida, además durante la semana estuvieron preparando las cosas para su viaje relámpago a Hong Kong, Tomoyo había avisado que estarían allí desde el jueves y también aprovechó la llamada para agradecerle a su querida prima por todo lo que hizo.

-Estuvo todo muy hermoso, no esperaba que ese fuese el destino sorpresa, aunque debo admitir que sentí nervios al conocer a los papás de Eriol -comentó Tomoyo al otro lado de la línea-

-Me alegra mucho por ti, además no fue para tanto, solo fue recomendación de los lugares que querías visitar

-Me apenó que no estuvieses aquí, definitivamente tendremos que ir juntas, te asombrarían los paisajes.

Para cuando finalizaron la llamada, le había dicho que tenía todo listo para la despedida de soltera de Meiling y que se veían el viernes a penas la castaña aterrizara, cuando le comentó a Shaoran no le agradó mucho que se la quitaran apenas llegando, quería tener más tiempo con su chica.

-¿Es necesario la despedida? -Shaoran trataba de persuadirla dándole ligeros besos en el cuello-

-Tú saldrás con Eriol y el prometido de Meiling, y solo será por la noche, después estaremos juntos. -Por cada beso que le daba el ambarino, la castaña se mordía el labio, no quería caer en sus provocaciones- Shaoran mañana trabajo temprano -se quejó-

-Mmmm solo un ratito, y te llevo -comentó aún regando besos por todo el cuello de la joven-

Esa era la trampa que le tendía todos los días, motivo por el cual las rutinas de ejercicio del ambarino habían sido modificadas, técnicamente las había reemplazado con tal de pasar tiempo de intimidad con su novia y estaba seguro que hoy sedería ante la tentación.

Viernes, el tan esperado día había llegado, después del trabajo, Sakura y Shaoran se irían directo al aeropuerto para poder tomar el avión con destino a Hong Kong, querían llegar lo antes posible ya que mañana sería el gran día, ¡Meiling se casaría! Este era el motivo por el cual todos estaban emocionados, aún faltaba la despedida de soltera, de eso Tomoyo se había estado encargando.

-Todo listo mi amor -preguntó Eriol al ver a Tomoyo entretenida en su computadora-

-Mmmm… si, todo listo, será una pijamada, no tienes de que preocuparte -sonrió la amatista-

-Con ustedes tres juntas, creo que hasta Shaoran se preocupará -bromeó Eriol-

-Hombre de poca fe, necesito de tu ayuda… me envió unos documentos Touya, pero no comprendo, sabes que todo este asunto de las empresas no es lo mío -hizo una mueca-

-¿No has pensado en darle todo el mando a Touya? Así podrías dedicarte a lo que realmente te gusta.

Tomoyo se quedó pensando, la realidad es que sí había considerado esa idea, pero hasta ahora, no ha encontrado la manera más sutil para decirle a su mamá, la empresa la vio ella durante años, y no quería que se sintiera mal, era por eso que ella siempre daba todo para aprender sobre la empresa, pero simplemente no se le daba y terminaba delegando todos los asuntos a su primo.

-Luego te respondo -sonrió la amatista- ayúdame ¿sí?

¿Cómo podría Eriol ceder ante la mirada inocente de su novia? Tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado, no tenía nada de extraordinario lo que tenía que revisar, solo era la información acerca de la entrega de nuevo producto y los reportes de las ganancias que ha tenido la empresa en el último mes, aun así, se sentía muy contento de que su novia lo tomara en cuenta.

Además, estaba el hecho de que Tomoyo le cedió su parte de la empresa en telecomunicaciones que estaban creando en conjunto con Shaoran, simplemente le dijo la verdad.

"Solo accedí a participar para estar más tiempo contigo"

Esas fueron las palabras que utilizó la amatista cuando Eriol Sacó a relucir el tema, y Tomoyo no pudo soportar más, sabía que era un tema del cual se apasionaba su novio, pero ella no entendía absolutamente nada, y todo lo había manejado con Touya, con el consultaba lo que ellos dos le hacían mención y cuando hablaban hacía aparecer que sabía lo que decía.

"Eres única, cariño… no tenías que hacer eso, pero te lo agradezco, prometo cuidar tu inversión"

Respondió Eriol, cuando Tomoyo le dijo lo anterior, se sorprendió gratamente, sobre todo porque él llevaba enamorado de ella durante casi un año, al menos de cuando se dio cuenta, solo que no había tenido la valentía de arriesgarse, después de todo, si lo rechazaban estaba en juego su amistad, necesitó del empujón de Sakura y ver la situación en la que estaban sus amigos para que se arriesgara.

-¿A qué hora llegarán Shaoran y Sakura? -Eriol pasaba la información tan rápido que a Tomoyo le costaba seguirle el paso-

-Deberán de estar aquí como a las siete, les dije que iríamos por ellos al aeropuerto.

-Entonces debemos apurarnos, ya les hice la reservación de habitación -Eriol señaló unas gráficas que mostraban los documentos- cuando no entiendas nada, busca estas gráficas, es el resumen de todo el documento -guiñó un ojo-

-Ya lo sabía, solo quería tenerte a mí lado -sonrió la amatista para luego darle un beso a Eriol-

-Tramposa -río el inglés- vamos al aeropuerto…

********

Shaoran a la velocidad que manejas perderemos el avión -se quejó Sakura-

Habían arreglado todo para irse temprano al aeropuerto y llegar antes de lo planeado, peor a Shaoran, le había vuelto entrar el miedo de que pudiese pasar algo, le costaba superar el accidente de Sakura.

-Estoy siendo precavido, además, aún hay tiempo, si no alcanzamos el vuelo tomamos otro.

Sakura prefirió guardar silencio, tendría que llevar a su lobito al psicólogo para que superara el accidente, de lo contrario nunca podrían viajar, al menos no en avión, ya que su miedo era el trayecto al aeropuerto.

-Discúlpame cerecito, se que te desespero, pero no puedo evitarlo, aún me da miedo.

-Se supone que yo debería de tener miedo, fui yo a accidentada -puntualizó la castaña-

-Pero yo iba a perderte, así que es peor mi miedo -Shaoran había tomado la mano de Sakura para besarla- ya, prometo apurarme.

Y sí que lo hizo, en menos de quince minutos ya se estaban estacionando, como solo estarían en Hong Kong unos días, no tenían problemas en dejar el auto en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, Wei estaba de vacaciones así que debían de arreglárselas solos. La espera para abordar no fue mucha, una vez llegaron pudieron abordar sin ningún problema y el vuelo salió a la hora que debía, estaban de suerte, Sakura no podía esperar a llegar, había salido antes de Tomoeda, fue a una expedición con su papá en Alemania, pero apenas y lo disfrutó.

***  
De: Eriol  
Para: Shaoran

"Reserva de habitación, lista  
¿Qué harás cuando veas a tú  
mamá?"

De: Shaoran  
Para: Eriol

"Estás atrasado en noticias,  
ya te contaré en la noche"

De: Eriol  
Para: Shaoran

"Me intrigas Lobo,  
Dime que ya estás llegando"

De: Shaoran  
Para: Eriol

"Calculo que en una hora  
llegamos, hoy tendremos  
noche de chicos"

Eriol comenzó a reír al leer el mensaje de Shaoran, no habían tenido una noche de chicos desde hace años, la última vez la tuvieron cuando Eriol viajó a Hong Kong, ese día estaba furioso, porque había visto como Tomoyo coqueteaba con un nuevo compañero de la universidad, así que tomó la decisión de faltar para desahogarse con su mejor amigo, ese día acabaron demasiado tomados y ni cuenta se dieron de cómo llegaron a la mansión Li.

Esta vez tendrían que controlarse, o la resaca que tendrían no la aguantarían en toda la boda, claro que tendrían todo el día para recuperarse, puesto que la boda sería en la noche.

-Lobito, ya deja el celular -se quejó Sakura al notar muy entretenido a su novio-

-Lo siento, Eriol preguntaba si ya estábamos llegando, por cierto, procura no desvelarte mucho, mañana aprovecharemos el día para pasear… te daré un tour express -pasó su mano por los hombros de la castaña y la abrazó-

-De acuerdo, ¿qué harán tú y Eriol?

-Pues, tendremos una noche de chicos, nos quedaremos en el hotel, tengo muchas cosas que contarle -respondió el ambarino-

-La situación entre tú mamá y tú… ¿Por qué no me dices qué hablaron cuando te fue a ver?

-No quiero preocuparte, además, son cosas sin importancia… y no, no sobre eso hablaremos… ¿hoy les dirás a Meiling y Tomoyo que nos casaremos? -Shaoran decidió cambiar el tema, no faltaba mucho para aterrizar y quería que estos días estuviesen tranquilos, sin preocupaciones, sin peleas…

El cambio de plática funcionó, Sakura no le volvió a preguntar nada sobre la visita de su madre en el departamento, eso lo dejó más tranquilo, no quería preocupar a Sakura, diciéndole la manera en la que Ieran se había referido a ella, simplemente no valía la pena.

Para cuando aterrizaron, se apresuraron a ir por su maleta, Sakura tenía muchas ganas de ver a Tomoyo, tenía mucho que contarle, aunque se esperaría un poco más, quería que Meiling también se enterara de todo, cuando al fin la divisó, salió corriendo para abrazarla, solo fueron tres semanas sin verse, pero para ambas era como una eternidad.

-Botones, las maletas por aquí -se burló Eriol, al ver que Shaoran tuvo que recoger la maleta que había dejado tirada Sakura-

-Que gracioso, ¿rentaste un auto o llegaron en taxi? -preguntó Shaoran ya estando cerca de ellos-

-Renté un auto, no eres el único con dinero lobo, anda vamos, que debemos dejarlas en casa de Meiling y necesito que me guíes -bufó Eriol, de solo recordar que tendrá que dormir sin su novia, ya se había acostumbrado a abrazarla, motivo por el cual en Inglaterra se escabullía a la habitación de la joven sin que sus papás se dieran cuenta-

-Ánimo, será solo una noche -palmeó la espalda de Eriol y comenzaron a ir al auto-

Mientras caminaban, Tomoyo le enseñaba su anillo de compromiso, estaba muy emocionada que le contó todo lo que pasó en Inglaterra, no podía esperar hasta estar con Meiling, para cuando subieron al auto, Eriol le pasó la cámara a Sakura en donde estaba el momento exacto en que le propuso matrimonio a la amatista, Shaoran al verlo se comenzó a burlar.

-Ahora eres Peter Pan -dijo sin parar de reír-

-Tienes envidia lobo, yo ya me casaré con mi chica -comentó sonriendo el inglés-

-Yo tamb…. -Shaoran no pudo acabar de hablar, porque Sakura le dio un codazo para que guardara silencio- Auch, Cerecito no seas agresiva -el ambarino le hizo un puchero-

-Entonces deja de molestar a Eriol -lo miró enojada- es la declaración más hermosa que he visto Tomoyo, tienes mucha suerte.

Después de unos minutos, se estacionaron en casa de Meiling, ambas se despidieron de sus respectivas parejas para poder quedarse, Eriol logró apartarse de Tomoyo, mientras que Shaoran seguía reteniendo a la castaña, no quería dejarla ir, le encantaba disfrutar su tiempo juntos.

-Anda Romeo, la tendrás mañana -se burló Eriol-

Meiling corrió emocionada al verlos enfrente de su casa, no esperaba que llegaran tan temprano, tenían mucho de que platicar, mucho que contarse y sobre todo, tenía que disfrutar su último día de soltera, mañana sería un gran día, y no había nadie más en este mundo con quien quisiera compartirlo que con Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Muy bien ustedes dos… largo, ellas son todo mías ahora -dijo Meiling al tiempo que separaba a Sakura de los brazos de Shaoran-

Esto hizo que todos se comenzaran a reír, todos excepto Shaoran, no quería alejarse de Sakura, pero sin más que hacer, se despidió de ella y junto con Eriol, se fueron a tener su noche de chicos.

-No puedo creer que ya estén aquí, me hacían mucha falta -acotó Meiling mientras las dirigía a su habitación-

-Pues ya nos tienes aquí, ahora que tal si pasamos a lo interesante, ¿Cómo lo conociste? Nunca enviaste fotos de él, nos has dejado con la emoción -el comentario de la amatista hizo que se ruborizara la joven china-

-Es que es una historia muy larga -dijo un poco tímida- se los voy a resumir ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero queremos todos los detalles, lo merecemos por no haber enviado una foto de tú prometido -apuntó Sakura-

-Bien, prometo no olvidar nada -sonrió, pero antes dejen que vaya por algo de comer, las he estado esperando por horas y no me había dado hambre.

-¿Llegaron los bocadillos que encargué? Eriol no me creía cuando le dije que solo tendríamos una pijamada -se burló la amatista-

-Hombres -rodó los ojos Meiling y las tres corrieron en la cocina-

Una vez que acabaron con los bocadillos, entre risas y pláticas, Meiling se animó a enseñarles una foto de su prometido, las dos jóvenes japonesas se quedaron asombradas por lo guapo que era, estaba a la altura de las expectativas de la joven.

-Bueno está como quiere, pero no cambiaría a Eriol por nada -comentó Tomoyo-

-Pues tampoco esperaba que lo cambies, este es mío -se burló Meiling- por cierto, Sakura ¿qué nos tenías que contar? -ahora todas las miradas se dirigían a la joven castaña-

-Primero tú tienes que contarnos tú historia de amor, tú eres la importante por hoy.

La táctica de Sakura funcionó, Tomoyo comenzó a hacer un interrogatorio en tercer grado, fueron tantas preguntas por minuto que Meiling no sabía por donde comenzar, sabía que ese día llegaría, pero lo había estado retrasando, le encantaba ser el centro de atención, pero no en este caso.

-Lo conocí en la preparatoria -comenzó a contar- él y Shaoran comenzaron a ser amigos, por lo que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y lo veía en todas las reuniones, les puedo decir que al principio no me agradaba, era muy altanero y se creía mucho, era uno de los más populares, pero hubo un día en el que coincidimos a solas, estuvimos platicando y se podría decir que conocí al verdadero Seung, de ese encuentro, propiciamos muchos más, bueno yo le mentía, le hacía parecer que Shaoran quería verlo y luego no quedaba, cuando se enteró mi primo, casi me mata…

-Tú diste el primer paso, ¡qué romántico! -Tomoyo estaba emocionada por la historia-

-Se podría decir que sí, un día llegó Eriol muy apurado, furioso si no me equivoco, los tres se fueron y cuando volvieron a casa de la tía Ieran, no se podían sostener en pie, me costó una vida llevarlos hasta la habitación de Shaoran sin que se dieran cuenta, imagínense, Eriol, Shaoran y Seung, los tres eran enormes, Wei me ayudó, dejamos a Seung para el final, para cuando lo empecé a subir, empezó a decir muchas incoherencias, tipo "todas son iguales… no se puede confiar en ninguna"

-No sabía que Eriol había venido aquí a tomar al punto de quedar así -se sorprendió Tomoyo-

-Pues ya ves, llegó y estuvieron tomando… la cosa es que en su estado, Seung comenzó a vomitar, así que me quedé con él a cuidarlo hasta que se podría decir que recuperó el conocimiento, estaba tan avergonzado que no quería ni mirarme, me estuvo evitando todo el tiempo, se podría decir que sentí lo mismo que Shaoran cuando no obtuvo respuesta de Sakura -al escuchar esto, la ya mencionada se sintió un poco mal, su intención nunca fue lastimar a su lobito- Un día lo encaré, y fue cuando se me declaró. Todo esto ocurrió en segundo de preparatoria, desde entonces hemos estado juntos -finalizó la historia- no fue nada extraordinario, y exactamente no podría decirte qué me enamoró de él, solo sé que no puedo estar sin él y no lo pensé ni dos veces cuando me pidió matrimonio, ya llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos y es lo normal.

-Pues no eres la única que dará ese paso -dijo Tomoyo estirando la mano- amigas, ¡Me caso! -gritó la amatista- no hemos puesto fecha, lo que ya les digo desde ahora es que quiero a ambas a mi lado ese día -sentenció-

-¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cómo? Esto si que es una sorpresa -sonrió Meiling-

-Fue el martes en Inglaterra, luego de conocer a sus papás y de pasear por los parques más hermosos me lo pidió.

Sakura las miraba sonrientes, estaba feliz por ellas, ahora le tocaba el turno de revelarlo, no fue una proposición romántica, ni tenía mucho que contar, lo único que quería ver era las caras de ambas, ya que, de las tres, ella llevaba menos tiempo con Shaoran.

-Sakura, tú y Shaoran se están atrasando, más por tú pérdida de memoria ¿ya recordaste todo? -quiso saber la joven china-

-¿Atrasando? Están mal informadas mis queridísimas amigas -Sakura se quitó la gargantilla en la que traía el anillo y se los enseñó- Shaoran me propuso matrimonio hace semanas, luego de solucionar nuestro pequeño pleito.

La cara de Meiling y de Tomoyo estaba como para tomarles una foto y enmarcarla, no esperaban tal revelación por parte de la castaña, las tres se fundieron en un abrazo, era lo más hermoso que les podría pasar, poco a poco todo se estaba acomodando, después de mucho tiempo.

Tocó el turno de Sakura de contar cómo les ha estado yendo a ella y Shaoran en su nueva vida juntos, técnicamente estaban practicando para cuando se casaran, ambos ya se habían acoplado a sus rutinas, pero lo más interesante eran las noches, aunque ese detalle se lo reservó Sakura.

-Están corriendo -comentó Meiling- deberían tomarlo con calma.

-Estuvimos separados por 15 años, además, no es que nos vayamos a casar ahora, quedamos en esperar un poco más, así que es más probable que se case Tomoyo antes que yo -sonrió la castaña-

-Y ya tengo muchas ideas para tu vestido de novia, te verás bellísima, aunque me hubiese gustado que fuera una boda triple, ¿se imagina? -sonrió Tomoyo embelesada-

-Meiling, tendrás que posponer tu boda -bromeó Sakura-

Las tres se pusieron a reír, era impresionante lo rápido que estaba cambiando la vida de las tres, pero más impresionante, los planes que tenían, Meiling les comentó que tenía planes de mudarse a Japón con Seung, cosa que emocionó a las chicas.

Luego Tomoyo les confesó que estaba pensando seriamente en dejar la empresa de juguetes, no era a lo que se quería dedicar el resto de su vida, y pidió auxilio de sus dos amigas para buscar una manera de decirle a Sonomi, sabía que su mamá entendería, pero también sabía lo mucho que ella había trabajado en eso.

-¿A quién piensas proponer para que esté al mando? -se interesó Meiling-

-Pensaba poner a Touya, él siempre me ha demostrado que puede con el trabajo, pero hoy estuve platicando con Eriol, y ya que será mi esposo, podría dejarlo a él al mando, aunque no sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar Touya -comentó con una mueca la amatista-

-Mi hermano no tiene que molestarse, además, tampoco le conviene estar todo el tiempo en la empresa, o Nakuru lo terminará dejando -sonrió Sakura- sabían que aprovecho mi ida para meterla a la casa… y luego no quería que me marchara -la castaña quería sonar indignada pero no podía, simplemente se alegraba que hasta su hermano hubiese dado ese paso-

Estaban entretenidas en su plática, se gastaron los bocadillos, incluso se gastaron el vino, entre risas y recordando sus aventuras, Tomoyo le quiso sacar más información de la ves que Eriol había llegado a Hong Kong y se emborrachó con Shaoran y Seung.

"Nunca supe de qué hablaban, solo recuerdo que estaban hasta el tope" fue la respuesta de la joven china.

********************

En el hotel, Shaoran y Eriol habían comenzado su noche de chicos, ordenaron comida en el hotel mientras se servían su whisky, lo que le tenía que contar el castaño a su amigo no era fácil de tragar, necesitaba desahogarse del encuentro que tu con su mamá, el primer trago fue de golpe, luego vino el segundo y tercero, hasta que por fin decidió contarle todo.

-Que fuerte, tú mamá si que está intensa -respondió Eriol arrastrando un poco las palabras- creo que debemos dejar beber.

-no... todo... pero... eso... es.. -se burló Shaoran por las incoherencias que decía- dijo... Sakura... niña... es..., ¿Creerlo... puedes? -dio otro trago a su bebida y se sirvió de nuevo- yo... no... Li... conveniencia... boda...

-Botella… deja… nooo… deja eso… -Eriol se tropezó al intentar quitarle la botella a Shaoran- así no resolvemos nada… faltemos… bodaa.. mejor… noo… no… así… era… -ambos rompieron a reír, ninguno podía hablar bien y decían incoherencias-

No sabían en qué condiciones estaban, la cuestión es que cayeron como moscos fumigados y se quedaron dormidos, al menos eso era mejor a cometer alguna tontería bajo los efectos del alcohol, se habían acabado una botella entera de Whisky y ni cuenta se dieron.

Al día siguiente, Tomoyo y Sakura estaban preocupadas, eran ya medio día y no había respuesta por parte de Eriol o Shaoran, se suponía que pasarían por ellas muy temprano para pasar el día juntos antes de la boda, pero ninguno se asomó ni les entraba la llamada, parecían extraviados.

-En el hotel tampoco responden, será mejor irnos e intentar comunicarnos con ellos en el camino -dijo Tomoyo al tiempo que finalizaba otra llamada que había sido dirigida al buzón-

-Las llevo o mejor quédense, nos podemos arreglar juntas, Tomoyo los vestidos están aquí -sonrió Meiling- Sakura, no se los pedí formalmente, y al menos tú no estabas enterada, pero serás mi dama de honor el día de hoy, ya están los vestidos y no te puedes negar.

Sakura estaba realmente sorprendida, la preocupación de no saber en dónde estaba su lobito había sido reemplazada por un estado de asombro, nunca se lo imaginó y estaba más que feliz por la noticia, aunque haya sido de último momento, estaba segura de que el vestido le quedaría si Tomoyo lo había diseñado.

Las horas pasaron y no tenían noticias de Eriol o Shaoran, la preocupación comenzaba a emerger, ya estaban arregladas para la boda, los vestidos de dama de honor que había diseñado Tomoyo estaban a la altura de cualquier evento, eran dos vestidos color vino con detalles de encaje y pedrería, ambos vestidos se ajustaban a su figura y resaltaban las partes que debía, mientras que el vestido de Meiling, era un vestido blanco con pedrería, un listón plateado que marcaba la figura de la joven china, el vestido era estilo sirena, dejando así, ver la figura de la novia.

***  
De: Sakura  
Para: Shaoran

"Lobito, ¿en dónde están?  
¿Todo bien?"  
13:30 hrs

De: Sakura  
Para: Shaoran

"Shaoran, responde, o  
mínimo manda una señal  
de vida"  
14:00 hrs

De: Sakura  
Para: Shaoran

"¡Li! ¡O te apareces ahora  
o mejor ni me vuelvas a buscar!"  
15:28 hrs

Continuará….. 

**\- ¡Que fuerte! ¿qué creen que les haya pasado a Eriol y Shaoran? ¿Cómo creen que acabe la boda? ¿será que haya boda triple? ¡El próximo capítulo será a boda de Meiling! No se lo pierdan, no olviden comentar, dar like, compatir, releer, hacer predicciones jajaja no sé, lo que quieran**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Eriol se despertó un poco aturdido, no recordaba mucho de lo que habían estado hablando en la noche, un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la botella vacía tirada en el piso le indicó que estuvieron bebiendo y se pasaron de copas, sintió una fuerte presión en la cabeza, no le gustaba la resaca, la última vez que bebieron así estaba afectado por los celos, pero ayer, no tenían una justificación.

Se levantó como pudo y llamó al servicio de habitación para pedir unas pastillas y algo de comer, en su estado, no tener nada en el estómago era malo, más por los mareos, una vez pidió su encargo, vio a Shaoran aún tirado en el piso, comenzó a patearlo para que este reaccionara, pero el seguía en su quinto sueño.

-Shaoran… arriba…

El castaño seguía muy cómodo descansando, no quería despertar, le dolía la cabeza, traía todo revuelto y de encima sintió que el cuerpo le dolía, cuando logró abrir los ojos y vio a Eriol, sintió que hasta mirar dolía, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor, al menos esta vez no causaron un alboroto.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó con la voz rasposa, no le sentaba bien la resaca-

-No sé… -Eriol alcanzó su celular y vio que no tenía pila, jaló el reloj de pulsera que se había quitado y pegó un grito- ¡Nos van a matar! ¡Son las cuatro de la tarde!

Shaoran jaló su celular y vio que tampoco tenía carga, corrió por el cargador y conectó su celular, de pronto hasta el dolor de cabeza se les quitó a ambos, para cuando llegaron las pastillas y la comida, ambos lo engulleron todo lo más rápido posible y cada uno corrió a arreglarse, que los mataran era muy poco, había dejado prácticamente plantadas a sus novias.

Cuando acabaron, encendieron sus móviles, solo para ver los mensajes que tenían de sus respectivas novias, a Eriol no le había ido mal, los mensajes que tenía eran de una Tomoyo preocupada, no se notaba nada disgustada, por el contrario, Shaoran se asustó al leer los mensajes de Sakura, vio que tenía hasta mensajes de voz y la forma en la que cambió de lobito a Li, había sido dramática.

-Me van a asesinar, me revivirá y me volverá a matar -se quejó el ambarino-

-Todo tiene solución, verás que Sakura entenderá -trató de reconfortar Eriol al ambarino-

El último mensaje que había recibido Shaoran, había sido exactamente hace una hora, por lo que supusieron que ya estarían las chicas en la boda, no les quedaba de otra que presentarse ahí y tratar de solucionar la situación, no les iría nada bien, pero el intento había que hacerlo, Eriol condujo lo más rápido posible, cuando llegó vio a toda la gente reunida alrededor de los novios, había llegado tarde a la ceremonia, esto les costaría mucho más que la vida.

-Allí están las chicas -señaló Shaoran-

-Baja y ve con ellas… solo me estaciono y te alcanzo

-Valiente amigo tengo -suspiró Shaoran- deséame suerte

Shaoran bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar vacilante hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y Sakura, se sentía muy mal por lo que había pasado y más porque se suponía que no iban a tomar mucho, serían solo un par de copas no toda la botella.

-Hola -dijo un poco apenado, Sakura apenas lo vio se dio la vuelta y se marchó a otro lado-

-Están en serios problemas -comentó la amatista, yendo detrás de Sakura-

El castaño sabía que no sería fácil, le había prometido a Sakura que estarían juntos todo el día y la llevaría a pasear, ya no estarían mucho tiempo en Hong Kong y sabía las ganas que tenía su novia de viajar ahí.

-¿Y las chicas? -preguntó Eriol al ver a Shaoran solo-

-Amigo, no es por nada, pero también estarás muerto -comentó Shaoran palmeando la espalda de Eriol- secuestraré a Sakura para poder hablar con ella, intenta distraer a Tomoyo para que no me lo impida.

-No todo se arregla secuestrando… además, no creo que estén muy enojadas, anda vamos -Eriol comenzó a jalar del brazo al castaño, hasta que encontraron a las dos jóvenes, de todos modos, tenían la ventaja de estar en un lugar público y no podrían hacer un escándalo- Cariño -Eriol abrazó a la amatista como si nada- tenemos que hablar, prometo explicarte lo que pasó -le susurró al oído-

-Si quisiera una explicación, ya te la hubiese pedido Hiragizawa… y no me llames cariño -se apartó de él y tomó del brazo a Sakura- vamos, nos esperan para irnos a la recepción.

Eriol se quedó con la boca abierta por la reacción de Tomoyo, por los mensajes que le había enviando, no pensó que estuviese enojada, pero ahora sabía que estaba completamente equivocado, la amatista si que sabía cómo demostrar su enojo y ni siquiera tuvo que hacer un escándalo.

Ambas chicas estaban por abordar el auto en el que se irían, cuando Shaoran detuvo su paso, tomó a Sakura del brazo y logró apartarla de Tomoyo, no iba a permitir que siguieran así.

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar… por favor, si luego no me quieres ver lo entenderé.

-He querido hablar contigo desde hace horas Li, te mandé mensajes a más no poder… mejor lo dejamos para más tarde, ahora quiero pasar tiempo con mis amigas -Sakura se logró soltar y alcanzó a Tomoyo-

Shaoran solo vio cómo ambas se iban, dejándolos sin haberse explicado, aunque la explicación no era la gran cosa, se la pasaron tomando toda la noche, no hicieron nada malo, más que quedarse dormidos y dejarlas plantadas, eso no es nada grave ¿cierto? A quien engañamos, es lo peor que le podrían hacer a sus novias.

Sin más que remediar, se dirigieron a la recepción del evento, no estaba muy lejos de la iglesia así que podrían llegar sin ningún problema, aunque ellas no quieran estar con ellos, tenían que ir, uno porque Shaoran es el primo de Meiling, dos porque fueron invitados y tres porque querían arreglar las cosas con sus novias.

En la recepción, Tomoyo, Sakura y Meiling estaban muy animadas, se la pasaron tomándose fotos, incluso bromearon con Seung, les agradó desde que lo vieron en la iglesia y les dijo que estaba muy nervioso, pero no nervios de que no se quiera casar, sino que eran nervios, porque a partir de ahora empezaría una nueva vida con la mujer a la que ama.

-Primo… muchas felicidades… -Sakura reconoció la voz y al darse la vuelta, no pudo ocultar su asombro-

-Kaito… que gusto verte -comentó la castaña al ver a su compañero de trabajo- ¿tú y Seung son primos?

-¿Se conocen? -preguntó el esposo de Meiling-

-Somos amigos en el trabajo -respondió Kaito- no pensé verte por aquí Sakura.

-Me llevo con Meiling desde hace años… de ella te hablaba siempre -sonrió la castaña-

Los cinco estaban muy animados conversando, era una coincidencia fabulosa para Kaito haberse topado en ese lugar a Sakura, ni en sus sueños más locos lo hubiese imaginado, si sabía que estarían en Hong Kong los mismos días que él, puesto que había escuchado una parte de la conversación que tenía Sakura con la profesora del otro quinto, pero no se imaginó que estarían en el mismo evento.

Eriol y Shaoran iban entrando a la recepción del evento, había tanta gente que no lograban dar con las dos personas que querían, más porque a cada paso que daban, eran detenidos por alguien que quería saludar al gran Li Shaoran, a pesar de los problemas que tenía con su mamá, todos en el medio empresarial idolatraban al ambarino, y sino eran personas que querían hablar sobre asociaciones, era una que otra mujer que quería llamar la atención no solo de Shaoran, sino que también coqueteaban con Eriol.

-Señoritas, venimos acompañados… -con esa simple frase, Shaoran lograba deshacerse de todas las que se le acercaban-

-Nunca me contaste que eres una celebridad en Hong Kong -se quejó Eriol- al paso que vamos, no podremos hablar con ellas.

-Son conocidos de la familia… yo no pensé que Meiling los fuera a invitar -siguieron caminando entre la multitud-

Ambos no daban ni siquiera cinco pasos y enseguida los abordaban, Eriol de buena manera lograba apartar al ambarino para poder llegar a su objetivo, hasta que su camino fue completamente obstaculizado, por nada más y nada menos que Ieran Li.

Por la demora que tuvieron, no se habían topado, pero era más que obvio que en aquel lugar lo llegarían hacer, solo que Shaoran esperó que eso pasara hasta el final del evento, no ahora que ni siquiera había logrado hablar con su novia.

-Te has vuelto muy impuntual, XiaoLang -se quejó la dama de cabello oscuro-

El comentario de su madre no le agradó para nada, lo menos que quería era discutir con ella, lo peor del caso, es que este era un territorio neutral, no podía mandarla a sacar.

-¡Mi amor! Hasta que al fin te puedo ver….

El ambarino sintió que lo abrazaron, además que la voz la podía reconocer aunque hubiese pasado mucho tiempo de haberla escuchado, enseguida frunció el ceño, e intentó apartarla pero no tuvo éxito, miró a Eriol en busca de ayuda, pero solo logró ver a su amigo pálido y con la mirada centrada hacia el otro lado del lugar, cuando volvió a ver, entendió por qué el inglés estaba en ese estado, Sakura había visto la demostración de cariño de la joven que lo tenía abrazado aún.

-Akiho, hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo no tenemos nada…

-¿Según quién? Para mí sigues siendo mi prometido -respondió la joven, apartándose de él- no se te olvide que tengo el anillo de la familia Li -dijo enseñando su dedo anular-

-Yo no soy tú prometido, ya supéralo -el ambarino trataba con todas sus fuerzas no exaltarse-

-No, mi amor… tú supera el hecho de que estás comprometido conmigo y es hora de que cumplas ¿o crees que la ayuda que recibió tu padre para no perder sus empresas fue de a gratis? -sonrió con suficiencia-  
Quieras o no… nos casaremos -sentenció-

Akiho y él habían sido comprometidos sin el consentimiento del ambarino, Hien Li había tenido serios problemas y Ieran buscó la solución que siempre le ha gustado, prácticamente vendió la libertad de su hijo para amarrarlo a una niña mimada que lo único que tenía era dinero, era guapa, por supuesto que lo era, pero nunca pudo llamar la atención del ambarino.

-Shaoran…

Al castaño se le heló la sangre al escuchar a Sakura con la voz rota, eso significaba que había escuchado la conversación que mantenía con Akiho, cuando logró apartarse de la antes mencionada, pudo ver la mirada llorosa de su novia y a la que si consideraba su prometida.

Kaito estaba observando lo mejor que le podría haber pasado, así que quería echarle más limón a la herida, por lo que se acercó hasta donde estaba Akiho y la abrazó.

-Hermanita, ¿este es tú prometido? -Shaoran se quedó con la boca abierta al ver y escuchar al sujeto que más detestaba, nunca había podido conocer al hermano de Akiho-

-Por supuesto, Li Shaoran, te he contado mucho de él -sonrió Akiho-

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creerlo, le había durado muy poco su felicidad, que la haya dejado plantada era lo de menos, lo que más le dolía era enterarse que Shaoran estaba comprometido y de encima con la hermanita de su compañero de trabajo, se sentía humillada.

La cara de Ieran era de satisfacción, sobre todo al ver que la niña con la que su hijo estaba perdiendo el tiempo se había dado cuenta que Shaoran era un hombre comprometido, así mató a dos pájaros de un tiro y ella no tuvo que hacer nada, simplemente las cosas fluyeron como debía ser.

Tomoyo tomó del brazo a Sakura y la hizo alejarse de ese lugar, no soportaba ver a su prima en ese estado, así que salieron, en primera porque debía hacer que la castaña reaccionara, desde que la apartó de esa escena, la ojiverde tenía la mirada perdida y sus lágrimas cristalizaban sus ojos, sin embargo, no había derramado ninguna.

-Sakura… Tomoyo -escucharon la voz de Eriol a lo lejos-

-Está comprometido… soy una tonta.

Ambos escucharon a la ojiverde con pesar, no sabía qué hacer o qué decirle para que se sintiera mejor, lo único que sabían era que esta vez no se solucionaría muy rápido el problema, Eriol tomó a ambas del brazo y las llevó al auto, no era momento para arreglar lo de anoche, más bien, era momento de alejarlas de este lugar.

-Sakura, antes de tomar una decisión deberías de hablar con Shaoran -a Tomoyo le dolía ver así a su prima, pero tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda a Shaoran-

-Tomoyo tiene razón -Eriol quería reconfortar a la ojiverde-

-Lo sé, pero ahora no quiero verlo… he escuchado suficiente…

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio el resto del camino, estaba procesando todo lo que había escuchado, obviamente no esperaba que Shaoran le hubiese sido fiel en los 15 años, sobre todo cuando ella no le dio una respuesta, además estaba el hecho de que ella también había tenido novios, pero no había llegado a comprometerse con ninguno como lo hizo con Shaoran.

El ambarino, logró apartarse de todos, lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en Sakura, quería verla y aclararle todo, sabía que no era buena ir a la boda de Meiling, pero tampoco podía evitar al resto de su familia solo por problemas que tuviese con su madre.

-¡Shaoran!… ¡tú y yo no hemos terminado! -gritó Akiho-

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, quieres casarte con alguien, pues ve con tú papi y dile que te compre uno, lo que tenga que ver con la familia Li, arréglatelas con mi madre -espetó furioso el castaño, dejando a Akiho con la palabra en la boca-

Meiling era ajena a todo el escándalo que estaba pasando, se dio cuenta que sus amigas no estaban, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, supuso que estaba arreglando las cosas con Eriol y Shaoran, por lo que decidió disfrutar el resto de la velada, faltaba poco para irse con su esposo de lugar y disfrutar su luna de miel, no cabía en toda su felicidad.

Kaito, vio a su hermana fuera de la recepción, sabía que su padre había conseguido un esposo para su hermanita, pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que fuera el mismo sujeto que le estaba arrebatando a Sakura, esperaba muy ansioso el momento en el que Sakura necesitara de su apoyo, entonces podría aprovechar el momento.

-Al fin sirves de algo Akiho -habló consigo mismo-

***************

Para cuando Shaoran llegó al hotel, vio que su habitación estaba vacía, así que decidió ir a la habitación de su amigo, supuso que ahí estaría Sakura, y quería hablar con ella, solucionar todo este lío, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar al amor.

-Eriol, necesito hablar con ella -dijo Shaoran desesperado-

-No es momento, espera a mañana temprano -Eriol salió de la habitación y se quedó en el pasillo con Shaoran- ¿De verdad estás comprometido?

-Fue un trato que hizo mi mamá -dijo Shaoran pasando sus manos por su cabello, no sabía que más hacer- yo no pienso cumplir con eso, me vale un comido la familia, me interesa recuperar a Sakura.

-Mañana podrás solucionar las cosas con ella, ahora déjala descansar.

No le quedó de otra que esperarse, sabía que Eriol tenia la razón, aunque tuviese muchas ganas de solucionarlo todo ahora, no era el momento, podría ser contraproducente, aunque dado al gravedad del asunto, Shaoran se temía que esto fuera el fin de su relación….

Sakura había pasado la noche despierta, no podía pegar el ojo, en cuanto los cerraba, se transportaba a esa terrible escena en donde se entera que su lobito está comprometido, esa situación le dolía en el alma.

Todo le estaba saliendo mal, primero perdió el master por el accidente que le ocurrió, ahora se entera que Shaoran está comprometido… ¿Qué más le podría pasar? Había tenido mucha ilusión en viajar a Hong Kong con su lobito, pero ahora, el viaje se había convertido en una completa pesadilla.

–Sakura, vamos a desayunar –llamó Tomoyo– no te hagas… estás despierta…

–No tengo hambre... vayan sin mí –Sakura se cubrió con las sábanas–

Lo que Sakura no sabía, era que la estaban esperando, Shaoran se la había pasado montando guardia en la puerta de la habitación, así quiera o no Sakura, tendría que escucharlo.

Al ver a Tomoyo salir, supo que el plan del desayuno no había funcionado, era más que obvio que la castaña no iba a querer salir, Shaoran les pidió un momento a solas con ella, la amatista no estaba muy segura de dejar sola a su amiga en estos momentos, pero al ver la cara de desesperación del ambarino, decidió irse, salió junto con Eriol de la habitación, dejando a la pareja solucionando sus problemas.

–¿Crees que Sakura quiera escucharlo? –quiso saber Eriol mientras caminaba junto a Tomoyo–

–No, pero no pierde nada haciendo el intento…

–Perdón por no haber llegado… nos pasamos de copas, fue una noche difícil –se excusó Eriol, era su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con su novia–

–Procura no beber… sobre todo si sabes cómo te pones luego, no me molestó que no hayas llegado, estaba preocupada –Tomoyo miró a Eriol– la próxima vez, solo intenta avisar o dejar encendido tu móvil.

–Te prometo que no habrá próxima vez, te amo mucho.

Por lo menos, una pareja ya había solucionado sus diferencias, faltaba la otra, esta sería la más complicada, debido a que la situación es más delicada, aunque en realidad, en esta vida, nada es tan complicado cuando se quiere solucionar las cosas.

Shaoran había respirado profundamente, necesitaba todo el valor para explicarse con Sakura, sobre todo, porque sabía que tendría que batallar en que lo escuchen y corría el riesgo, por más mínimo que fuese, de que la castaña lo dejara, aun así, quería solucionarlo, pase lo que pase, tenía que explicarse.

Sakura se negaba a levantarse, tendría un viaje en unas cuantas horas, pero mientras tanto, podía tener el placer de negarse a volver a su realidad, prefería estar acostada y pensar que solo había sido una pesadilla, una de la que quería despertar y nunca recordarla.

Shaoran la vio recostada y se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, no quería asustarla, pero tampoco quería dejar que se vaya, por lo que antes se aseguró de ponerle llave a la puerta, así no podría huir de él, se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a apartarle la sábana, Sakura pensó que era Tomoyo quien le estaba quitando la sábana, pero gran sorpresa se llevó al ver al ambarino frente a ella.

–Necesito que me dejes explicarte… –comenzó a decir Shaoran, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta o movimiento que lo hicieran ponerse en alerta– Sakura, yo no me comprometí con ella, eso fue un arreglo entre nuestros padres, un arreglo que yo jamás he aceptado y jamás aceptaré y sabes ¿por qué? –tomó las manos de la castaña y sonrió al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza– jamás acepté porque estaba enamorado de una niña de ojos verdes que se parecen a las esmeraldas más hermosas, su cabello estaba corto pero ahora con el cabello largo se ve mucho más hermosa… estoy enamorado de la misma niña desde hace quince años y esa niña… hace unos meses me dijo que podría ser Shaoran Kinomoto –al escuchar eso, Sakura sonrió, no pudo evitar recordar aquel día– Sakura, te amo mucho y jamás te he mentido en eso… y jamás te mentiré, lo del compromiso no es nada, el único compromiso que tengo es contigo.

-Pero… tú empresas… tú familia… –Sakura no sabia como darse a entender–

–Las empresas no son mías, renuncié a ellas al regresarme a Japón, en cuanto a mi familia… estarán bien… ¿dejarás que eso nos separe? –Shaoran miraba con insistencia a la castaña, ya que no emitía palabra alguna, pasaron así minutos–

–No quiero apartarme de ti, pero… debes arreglar eso, no quiero que más tarde se vuelva en un problema –Sakura hizo una mueca y se quitó el anillo que Shaoran le había dado– hasta entonces, será mejor que no tengas ningún compromiso conmigo…

Shaoran aguantó la respiración, sabía las consecuencias, pero le dolía estarlo enfrentando, negó con la cabeza y se apartó de Sakura, sentía que estar cerca de ella le quemaba.

–Entonces ¿dejarás que eso nos separe? –Shaoran no quería sonar evasivo, pero le dolió ver la decisión que estaba tomando la castaña–

–No… te estoy diciendo que lo soluciones… hasta entonces, será mejor continuar siendo…

–No lo digas… –la interrumpió, sabía que él era el responsable de todo, o más bien que tenía parte de la culpa, porque la responsable era únicamente su propia madre–

–¿No quieres que continuemos siendo novios? –preguntó Sakura al ver a la defensiva a Shaoran–

–Creí que dirías amigo –el ambarino acortó la distancia  
entre ambos, quería estar cerca de ella, y al menos ser novios, aunque ella no lleve el anillo de compromiso, era algo bueno ¿no? –

–Te amo, eso jamás cambiará, aunque pase el tiempo… pero no puedo aceptar ser tu prometida, sabiendo que estás comprometido con otra, sin embargo… puedo ser tu novia, eso nadie me lo impide, solo te pido que, por favor, lo soluciones –Sakura tomó ambas mejillas del castaño– te amo, pero igual tengo sentimientos y perdón que te diga esto, pero si no lo solucionas pronto, entonces si pasaremos a ser solo amigos.

Las palabras de Sakura le cayeron muy mal al ambarino, técnicamente le estaba poniendo fecha de caducidad a su relación, no esperaba la respuesta que le había dado, pero tampoco le agradó mucho, si quería estar con ella, pero la condición era absurda, más porque no estaba en sus manos el famoso compromiso con Akiho, eso era entre su madre y la familia de la joven, aún así tendría que ver la manera de salir bien librado de eso, no estaba dispuesto a perder a Sakura por esa confusión.

–¿Y de cuánto tiempo dispongo para solucionar esto? –le sabía muy mal preguntarlo, pero la fecha de caducidad era muy importante tenerla en cuenta, y más porque se trataba de perder al amor de su vida definitivamente–

–Eso decídelo tú… me dejas descansar, en un rato me regreso a Japón –Shaoran frunció el ceño, la actitud de Sakura no era la misma–

–También regresaré a Japón, ¿Sakura, estás segura de que todo seguirá igual? O mejor dime de una vez cuál será el resultado final.

–Ya te dije que estoy cansada… no veo el problema en querer descansar –resopló Sakura– no pienso compartir cama contigo por ahora…

–Si sabes que eso será un problema, dormimos juntos desde que te mudaste a mi casa –Shaoran comenzaba a impacientarse, esto no era lo que esperaba–

–Eso lo resolveremos luego, aquí no hay necesidad de estar juntos.

–Te estás contradiciendo enormemente, pero si así lo deseas… yo estoy tratando de solucionarlo y para tú información esto no es algo que los novios tengan que pasar… –la paciencia de Shaoran se estaba yendo al caño, no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación, pero aquí no solo Sakura estaba mal, y eso no lo quería ver la castaña-–

–Toda pareja tiene problemas, discusiones y aprenden a enfrentarlos, no me estoy contradiciendo, simplemente quiero descansar ahora, quieres hablar, hablaremos más tarde, ahora no –sentenció a castaña–

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación antes de decir o hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera más tarde, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban ahora, no la culpaba de cómo se sentía, pero había maneras de manejar la situación, no solo evitándolo o devolviéndole el anillo, el ambarino se quedó de pie mirando el pequeño anillo que había elegido para ella, nunca pensó tenerlo de regreso y menos tan pronto, el gusto de que fuese su prometida solo lo había tenido tres semanas.

Sakura por su parte, se había quedado echa pedazos, la decisión que había tomado le dolía, pero lo que si tenía claro, era que no podían comprometerse si él ya lo estaba, aunque él dijera lo contrario o se negara, estaba comprometido y ella técnicamente era la otra, de solo pensarlo así, se le estrujaba el corazón.

Lo peor del caso es que no podría regresar a su casa, ya que eso sería darle la razón a Touya y darle motivos sólidos para odiar y querer destruir a Shaoran y además porque su hermano había llevado a Nakuru para comenzar algo más formal, que ella regrese sería algo muy incómodo y tampoco se trataba de huir, tal y como le dijo a Shaoran, los problemas existen, y esta es solamente una prueba más, si lograban salir victoriosos de esta prueba, entonces solo entonces, podrían vivir bien y saber que son el uno para el otro, si no lo consiguen, sus caminos tendrían que separarse.

**************

–¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora? –cuestión Eriol a Shaoran al verlo tan abatido–

–Me quedaré a solucionarlo, no regresaré a Japón hoy –comentó este con la mirada perdida– creí que los quince años separados eran más que suficientes, últimamente he pensado que el destino no nos quiere juntos, solo tenemos problemas tras problema.

–Pero esos problemas los han solucionado, este también lo harán –Eriol palmeó la espalda de su amigo– ¿dejarás que tú madre se salga con la suya?

Cuando Eriol terminó esa pregunta, Shaoran abrió su mano, para enseñarle lo que traía agarrado con tanta desesperación, el joven de los anteojos solo se quedó en silencio, no pensó que la cosa fuera tan seria.

–Me dijo que podríamos seguir siendo novios, y que tengo que solucionarlo o simplemente seremos amigos –sonrió con amargura el castaño– creo que mi madre ya se salió con la suya.

–¿Solo porque te devolvió el anillo? ¿Así de rápido de darás por vencido? Ese no es el lobo que conozco, que tengas de nuevo este anillo es tú oportunidad de demostrarle lo mucho que la amas, soluciónalo todo, sorpréndela, no todo está perdido.

Las palabras de apoyo funcionaron un poco, no sabía qué era lo que pasaría, pero la determinación de quitarse de encima a Akiho y a su madre era el principal de sus objetivos, no iba a dejar que ninguna empañara su felicidad, mucho menos cuando la felicidad la tenía en casa y es una joven de ojos verdes y cabello largo y castaño, no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, cómo una vez le dijo Sakura cuando eran unos niños y se habían metido en serios problemas "pase lo que pase… todo estará bien".

Acompañó a los tres al aeropuerto, en todo el camino él y Sakura no se dirigieron la palabra, cada acercamiento que tenía Shaoran hacía Sakura, era evitado por parte de la castaña, ni siquiera lo miraba, únicamente se limitaba a alejarse de él, no le agradó nada el saber que Shaoran se quedaría en Hong Kong, si quería que lo solucione, pero no así, no dejándola sola.

"En cuanto lo solucione estaré en casa" Fueron las palabras que usó Shaoran tras explicarle que se quedaría, desde ese momento, ella había marcado distancia entre ambos.

Para cuando escucharon que debían abordar, Eriol se despidió de su amigo, al igual que Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran, sólo se miraron, la ojiverde dio un paso hacía él, pero luego retrocedió, le dirigió una última mirada para irse lo antes posible de allí con el corazón echo pedazos, algo en ella le decía que esta sería la última vez que lo vería y si se despedía, solo lo estaría confirmando, en cambio, si solo se iba, mantendría la esperanza de que Shaoran volvería.

–Estás siendo muy dura con él –atacó Eriol una vez estando en el avión–

–No te metas –espetó la ojiverde, no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo, al menos hoy no–

Tomoyo se interpuso entre ambos, así evitaría el enfrentamiento, no le gustaba estar en medio de esta situación, pero entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, Eriol quería apoyar a su amigo y Sakura tenía sus razones para actuar de esa manera, no podría ponerse de parte de alguno, pero al menos evitaría cualquier roce que llegasen a tener.

Esta era una situación que rebasaba a los tres, sobre todo porque cada quien tenía su opinión, la amatista sabía que Eriol no le veía el problema, Shaoran fue claro al decir que el compromiso había sido entre sus padres, que él no estaba involucrado ¿cuál era el problema?, Sakura por su parte, sabía perfectamente que aunque él no lo quisiera, muchas veces el deber era lo primero, y la situación en ese momento y cómo se lo escupían a la cara, era que su familia les debía demasiado a la familia de esa joven, casarse no es la solución, pero es lo que ambas familias habían arreglado años atrás ¿quién era ella para interferir?

Cuando llegaron a Japón, Sakura no sabía si ir al departamento de Shaoran, pero no tenía otro lugar al que ir, así que cuando la dirigieron hacía aquel lugar, no le quedó de otra que bajar con su maleta e irse a encerrar en la habitación que habían estado compartiendo hasta hace tres semanas, era increíble lo que podía pasar en un solo fin de semana, se sentía tan abatida.

–Dijiste que volverías a casa… no me falles… –Sakura tenía abrazada una fotografía del ambarino contra su pecho, no estaba contenta por sus decisiones, pero no le quedaba de otra–

Dejó la maleta en un lado y se fue a acostar, al menos en la cama podría sentir su aroma, y fingir que nada de eso había pasado, eso sería lo mejor, fingir por unas horas y ya mañana, afrontar las consecuencias.

***  
De: Sakura  
Para: Shaoran

"Ya estoy en casa"

Hubiese preferido llamarle, pero si escuchaba su voz iba a terminar por romperse y necesitaba estar bien, mañana tendría que ir a trabajar y no se podía permitir que sus emociones repercutieran, si escuchaba la voz de Shaoran, su instinto sería ir con él y acompañarlo hasta que lo solucione, no podía hacerlo, ella tenía que cumplir con su trabajo, aunque eso supondría un gran esfuerzo.

El ambarino leyó el mensaje, al menos tenía un poco de esperanza en que todo estaría bien, después de todo, Sakura había llegado con bien y estaban en la que ahora y esperaba que por siempre fuera su casa.

***  
De: Shaoran  
Para: Sakura

"Descansa amor,  
Te amo"

Esperó tener alguna respuesta, pero pasaron los minutos y el móvil no emitía sonido alguno, el rayo de esperanza seguía, pero con poca intensidad.

Sakura leyó y releyó el mensaje, escribía una respuesta y luego lo borraba, así se la pasó por casi una hora, hasta que decidió dejar el móvil, era mejor dejarlo de esa manera, con la fotografía aún abrazada, se recostó y dejó que el aroma de la almohada de Shaoran le inundara y solo así pudo conciliar el sueño. 

**-Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus comentarios, les agradezco mucho por seguir leyendo esta historia, les informo que esta misma historia la tengo en Wattpad y en Facebook. **  
**¿Vamos bien? Estoy segura que pensaron que lo dejarían en la Friendzone jajaja niéguenlo... **

**Un beso**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Había pasado una semana desde aquel acontecimiento, una semana que parecía un año, la distancia que se había formado en ambos era abismal, se mandaban uno que otro mensaje, pero de la noche a la mañana, los mensajes eran solo mensajes, vacíos, carecían de un significado.

El aroma en la almohada de Shaoran se comenzaba a esfumar, cada vez le costaba más poder conciliar el sueño, Sakura sabía que algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo, lo pudo sentir desde que él le dijo que se quedaría en Hong Kong, lo pudo sentir cuando leyó el último mensaje de ese día, y aunque lo sintió, se negaba a creer que eso fuese a pasar, de pronto se sentía atrapada, Shaoran no volvía, no había cumplido con su parte, ¿hasta cuando lo tendría que esperar?

En el colegio todo iba muy bien, los alumnos a pesar de la edad se habían estado mostrando maduros, realizaban las actividades que se le dejaban, era un cambio que la anterior profesora no podía creer, incluso el profesor Terada estaba contento con lo que la castaña había logrado con dos semanas de haber empezado el curso, se podría decir que el periodo de adaptación se había consolidado y ahora tocaba el turno de meter las actividades extracurriculares.

–Tenemos que preparar todo para diciembre, tenemos unos meses para que sea el mejor evento del colegio –explicó el profesor Terada– también hay que tener preparados los destinos de las excursiones que haremos, así que podrían ponerse de acuerdo y elegir los lugares.

Todos los profesores murmuraban sobre los posibles destinos, aunque fueran excursiones para el aprendizaje de los niños, ellos también podían relajarse y estar en buena compañía, Kaito observaba a distancia a Sakura, podía verla sonriendo, pero sabía perfectamente que era la sonrisa más mecánica que la ojiverde pudiese tener, estos años teniéndola cerca había aprendido mucho de ella y sabía cómo acercarse a ella perfectamente.

Para cuando la junta dio fin, Kaito se acercó a ella, estaba decidido a dar el siguiente paso, había esperado una semana, todos esos días se la pasó observándola, viendo como ella sufría en silencio y como enmascaraba todo con una sonrisa que no le llegaban ni a los ojos.

–Te invito a un helado –dijo Kaito al pararse junto a ella–

–No soy muy buena compañía –comenzó a excusarse Sakura– tal vez en otra ocasión.

–Entonces te acompaño, ¿o acaso ya no somos amigos? –Kaito sabía como hacer cambiar de opinión a Sakura, esa simple pregunta era suficiente, siempre le había funcionado cuando la ojiverde se negaba a acompañarlo–

–Claro que somos amigos, es solo que no soy buena compañía –esta vez Sakura bajó la mirada, sabía que Kaito es hermano de "la prometida de Shaoran" no se sentía muy bien junto a él, menos cuando deseaba que dejaran a su hermana para que volviese con ella–

–Para mí, tu compañía es la mejor, anda, es más ¿por qué no me acompañas a conseguir un traje? Tú opinión me vendría muy bien…

Esa pregunta descoló por completo a Sakura, miró a Kaito, como si así pudiese tener alguna respuesta, una que le gustara, no la que se estaba imaginando.

–¿Traje? ¿Irás a alguna fiesta?

La curiosidad pudo con ella, Kaito sonrió, estaba consiguiendo que Sakura aceptara acompañarlo y lo lograría, aunque la tuviese que hacer sufrir para ello, así que con la mejor de sus sonrisas dio el tiro de gracia, y sacó un pequeño sobre con letras doradas y se lo entregó a la ojiverde, ella al ver el sobre dudó unos segundos en tomarlo, de hecho, no lo hizo, solo lo miró.

–Mi hermana se casará en unas semanas, por eso necesito el traje, al menos encargarlo para que me lo aparten.

Sakura miró el sobre, no pudo evitar la decepción que sentía, le había mentido, no solucionó nada, al menos no para ellos, una única lágrima recorrió su mejilla, luego miró a Kaito, quien ahora reflejaba lástima para ella.

–Me tengo que ir…

Sakura apresuró el paso para marcharse, no quería seguir hablando con él, después de todo, ya sabía que había perdido, perdió a Shaoran y lo peor del caso es que lo sabía mucho antes de salir de Hong Kong, pero se negaba a creerlo.

Solo en el camino se había permitido derramar el resto de sus lágrimas, estuvo caminando sin rumbo, no quería ni llegar al departamento, ahí solo albergaba la esperanza que él pudiese regresar, pero no lo haría, había tomado una decisión, y no fue él quien se lo dijo, podría reclamarle por su cobardía, pero no ganaría nada.

Con la cabeza baja y con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Sakura iba caminando, no le gustaba sentirse así, pero no podía hacer nada, necesitaba de alguna manera sacar todo lo que sentía, no veía por donde pasaba, estuvo chocando con algunas personas que pasaban por ahí, hasta que el choque fue más que un simple roce, esta vez impactó en el pecho de alguien.

–Lo siento -se disculpó la ojiverde sin levantar la mirada–

–¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Sakura alzó la mirada para ver con quien había tropezado, no sin antes limpiar las lágrimas que aun surcaban en sus mejillas, al mirar a aquel sujeto se quedó impresionada, su cabellera plateada, su mirada gris, se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía de donde, era mucho mayor que ella, por lo menos le llevaría cuatro años, aparentaba ser de la edad de su hermano y Yukito.

–Estoy bien, con permiso…

El joven misterioso se le quedó mirando unos instantes más, al menos mientras desaparecía de su campo de visión, había quedado impresionado con la mirada verde de la joven a pesar de las lágrimas, su mirada era intensa, solo esperaba volver a verla, aunque sabía que era menor que él, eso no importaba, le había gustado y mucho.

En Hong Kong, la situación se complicaba, Shaoran trataba por todos los medios zafarse de aquel compromiso, esta semana había pasado muy rápido y no había tenido alguna solución, podría irse a Japón y aparentar que nada pasaba, que todo había terminado, pero eso solo sería una mentira que tarde o temprano cualquiera terminaría descubriendo, más cuando la mimada de Akiho se presentara.

Cuando la conoció, no sabía para qué fines se la habían presentado, recordó que su mamá se empeñaba en que ambos se conocieran y pasaran tiempo juntos, sin embargo, él era muy renuente en esa cuestión, siempre la dejaba sola y se iba con sus amigos o con su prima, no le agradaba mucho.

De haber sabido en ese entonces que su futuro dependía de eso, hubiese marcado las distancias para que no se hiciera ilusiones, ahora entendía por qué su papá siempre le decía que no dejara que nadie le marcara el camino de su vida, ahora lo entendía todo, le estaba advirtiendo de lo que podría suceder, pero nunca hizo caso, había seguido el juego de su madre, qué equivocado estaba.

De esa semana, había pasado la siguiente y la siguiente hasta convertirse en un tortuoso mes, un mes en el que había estado retenido buscando una solución viable para todos.

–¿Cómo sigue todo por ahí? –Eriol había llamado a Shaoran para saber cómo se encontraba, como hacía todos los días–

–Igual, ¿tus papás no quisieran adoptarme? –resopló el ambarino– no entiendo la actitud de mi madre, no la aguanto…

–Te juro que te preferiría a ti como mi hermano, ánimo, verás que lo solucionarás de alguna manera… Sakura sigue en tu departamento –comentó, para darle un poco más de esperanza–

–La extraño como no tienes idea, los mensajes no son suficientes… haré hasta lo imposible para volver con ella.

–Esa es la actitud…

Shaoran se quedó en espera, escuchó como alguien discutía del otro lado de la línea, pegó más el móvil a su oído para poder escuchar la conversación, no por chismoso, sino porque reconoció una de las voces.

Eriol se sorprendió al verla entrar como un huracán, y más al ver lo agitada que estaba su pobre secretaria, había dado instrucciones de que no fuera interrumpido en todo el día y sabía que hacía su trabajo, pero con Sakura presente, sabía que no era nada bueno.

–Lo siento, logró pasarme –la secretaria miró con miedo a Eriol, al ver que él le daba una señal para que saliera, se fue casi huyendo, no quería perder el trabajo que le había costado conseguir–

Sakura miraba enfurecida a aquel joven que decía ser su amigo, todo lo que le había dicho Kaito hace un mes estaba haciendo que Sakura sacara lo peor de sí misma, y en esta ocasión con quien explotó es con la persona que le pudo haber ahorrado tal humillación, se acercó con paso decidido hasta él y al tenerlo frente, elevó la mano y solo se escuchó el impacto de su mano sobre la mejilla de él, se había estado conteniendo un mes para explotar, ya no aguantaba más.

–Pudiste haberme dicho antes… eres igual que él –decía con todo el rencor que sentía en ese momento la ojiverde–

–¿Me quieres explicar a qué viene esto? –Eriol masajeaba la mejilla en la que había impactado la mano de ella–

–Dile a tú amigo que es un cobarde… que no quiero verlo nunca más en mi vida –se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mirando con toda la frialdad del mundo al hombre equivocado– Felicítalo de mi parte por su boda, y dile que no se preocupe, desocuparé su departamento.

Eriol se quedó con la boca abierta, no sabía de donde sacaba eso, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, para cuando lo hizo, Sakura se había marchado, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, recordó que estaba hablando con Shaoran antes de que ella entrara sin permiso.

El ambarino había escuchado cada palabra que emitía Sakura, lo que no podía creer, era que todo lo que decía no era verdad, él no era ningún cobarde y mucho menos sabía de qué boda estaba hablando, hasta el momento, él no había aceptado nada y ni lo pensaba aceptara, solo quería solucionar las cosas para no perjudicar a su madre, porque a pesar de todo, ella le había dado la vida y no quería ser él, el responsable de mandarla a la calle.

–¿Sigues ahí? –Escuchó la voz de Eriol–

–Dime que no era Sakura… ¡Eriol quién demonios le ha dicho semejante tontería! –Shaoran estaba furioso, de dónde había sacado lo de la boda–

–Lamento decirte, que si era Sakura y por cierto golpea muy fuerte –se quejó el joven de anteojos– ¿Te piensas casar?

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quien le esté haciendo creer eso me las va a pagar!

Eriol no podía verlo, pero apostaba todo lo que tenía, que Shaoran estaba estrujando el móvil con todas sus fuerzas, de pronto, todo tenía un poco de sentido, ¿quién sería capaz de hacer correr semejante mentira? No tenía más dudas.

–Parece que Kaito está haciendo de las suyas, ¿no me dijiste que se le había declarado a Sakura antes del accidente? Necesitas solucionarlo pronto y regresar a Japón –aseveró Eriol–

–Haré todo lo posible… no dejes que ese mal nacido se acerque a ella, ayúdame –rogó el ambarino, no había otra persona en el mundo en quien confiara más–

Una vez que finalizaron la llamada, Eriol llamó a su novia para contarle lo que había pasado, si tendría que enfrentarse a Sakura, necesitaba la ayuda de su novia, además, necesitaba enterarla, así ella también podría hacer algo, tal vez persuadirla para que esperara alguna noticia de Shaoran.

Shaoran estaba mucho más desesperado que antes, pensó en enviarle un mensaje, pero descartó esa idea, necesitaba verla y tenerla frente a él, de alguna manera se desquitaría con Kaito, de eso estaba más que seguro, no podía permitir que jugara de esa manera, Sakura no se merecía sufrir.

Una semana después de aquella llamada de Eriol, y de haber escuchado lo equivocada que estaba Sakura, Shaoran estaba desesperado, se sentía abatido, sus hermanas había dejado la empresa para estar con sus esposos, que aunque fueron matrimonios por conveniencia, había hecho de su parte para que todo funcionara, la cuestión era que él no quería eso mismo para él, cuando se casara sería por amor, jamás por conveniencia, eso lo tenía muy en claro.

–Me lo dijiste en vida y no le tomé importancia –decía Shaoran frente a la tumba de Hien Li– Dame la entereza suficiente para poder afrontar esto, porque ya no puedo más…

Shaoran se había dejado caer frente la tumba, le dolía mucho no tener noticias de Sakura, las llamadas con Eriol era solo para reconfortarlo, él le daba ánimos, era un buen amigo y se lo estaba demostrando.

Ieran por su parte, había estado presenciando la agonía de su propio hijo, incluso lo escuchó en el cementerio, hablando frente a la tumba de su padre, se quedó oculta detrás de unos árboles para escuchar lo que el ambarino le pedía con desesperación a una tumba, incluso vio que había derramado unas lágrimas, no podía seguir así, le estaba haciendo daño a su propio hijo.

–Tenemos que hablar…

Shaoran se puso en estado de alerta al ver y escuchar a su madre, siempre que ella quería hablar sobre algo no era para nada bueno, y ahora su humor no solo estaba afectado por lo que ella había propiciado, sino que también estaba afectado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Al no recibir respuesta por parte de Shaoran, Ieran comenzó, necesitaba enmendar las cosas.

–No te detendré más y tampoco dejaré que asumas un compromiso que no quieres –Ieran suspiró– yo ocasioné todo esto, y seré yo quien le haga frente, si te he ocasionado problemas, te pido perdón, hijo… pensé que estaba haciéndote un bien.

Shaoran sonrió con amargura, se había demorado tanto en recapacitar, las cosas no podían ser más irreales en estos momentos, se acercó lo suficiente para tenerla frente a él, sus ojos reflejaban tanto odio que Ieran no podía mantenerle la mirada a su propio hijo.

–¿Perdón? ¿Me pide perdón después de todo lo que ha hecho? –dijo sarcástico el ambarino– a mí jamás me ha hecho un bien, primero me alejó del lugar en donde deseaba estar, me ha mangoneado como se le hada dado la gana, y después de todo, me viene a pedir perdón –se burló Shaoran–

–Sé que hice mal, pero debes entender que todo era por tú bien, jamás lo quise hacer para lastimarte.

–Pues me lastimó como no tiene ni idea, de ahora en adelante, olvide que tiene un hijo, porque para mí… mi madre está muerta.

Shaoran se marchó dejando a Ieran sola, se había demorado tanto en recapacitar, al punto de haber perdido a su propio hijo.

El mes había pasado muy rápido para Sakura, después de lo que se enteró, cada noche se ponía a llorar, durante el día trataba de ser la Sakura de siempre, hacía que todo pareciera lo más normal posible, pero en la noche, se dejaba vencer, el rencor estaba creciendo, este mes había estado evitando por completo a Eriol, pero ya no podía más, por eso decidió que era momento de enfrentarlo, sino podía enfrentar a Shaoran, al menos él le pasaría el mensaje.

Cuando llegó a las oficinas, discutió con la secretaria, ya que esta no la quería dejar pasar, pero estaba dispuesta a desahogarse, había transcurrido un mes aguatando por una noticia, algo que le dijera que Kaito mentía, pero el silencio de Shaoran le confirmaba sus peores miedos.

Después de propinarle una buena bofetada a su amigo, se sintió mucho más abatida, ahora tendría que buscar en donde irse, no quería ir a casa de Tomoyo, aun sabiendo que podría contar con ella, también sabía que sería a la que recurrirían para solucionar o que no tenía solución.

–¿Es normal encontrarte todo el tiempo llorando?

Esa voz la había escuchado un mes atrás cuando Kaito le había dado la noticia, cuando alzó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que sí se trataba del mismo sujeto con el que había chocado, el avance aquí es que esta vez no habían chocado.

–Es un buen método para limpiar los ojos –bromeó Sakura mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas–

–Eso no lo sabía, gracias por el consejo –sonrió el desconocido–

Definitivamente, había algo en él que le hacía recordar a alguien, pero aún mirándolo no se daba cuenta, hasta que escucharon un grito, Eriol corría agitado, tratando de alcanzarla antes de que se marchara, aún traía marcada la mejilla con la mano de la joven.

–Sakura por favor, deja que te explique –Eriol miró al joven de cabello plateado, no entendía que estaba haciendo ahí– Yue, ¿qué se te perdió?

–Así que te llamas Sakura, un hermoso nombre… espero que la próxima vez que te encuentre no estés llorando –Yue pasó un pañuelo a la ojiverde y le sonrió–

Eriol no podía creer el descaro coqueteo que se estaba mandando su hermano, Sakura era mucho más chica que él y no iba a permitir que se le acercara, por más familia que fuese, ella estaba en una situación delicada y sabía perfectamente de las artimañas que se mandaba su hermano para conseguir lo que quería.

Como si fuese su hermano, Eriol abrazó a la ojiverde y la llevó dentro de su oficina, no iba a permitir más contacto entre ambos, menos en el estado que se encontraba la ojiverde, no le importaba recibir más cachetadas, ella se había convertido en más que su amiga, prácticamente eran primos. Sakura encontró el momento justo para apartarse de él e irse, no quería escuchar nada que proviniese de Eriol, sabía que trataría de interceder por Shaoran y ahora tendría cosas más importantes en qué ocuparse. Como buscar otro lugar en donde vivir.

Kaito se sintió muy decepcionado al ver que Sakura no caía en sus brazos, por el contrario, la notaba distante, el objetivo de decirle semejante mentira era para tenerla comiendo de su mano, no para que se distanciara.

Había discutido con su hermana por no haber logrado retener al tal Shaoran, y se enojó mucho más cuando se enteró que habían solucionado todo sin la necesidad de llegar al altar, eso eran malas noticias para él, esperaba que sus padres lo obligaran a casarse con su hermana, así tendría todo el campo libre.

–Sakura –la llamó al verla pasar, no podía desaprovechar oportunidades como estas–

–Kaito ¿qué se te ofrece? –el distanciamiento que marcaba la ojiverde no le agradaba para nada–

_"¿Quién se cree esta mocosa para tratarme así?"_ pensó Kaito.

–¿Quería saber cómo te encuentras? Me has estado evitando.

–No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, solo somos compañeros de trabajo, así que las pláticas solo son en horarios de trabajo… con permiso.

Sakura quiso seguir su camino, pero Kaito no se lo permitió, este era el último desplante que iba a permitir de la ojiverde, si por las buenas no la había ganado, entonces no le quedaba de otra manera de hacerlo que por las malas.

–¡Me estás lastimando! –se quejó Sakura al sentir la presión que estaba ejerciendo Kaito en su brazo–

Lo que hacía era poco en comparación con lo que tenía planeado hacer, se había estado esperando mucho tiempo, pero conseguiría que Sakura fuera suya, si la cortesía no le había funcionado, ahora conocería la parte oscura que mantenía oculta tras una sonrisa.

–No preciosa, aun no te lastimo –sonrió Kaito– te di muchas oportunidades para que te fijes en mí, ahora será todo a mi modo.

Eriol discutía con su hermano en su oficina, no había logrado detenerla, pero al menos logró que Yue no la siguiera, y se encolerizó mucho más cuando él le contó que Sakura le había llamado mucho la atención y deseaba tener algo con ella, ¿acaso no se escuchaba? Era demasiado ridículo que dijera esas incoherencias.

Tomoyo había ido en busca de su novio, después de la explicación que le dio, no dudo ni un segundo en ir a ver cómo se encontraba Sakura, solo esperaba que Eriol haya encontrado la manera de retenerla, pero para su sorpresa, cuando llegó y vio a Eriol solo, supo que no lo había logrado, necesitaban encontrarla.

–Shaoran viene para acá –anunció Eriol al ver a Tomoyo un poco desconcertada–

–Sakura no responde el móvil lo tiene apagado –dijo la amatista mientras intentaba de nuevo– no me gusta nada esto, Sakura nunca apaga su móvil, por más enojada que esté.

Tomoyo tenía un mal presentimiento, si le llamaba a su mamá para saber del paradero de Sakura solo los alarmaría, ir a casa de Touya sería lo mismo, por lo que no les quedaba de otra que encontrarla sin alarmar a nadie.

–Podría ser que esté en el departamento, ahí tiene sus cosas aún…

Y allí se estaban dirigiendo, es el único lugar en donde podría haber ido Sakura, después de todo, apenas acababa de anunciar que se iría del departamento, no pudo haberse movido tan rápido ¿cierto?

Cuando llegaron, la puerta estaba cerrada, nadie respondía, Tomoyo volvió a insistir en la llamada, pero no obtenía respuesta, el celular seguía apagado, por lo que Eriol decidió llamarle a Shaoran.

–¿Tienes alguna llave escondida para entrar a tu departamento? –preguntó Eriol al escuchar que le respondía–

–No, ¿para qué la quieres?

–Necesitarás una puerta nueva…

Una vez acabó de decir eso, Shaoran pudo escuchar el estruendo que causó el golpe que dio Eriol a la puerta para lograr abrirla, tal vez hayan sido unos alarmistas, pero no saber de ella y en el estado que se encontraba no era nada bueno, sin darse cuenta Eriol finalizó la llamada y recorrieron el departamento en busca de la ojiverde, pero no estaba ahí.

–No pudo ir a otro lugar, no se atrevería a ir a casa de Touya o de su papá –comentó Tomoyo– ¿Y si le pasó algo?

Eriol abrazó a la amatista, no quería que pensara en eso, no le iba a pasar nada a Sakura, la iban a encontrar, no podía estar muy lejos y además si algo malo le estuviese ocurriendo, lo sabrían, esas noticias son las que rápido se saben.

Sakura tenía mucho miedo, Kaito la jalaba del brazo para obligarla a caminar, cuando se topaban con alguien, podía ver cómo sonreía, ¿cómo fue posible que nunca se diera cuenta de las intenciones de ese demente? Lo había estimado mucho cuando lo conoció, le agradaba su compañía, pero jamás imagino que fuese un loco que estaba a punto de lastimarla.

–Sakura, al fin te veo y no estás llorando

La ojiverde se sintió aliviada al escucharlo, no era la persona que le hubiese gustado encontrarse, pero podría ayudarle a apartarse de Kaito, definitivamente, Yue se había aparecido en el mejor de los momentos, sin decir nada, lo miró y esperó que él entendiese la mirada que le daba.

Yue entendió las miradas de Sakura, estaba en problemas y no lo iba a permitir, así que sin armar un alboroto, extendió su mano y saludó al que tenía bien sujeta a la ojiverde.

–Hola, soy Yue Hiragizawa ¿puedo saber por qué no sueltas a esta hermosa joven?

–Métete en tus propios asuntos, ella y yo tenemos cosas que resolver –espetó Kaito, no iba a permitir que nadie le entorpeciera sus planes–

–Me parece que Sakura no tiene nada que resolver contigo, será mejor que la sueltes.

En cuestión de segundos, Yue había logrado apartar a Sakura de Kaito, nunca había sido aficionado a los golpes, pero ese sujeto se lo había merecido, el maltrato a las mujeres no era bien visto por un Hiragizawa. Una vez lejos de él, se permitió inspeccionarla, vio que en su brazo tenía un moretón, le dieron ganas de ir a darle otra paliza, pero se contuvo, tenía que ponerla a salvo.

–¿Te importa si le llamo a Eriol? –al ver que sakura negaba con la cabeza, tomó su móvil y esperó que su pequeño hermano le respondiera, no tardó mucho y escuchó los gritos y más cuando le explicó la situación en la que la había encontrado.

–Viene para acá, ¿puedo saber por qué el motivo de tus lágrimas y de la situación en la que te rescaté?

Sakura aun seguía sin hablar, estaba procesando el hecho de que Yue es hermano de Eriol, por eso se le hizo familiar el día que se lo había topado, tenían la misma mirada, la única diferencia era el cabello y la edad, fuera de eso, eran como dos gotas de agua.

–Sakura, me estás asustando ¿estás bien?

–Estoy bien, ha sido un día muy difícil –trató de sonreír, pero no lo logró, en lugar de eso, comenzó a llorar–

Yue abrazó a la ojiverde, no le agradaba para nada verla en ese estado, no estaba enamorado de ella, simplemente, le había llamado mucho la atención, mucho más al verla en dos ocasiones llorando, por su cabeza pasó que el responsable de aquellas lágrimas era su pequeño hermano, más al verla salir de las oficinas de este y que también estuviese llorado.

Sakura se aferró a Yue, no podía dejar de llorar, le había costado mucho aguantarse las lágrimas cuando estaba con Kaito, frente a él, no quería demostrar ser débil, además, tenía mucho miedo como para pensar en eso, pero ahora, que se sentía a salvo, podía dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

Cuando Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron al lugar, se sintieron más tranquilos al ver a Sakura con bien, después de todo, Eriol había agradecido que su hermano la ayudara, a pesar de las intenciones que tuviese con ella, la había librado de las manos de Kaito, quien nadie sabía qué era lo que en verdad quería.

–Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?

Al escuchar la voz de su prima, Sakura se apartó de Yue y corrió a abrazarla, entre sollozos le explicó lo demente que estaba Kaito cuando se lo topó y que de no haber sido por Yue, tal vez no estarían hablando de eso.

–Gracias por ayudarla, no está nada bien –comentó Eriol a su hermano–

–¿Qué le hiciste para que no deje de llorar? Eres un mal novio –lo recriminó Yue, quería desmentirlo, pero si Yue pensaba que Sakura era su novia, no se acercaría a ella, era una clase de pacto entre hermanos–

–Lo que le haga o no, no es de tu incumbencia.

Eriol se acercó a ambas y las abrazó, alejándolas de aquel lugar, fueron al departamento de Shaoran, para cuando llegaron y Sakura vio la puerta, se asustó demasiado, pensó en la posibilidad de que Kaito la haya ido a buscar ahí, sin embargo, Eriol y Tomoyo le explicaron lo que había pasado y se quedaron con ella, al menos hasta verla con bien, de que llegaran a reparar la puerta y sobre todo esperaron a que Shaoran llegara.

–Se quedó dormida, amor estoy muy preocupada, Kaito y ella trabajan juntos, él podría hacerle algo

–No se le va a acercar, lo solucionaremos con el profesor Terada.

En cuanto Shaoran llegó, vio que estaban reparando la puerta, no había recibido algún mensaje por parte de Eriol después de la llamada y eso lo había preocupado, cuando llegó y vio a Tomoyo y a él abrazados, tuvo mucho miedo de preguntar, corrió hasta la habitación y vio a Sakura recostada, abrazando una almohada, comprobó que estuviese bien y solamente así, se permitió estar más tranquilo.

Eriol y Tomoyo fueron los encargados de contarle lo que había sucedido, el ambarino tenia ganas de encontrarlo y de partirle la cara, no solo le había mentido a Sakura, sino que planeaba algo más, en verdad que estaba demente y no permitiría que se le volviera a acercar a Sakura.

–Estaremos al pendiente… cualquier cosa, avísanos

La pareja se fue a descansar, habían pasado todo el día en el departamento y ya era hora de poder descansar, al menos Shaoran ya estaba con Sakura y aunque ella no lo quisiese ver, tampoco la iba a dejar sola.

Shaoran se acostó al lado de la castaña, la necesitaba cerca después del tiempo que estuvieron separados, Sakura se movió un poco, pero al final terminó acurrucándose en el pecho del ambarino, su aroma inundó sus fosas nasales y la hizo estar más tranquila.

"Te amo lobito" susurró la castaña entre sueños.

Esa afirmación le gustó mucho, Kaito no lograría apartarlo de ella, mucho menos con mentiras, ahora estaba mucho más que dispuesto en protegerla.

"Te amo, mi cerecito" Shaoran jugó con el cabello de la castaña hasta quedarse dormido, soñando en un futuro con la chica que tenía entre brazos.

Al día siguiente, Sakura despertó un poco aturdida, sabía que no fue un sueño lo que vivió el día anterior, sin embargo pudo dormir tranquila, y se relajó mucho más al sentir el aroma mentolado muy característico del ambarino, incluso pudo sentir sus brazos, un sonido la alertó, se suponía que estaba sola en el departamento, a menos que Eriol y Tomoyo hayan decidido quedarse, o acaso era Kaito que volvía por ella, de solo pensar en esa opción se le erizaba la piel.

–Buenos días

Sakura reconocía esa voz hasta en sueños, era la razón de sus desvelos y de su dolor en el corazón, el muy traidor comenzó a latir desbocado al escucharlo, ahora entendía por qué el aroma de Shaoran estaba por todas partes, había regresado.

–Estoy en casa –confirmó Shaoran al no recibir respuesta de Sakura, se acercó a ella y sonrió– Todo está bien, cerecito.

–¿Te casaste? –la pregunta salió en un susurro, pero Shaoran lo pudo escuchar–

–No… me devolviste el anillo ¿recuerdas? –Shaoran fue acortando la distancia entre ambos, habían dormido abrazados, pero no había nada más reconfortante que sentirla cuando estaban despiertos–

–¿Solucionaste todo en Hong Kong? –Shaoran la recompensó con una media sonrisa, sabía que Sakura tenía mucho miedo de preguntar, pero él estaba deseoso de contarle todo–

–No tengo nada que me ate a Hong Kong –Shaoran tomó de la cintura a Sakura y la pegó a él– Pero en cambio, aquí si tengo algo que me ate –comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en la mejilla de la ojiverde–

–Shaoran…

El ambarino logró silenciarla con un beso, ansiaba ese contacto desde hace semanas, el beso fue cambiando de ser tierno a ser más apasionado, al punto de que Sakura emitió un leve gemido, las manos del ambarino fueron paseando por la pequeña cintura de su novia, las manos de Sakura fueron paseando por el cabello del ambarino, ambos deleitándose del sabor de sus bocas.

–Como te extrañaba –susurró el ambarino entre el beso, mientras la cargaba y se dirigían a la habitación, cuando llegaron, la depositó con cuidado en la cama sin romper el contacto de sus labios, había escuchado que las reconciliaciones eran lo mejor del mundo, ahora entendía por qué, poco a poco fue deshaciéndose de las prendas que estorbaban, sus besos fueron bajando de sus labios al cuello de Sakura.

Los gemidos de la castaña solo hacían incrementar su deseo por ella, invitándolo a seguir, llevó sus dedos al centro de su deseo y comenzó a moverlos mientras les daba cariño a los pechos de su novia, le encantaba el sabor de su piel, coco y fresas, las ansias de estar dentro de ella se acrecentaban cada vez más, por lo que sacó sus dedos haciendo que Sakura se quejara por la falta de contacto, volvió a devorarle los labios mientras se introducía lentamente en ella, sus movimientos se fueron sincronizando, al igual que los gemidos, para cuando ambos llegaron, Shaoran besó tiernamente a la castaña y la pegó más a él.

–Te amo –Shaoran repartía besos en el hombro y el cuello de la castaña, haciendo que ella se estremeciera–

–Mmmm.. yo también te amo –Sakura pasó un dedo por el abdomen marcado del ambarino–

–Todo tuyo… –sonrió el castaño al escuchar un suspiro de Sakura– ¿Podemos seguir recuperando el tiempo?

–¿De qué manera lo quieres recuperar? –Sakura sonrió, sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero quería escucharla–

–De la manera más deliciosa que conozco y de la que me he vuelto adicto –el ambarino volvió a atacar la boca de la castaña y recibió como recompensa un gemido que no hizo más que avivar el deseo que sentía–

El sonido del timbre hizo que ambos se separaran, no esperaban visitas, aunque tenía una idea de quien o más bien quienes eran los causantes de ese sonido, de mala gana Shaoran se apartó de Sakura, se colocó el pantalón del pijama y se puso una playera, no iba a dejar que supieran qué era lo que hacían, le dio un beso a Sakura y se fue a abrir, dándole tiempo a Sakura de limpiarse y vestirse.

Como lo esperaba, Eriol estaba esperando que le abrieran la puerta, había ido a cerciorarse de que ambos estuviesen bien, más después de aquel episodio con Kaito, temía por el bienestar de sus amigos.

–¿Ya viste la hora? No se espera visitas tan temprano –se quejó el ambarino–

–Todavía me preocupo por ti y así me pagas –respondió ofendido– ¿Cómo se encuentra Sakura?

–Supongo que bien, no se ha quejado –sonrió Shaoran, no podía ocultarlo, estaba muy feliz–

–Shaoran, ¿quién es?

Ambos escucharon la voz de Sakura, Eriol supuso que ya se había arreglado, de lo contrario estaba seguro de que no la escucharía, y su amigo no tendría esa sonrisa.

–Es Eriol –respondió el ambarino– ¿quieres pasar?

Sakura se acercó a ambos un poco apenada, recordó la tremenda cachetada que le había propinado después que estuvo pensando mucho en una solución, lo único que se le vino a la mente es irse a desquitar con el único que podía hacerlo, y para la mala suerte del joven de anteojos, él fue el ganador.

–Eriol, lo siento mucho –dijo con una mueca Sakura– la próxima sujétame mis manos, así evitarías el impacto.

–Espero que no haya próxima, me alegro que ya estén mejor, Tomoyo me mandó a averiguar cómo se encontraban, no pudo venir porque tenía una junta importante en la empresa…

–¡Oh por dios! ¡No fui al trabajo! –ambos escucharon los gritos de la castaña, Shaoran la sujetó para que dejara de correr de un lado a otro–

–Cálmate, el profesor Terada sabe que no llegarás hoy –dijo Shaoran para tranquilizarla–

Aun tenían el asunto de Kaito, ni Shaoran ni Eriol iban a dejar que él se le acercara a Sakura o alguna más, su obsesión con Sakura daba mucho miedo, más la investigar un poco más y darse cuenta que su transferencia en Tomoeda no fue ninguna coincidencia, Eriol había investigado que Kaito había pedido la transferencia cuando supo que Sakura trabajaría ahí, en realidad la había conocido desde antes, no estudiaron juntos, simplemente por azares de la vida, habían coincidido en una conferencia de pedagogía, desde ese entonces Kaito quiso saber sobre la vida de la castaña y lo había logrado, hasta el punto de llegar a Tomoeda, con el único objetivo de tenerla para él.

Cuando Sakura escuchó todo lo que les contaba Eriol, sintió un escalofrío, siempre había tenido miedo a las cosas paranormales, al punto de que ese tipo de películas no las veía ni le gustaba escuchar esa clase de historias, pero ahora, con todo lo que le estaba contando su amigo, comenzaba a tener miedo hasta de las películas de asesinatos, ahora solo vería dramas, romances y cómicas, y procuraría no sonreírle a cualquier extraño.

–¿Tú no lo recuerdas de nada? –quiso saber Eriol–

–No, aquella conferencia fue hace mucho tiempo, estaba empezando la universidad, ¿eso quiere decir que llevaba tiempo acosándome?

–Eso parece, pero no te preocupes que no se te acercará para nada, hemos informado al profesor Terada, no dejaré que nada te pase –Shaoran abrazó a Sakura para reafirmarle su confianza–

–El profesor Terada está dispuesto a darte una licencia para que te reincorpores hasta el próximo curso escolar, al menos mientras se soluciona todo esto con Kaito –comentó Eriol–

–No voy a dejar mi trabajo, en el colegio no me puede hacer nada, estoy todo el día con los demás profesores y con los alumnos, estaré bien –aseveró la ojiverde–

–Amor, sería mejor que dejaras pasar el tiempo, al menos mientras conseguimos una orden que lo mantenga lejos de ti…

–Ya dije que no dejaré de trabajar, busquen otra medida, no pienso vivir encerrada y con miedo.

Si algo tenía en cuenta la ojiverde, es que cada día lo debía disfrutar, vivir encerrada no era una opción, y si Kaito había hecho todo eso para acercarse a ella, encontrarían la solución de hacer que él se de cuenta que no logrará su objetivo, ya se había librado de él una vez, podría conseguirlo las veces que fueran necesarias, pero no debía escudarse detrás de nadie, tenía que encontrar la solución de sacar a Kaito de su vida y de una manera que no afecte a nadie.

**¿Cómo vamos? Kaito al fin está demostrando su verdadero ser. **

**Gracias por leer la historia. un beso :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

–¡Akiho no sirves para nada! –gritó furioso Kaito–

Había decidido pedir una licencia e irse a Hong Kong, al menos por un tiempo, su objetivo era el mismo, no iba a dejar que nadie lo evitara, había quedado flechado de Sakura desde aquella conferencia, sus mirada verde y su sonrisa, lo habían cautivado, tanto que reafirmó su gusto por enseñar, ya que antes de esa conferencia, había hablado con sus padres para tener la posibilidad de cambiar de carrera, pero todo cambió al asistir a esa conferencia y verla a ella, esa fue la motivación que necesitaba.

–¡No es mi culpa! –chilló la ofendida–

–¡Si es tú culpa! Ni a un hombre puedes retener a tú lado y eso que prácticamente te lo habían comprado.

Akiho se quedó callada por un instante, no le importaba para nada tener algo que ver con Shaoran Li, lo había conocido tiempo atrás y le había llamado demasiado la atención, al punto de empecinarse a tenerlo como pareja, pero el tiempo pasaba y sus caprichos iban pasando, y eso fue Shaoran para ella, un capricho que no había obtenido cuando lo quiso.

Cuando lo vio en la boda de Meiling, no sintió la misma emoción que sintió hace años tras conocerlo, además, se había dispuesto cambiar y si había seguido con la absurda idea de la boda era porque Kaito se lo había pedido, y cuando Ieran propuso hace unas semanas que ese compromiso se anulara, se sintió más que aliviada, no podía negar que Shaoran Li es muy atractivo, pero a ella ya no le impresionaba.

–Mira quien habla –rodó lo ojos– supéralo

Dejó a Kaito con su rabia y sus gritos, por más que sea su hermano, no estaba dispuesta a seguir con su juego, menos por la forma en que la estaba tratando, si tenía que hablar con la mismísima Sakura Kinomoto, lo haría, no quería crear malos entendidos, y hermano o no, sabía claramente que Kaito estaba mal de la cabeza y su obsesión por aquella niña había aumentado.

"Mamá y papá deberían enterarse" pensó la joven.

En Tomoeda la situación estaba más tranquila, sobre todo cuando se enteraron de que Kaito se había marchado, eso dejó mucho más tranquilo a Shaoran, habían hablado con el profesor Terada y le explicaron la situación que había pasado Sakura con Kaito y la oportuna aparición del hermano de Eriol.

–Realmente me cuesta dejarte ir a trabajar –se quejó Shaoran al ver a Sakura arreglándose–

–A mí también me cuesta… pero el deber me llama –se acercó corriendo a su novio y le dio un beso rápido, lo más rápido que pudo para que no la retuviera a su lado o llegaría tarde al trabajo y no podía permitirse eso– ¿me llevas?

Sakura comenzó a pestañar y hacerle miraditas coquetas al ambarino, esas que sabía que harían que él aceptase llevarla, además se lo debía, apenas despertó la atacó debajo de las sábanas, haciéndola perder valioso tiempo para prepararse el desayuno.

–Tal vez si me convencieras como es debido… –Shaoran le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y comenzó a mover sus cejas de manera sugestiva–

–¡Eres incorregible! –se quejó Sakura–

–Necesitaré que me corrijas, anda tienes tiempo… y ambos ganamos –esta vez el ambarino enarcó una ceja al ver que Sakura estaba meditando la posibilidad–

–No, debo llegar temprano y tú solo me entretienes de una manera muy deliciosa –inconscientemente, la castaña mordió su labio inferior– bueno, ¿me llevas o me llevo el auto?

Esa pregunta sirvió para que las alarmas de Shaoran se activaran, seguía traumado por el accidente que había sufrido la castaña y desde entonces, ella había dejado de usar su auto y era algo que él apreciaba mucho, además de que a Sakura no le gusta mucho conducir.

Cuando llegaron a la primaria, Shaoran acompañó hasta la puerta a la ojiverde, las despedidas era lo que más le costaba, solo eran unas horas, pero para ambos era demasiado tiempo.

–Lobito, debo entrar… nos vemos para comer –le recordó Sakura–

–Lo sé, te vengo a buscar cerecito.

Shaoran la pegó a él y le dio el beso que había estado esperando y que la castaña se negaba a darle y era muy obvia la razón, esos besos les llevaban a darse besos mucho más profundos que llevaban a una situación más íntima.

Sakura logró apartar a Shaoran antes de que la situación se les saliera de las manos, estaban en una primaria y los alumnos no tardarían en empezar a llegar, no sería muy agradable el espectáculo que montarían si continuaran en lo suyo.

–Nos vemos lobito –dijo Sakura un poco acalorada por la situación–

–Te amo cerecito.

Las cosas al fin se estaban acomodando para este par, que se lo merecían, Shaoran no podía creer que todo se estuviese acomodando como debía de ser, tenía que preparar muy bien la sorpresa que le daría a la castaña, con ese pensamiento en mente, se fue a su casa, debía darse una ducha de agua fría para poder calmar lo que su preciosa novia había despertado en él.

–Entonces… ¿ya has pensado alguna fecha para la boda? –Eriol tenía abrazado a Tomoyo, ambos compartían un rato a solas, tranquilo, después de tanta tempestad–

–¿Ya quieres que nos casemos? –Tomoyo comenzó a jugar las manos de su novio–

–¿Tú no? –Eriol miró a la chica amatista a los ojos–

–Por supuesto que sí, bobito –Tomoyo tomó las mejillas de Eriol y le dio un beso– Pero aún no hablamos con mi mamá y tengo que resolver el tema de la empresa.

Tomoyo había hablado con Touya después del viaje, le explicó la situación en la que estaba y la decisión que había tomado, sin embargo, por todo el caos que se estaba desarrollando, no había tenido oportunidad de hablarlo con Sonomi, sabía de antemano que no le reprocharía nada, pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal en hacerse a un lado de las empresas.

–¿Le tendré que pedir tu mano al profesor Kinomoto? –se quedó pensativo, al ver que Tomoyo no decía nada, sonrió– Él ha sido como un padre para ti, y quisiera hacer las cosas bien.

Ante ese gesto, la amatista se conmovió demasiado, consideraba a Fujitaka como a un padre, y nada le haría muy feliz que él aprobara al que ella había elegido para compartir el resto de su vida, no pudo evitar abrazar más fuerte a su novio, estaba más que feliz.

–Cuando estés preparado para hacerlo, no hay prisa… quiero planearlo todo con calma y que sea un momento que jamás olvidemos.

–Entonces, si tienes una fecha –insistió Eriol–

–Las próximas vacaciones de verano… aun no tengo fecha, pero quiero para esa temporada, ¿estás de acuerdo?

–Me estás diciendo que tendré que esperar meses, casi un año –Eriol hizo un puchero que enterneció a la amatista–

–Pasará muy rápido y más cuando veamos los preparativos.

Definitivamente, Eriol se sentía el hombre con más suerte en este mundo, no solo por la familia que tiene, sino porque con el paso del tiempo encontró buenos amigos y a la mujer con la que quería estar toda su vida, solo esperaba que de verdad los días pasaran tan rápido, porque no esperaba el momento para ver a Tomoyo con su vestido de novia y a él esperándola en el altar.

Estaban animadamente platicando, cuando una de las sirvientas de Tomoyo les avisó que tenían visita, Shaoran había quedado con Eriol para hablar con él sobre algo de suma importancia y aunque quería que Tomoyo no se enterase, iban a necesitar de su ayuda, por lo que la tenían que involucrar.

–¿No sabes que no son horas para recibir visitas? –Eriol repitió lo mismo que le había dicho el castaño hace unos días–

–Me la debías –sonrió el ambarino– Hola Tomoyo.

–Hola, ¿qué tal las cosas con Sakura?

–De maravilla… ¿te ha contado Eriol para qué te necesito? –Shaoran se sentó en un lado–

–Si, y tengo algunas ideas en mente, todo quedará como si fuese sacado de un cuento de hadas –Tomoyo le guiñó un ojo al joven castaño–

Durante el resto de la mañana, la amatista se la pasó dándole ideas a Shaoran, ¿qué era lo que estaban planeando? Nada más y nada menos que la propuesta de matrimonio, Shaoran sintió que la primera vez que se lo había propuesto, fue más por un impulso y no se tomó el tiempo de planearlo.

Ahora quería hacer las cosas de distinta manera, planeaba sorprender a la castaña con una propuesta digna, aunque todos sigan pensando que su compromiso sigue en pie, Shaoran quería sorprenderla con un día inolvidable y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de las dos personas en quien confiaba más.

–No sé si pueda esperar tanto tiempo… quiero que tenga de nuevo el anillo –suspiró el ambarino–

–La espera valdrá la pena amigo, además sirve para que todo quede como deseas.

–Lo sé, pero tengo miedo, todo ha sido muy complicado entre nosotros y…

–Y nada –lo interrumpió Tomoyo– ya han pasado por mucho, es hora de que tengan calma, que disfruten su relación y cuando llegue ese día, será el más maravilloso para ambos –sonrió la amatista– no seas pesimista.

–¡Esa es mi chica! –dijo un animado Eriol mientras abrazaba a su novia–

Los tres comenzaron a reír y a bromear, al cabo de un rato, Tomoyo fue a tomar una llamada urgente de la empresa, mientras que Shaoran y Eriol se la pasaban platicando sobre el nuevo giro que le querían dar a su empresa, las cosas iban muy bien y ya tenía capacidad de expansión, en menos de tres meses habían logrado lo inimaginable.

Eriol le comentó al castaño que su hermano está muy interesado en invertir para la expansión y también en aportar ideas, pero antes de continuar hablando sobre el negocio, Eriol tenía que sincerarse con su amigo, para evitar problemas.

–Yue cree que Sakura es mi novia –soltó Eriol con muy poco tacto, al escucharlo, Shaoran se levantó bruscamente de su asiento– No se lo quise desmentir, al menos no ahora, él está interesado en Sakura y no como amigo.

–Me libro de Kaito y ahora tengo a tú hermano rondando a mi novia… ¿qué clase de calma es esta? –respiró hondo para no exaltarse–

–Déjame decirte, que de Kaito no te has librado… aún hay que saber qué planea… en cuanto a Yue, mientras siga creyendo que Sakura es mi novia, no hará nada –Eriol miró a su amigo– Tomoyo sabe lo que dije y está de acuerdo, te lo comento para que no te tome por sorpresa sus comentarios.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo hay que seguir esa mentira? No creo que tu hermano sea tan tonto para creerlo por siempre, además, estoy aquí y no dejaré que se le acerque, por muy tu hermano que sea.

–Lo sé, pero si Yue continúa creyendo que ella es mí novia no hará nada por acercarse, es una clase de código de hermanos, solo será mientras se vaya a Alemania, está aquí de paso.

Un poco resignado por la situación, el castaño suspiró y aceptó continuar con la mentira, con la única condición de que habría que contárselo a Sakura, de lo contrario, todo se saldría de las manos y podría salir algo mal, nunca ha sido partidario de las mentiras, pero si con esta iba a evitar que otro se le acercara a su novia, lo continuaría.

Sakura había terminado su jornada una hora antes de lo planeado, quería darle una sorpresa a Shaoran, así que decidió irse al departamento caminando, prepararía algo de comer y compartirían un momento a solas, no es que no hayan compartido muchos momentos a solas, sino que después de todo lo que les ha pasado, tener momentos relajantes y en pareja son un muy buen aliciente.

Con esa idea en mente, caminó muy emocionada, prepararía la comida favorita del castaño y lo complacería con un pequeño postre de chocolate, solo la dosis suficiente para poder esconder el resto sin que el castaño se diese cuenta de lo contrario arrasaría con todo y eso le preocupaba bastante.

–Al fin te encuentro contenta –la voz de Yue la sobresaltó– ¿me recuerdas?

–Si, eres el hermano de Eriol… muchas gracias por tu ayuda, no sé que habría pasado si tú no te aparecías –sonrió Sakura–

–De nada, me alegra poder ayudarte… no lo tomes a mal, pero tus ojos se ven más impresionantes con tu sonrisa –Yue no pudo contener las ganas de tocarla y sin previo aviso, llevó su mano a la mejilla de la castaña, este simple contacto la estremeció, sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y suspiró, a Yue no le pasó desapercibido ese gesto, sin embargo, quiso marcar un poco de distancia–

–Eh… emm… yo me tengo que ir… –Sakura se sorprendió por la manera en la que actuó, se sentía un poco confundida cuando lo tenía cerca y eso que no han pasado demasiado tiempo juntos–

Sakura continuó su camino a casa meditando acerca de la reacción que tuvo tras la caricia de Yue, le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, solo fue porque se sentía agradecida por lo que había hecho él por ella ¿no es verdad? No es que ella sintiera algo por él, apenas y lo conocía.

–Amo a Shaoran… solo a él –se repetía en voz alta mientras caminaba a su casa, el hogar que había estado compartiendo con el único amor de su vida–

Para cuando Sakura llegó a la casa, le mandó un mensaje a Shaoran para que no se preocupara, a pesar de querer darle una sorpresa, debía avisarle, ya que de no hacerlo, Shaoran estaría en la puerta de la primaria, esperando a que salga.

De: Sakura

Para: Shaoran

"Lobito, estoy en casa, ven en

cuanto puedas.

Te amo"

Dejó el móvil en la mesita junto a la entrada y se dispuso a preparar la comida, por fortuna, en la despensa había todo lo que necesitaba, así que no tendría ningún contratiempo, puso algo de música y comenzó a cocinar, no sabía exactamente en qué momento llegaría su lobito, pero quería sorprenderlo.

Estaba muy entretenida en la cocina y la música a todo lo que daba que no escuchó que alguien entraba a la casa, de todos modos, no tendría de qué preocuparse, la puerta es nueva y hasta donde sabía solo ella y Shaoran eran poseedores de las llaves, ¿quién más podría entrar? De repente, sintió que la sujetaban muy fuerte por detrás, haciendo que Sakura dejara caer lo que tenía en las manos.

–Es de mala educación entrar sin avisar –se quejó Sakura, creyendo que se trataba de su lobito, cuando volteó a ver, el miedo se había instalado en su mirada, ¿qué hacía él en su casa?

–Tú y yo, tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Kaito golpeó muy fuerte a Sakura dejándola inconsciente o tal vez un poco más que inconsciente y la cargó para sacarla por la parte trasera del edificio, al menos así nadie lo vería y podría salirse con la suya, después de estarle dando vueltas al asunto, supo que la mejor opción sería secuestrarla, en el poco tiempo que estuvo en Hong Kong, encontró el lugar perfecto para llevársela, ahí nadie la buscaría y él podría tenerla por siempre.

Para su mala suerte, alguien pudo reconocer a la castaña y corrió a su auxilio, Wei acababa de llegar de su viaje, por suerte, su habilidad en artes marciales no lo había olvidado por completo, por lo que pudo recuperar a Sakura, por el escándalo que estuvieron haciendo, los de seguridad del edificio corrieron a auxiliar a Wei, logrando detener a Kaito.

–¡Sakura es mía! –gritaba Kaito fuera de sí–

Wei se percató de la sangre que tenía en la cabeza la castaña, el golpe había sido mucho más fuerte de lo planeado, el mayordomo de Shaoran llamó a una ambulancia, mientras que los de seguridad continuaban reteniendo a Kaito mientras la policía llegaba.

Shaoran llegó al departamento, al ver la puerta abierta y que algo se quemaba, comenzó a alterarse, no tardó mucho en ir uno de los de seguridad a explicarle lo que había pasado, en el camino vio pequeñas gotas de sangre, eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Cuando llegó al lugar, a Sakura ya se la habían llevado, solo estaba Kaito quien estaba siendo arrestado por la policía, no podía perder su tiempo con él, se fue directamente al hospital, su única prioridad en estos momentos era saber cómo estaba Sakura.

–¿Cómo está Sakura?

Fue lo primero que quiso saber al ver a Wei en la sala de espera, sus ansias lo comían vivo, cuando recibió el mensaje de la castaña estaba contento en poder llegar a su casa, pero todo se vino a bajo cuando vio la puerta abierta y la comida quemándose.

–A penas hace 10 minutos que la están atendiendo, ya deben de estar por venir a decirnos sobre su estado –contestó Wei lo más sereno posible– Estará bien.

–Ya van dos ocasiones Wei, y en las dos alguien más la rescata… –Shaoran estaba abatido, en ninguno de los dos ataques había estado para protegerla–

–Lo importantes es que estará bien y a salvo.

Después de una eternidad, Yukito se apareció, su rostro reflejaba angustia, no sabía esconder muy bien lo que sentía, mucho menos cuando se trataba de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, al acercarse a los dos, trató de demostrar profesionalismo.

–¿Cómo está Sakura?

–El golpe que le dieron pudo hacer una abertura en su cabeza, mientras la interveníamos, Sakura entró en estado de coma, será mejor que le llames a Touya y Fujitaka, esto será muy difícil de sobrellevar.

–¿Pero va a despertar? Ese estado no es para siempre ¿cierto? –Shaoran preguntaba para calmar las ganas de gritar, de golpear a alguien, la frustración podía arremeter contra él–

–Si nosotros le hubiésemos inducido el coma te podría asegurar que ella despertaría, por favor, hazme caso y llama a Touya y Fujitaka.

–¡No no no no! ¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡Has que despierte! –gritaba Shaoran–

–Cálmate, de esa manera no ayudarás en nada, has lo que te pedí.

Yukito se fue a atender a más pacientes, la situación de Sakura lo tenía muy nervioso, si Sakura no lograba responder en treinta días pasaría a un estado vegetativo y de ahí estaría más complicado lograr que reaccione.

Shaoran llamó a toda la familia, no podía creer que de nuevo estuviese en el hospital, su voz se le quebraba cuando les explicaba a todos lo que había sucedido, Touya no lo tomó nada bien, comenzó a gritar un sinfín de improperios mientras Shaoran le explicaba la situación y juró que se encargaría de refundir a Kaito en la cárcel, y pensar que le agradaba mucho.

Después de todas las llamadas, Yukito dejó pasar a Shaoran a la habitación de Sakura, cuando entró pudo verla en recostada en la cama, con un sinfín de cables y la máscara de oxígeno, una opresión sintió en el pecho, no pudo defenderla, no la pudo proteger como le prometió.

–Por favor, despierta cerecito… te necesito.

Shaoran acariciaba la mano fría de Sakura, no respondió como le hubiese gustado, los sonidos en aquella habitación lo deprimían más, sin embargo, no se permitió decaer más, necesitaba ser fuerte por ella y por él, necesitaba hacer que reaccionara, y que todo esto quede solo como un recuerdo.

Los días iban pasando y entre todos se turnaban para cuidar de Sakura, al principio Shaoran se negaba a apartarse de ella, pero lograron persuadirlo para que otros pudieran ayudar, como lo prometió Touya, logró que Kaito se refundiera en la cárcel por lo que hizo, y quien sorprendentemente, dio la última palabra fue nada más y nada menos que Akiho, ella proporcionó toda la información que necesitaban para demostrar que Kaito acosaba a la castaña, lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo y eso fue lo que logró hacer que Touya ganara el caso.

Pero ¿de qué les servía tenerlo en la cárcel si Sakura seguía en el mismo estado? Después de una semana no ha reaccionado a ninguno de los estímulos, Yukito cedió el caso a uno de sus colegas, no podía seguir atendiéndola, a diferencia de la primera vez, esta situación si lo sobrepasaba y no solo a él, sino que a todos.

–Deberías de ir a comer algo, a Sakura le disgustará saber que no has querido comer –dijo Eriol llamando la atención de su amigo–

–Comí un poco de fruta hace un rato, estoy bien… ¿por qué no podemos ser felices? No salimos de una y nos metemos en otra –suspiró el castaño mirando a Sakura–

–Solo lleva una semana así, verás que va a reaccionar pronto, Sakura es muy fuerte y sus ganas de estar contigo harán que ella abra los ojos –decía con optimismo–

–Solo espero que no pierda la memoria en esta ocasión –Shaoran hizo una mueca–

–Sakura, será mejor que despiertes para darle una buena bofetada a tu novio… es demasiado pesimista –Eriol hizo como que le estaba susurrando a Sakura, un gesto muy divertido y le sacó una sonrisa al castaño–

Estuvieron platicando un buen rato y Eriol siempre hacía como que le contaba algo a Sakura, haciendo que a Shaoran se calmara un poco y pueda sobrellevar esta situación, una de las enfermeras les pidió que salieran un momento, de muy mala gana el castaño salió de la habitación, pero se quedó en la entrada para poder regresar junto a Sakura lo más rápido posible y ser el primero en saber si hubo algún cambio.

Tomoyo llegó como todos los días, su desfile de recaudación había sido llevado acabo hace unos días y tenía mucho trabajo que realizar, todo había sido un éxito, pero no lo disfrutó, sabiendo que su mejor amiga estaba en una cama y sin reaccionar, a pesar de eso, logró dar todo de sí misma para que el evento fuera lo que se esperaba y Eriol estuvo para apoyarla en todo momento, quería postergarlo, esperar a que Sakura reaccionara, pero todos la animaron a que lo hiciera.

"Sakura se sentiría muy mal si se entera que lo postergaste" fueron las palabras que dijo Fujitaka para animar a Tomoyo.

Todos los días iba para contarle sobre sus nuevos diseños, también sobre cómo había tomado Sonomi el hecho de que Tomoyo ya no se haría cargo de las empresas y en su lugar dejó a Eriol, aunque al principio Sonomi se mostró reacia a que ese muchacho se hiciera cargo de un lugar que ella había sacado adelante por mucho tiempo y no entendía por qué su hija no había nombrado a Touya como su sucesor, sería lo más lógico.

"Confío en Eriol y espero que tú también lo hagas mamá… De todos modos, Touya seguirá en su mismo puesto y también tendrá voz y voto en las decisiones" le dijo Tomoyo a Sonomi para calmarla.

En una semana había pasado de todo, pero siempre iban a contarle a la castaña que seguía en su profundo sueño, con la esperanza que con sus voces pudiese reaccionar, pero no había funcionado, una semana y Sakura seguía en las mismas.

–Con permiso –dijo una de las enfermeras que salió apurada de la habitación de la castaña, ese simple hecho alertó a Eriol y Shaoran y quisieron pasar, pero no se los permitieron; luego de unos instantes, la misma enfermera pasó, pero ahora acompañada del médico que lleva el caso de la castaña, al entrar a la habitación cerraron la puerta para evitar el paso de los dos amigos que querían entrar a como diera lugar–

Estuvieron rondando la puerta de la habitación, no dejaban de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, cuando llegó Tomoyo y es preguntó qué les sucedía, le explicaron que el médico y las enfermeras no los dejaban pasar y que tampoco sabían nada sobre el estado de la castaña, eso puso igual de nerviosa a la amatista quien los acompañó en su caminata de un lado a otro sin parar.

–Lleven esto al laboratorio cuando tengan el resulta me lo hacen llegar

Escucharon decir al médico cuando salió de la habitación, rápidamente los tres lo rodearon para interceptar su huida, querían respuestas y era la única manera de sacarle la información.

–¿Qué pasó con Sakura? ¿Está todo bien? –fue Tomoyo la elegida para abordar al médico–

–Todo sigue igual señorita Daidouji, son revisiones de rutina –dijo el médico mientras se retiraba los anteojos y lo limpiaba con la bata– los veré más tarde.

La respuesta que les dio no los había reconfortado, esperaban que hubiese algún cambio en el estado de la castaña, Shaoran no resistía verla en ese estado, cuando tuvo el accidente no la logró ver así, cuando él había lelgado Sakura había recuperado el conocimiento, en esta ocasión, Sakura seguía en las mismas, cuando las dos enfermeras salieron, los tres entraron como un rayo para ver si habían hecho algún cambio.

–Ya no tiene el respirador artificial, eso es una buena señal –comentó Tomoyo un poco más animada– Hola Sakura, espero que nos des una muy buena sorpresa hoy –Tomoyo se acercó a su amiga y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello–

Shaoran y Eriol se miraron, que Sakura no tuviera el respirador no decía la gran cosa, sus signos estaba igual, seguía sin moverse y al tocarla estaba helada, solo esperaban con todas sus fuerzas que Tomoyo tuviese razón.

Estuvieron esperando pacientemente alguna noticia, al no obtenerla, Shaoran fue hasta el consultorio de Yukito y le informó lo que había pasado, lo que hizo que él decidiera ir a constatar la información.

–Sakura está respirando por sí sola y… –Yukito hizo una evaluación para saber si Sakura reaccionaba a los estímulos, al ver que fruncía el ceño, los tres comenzaron a cuestionarlo para que hablara–

–¿Y qué? ¿Yukito qué sucede?

–Sakura está reaccionando, levemente, pero se puede ver una pequeña reacción –informó– perdón que diga esto, pero no se ilusionen tanto, hay que esperar a que estas reacciones sean más fuerte y constantes, esto puede no significar nada –suspiró Yukito desanimando nuevamente a todos–

Se disculpó con los tres y se fue a continuar con sus labores, más tarde preguntaría sobre lo que había pasado en la revisión, había prometido estar al pendiente a pesar de ceder el caso.

Con el paso de los días, el médico les daba largas, comenzaron a hacerle una serie de estudios a la castaña, sin embargo no les daban ninguna respuesta que los animara, por el contrario, se estaban reservando el diagnóstico, tres semanas en estado de coma y no les decían nada, increíblemente en este tiempo, Ieran Li se acercó para ayudar en lo que fuese necesario y logró reclutar a los mejores médicos para poder atender a la novia de su hijo.

Sabía que no era la mejor manera de acercarse a su hijo, pero quería recuperar el tiempo y tratar de resanar todo lo malo que había hecho con sus acciones, al principio se mostró reacio en aceptar la ayuda de su madre, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que su mamá estaba realmente arrepentida, no era la misma Ieran Li prepotente y que siempre se salía con la suya.

–Es muy linda, verás que reaccionará… traje a los mejores especialistas de todo Hong Kong y si es necesario traeré a los de todo el mundo –aseveró Ieran–

–Gracias.

Uno de los médicos los instó a que salieran de la habitación, necesitaban hacer un chequeo rápido, después de toda la serie de estudios que le habían practicado y que la joven seguía sin responder, tenían que hacer un mínimo esfuerzo más.

Yukito se peleó con los médicos para estar presente, quería ser partícipe de todo lo que le practicaran a la joven, aunque no estuviese a cargo de la joven, quería ser parte de todo el procedimiento.

–Está reaccionando –dijo uno de los médicos–

Las máquinas comenzaban a sonar incesantemente, la presión en la castaña estaba aumentando y sus ojos reflejaban pánico, logro emitir un grito que alertó a los demás médicos, incluso a Yukito, la vieron forcejeando con todos, Sakura estaba aterrada, había despertado con el recuerdo de Kaito sujetándola en el departamento, sus ojos aún no lograban enfocar la imagen cuando por fin pudo distinguir de quienes se trataba pudo calmarse y el constante pitido de las máquinas fueron cesando.

Comenzaron con el protocolo de reconocimiento, Sakura respondió sin ningún problema, el pánico en sus ojos se había esfumando, una vez que terminaron, todos los médicos salieron para dejar a la castaña descansar, había sido un muy raro despertar, sobre todo por los gritos que pegaba.

Yukito se dirigió a la sala de espera, todos estaban ansiosos por saber si había algún cambio, habían pasado tres semanas y todos estaban desesperados, cuando vieron a los dos de los médicos acercarse, todos corrieron para rodearlos y comenzaron a realizar un sinfín de preguntas, Yukito los instó a silenciarle.

–Sakura ha despertado, no muestra ningún signo de amnesia, lo recuerda todo a la perfección. –explicó Yukito– Y antes de que pregunten, por ahora no pueden pasar, hoy estará una enfermera con ella monitoreando y ya mañana que la instalen en una habitación se les avisará para que puedan verla.

Sin darse cuenta, todos estaban conteniendo el aire y para cuando el médico acabó con su explicación lo dejaron salir, haciendo que todos se alegraran de que al fin la castaña había despertado.

Sakura le preguntó a la enfermera cuánto tiempo había estado en el hospital, sin embargo. la enfermera no le dijo la gran cosa, le pidió que esperara a que algún médico le explicara, no quería cometer alguna imprudencia hablando de más, pero comenzó a reír cuando la castaña se revolvió ansiosa porque su comida sorpresa seguramente se habría quemado ¿cómo era posible que le preocupara más la comida que estaba haciendo que su propio estado? No cabe duda de que Sakura es completamente un estuche de sorpresas.

Las horas iban pasando y uno a uno iban a revisar cada uno de los signos, Yukito fue el último en pasar, y en vez de hacer lo que debía, se encargó de platicar con la castaña, solo así sabría si había algo bien o mal con ella.

–Ya dejarán de picarme y me dejarán descansar, es muy cansado que estén entrando y saliendo de la habitación –se quejó la castaña–

–Ya acabaron, ¿qué te han dicho?

–Que necesitaré un poco de rehabilitación porque he estado un mes sin moverme, ¿por qué nadie ha entrado a verme?

–¿Ansiosa por ver a tú novio? –se burló Yukito, al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakura, se sintió aliviado– Te visitarán hasta mañana, así que tendrás que esperar un poco más

–¿Cómo está Shaoran? ¿Podrías dejarlo pasar solo a él?

–A Shaoran no le hicieron nada, ¿qué no recuerdas lo que te sucedió? –Yukito se extrañó por las preguntas que le hizo–

–Sé que él está bien, pero de seguro se siente culpable, lo conozco muy bien y quiero verlo, quiero tranquilizarlo, por favor Yukito, solo a él –rogó la castaña–

La manera de persuadir de Sakura era infalible hasta para él, le dio un beso en la frente y fue en busca del castaño para poder cumplir con lo que le habían dicho, cuando lo encontró, le dijo que lo dejarían pasar unos minutos con Sakura, pero que tratara de estar tranquilo, sobre todo, le pidió que no se pasara del tiempo, porque de lo contrario a él le llamarían la atención.

Cuando Shaoran entró a la habitación, Sakura permanecía con los ojos cerrados, solo que ahora no tenía todos los cables que la conectaban a los aparatos, el castaño se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, pensó que dormía y se sobresaltó cuando dos orbes verdes lo miraron sonriendo, había deseado ver esos ojos durante las tres semanas eternas, que ahora no pudo evitar romper a llorar enfrente de ella, estaba emocionado, Sakura había reaccionado y estaba bien.

–Lobito no llores, estoy bien –dijo la castaña para reconfortarlo–

–Lo siento cerecito, pero te estuve esperando tres semanas, no sabes lo emocionado que estoy –Shaoran jaló una silla y se sentó cerca de la castaña–

Sakura extendió su mano hacia el rostro de Shaoran y le limpió las lágrimas que le quedaban, no quería verlo de esa manera, quería verlo como de costumbre.

–Por favor, no te culpes de lo sucedido, Kaito es un desagraciado que aprovechó una oportunidad, estoy bien y eso es lo que realmente importa –al no recibir una respuesta por parte de Shaoran, Sakura continuó hablando– no quiero que esto se vuelva en un trauma para ti, como el que me sucedió camino al aeropuerto, ambos fueron accidentes… tú no te tienes la culpa.

Las palabras de Sakura reconfortaron un poco al castaño, no le quedaba mucho tiempo en la habitación, por lo que hizo lo que llevaba tiempo deseando, se acercó a ella al punto que sus alientos se mezclaban, rozó su nariz con el de ella y sonrió, la amaba tanto que no se imaginaba su vida sin ella, fue rozando sus labios, para terminar sellándolos con un beso que transmitía todos los sentimientos que sentía en ese momento, amor, alegría, paz, pero sobre todo, estaba agradecido porque tuvo la vida les estaba dando otra oportunidad.

–Sabes, Tomoyo me matará por esto, pero no dejaré pasar más el tiempo –Shaoran sacó el pequeño anillo que llevaba consigo, el mismo que la castaña le había devuelto en Hong Kong– Anhelo despertar con tu mirada y dormirme pegado a ti, sentirte cuando me despierte y cuando me levante, quiero tenerte conmigo todos los días de mí vida, ser parte de tu felicidad, de tus tristezas… Dime que sí aceptas casarte conmigo y perdón por lo pronto, pero quiero que lo hagamos en las fiestas navideñas, falta apenas un mes y deseo que seas mi esposa ya.

La explicación de Shaoran hizo reír a Sakura, ¿cómo podría negarse a casarse con él si lo ama más que a nadie? Estiró su mano para que le pusieran el anillo, al tenerlo de vuelta en el lugar al que pertenecía se sintió plena, no importaba qué tan rápido estuviese yendo su relación, quería casarse con él.

–Tus propuestas son un poco peculiares –bromeó Sakura– no esperaba otra cosa de ti –esta vez le guiñó un ojo–

–Que conste que la primera vez tú me lo propusiste –bromeó Shaoran– o se te olvida que me estabas dando tu apellido.

–Te amo lobito, pase lo que pase.

El tiempo en la habitación había acabado, Yukito lo sacó casi a arrastras, pero tenían que dejar descansar a Sakura, había sido un día muy pesado para la castaña, aunque ambos quisieron persuadirlo para que los dejara permanecer más tiempo juntos, estaba vez no funcionó.

Shaoran estaba mucho más tranquilo después de hablar con Sakura, sobre todo al comprobar por cuenta propia que se encontraba bien y que pronto estarían juntos, aunque esta vez, no regresarían a ese departamento, Shaoran tenía algo más en mente, si iba a comenzar una nueva historia con Sakura, trataría de sorprenderla.

**Espero que les esté gustando :) muchas gracias por leerla. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 25**

–En dónde se han metido, debieron llegar hace quince minutos –Touya daba vueltas y vueltas en el jardín de la casa de los castaños–

–Se han de estar arreglando, no seas tan controlador –bufó Eriol, a sabiendas que Tomoyo se demoraba en arreglarse y que de seguro las demás también–

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Siento que hasta la corbata me aprieta –Shaoran se movía ansioso, se había revuelto el cabello incontables veces–

–Mi mamá me dio un té, con eso me relajé, le pediré que traiga un poco para ti y Touya.

A Eriol también le estaba ganando la ansiedad, pero debía disimular un poco, no podían estar los tres al borde del colapso, aunque el más nervioso es Touya, caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado y veía el reloj cada segundo para darse cuenta de que la manecilla no avanzaba tan rápido como él quisiera.

–¡Ya llegaron!

El grito de una de las hermanas de Shaoran los hizo palidecer, morían de ganas de verlas y de estar con ellas, llevaban un día sin comunicación, las chicas se habían ido a un Spa y se quedaron en la pequeña casa en donde vive Sonomi y el profesor Kinomoto, alegando que tendrían una pijamada como en los viejos tiempo.

Eriol y Shaoran se la pasaron arreglando los últimos detalles para la luna de miel, ambos tenían destinos diferentes, pero coincidían en un solo lugar, y no solo en el lugar, sino que también en la fecha en que estarían ahí, querían sorprenderlas y sabían que, con eso, lo lograrían.

Touya, por su parte estuvo histérico, le mataba no tener comunicación con Nakuru, por más que su papá y que Yukito trataban de apaciguarlo, él acababa al borde del colapso cuando miraba el reloj y no es por dudas, si algo sabía Touya es que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, más bien lo que le molestaba es que no podía tenerla junto a él como estaba acostumbrado.

Los tres se colocaron en el altar, esperando el momento de por fin verlas, una música muy suave comenzó a inundar el lugar y las tres jóvenes hicieron acto de presencia, la boca de Shaoran se secó en el instante que vio a Sakura con un vestido blanco con detalles rosas que se le pegaba al cuerpo dejando a la vista sus curvas y un ramo de puros claveles, su cabello lo tenía con un medio recogido y una pequeña diadema de brillantes, se veían demasiado hermosa.

Eriol, se imaginó este día, pero jamás se esperó lo que estaba mirando, su hermosa novia con el cabello completamente recogido con uno que otro mechón suelto en forma de riso, el vestido le quedaba entallado hasta la cintura y caía la falda, lo había combinado con algunos detalles azules y el hermoso ramo también de claveles.

Nakuru no se quedaba atrás, el vestido era estilo princesa, pomposo y con mucho tul, ella decidió que su ramo tendría lo más valioso para Touya, por lo que su ramo es de claveles con algunas floreces de cerezo, detalle que no fue desapercibido por Touya, ya que al verla, sintió como si su madre estuviese junto a sus dos personas especiales.

Hubo algunas lágrimas derramadas, sobre todo cuando llegó el momento de decir los votos, Touya fue tan cortante como suele serlo, aunque esta vez fue por todos los sentimientos encontrados que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no solo se estaba casando, sino que también se casaba su hermanita, la joya más preciada que había estado cuidando tan recelosamente.

–Yo, Eriol Hiragizawa, prometo amarte, respetarte, ser tu modelo, amigo y confidente… prometo estar contigo en los momentos buenos como en los malos y siempre apoyarte en las decisiones que tomes –fueron las palabras que Eriol usó mientras le ponía el anillo a la amatista–

–Yo, Tomoyo Daidouji, prometo amarte, respetarte, ser tu compañera, amiga, tu apoyo y todo lo que me pidas, prometo estar en los momentos de alegría y tristeza y apoyarte en cada paso que des. –concluyó la amatista mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo de Eriol–

Y solo quedaba escuchar los votos de Sakura y Shaoran…

–Yo, Shaoran Li, prometo estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, decirte que te amo cuando te despiertes y antes de que te acuestes a dormir, estar contigo en los momentos buenos como en los malos y apoyarte en todas tus metas, prometo resolver cualquier problema antes de que termine el día y sobre todo… amarte cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, cada semana, cada mes, cada año igual o más que el segundo, minuto, hora, día, semana, mes o año anterior –Sakura lo miraba embelesada, tenía los ojos cristalinos por toda la emoción, por lo que tuvo que aclararse un poco la garganta para poder hablar–

–Yo, Sakura Kinomoto, prometo estar contigo cada día en los momentos malos como en los buenos, amarte cada día… –su voz comenzaba a quebrarse– prometo que… –dio un respiro– pase lo que pase…. Todo estará bien entre nosotros –concluyó la castaña–

Fujitaka y Touya se emocionaron al escuchar esa frase tan característica de Nadeshiko de la boca de Sakura, y más porque la castaña la había utilizado como uno de sus votos matrimoniales.

Shaoran pegó su frente a la de Sakura y susurró esa misma frase que, aunque no sabía el significado para la familia Kinomoto, esa misma frase le había dado muchos momentos de aliento en su niñez y en los momentos que estuvieron a larga distancia, y fue igual de emotivo escucharla en los votos de la castaña.

Cuando la ceremonia concluyó y ya las tres parejas eran marido y mujer, llegó el turno de la celebración, las fotos y de brindis, Sakura moría de los nervios, había estado ocultando una noticia de suma importancia y en todo este tiempo, fingir se le estaba dando fatal, aunque todos se lo atribuían a los nervios de la boda y todos los preparativos, por lo que se armó de valor, y jaló a Shaoran a un lugar apartado, había llegado el momento.

–¿Qué sucede cerecito? –Shaoran se preocupó al ver a Sakura tan nerviosa–

–Tengo algo para ti –Sakura le dio una sobre blanco en el que venía escrito el nombre de Shaoran–

El castaño frunció el ceño, no entendía qué era eso, por su mente pasaron demasiadas cosas negativas, como un divorcio a pesar de que se acababan de casar, la sorpresa que se llevó al abrir el sobre y sacar el contenido, una carta que tenía escrito…

_"SORPRESA_

_EN SIETE MESES_

_SERÁS EL MEJOR_

_PAPÁ DEL MUNDO"_

Y dentro del sobre había una prueba de embarazo que confirmaba aquello que estaba leyendo.

Sakura moría de ansiedad, Shaoran veía la hoja y la prueba de embarazo, pero no mostraba ninguna reacción, llevaba dos meses de embarazo, y había quedado con Kaho, la amiga de Yukito, que tendría su primera revisión cuando Shaoran supiera.

–¿Shaoran?

La voz de Sakura lo sacó de su nube de pensamientos, tiró la hoja y la prueba de embarazo y la tomó entre sus brazos.

–Seremos papás… en siente meses –Sakura solo asentía– ¿no se supone que se forman en nueve? –la pregunta del castaño hizo que Sakura comenzara a reírse–

–Llevo dos meses y si a nueve le quitas dos… ¿cuántos te quedan?

–¿Me está dando clases de matemáticas? Profesora Kinomoto –la castaña le dio un pequeño beso–

–Querrás decir, Profesora Li –le enseñó el anillo–

–Creí que yo utilizaría tu apellido –el castaño le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas– Has ido a que te revisen, ¿tienes algún ultrasonido?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, le explicó que quería esperar a que él la acompañara a todo eso, y tenía cita al día siguiente de la boda.

–¿Ese vestido no te aprieta? ¿No has tomado verdad? Sakura no has estado comiendo bien… eso puedo ser perjudicial para el…. –Sakura no dejó que continuará–

–Lobito, no he tenido hambre, pero si he estado comiendo bien, aunque no he ido a revisiones ya me dieron lo que necesito para cuidar de mi embarazo –acarició las mejillas del castaño–

La explicación de Sakura lo tranquilizó lo suficiente como para disfrutar el momento, los dos regresaron a la celebración, aunque quedaron en no decirles nada a nadie por el momento, aún faltaba el chequeo y que les confirmen que todo está bien.

Más tarde, las parejas se retiraron, Eriol y Tomoyo tenían que tomar un avión a su primer destino, al igual que Nakuru y Touya.

Sakura y Shaoran dijeron que también tendrían que tomar un vuelo, por lo que con esa pequeña mentira se escabulleron a la intimidad de sus casas, el vuelo lo tomarían después de la revisión con Kaho y que les aseguraran que es seguro viajar.

–Shaoran…. Bájame –reía Sakura entre los brazos del castaño–

–No… es una tradición que entremos así a nuestro hogar –Shaoran maniobró para poder abrir la puerta de su casa y poder entrar así con su esposa– Nuestro hogar.

Sakura rodeó el cuello del castaño y pegó sus labios con los de él, aunque habían compartido muchos momentos íntimos antes del matrimonio, esta sería la primera vez dentro de este, por lo que el castaño, la apartó un poco para mirarla.

–Nos vamos a caer cerecito –la llevó hasta la habitación y la recostó con cuidado en la cama–

La castaña lo jaló de su corbata e hizo que él cayera sobre de ella, Shaoran tuvo cuidado de no aplastarla, pero comenzó torturándola con pequeños besos por todo el rostro, mientras ella paseaba sus manos por todo el pecho del castaño.

Poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de las prendas que estorbaban en ese momento, Shaoran se entretuvo un momento en el vientre plano de la castaña, mimándola y dándole cariñitos… hasta que después subió hasta ella para besarla con todo el amor del mundo al tiempo que entraba en ella y ambos se sincronizaban en un vaivén, hasta que llegó el momento en que ambos llegaron al clímax y se quedaron recostados.

–Tengo hambre –dijo la castaña, mientras se cubría con las sábanas–

–¿Tienes algún antojo? –Shaoran evitó que se cubriera, lanzando las sábanas hacia alguna parte de la habitación–

–Chocolate, se me acaba de antojar horrores –hizo un pequeño puchero–

–Hasta a mí se me antojó el chocolate, creo que seguiremos divirtiéndonos.

Ante esa sugerencia, la castaña sonrió y corrió a la cocina por el chocolate que se le había antojado antes de que el ambarino se lo acabara todo, y tal y como dijo Shaoran, por fin se le cumplió el tener sus dos postres favoritos.

Habían llegado antes al hospital, las ansias de saber cómo estaba el bebe podía con ellos. Ambos estaban nerviosos, después de una noche entera haciendo el amor y conociéndose más íntimamente, Shaoran se preocupó demasiado, temía haberle hecho daño al bebé.

Cuando por fin les tocó el turno de entrar al consultorio, los nervios podían más con él, más aún cuando le dijeron a Sakura que se pasara a cambiar para comenzar con el chequeo, después de unas cuantas preguntas de rutina, llegó el momento del tan esperado ultrasonido.

Kaho vertió un gel en el vientre de la castaña y luego con ayuda del transductor comenzó a esparcir el gel, después de uno momento, Kaho frunció un poco el ceño y les dijo que prestaran atención al sonido y a la pantalla.

–Son los latidos –explicó Kaho mientras seguía paseando el transductor por el vientre de Sakura–

–¿Por qué se escucha raro? ¿pasa algo? ¿está todo bien? –preguntó Sakura al escuchar un poco extraño el sonido del latido–

Kaho siguió viendo en la pantalla, no les comentaba nada, Shaoran decidió apretar la mano de Sakura, ambos estaban nerviosos y querían saber porque el latido estaba extraño.

–Los latidos no siempre se sincronizan, felicidades, tendrán dos bebes.

La doctora les señaló dos pequeños puntos en la pantalla, Sakura derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, no solo estaba embarazada, sino que resulta que serían dos bebes y no uno como ella pensaba.

–¿Cuándo podremos saber qué serán? –Shaoran miraba la pantalla, no podía creer que serían dos y no uno–

–Pues Sakura está de dos meses y medio, esperemos hasta el quinto mes para asegurarnos de no fallar –sonrió la doctora– pero hasta ahora, les puedo asegurar que no hay ningún riesgo, el tamaño es adecuado para el tiempo y los latidos suenan bien.

–¿Sakura puede viajar en avión?

–De preferencia no, si tienen algún viaje, sería mejor que los postergaran.

–¿Kaho y puedo tener intimidad con mi esposo? –Shaoran se atragantó cuando escuchó la pregunta que hizo la castaña–

–Por supuesto, no pasa nada, todo con cuidado –les guiñó un ojo– pero el viaje si les sugiero que lo pospongan.

Luego de un rato, de responder todas las dudas de la joven pareja, se retiraron del hospital, Shaoran hizo unas llamadas para cancelar las reservas que tenía, lo primero en este momento era que Sakura y los bebes estuviesen bien.

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, decidieron ir casa de Fujitaka, tenían que contarle la novedad, más porque todos preguntarían el motivo de la cancelación de su viaje, y aunque tenían pensado irse unos días a Tokio, las ganas de compartir tan alegre noticia les podía más.

Pasaron a comprar una caja y dos pares de zapatitos, envolvieron todo muy bien, y fueron a decirle la noticia al padre de Sakura, ya luego buscarían la manera de contarle a la familia de Shaoran, la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver que Ieran y las hermanas del castaño se encontraban con Fujitaka y Sonomi.

–¿Qué no se iba a ir de luna de miel?

Ambos se miraron, y sacaron la caja, al ver que estaba allí toda su familia, optaron por dejar la pequeña caja en medio de todos y abrazados, esperaron a que entre ellos se atacaran para poder abrir el pequeño paquete.

Cuando Shiefa logró apoderarse de la caja y abrir, se llevó las manos a la boca al ver el contenido de esta, uno a uno se fueron acercando a la caja abierta y Fujitaka y Ieran fueron quienes tomaron cada par de zapatitos.

–¡Serán abuelos!

Gritaron al unísono el par de castaños, el padre de Sakura fue el primero en felicitarlos, seguido de Sonomi y más tarde, Ieran salió de su estado de asombro para acercarse a la pareja y felicitarlos, aunque más que felicitarlos, era un agradecimiento, por permitirle estar cerca de ellos en este momento.

Hicieron una pequeña comida para festejar la inminente llegada de un par de personitas que Sakura llevaba en el vientre, y que todos esperaban que llegaran para poder consentirlos.

La noticia del embarazo llegó muy pronto hasta Nueva York, lugar donde estaban pasando su una de miel Eriol y Tomoyo, también había llegado hasta España, en aquel lugar se encontraban Nakuru y Touya, este último no le agradó mucho la noticia, para él su hermana aún estaba muy pequeña, pero no le quedó más remedio que felicitarla y alegrarse por ella.

–Nuestra familia se está formando y no tenemos ni un año juntos ni casados –señalo la castaña en los brazos de Shaoran–

–Llevamos muchos años de conocernos… eso cuenta mi amor –sonrió Shaoran– muero de ganas de tenerlos entre mis brazos–

–Hablas como si los bebes fueran a ser niños –Sakura miró al castaño con una ceja enarcada–

–Pues niño o niña, los voy a querer.

**Meses después…

Sakura estaba siendo intervenida luego de que las contracciones se le presentaran, el nacimiento de los bebes estaba programado hasta el mes de agosto, pero para sorpresa de ambos, se adelantó un mes, siendo julio el mes de nacimiento de los bebes.

Sakura llevaba más de dos horas en el quirófano, toda la familia y amigos estaban en espera de que saliera alguien a avisarles sobre el estado de la castaña, incluso Tomoyo estaba ahí con sus cuatro meses de embarazo y un vientre un poco abultado.

–¿Por qué se tardan tanto? Ya quiero ver a mis sobrinos –se quejaba Tomoyo–

–Cariño, tranquilízate, recuerda, el bebe –Eriol no perdía ningún momento para abrazar a su esposa–

Touya daba vueltas de un lado a otro, desde que se enteró que Sakura tendría gemelos estuvo en desacuerdo, no es que pudiese hacer la gran cosa, los bebes nacerían, aunque hasta ahora, los castaños no habían revelado el sexo de ambos bebes.

El tiempo pasaba y nadie se acercaba a la familia a dar información alguna sobre Sakura, todos se removían incómodos y no buscaban que hacer para matar el tiempo, hasta que después de lo que sintieron una eternidad, Shaoran salió del quirófano para informarles.

–Quieren conocer a los dos miembros de la familia Li Kinomoto

Todos se abalanzaron contra el castaño, quien los dirigió hacia los cuneros, estando allí, les señaló las dos pequeñas cunas en donde se encontraban la pequeña Nadeshiko Li Kinomoto y el pequeño Hien Li Kinomoto.

Al fin la familia que estaban construyendo el par de castaños había tenido dos pequeños frutos del amor que se tuvieron y que aún se tienen, dos pequeños que no solo llevan el nombre de sus abuelos ya fallecidos, sino que llegaron para alegrar los días de la gran familia que conformaban.

–¿Y Sakura?

El silencio se hizo, Shaoran solo les enseñó el cunero de los bebes, pero jamás les informó sobre el estado de la castaña, Touya quería saber sobre su hermana, lo más normal del mundo es que los bebes estuviesen con Sakura y no en unos cuneros.

Todos miraban a Shaoran en espera de una respuesta, incluso dejaron de prestar atención a los pequeños para saber alguna noticia de la castaña.

–La iban a trasladar a piso, dijeron que avisarían cuando ya podamos pasar a verla.

Las palabras de Shaoran fueron un alivio para Touya, quien no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración en espera de las noticias, incluso Fujitaka estuvo mucho más tranquilo, además de que el castaño les explicó que los bebes están en observaciones por ser prematuros.

Ieran se acercó a Shaoran, a su hijo pequeño y lo abrazó con mucha efusividad, nadie sabía el motivo, hasta que se apartó de él y lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

–Feliz cumpleaños Xiao Lang

Efectivamente, los pequeños Nadeshiko y Hien habían decidido nacer a altas horas de la noche de un día 12 de julio, pero al complicarse el parto, acabaron naciendo el día 13 de julio a las 00:30 hrs, siendo el mejor regalo que el castaño pudiese haber recibido.

**Pues que les digo, este fue el último capítulo de esta historia, pero no se preocupen, que aún falta el epílogo. **

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo. un beso :) **


	25. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO.**

3 años después…

–AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

El grito de la pequeña Nadeshiko alertó a Shaoran, se había quedado a cargo de los mellizos, mientras Sakura iba a la reunión con el profesor Terada, ya que después de un par de años, había decidido regresar a sus labores como docente y normalmente tenían la ayuda de Fujitaka o Ieran para cuidarlos, pero en esta ocasión, ninguno pudo auxiliarlo.

–¡PAPI!

Gritaba la pequeña castaña con los ojos igual de ambarinos como él, corría horrorizada por todo el jardín, gritando.

–¿Qué le pasa a mi princesa? Ven con papi.

Sakura llegó en el momento en el que él le llamaba princesa a su pequeña Nadeshiko, pero se extrañó al no ver a Hien por ningún lado.

–Lo bueno es que lo ibas a tener bajo control –bromeó la castaña– Hien, en dónde te has metido

Sakura paseaba por el jardín buscando al pequeño castaño, mientras que Shaoran tranquilizaba a la pequeña Nadeshiko.

–BUUUUUUUUUUUU

Gritó Hien saliendo de su escondite al lado de un pequeño cachorro que habían adoptado tras encontrarlo mal herido. Nadeshiko al escuchar el grito de su hermano, comenzó a llorar y a esconderse en el pecho de su papá.

–Hien, qué te he dicho de asustar a tu hermana –lo reprendió Sakura, el pequeño era la copia de Shaoran cuando bebe, a excepción de los ojos, él los tenía igual de verdes como Sakura–

–Kerobetos fue… –el pequeño señaló al cachorro que estaba corriendo con una sábana encima–

–Solo dile Kero, algún día podrás decirlo bien.

Sakura cargó al pequeño asustador y fue con Shaoran, quien ya había tranquilizado a Nadeshiko con una barra de chocolate, Hien y Sakura hicieron un gesto de desaprobación, tal vez el pequeño se pareciera a Shaoran físicamente, pero había algunas cosas que no había heredado, como el amor por el chocolate, eso lo heredó la pequeña Nadeshiko.

–Le dije que no era hora de chocolate, pero quién soy yo para negárselo –se excusó el castaño al ver a su esposa con el pequeño Hien en brazos–

–mediosa –le dijo Hien a Nadeshiko al verla con los ojos llorosos–

–pídele una disculpa a tú hermana, ella no es ninguna miedosa –lo reprendió Shaoran–

–Lo sento –bajó la mirada y abrazó más a su madre–

Sakura los veía como eran ella y Touya de niños, a diferencia de que Hien solo quería jugar con su hermana, no era culpa suya que la pequeña siempre saliera corriendo porque Hien había atrapado un gusano, o porque se le había ocurrido agarrar lodo y perseguirla por todo el patio.

–Algo me dice que Touya ha estado mal encaminando a nuestro hijo –comentó Shaoran al ver como volvían de nuevo al patio y esta vez Hien era perseguido por Nadeshiko para darle un beso lleno de chocolate y él huía para que no lo hiciera–

–Y yo digo que tú mal encaminas a Nadeshiko, te he dicho que los chocolates la alteran –Sakura rodeó el cuello del ambarino con sus brazos–

–¿Cómo te fue amor? –Shaoran siempre buscaba la manera de evadir ese tema, no veía nada de malo en amar con locura el chocolate–

–Bien, pero no me trates de cambiar el tema…

Esta vez su táctica no había funcionado por lo que con la mejor de sus sonrisas se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios, hasta que por fin los sellaron con un beso, habían pasado un par de horas separados y era un gran esfuerzo para ambos no estar juntos, tener dos hijos de la misma edad era todo un reto, sobre todo cuando querían tener esos momentos de intimidad, siempre terminaban interrumpiéndolos, haciendo de eso algo demasiado imposible.

–NOOOO… ¡Nashiko!

Escucharon el grito del pequeño Hien, haciendo que se separaran y corrieran a ver lo que estaba pasando, al llegar vieron como Nadeshiko estaba sobre su hermano y le estaba dando muchos besos con chocolate a Hien, haciendo que ambos quedaran embarrados.

–Te toca bañarlos

Sakura huyó al escuchar el timbre, eran Tomoyo y Eriol quienes llegaban con la pequeña Akemi, su cabellara en un tono negro azulado como el de su padre pero los ojos de amatistas de su madre la hacían parecer una linda muñeca a sus dos añitos, ella es la mediadora entre los temperamentos de Hien y Nadeshiko, ya que a pesar de que son unos meses mayores que ella, se calmaban al verla.

–Mucho silencio… en dónde están los gremlins –comentó Eriol al entrar–

–Deberían de estar tomando un baño, Shaoran le dio chocolate a Nadeshiko y cuando estuvo completamente embarrada… persiguió a Hien hasta restregarle todo el chocolate –contó Sakura–

–Se parecen a ti y a Touya de pequeños.

Los cuatro fueron a ver qué había pasado con los pequeños y Shaoran, la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver cómo el castaño corría detrás de los mellizos que no querían meterse a bañar, y en la carrera, el pequeño cachorro había llegado a la bañera.

La carrera acabó cuando los tres se dieron cuenta del ceño fruncido y unos ojos verdes iguales a los de Hien, la castaña negó con la cabeza y fue hacia la bañera y sacó al cachorro y empezó a contar con los dedos, logrando que antes de que levantara el tercer dedo, Hien y Nadeshiko ya estuvieran frente a ella.

–Los quiero a los dos dentro de esa bañera y ahora no habrá burbujas –dijo lo más seria que pudo Sakura–

Eriol se burlaba de Shaoran al ver el caos en el que estaba metido y todo el reguero que estaba en la habitación.

–No sé por qué te ríes si tú eres peor con Akemi –lo reprendió Tomoyo– puedes creer que la otra vez casi le compra toda la tienda de ropa, desde ahí me di cuenta de que Eriol no puede ir a las tiendas departamentales sin supervisión.

Las dos chicas negaron con la cabeza, definitivamente ellos dos no podían con los pequeños, motivo por el cual siempre se reunían en casa de unos o de otros, para evitar incidentes como estos.

El timbre volvió a sonar, por lo que en esta ocasión quienes huyeron fueron Eriol y Shaoran, mientras que Sakura y Tomoyo se hacían cargo de los mellizos mientras que Akemi veía dibujos animados.

–¡Xiao Lang!

Como era costumbre, Meiling se lanzó a los brazos de su primo apenas verlo, mientras que Seung se reía por la escena, ya que esos recibimientos hasta él los tenía, ya se había acostumbrado a la efusividad de su esposa.

–¿En dónde están los mellizos? Les trajimos muchos regalos

Seung fue quien alzó todas las bolsas que traía cargando, se habían ido de viaje a Perú, ya que Meiling moría por conocer machu picchu por toda la cultura, a pesar de que los idiomas se le daba fatal, el lugar le llamó la atención y Seung la consintió llevándola una semana.

–Solo llegas a malcriarlos –se quejó el castaño–

–Tú lo haces todo el tiempo –contraatacó la pelinegra–

–Deja que te ayude –Eriol se acercó a Seung para ayudarle con todas las bolsas que traía, mientras que Meiling y Tomoyo discutían sobre quién malcriaba más a los mellizos–

Al cabo de unos minutos, los tres pequeños ya correteaban de nuevo en el jardín, mientras que los adultos platicaban y se ponían al corriente de sus asuntos, por ratos, Seung se escapaba para ir a jugar con los pequeños, desafortunadamente, él y Meiling no habían podido tener bebes, a pesar de estarlo intentando.

–¿Entonces iremos de viaje a Disney? –preguntó Meiling–

–Están pequeños, no lo van a disfrutar –comentó Eriol, y Shaoran le daba la razón–

–Además, quiero que cuando vayamos a Disney esté hasta el bebé de Nakuru, y tal vez para ese entonces tú nos des una sorpresa –inquirió la castaña–

–En ese caso… espérenme dos años, ¡estoy embaraza! –anunció la pelinegra, haciendo que todos se levantaran a felicitarla–

Después de mucho tiempo por fin lo habían logrado, ya tenía tres meses de embarazo y no se había dado cuenta, hasta que sufrió un desmayo en el viaje y Seung se preocupó tanto como para llevarla a un hospital y al practicarle unos análisis les dieron la mejor noticia que pudieron haber recibido.

–Ya les dijiste –comentó Seung, mientras se acercaba con los mellizos colgando a sus lados y la pequeña Akimi colgando de su cuello–

–Pero que changuitos más hermosos –Meiling se acercó a los tres pequeños y estos al verla acercarse se soltaron de Seung y salieron corriendo, sabían las consecuencias de que Meiling se les acercara, sus mejillas sufrían y quedaban demasiado rojas–

–Ni lo pienses –la reprendió Seung al ver que la pelinegra se disponía a perseguirlos–

Las tres parejas veían con felicidad como los pequeños corrían y gritaban, Meiling se imaginaba cómo le haría ella, aunque contara con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigas, se sentía un poco insegura en poder cuidar de su propio hijo, Seung siempre le decía que para eso estaba a él, para apoyarla en todo momento y al ver cómo Sakura y Shaoran se sincronizaban para atender a los mellizos o como Eriol y Tomoyo se turnaban para cuidar de Akemi se decía que ella también podría con todo lo que se les presentara.

La vida en familia les estaba resultando lo más entretenida, tenían sus problemas como cualquier pareja, sin embargo, las tres parejas habían buscado la manera de solucionarlo, con la llegada de los pequeños los problemas eran más, pero la manera de solucionarlo siempre era la más satisfactoria para todos.

Al menos, las veces que sí podían hacerlo y no eran interrumpidos, normalmente esos días eran los sábados, ya que ese día se llevaban a los tres pequeños a casa de Sonomi y Fujitaka en donde los mimaban y les daban todo lo que pedían con solo mirarlos.

En el caso de Tomoyo y Eriol, ellos disponían de una nana para a Akemi, por lo que tener intimidad no era problema para ellos y además de la nana, también contaban con el apoyo de Sonomi y Fujitaka, claro que siempre les advirtieron que no podían tener el mismo día a los tres pequeños, ya que era demasiada responsabilidad, sobre todo con los mellizos.

Tal vez la historia haya llegado a su final, pero la vida en pareja que estaban llevando en el matrimonio para las tres parejas era más que un final, desde que aceptaron el compromiso habían comenzado una nueva historia, en donde el inicio fue el matrimonio, el desarrollo fue la llegada de los pequeños y el final… bueno el final hasta ahora es incierto, porque cada día era el comienzo de crear recuerdos, de vivir la vida y de alimentar el amor que sentían por cada una de sus familias.

Cada historia llega a un final, Sakura estaba tan agradecida porque su familia estuviese con bien y que a pesar de tener cuatro años de casada con el amor de su infancia y después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, ahora podía vivir día a día disfrutando de sus pequeños y su marido.

La historia ha llegado a su final… después de quince años separados, y unos meses difíciles el par de castaños sobrevivieron a cada uno de los obstáculos que se les fueron presentando, porque se dieron cuenta que pasara lo que pasara, juntos, separados, casados, con hijos o como estuviesen… Todo estaría bien.

-

-

-  
\- **Y AHORA SÍ... "FIN" QUE MÁS PUEDO DECIRLES QUE NO LES HAYA DICHO ANTES... MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO, POR LEER LA HISTORIA, POR SUS COMENTARIOS, REACCIONES... ESTE FUE EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, Y AUNQUE NO ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADA A ESCRIBIR EN TERCERA PERSONA, LO LOGRÉ Y ME EMOCIONA SABER QUE A USTEDES LES GUSTÓ, PORQUE ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE HICE UN BUEN TRABAJO. **

**SI QUIEREN SABER MÁS SOBRE MIS PRÓXIMOS PROYECTOS NO SE OLVIDEN DE SEGUIR LA PÁGINA DE FB: ****_SAKURA Y SHAORAN PASE LO QUE PASE TODO ESTARÁ BIEN._**  
**¡GRACIAS POR TODO! UN BESO **


End file.
